Buscando a mamá
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Creía que lo había perdido todo... pero entonces llegó un pequeño haz de luz que iluminó mi vida./-Encontraremos a tu madre... asi sea lo ultimo que haga. - Aquello era una promesa y la cumpliría.../Por que estamos en medio de algo grande...
1. Chapter 1

**Buscando a Mamá es un fic mio, y que cuyos personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen. Asi que me tengo que aguantar. **

**Espero que les guste. Este fic es nuevo por lo que les pido que tenga piedad XD, por favor, leanlo y si les gustó o intrigó, pues haganmelo saber con un comentario XD. Si no les gusto... pues tambien diganmelo. **

-Dialogos...

_"Pensamientos"_

**Flash back... **

**

* * *

**

**Buscando a Mamá.**

**-Prologo.-**

_Con un pasó sigiloso se adentró en las sombras de esas paredes. Sin importarle si estuviera bien o mal, se adentró con un cuidado especial. Caminó seguro una vez que había pasado la ventaba abierta a la noche y se acercó a una cama. _

_En esa cama yacía dormida una mujer. La miró escrutadoramente. Se encaminó a ella. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se quitó los zapatos, levantó las sabanas y acostó su cuerpo en el cómodo colchón. Respiró tranquilo. Se movió hasta quedar frente a ella. Todavía seguía dormida. Pasó su brazo por la cintura de la mujer y la atrajo a su pecho. _

_El rostro de ella quedó clavado en el torso de Sasuke. Sintió como ella se movía un tanto somnolienta y tras unos minutos sus manos comenzaban a palparlo con curiosidad. Entonces abrió los ojos y se encontró con los rojos de Sasuke. _

—_Sasuke… - musitó. —¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella, mientras metía la cabeza en su pecho, respirando con tranquilidad. _

—_Vine a dormir con mi mujer. – le sonó algo autoritario, mas Sakura le ignoró el tono. _

—_Seguro, pero sabes que es muy peligroso, ¿Y si te vieron? – se alarmó de sólo pensarlo. _

—_Cálmate, no lo hicieron. – le posó las manos en la cintura y luego comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. —Sólo quería ver con estabas. – le susurró, su aliento chocaban con los cabellos de ella. —¿Estás bien? – le preguntó curioso. _

—_Sí… - le extrañó la pregunta. _

—_¿Y él? – sonó muy quedito, pero Sakura pudo escucharlo. _

—_Sí, también… - le dijo tranquila. _

—_¿Ningún antojo o malestar?_

—_Pocos…_

—_¿Malestares? – se alarmó. _

—_No, antojos… _

—_Oh, que bueno. – Sasuke la separo un poco para verla a los ojos. Ahora sus jades chocaban con sus piedras carbónicas. —Recuerda que tienes que cuidarte por dos…_

—_Dios, eso lo sé, no soy tan irresponsable. – le reprochó Sakura, haciendo mohines con la boca. _

—_Es sólo para asegurar. – le sonrió de lado Sasuke. _

—_Como digas…_

_Ella se movió en la cama, recostándose boca arriba, tomando aire fresco que entraba por la ventana. Cerró los ojos un momento y al siguiente los abrió con preocupación. _

—_Al siguiente mes se comenzara a notar… - le dijo, melancólica. _

—_Ya pensaremos en algo para que nadie sospeche. _

—_Sí… pero Sasuke. – giró la cabeza hacia él. —¿Y si se presenta una emergencia?_

—_¿Cómo que? – le preguntó, mientras con su mano le quitaba unos mechones de cabellos del rostro. _

—_Como una… guerra. _

_Sasuke no respiró un segundo. Sakura decía la verdad. Tenían una guerra a cuestas… estar en esas condiciones era peligroso, no podría pelear estando… embarazada de tres meses. Sasuke la miró, ella estaba intranquila. Sabía que le preocupaba esto. Estaba muy nerviosa, y no sólo por el hecho de pelear con un bebé en el vientre, sino porque ese bebé era su hijo._

_De Uchiha Sasuke. _

_El traidor, el Akatsuki y asesino de rango S._

_Y todos en el mundo sabían lo mucho que el nuevo Hokage odiaba a los Uchihas. Mataría a Sakura sin pensarlo, mataría a su hijo y lo haría de la manera más cruel. _

_Toda su relación estaba prohibida, pero aun así, Sasuke y Sakura se había arriesgado, dieron rienda suelta a su amor desbocado y los resultados fueron muy claros. _

—_Entonces vendrás conmigo. – sentencio Sasuke, perturbado por los pensamientos recientes de saber a Sakura y su hijo muertos. _

—_Pero, te perseguirían… y no descansarían hasta que… - no quiso continuar. Movió la cabeza al otro lado, intentando no ver a Sasuke. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, no quería llorar. _

—_No moriré… te lo prometo. – se acercó a ella y con un ágil movimiento se colocó encima. Con cuidado de no dañarle, le tomó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. —Confía en mí._

—_Yo confió, Sasuke, de veras… pero… - estaba comenzando a llorar. _

—_Shh… - la interrumpió. —No te angusties... relájate, ¿Si?_

_Colocó la cabeza en su vientre y besó con amor. _

—_Danzou no te hará nada… no le dejare, primero muerto.- y luego, se acercó a ella para sellar esa promesa con un beso. _

—_Te amo. – le confesó la pelirrosa. _

—_Yo también. – se acercó al vientre de ella y colocó su oído en éste._

—_No escucharas nada. – le dijo Sakura, recuperando la voz tranquila y relajada de antes. _

—_Ya lo sé.-Sasuke se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. —Tranquila… duerme un poco. _

_Ella asintió y comenzó a caer en el sueño. _

_Sasuke hacia lo mismo, poco a poco los parpados se hicieron pesador y entonces… los cerró. _

_Pero no se esperaba nada de lo siguiente. _

_Una tremenda explosión los despertó. Sakura se abrazó a él con miedo. Le acaricio la espalda para calmarla._

_Otra explosión removió a la tierra. Como si fuera el apocalipsis, una lluvia de fuego comenzó a caer. _

—_¡Sasuke! – Sakura lo llamó, tenía el cuerpo amarrado con cadenas. _

—_¡Sakura! – iba a ayudarle a quitárselas, pero una serpiente plateada se le enrolló en la muñeca y otras más alrededor de sus extremidades. _

—_¡Sasuke-kun! – las cadenas la alzaron, obligándola a ponerse de pie. La estaban lastimando. Sasuke pudo ver como las cadenas hacían presión en su vientre, soltando ondas de dolor y gemidos por parte de Sakura. _

—_¡No, Sakura! – forcejeo contra las serpientes. Comenzaron a arrastrarle hacia la ventana. Las explosiones y la lluvia de fuego se intensificaron. —¡No! – sintió que lo sacaban del cuarto. _

_Sakura gemía de dolor y lloraba mientras las cadenas le destrozaban los huesos. _

—_¡Sakura!_

—_Sasuke… - esta vez musitó. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a ponerse pálida._

—_¡No, Sakura, despierta, abre los ojos!- desgarró su garganta. Las serpientes comenzaban a arrástralo. —¡Sakura! – gritó, desesperado. El cuerpo inerte de ella caía una vez que las cadenas la soltaban. _

—_Y así… es como los Uchihas se extinguieron. – una voz malvada, de dejes ancianos le colmó los oídos de sartas tonterías a Sasuke. Se volteo y miró a Danzou, con una sonrisa complacida. —Creíste que no podría matarla. _

—_¡Maldito infeliz! – se removió con violencia entre las serpientes que loa prestaban cada vez más. —¡Hijo de puta! – vociferó, cuando miró que se acercaba a él. —¿A dónde vas? – cuestionó cuando pasó de él. _

_Miró para su pánico que se acercaba a Sakura. Sacó un kunai de su manga y tomó el cuerpo pálido de ella. La agarró de los cabellos y le alzó la cabeza. _

_No…_

—_¡No te atrevas! – gritó con fuerza, contemplando como el kunai se acercaba al cuello de Sakura. —¡No! – se sacudió las serpientes, pero nada pasaba. —¡Sakura! – Danzou hizo presión en su cuello. Un hilo de sangre emergió. _

—_Umm, no, no es en el cuello donde pienso encajarle este kunai. _

_Pánico, miedo…_

_Sasuke nunca había tenido tanto miedo… sólo se asemejaba a la vez que Itachi mató a sus padres. _

_Observó con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente desencajados, como Danzou se acercaba al vientre de ella. _

_No… no podía hacerlo. _

_Y lo hizo… Danzou clavó el kunai. _

—¡Sakura! – sintió un temblor poseerle el cuerpo. Sintió tambalearse y caer. Estaba cayendo del árbol en donde había decidido dormir. Dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó de pie.

Sacudió la cabeza, todo había sido tan real…

Realmente podía sentir el ardor en los ojos. Si esto hubiera seguido posiblemente hubiera despertado llorando.

Sacudió al cabeza, se sintió estúpido.

El jamás lloraría, eso era para débiles. Él era fuerte… el debía ser fuerte. La guerra había dejado secuelas en su mente y en su herido corazón.

—Sakura…

El viento le meció los cabellos. Suspiró con fuerza. Las pesadillas lo atormentaban siempre que podían, eran como una insaciable fuerza que lo arrastraba a recordar un pasado lleno de dolor y dicha al mismo tiempo.

Infame destino para aquellos que quieres ser felices. Cruel linaje de dolor que atormenta el ser más herido.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y luego caminó silencioso en medio de ese bosque.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo…

Los años se había encargado de hacer lo ocurrido algo pasajero. Algo que no era más que un simple recuerdo que lo atentaría todos los años de su vida. Por que a él, a Uchiha Sasuke le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma y si era así, entonces el dolor jamás desaparecería.

Caminó tranquilamente y llegó a tres cruces que estaban posadas sobre montículos de tierra. Se acercó a un pilar de rocas que parecían recién removidas. Metió la mano y sacó de entre la grieta una botella de licor. Sonrió de lado. Siempre era bueno tomar un poco para despejar la mente.

Miró el cielo. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, era muy tarde para Sasuke, pues, cuando solía dormitar después de haber almorzado en mediodía, por lo general se levantaba a no más tardar a las tres de la tarde o máximo a las cuatro.

Dio el primer sorbo a su sake y a continuación sonrió de manera burlona mientras se regocijaba sentado frente a las tumbas el amargo sabor de aquel alcohol.

—Hn. – balbució mientras escupía saliva agria que se le solía juntar en el labio cuando bebía. —Maldita sea. – maldijo y se empinó la botella. —Débiles idiotas. – dijo, mirando de frente a las tumbas. —No soportaron nada. – volvió a burlarse y después, quebró la botella contra el suelo al saberla vacía.

Escupió una vez más y luego se recostó al rayo del sol otoñal. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmar ansias. No quería volver a dormir por que sabía que tendría pesadillas. Pero, su cuerpo se lo pedía, había estado entrenándose mucho últimamente, tanto como para hacer su cuerpo explotar.

—Tsk. – ladeo la cabeza, pues el vientecillo elevaba la tierra y le entraba en los ojos y la boca. —Maldita sea. – maldijo de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Corre, no mires atrás! – gritó su tío mientras contenía a la cantidad de Anbu que los perseguían.

—Pero…

—¡Vete ya!

—¿Y que pasara contigo? – un kunai le rozó la mejilla. Retrocedió ante la amenaza.

—¡Vete! – ordenó, molesto y luego emitió un juego de su boca cubierta por tela. — ¡Obedece!

Y el pequeño corrió desesperado. Las lagrimas se apoderaron de su rostro, mientras la vaga imagen de su tío se perdía entre las ramas de los arboles.

Corrió tanto como sus piernitas le permitieron, saltó obstáculos y se limpio la tierra y sudor de sus raspones al tropezar y levantarse. Apresurado se metió en un cueva y ahí se escondió. Respiró apresuradamente intentando tranquilizar su pulso. Sobó su pecho con suavidad, ya que le ardía de tanta energía y sangre que había transitado por ahí.

Le dolía por las bruscas respiraciones. Ciertamente lo había instruido para aprender a manejar el chakra, ya que, al ser hijo de una brillante ninja, era su prioridad aprender a manejar el chakra como su madre o cualquiera de los amigos de ella.

Su rostro entristeció…

Si tan solo pudiera estar con ella. Era lo único que pedía.

Se sentó en la grama y abrazo sus piernas, escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y respiró al vaivén de las lagrimas.

—Mamá… - musitó al aire, esperando a que lo pudiera escuchar. A que ella acudiera a él, a que le llenara la cara de besos y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Que sin importar lo gris que el cielo se viera volvería a ser azul.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en ello su garganta se agolpaba de ganas de gritar, que llorar hasta que se quedara afónico y que por fin, después de tantas suplicas su madre emergiera de sus más vividos sueños y le acariciara la cara con una dulzura eterna. Que le besara la frente y que lo cobijara con sus gentiles brazos para mecerlo y quedar, finalmente, dormido.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró a todos lados, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con solemnidad. Suspiró y se levantó, retrocediendo lentamente.

Se sintió chocar contra algo vivo. Pues emitía cierto calor. Comenzó a voltear con una lentitud enfadosa para la persona detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico al ver a un hombre con mascara de animal.

Escuchó una pequeña carcajada burlesca provenir de él. Sin más, el pequeño recurrió a lo mejor que pudo. Pateo en la pierna al Anbu y salió corriendo sin ver atrás. El Anbu sólo sonrió, esto era muy sencillo, tanto, que no necesitaría apresurarse.

El pequeño huyó entre el bosque sin mirar atrás. El Anbu que lo perseguía no parecía estar muy apresurado. Total, era sólo un niño, en cualquier momento lo atraparía. Ahora que no contaba con su guardaespaldas sería todo más sencillo.

—¿Y el niño? – la voz de su compañero lo distrajo.

—Más adelante. Corre rápido para ser tan pequeño. – bosquejó.

—Deja de decir eso. Tómalo más en cuenta, sí, tal vez sea un niño pero sabes que es muy importante.

—Seguro. – aceleraron el paso.

…

Mientras el pequeño aceleró el paso. Sus piernas que dolían, no soportaba la incertidumbre de ser perseguido como un animal; y lo peor del caso era que sus victimarios no le tomaban mucha importancia. Lo subestimaban debido a su edad e inexperiencia, sin embargo, usando su tan inteligente mente, ideo el escapar lo más apresuradamente que pudiera.

Aceleró de un momento a otro con gran rapidez. Estaba usando el chakra, era normal para él, quien había sido criado por ninjas que eran perfectos en manejar el chakra, ya fueran chakras demoniacos, chakras exóticos y hasta chakras de un limpio control, sus características le permitían controlarlo a la perfección.

Sus perseguidores se dieron cuenta del cambio de velocidad. Aumentaron el paso considerablemente. El pequeño se trepó a su árbol y se desplazó por ellos. Corrió tan rápido como pudo. Pero algo lo alertó.

Un kunai le rozó el hombro, perdió la concentración y cayó al suelo. Se levantó jadeando y con raspones por todo el cuerpo. Sintió cerca a los ninjas y comenzó a correr hacia delante con los ojos cerrados y dejándose guiar por su instinto.

Sintió que chocó con algo. Cayó de sentón al suelo y elevó la mirada. Sus pequeños ojitos se toparon con un hombre de ojos negros, piel blanca y aspecto temerario.

Los Anbu llegaron a la escena de un solo saltó y el silencio se apoderó de la atmosfera. Las miradas cargadas de tensión volaron sobre el niño y se posaron en el hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos.

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

**Continuara…**

**Bien, hasta aqui los dejare, este es una entrada de lo que pronto vendra. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Deseos Fugaces

**Wow, realmente no me lo esperaba, estaba muy sorprendida y me quede con la pregunta de: ¡¿Realmente les gustó tanto?! Sin duda estoy muy sorprendida, nunca habai recibido tantos reviews por un prologo. Se los agradezco tanto y espero que con el tiempo las intrigas puedan desaparecer. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS: XD!**

**

* * *

**

**-1-**

**Deseos Fugaces. **

* * *

El sudor corrió libre por la sien del Anbu. Tragó saliva y miró atentamente a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

El niño estaba de por medio, y él en el otro extremo. Sería difícil. Muy difícil, contando principalmente por que la persona que se ubicaba en su lado frontal. Con parsimonia, esperando no alertar a aquel ninja asesino con Sharingan, acercó la mano a su pantalón, buscó en su bolcillo y sacó un kunai.

—Vaya, nunca lo imagine. – dijo su compañero. Rápidamente lo miró nervioso, ¿Cómo así le dirigía la palabra? El hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos era un Uchiha, un criminal internacional que si bien no los había matado aun lo haría. —Esto será de gran sorpresa para el cuartel. – siguió su compañero. —¿Te has estado escondiendo en este bosque todo el tiempo?

—Ya basta. – le recriminó su compañero que anteriormente había estado persiguiendo al niño.

Sasuke por su cuenta no decía nada. Parecía ido, ausente de su situación. En cambio, el pequeño temblaba de pies a cabeza. Pudo apreciar los nervios latentes en los Anbus, si era cierto que ese hombre era peligroso entonces él estaba metido en más que problemas.

Estaba muerto. Ese pensamiento lo recorría entero.

Ya que, se había atrevido a chocar con él.

—Este asunto no es contigo, es con el niño, sólo venimos por él. – anuncio el Anbu temeroso que había buscado la precaria protección de su kunai.

Sasuke miró al pequeño. Lo que vio fue deplorable. El chiquillo temblaba con miedo incauto. Sasuke emitió una pequeña carcajada. Ese niño se haría en sus pantalones. Pero al mismo tiempo le entró la curiosidad al saber por que esos Anbus querían al niño.

Cauteloso miró a los ninjas. Eran viejos Anbus de la hoja. Hn, peor aun. Se carcajeo mentalmente. Sea cual fuera el motivo por el que ellos se encontraban ahí le era innecesario, pero, si se atrevían a estar en su presencia y peor, siendo Anbus de Konoha, entonces estaba más que claro que tenían un problema.

Y ese problema se solucionaba fácil.

Sólo con que dejaran de respirar le era solucionado a Sasuke.

—Hn. – "dijo", mientras posaba su mano en el mango de su espada.

El niño, al ver esa acción comenzó a sudar frenéticamente. Estaba atemorizado. Tenía tatuado en el rostro que iba a matarles. Estaba seguro que ese hombre era peligroso, pues, si los Anbus estaban temiendo por su integridad física, él se estaba deshaciendo.

—Por favor, no nos hagas actuar en tu contra; sólo queremos al niño. – le pidió cordialmente uno de los ninjas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Miró al jovencito con una mirada escudriñadora. ¿Tan importante era? ¿Pues que tenía de especial? Podía ver claramente como se derretía de miedo. ¡Ja! Estaban de broma si este niño resultaba ser un genio ninja precoz con asombrosos poderes y por que no, un Doujutsu magistral.

—¿No están un poco grandes como para andar de abusones con un niño? – dijo en son de burla. —Ese niño está por orinarse en los pantalones debido a la situación en la que se encuentra. – cuestionó Sasuke.

—No es asunto suyo. – esos malditos lo trataban por usted.

—Bueno, ahora sí. Lo es en el momento en el que ustedes, Anbus de Konoha aparecieron.

Y todo fue tan rápido. El niño cerró los ojos esperando así escapar de la masacre en la que se había involucrado. Escuchó el chillido de mil pájaros en picada. Como un águila que caza y la parvada que huye despavorida.

Escuchó también los gritos de muerte de los Anbus que lo estaban persiguiendo. Escuchó una monosílaba por parte del hombre de la espada.

No lo soportó más, se levantó, tenía que correr ahora que estaba distraído matando a los demás. Comenzó a correr hacia la maleza, hacia algún lugar que le brindara refugio.

Con los ojos fuertemente apretados sintió como lo tomaban de la ropa por detrás y lo halaban con monotonía. El niño cayó al suelo y en cuanto evaluó lo que pasaba colocó sus infantiles bracitos al frente, intentando proteger de cual fuera el ataque que recibiría a continuación.

Esperó y nada llegó. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y la negruzca mirada de Sasuke le dio un gélido saludo.

—Relájate, no soy tan desquiciado como para matar a un niño indefenso. – había expresado esas palabras con tanta frialdad, que le dio la impresión de estar frente a un Shinigami.

Se enderezó y aprecio la escena final. Abrió con pasmo los ojos al ver los cuerpos de los Anbus en el suelo, su sangre regada por todos lados.

Miró a Sasuke, quien no se había presentado de otra manera más que con su apariencia de ninja de Rango S.

Tragó saliva y gesticuló la garganta para hablar. Sasuke se desesperó un poco y comenzó a andar. Pasó a su lado como si nada y se decidió a perderse de la vista de ese mocoso.

—Gracias. – escuchó claramente de la boca del infante.

Sasuke se detuvo por completo. Lo miró por encima del hombro con un gesto helado y luego dirigió su vista al frente.

—Hn. – iba a dar otro paso cuando sus sentidos lo alertaron.

Con una vuelta parecida a la del Kaiten, Sasuke se resguardó detrás de su espada. Sus ojos se posaron en la lluvia de kunais que interceptaban al niño y a él. Con movimientos sorprendentes se protegió de los kunais moviendo su espada de un lado a otro leyendo con agilidad la posición de las armas.

Lo observó moverse con algo de torpeza. Se supo por que, pues sus piernas estaban cansadas y lastimadas con muchos moretes y rasguños. Observó intrigado como el pequeño tomaba un kunai del suelo y casi a con un instinto se protegía de los kunai que llegaban a gran velocidad.

—Hn. – emitió Sasuke, paralizando los kunais que iban tras el con su chidori que era esparcido por todo su cuerpo. Las armas cayeron al piso, inanimadas. Miró al chico y lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con un kunai clavado en su hombro izquierdo. Temblaba, pero al parecer esa era la única herida que había sufrido.

Se dio cuenta que la intención no era realmente el niño ahora, sino él.

Todo eso le dio mala espina. Y lo comprobó cuando una enorme shuriken emergió de los arboles.

—¡Cuidado! – gritó Sasuke.

El niño alzó la cabeza y la filosa arma apareció en su campo de visión. Se entiesó y no movió sus músculos. Su corazón se aceleró asustado y sólo cerró los ojos esperando ser decapitado.

El sonido de dos armas chocando lo regresó a la realidad. Enfrente de él estaba ese hombre que era un desconocido, pero al parecer muy poderoso. Lo había salvado de la shuriken con su rápida espada.

De los arboles emergieron cinco Anbus más. Sasuke los miró atentamente. Esto ya comenzaba a darle un mal presentimiento.

—Creo que… - dijo serio. —Me uní a la fiesta después de todo. – exclamó.

Escuchó al niño emitir un gritillo de dolor. Cuando lo miró mejor encontró que su hombro sangraba y jadeaba. Esto era malo, ese niño estaba herido y muy cansado. No aguantaría una batalla con Anbus. Moriría.

—Oye, niño… - Sasuke no recibió respuesta, el pequeño cayó pesadamente al suelo, se había desmayado. —¿Qué quieren con este niño? – preguntó Sasuke, ya muy curioso por todo aquello.

—Eso no te incumbe, Uchiha Sasuke. – recriminó el Anbu que estaba al mando.

—Mmm, ya veo… si los Anbus de la Raíz de Konoha quieren a este niño no puede ser anda bueno.

—¡Silencio! No estamos aquí para hablar contigo, Uchiha Sasuke, así que, te daremos la oportunidad de rendirte y prometeremos tener misericordia con una sabandija como tú.

—Hmp. – Sasuke sonrió con sorna. —¿Rendirme? –Sasuke cerró los ojos. —Pero… - los abrió. El misterioso Sharingan desarrollado después de aquella guerra se mostró para el mal de esos ninjas. —Si hiciera eso… no sería nada divertido. – y sus aspas giraron.

* * *

Tiró un poco de leña para avivar las flamas que luchaban por emerger. Sasuke se encontraba atento en el fuego, estaba aburrido escuchando como crepitaban cuando los gemidos de dolor de alguien lo hicieron alzar la cabeza.

El niño estaba despertando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo salvado. Por que pues… ¿Qué iba a ser él con un niño que aparentaba la edad de cuatro años? Suspiró. No había vuelta atrás, además, se sentía intrigado. Ese niño parecía ser muy importante para aquellos Anbus. La curiosidad lo mataba, y no es que fuera un chismoso, pues por él, todos los habitantes de Konoha podían estar bien muertos y enterrados y no le importaría nada.

Konoha no era importante para él. Todo lo importante para él estaba muerto. Se encontraba solo. No había vuelta atrás. Nunca lo había y eso lo molestaba muchísimo.

El niño se quejó de dolor y abrió finalmente sus ojos. Observó como se llevaba una mano al hombro. Estaba vendado y estaba recostado sobre un tendido de hojas. Le pareció extraño. Miró curioso a todos lados…

¿Sería posible que su tío?

—Al fin despiertas, niño. – la voz fría de Sasuke hizo que el pequeño se atragantara.

No, no había sido salvado por su amable tío, ese hombre de aspecto despiadado lo había echo. Vaya ironía.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente de donde estaba sentado. Se acercó a él y el pequeño rápidamente retrocedió en el suelo. Sasuke notó su nerviosismo.

—Cálmate, no te matare si es lo que piensas.

El pequeño tragó saliva y lo encaró. Sasuke miró atento. Sus ojos eran verdes…

Frunció el ceño…

—¿Usted… los mató? – preguntó con la garganta seca.

—Sí. – se acuclilló a su altura. Lo miró bien. ¿Qué podría tener de especial? Su cabello era negro, su piel clara y ojos verdes… ¿Tendría algún Doujutsu?

—¿Usted me salvó?

—Si quieres llamarlo así. – susurró Sasuke.

El niño se ponía más nervioso por su cercanía con él.

—Gracias. – le sonrió un poco. Sasuke no reparó en ello.

—Hn. – se enderezó y se dirigió a la fogata. Era de noche y las estrellas brillaban otorgando fugaces deseos.

"_Tonterías"- _pensó Sasuke_._

—¿Por qué te perseguían esos Anbus? – fue directo al grano. Quería saber…

El niño no le contestó. Sasuke lo miró mordazmente y eso lo obligó a responder.

—N-No lo sé, señor… - le dijo con voz temblorosa. —Sólo sé que quieren matarme. No estoy seguro del porqué.

—Eso no puede ser. – le dijo duramente Sasuke. —Tiene que haber un fundamento, un motivo. _– _replicó Sasuke. —Matar a un niño así como así es muy raro. – reflexionó.

—Supongo. – contribuyó el niño. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada y él respingó.

—Mmm… - Sasuke suspiró. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sanosuke.

—Hmp. – gruñó un poco. —Vaya… - que ironía.

—¿Y usted?

—Sasuke…

—Oh… - por un instante mostró una mueca de gracia y alegría infantil. —Je, nuestros nombres son parecidos.

—Sí, eso parece, niño. – Sanosuke sólo asintió. —¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro?

—Cinco… cumpliré los seis en unos meses.

—Eres muy pequeño. – sentencio Sasuke. —Pude notar que sabes controlar el chakra.

—No mucho… soy un desastre. Mi tío decía que por que era muy pequeño y que por que…

—Basta, no me interesa lo que diga tu tío. – lo calló, no quería entablar mucha conversación con él.

—Oh, lo siento, Sasuke-san.

—Como sea.- se sentó enfrente de la fogata.

Un silencio espesó, de esos que le gustan a Sasuke se instaló en la escena. Descansando de tanto ajetreo esa tarde, la duda lo perseguía al igual que las horribles pesadillas. Cerró los ojos, suspiró e intento apaciguar aquellos sentimientos que amenazaban con salir a flote.

—¿Sasuke-san? – el niño lo llamó. Sasuke lo miró por encima de su hombro. Le daba la espalda. —Yo… es que yo… - se sonrojó un poco. Sasuke alzó una ceja. —¿No tendrá de casualidad… algo para co-? – no pudo terminar la frase. Su estomago lo hizo por él. El niño se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Ese gruñido seguro despertaba a los muertos.

Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por él. Seguramente no había comido nada en todo el día. Con esos Anbus persiguiéndolo, su principal preocupación sería huir.

—Tienes hambre. – afirmó Uchiha. —Lo siento, no tengo comida. – eran palabras tan serias.

—Oh, está bien, gracias de todos modos. – se recostó en el tendido y cerró los ojos esperando ser dominado por el sueño.

Pero no pasó eso, sino que su estomago comenzó una batalla campal de gruñidos y demandas de alimento. El chiquillo se estremeció, y se hizo un ovillo, posando sus manos en su estomago y aguantando el hambre.

Había pasado media hora y aun así no podía aplacar a su estomago.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. Se levantó y se acercó a niño. El pequeño Sanosuke al verlo cerca desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—¿Hace cuanto que no comes? – le preguntó Sasuke.

—Dos días.

—¿Dos días? – se sorprendió, el niño debería estar muerto si era así. Por que, sobrevivir dos días sin comida y aparte haber tenido la suficiente energía para huir era admirable.

—Bueno, desayune ayer, pero comí muy poco. – confesó apenado.

—Hn, ya veo. – se comenzó a alejar de él.

—¿A dónde va?

—A buscar algo de comer… también tengo hambre.- y continuo hasta perderse entre los arboles.

El niño sonrió.

Sasuke parecía ser un chico malo, pero en realidad mostraba un buen corazón… un corazón bueno, pero que parecía roto. Eso se notaba en sus miradas, en la manera en la que hablaba, su madre le había dicho una vez que algunas personas se sienten mal por la perdida de algo y que se comportaban frías y serias.

¿Acaso perdió a alguien?

Miró el "campamento" y contempló más allá de la fogata algo que no había visto antes.

Se levantó, el estomago seguía gruñéndole. Juntó una fuerza de voluntad pura y respiró ampliamente. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía mucho, pero la curiosidad lo mataba. Como si estuviera arrastrando su cuerpo con fuerza de voluntad, el niño se levantó. Quiso caminar pero cayó al suelo inevitablemente.

—No te pongas de pie. Tu cuerpo está muy agotado… - el estomago del niño gruñó. —… y hambriento. – Sasuke había llegado tan rápido que no lo había notado.

—Wow, ¿Encontró algo? – le dijo impresionado por la rapidez del asunto.

—Sí. – se acercó y depositó dos manzanas en sus manos. Sanosuke se maravillo por ver aquellas frutas y sin esperar más comenzó a comerlas.

Sasuke retrocedió a la fogata y se sentó.

—¿Y usted, Sasuke-san, comió algo? – le preguntó tiernamente el pequeño.

—Sí. – parecía que había gruñido.

Sí había comido, unas vallas y manzanas que encontró por ahí, pero no tenía mucha hambre, comió poco.

Escuchó las mordidas feroces de Sanosuke para con la manzana. Estaba muy hambriento y al parecer muy cansado, pues sólo dejo su estomago de gruñir, cayó en un profundo sueño. Lo miró de soslayo y luego se adentró en el cielo negro.

Una estrella fugaz voló el firmamento con su veloz paso. Sasuke miró su recorrido hasta que la brillante cola desapareció. Sintió incertidumbre, ahora se encontraba ahí, estancado en un bosque, con un niño de cinco años al parecer fugitivo de los Anbus de la Raíz y con el deseo de que esta ocasión pudiera dormir sin ser atormentado por sus pesadillas… y recuerdos.

Sasuke se acostó en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano y moviendo la madera que ardía con la otra. Por un momento quedó retraído en la imagen del fuego. Suspiró cansinamente y se recostó por completo. Dormiría, al menos eso esperaba.

—Sakura… - musitó antes de quedarse dormido.

_

* * *

_

Su capa se mecía con el viento. Tenía la sensación de que aquella no era muy buena idea. Tragó saliva y se recostó en un frondoso árbol que se encontraba en ese inmenso bosque. Suspiró, definitivamente en ese momento concordaría con Sasori, aquel Shinobi impaciente. La incertidumbre le anidaba en el corazón y la respiración se hacia irregular al saber que algo podía salir mal.

—_Lamento la tardanza. – escuchó su voz fuerte y varonil detrás de ella. Se volteo y se encontró con los ojos rojos de aquella barrera sanguínea familiar. _

—_No te preocupes… no estaba impaciente. – Mintió. Ella estaba que se consumía por dentro. _

—_Mmm, como digas… - y él sabia que estaba mintiendo. Se acercó a ella y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Había un aura llena de temor entre ellos. _

_Fue sólo cuestión de tiempo cuando ella saltó a sus brazos y se enterró en su pecho, con todas las emociones a flor de piel. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y respiró agitadamente. Parecía que pronto lloraría. Comenzó a temblar. _

_Automáticamente él la cubrió con sus brazos, extrañado por su reacción. Le propinó un beso en la frente y la abrazó más fuerte. Tenía la piel fría. _

—_¿Qué te pasa? – le frotó los brazos, intentaba calentarla. Ella no se soltaba de él. —Estás temblando, ¿Te sientes bien?_

—_Yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte, Sasuke. – susurró, su voz se ahogaba en la tela de la ropa del pelinegro._

—_¿Qué sucede? – frunció el ceño, si ella estaba así seguramente era algo delicado. —Vamos, dímelo._

—_Yo… - suspiró. —Estoy embarazada. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente…_

Y de nuevo la escasa luz matutina le dio la bienvenida. Sasuke estresó sus hombros y se levantó. Tronó su espalda y suspiró resignado.

Había soñado de nuevo con ella… pero esta vez no había sido un sueño sin sentido, había tenido un recuerdo.

—Maldición. – balbuceo y luego se levantó por completo. Necesitaba lavarse la cara. Caminó hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Ya ahí se encontró con un riachuelo. La corrientes era pequeña, pero el agua estaba limpia.

Tomó entre sus dedos el agua y se empapó la cara con ella. Respiró profundamente. Ese sueño sólo lo hacía sentirse peor.

Gruñó y se dirigió de nuevo al lugar en donde había dormido. Se acercó a las cenizas y miró atento. Como bien dicen, donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan… y ese sueño era exactamente lo que le hacia recordar.

—¡Maldición! – gruñó, pateando las brazas que aun quedaban ahí. Maldito fuera el pasado y el futuro.

El ruido despertó al niño. Quien abrió sus ojitos para encontrarse con la imagen de un Sasuke tenso y malhumorado. Tragó saliva y se encogió entre el tendido de hojas. Sasuke-san no había amanecido de bien humor. Y para si desgracia, le daba mucho miedo su mirada llena de caos. Era perturbador.

Lo escuchó chasquear la lengua y perderse en el bosque una vez más. Una vez que se desvaneció entre los arboles suspiró más calmado. No quería ni imaginarse que podría pasar si lo hubiesen levantado más temprano.

Miró de nuevo el ambiente. Estaba todavía muy oscuro. Calculó que serian las seis de la mañana, por lo que no tenía prisa, además, estando cerca de Sasuke-san, suponía que nada se atrevería a poner un pie dentro del perímetro. Ese hombre, Sasuke, parecía ser un sujeto peligroso si se le hacia enojar.

Cerró sus ojos para volver a dormir. Una vez que lo hizo no los abrió de nuevo, respirando tranquilamente se transportó a un sueño hermoso.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando localizó el conejo. Lanzó un kunai certero que le perforó el cuerpo de una sola estocada. No era adicto a matar a los animales sólo para mostrar su superioridad, pero, tenía que comer, aparte, con ese niño tendría de buscar más comida.

Él podía durar días sin comer, puesto que estaba sometido a un buen entrenamiento ninja, pero ese niño parecía ser más común en el sentido que no tenia muchas habilidades desarrolladas. Por lo que le sugería que debía alimentarlo por mientras se recuperara y luego podría botarlo.

Sí, sonaba cruel, pero así era el mundo Shinobi, uno no podía estarse apoyando en los demás por siempre. Sasuke le ayudaría sólo hasta que se recuperara. No era niñera de nadie.

Se acercó a su presa y la tomó por la oreja.

—Mmm, es un conejo bastante grande. – lo miró un segundo y reparó que era hembra.

"_Estoy embarazada."_

Esas palabras… resonaron en su cabeza. Miró al conejo…

Soltó al animal muerto. Cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido leve. Aquella hembra… estaba preñada y él la había matado. Era por eso que estaba grande. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió. Eran rojos.

—Maldita sea. – se alejó del animal muerto y caminó en busca de otra cosa.

Mientras se alejaba, una serpiente se acercaba al cadáver siseando.

_

* * *

_

Una explosión alertó a sus oídos. Corrió pávido hacia una cabaña para protegerse de bombas. Sí, bombas… estaba en un terreno en donde caían bombas sin discreción.

_Explosiones feroces que arrasaban con sus alrededores dejando un árido desierto a su paso. _

_Se tropezó y al caerse se lastimó una rodilla. No pudo levantarse. Intentó arrastrarse pero una explosión muy fuerte le tronó tan cerca que un zumbido particular le chilló en los oídos. Temeroso de morir ahí, comenzó a gritar. _

_No estaba seguro que gritaba, no podía escucharlo, solo sentía que las palabras salían de su boca. De un momento a otro sintió que alguien lo levantaba por la cintura. _

_Miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los cálidos ojos de su madre. Rápidamente, con el chillido instalado en sus oídos todavía se abrazó a ella. _

—_¡Mamá! – el sonido desapareció y pudo escuchar lo que decía. De un momento a otro el sonido de las bombas se dejó de escuchar, lo único que escucho fue su propia respiración y el sonido del corazón de su madre. _

_Completamente desencajado, comenzó a llorar. Se abrazó a su madre y a gimotear de miedo. _

—_Tengo miedo, Oka-san… - lloró. _

—_Tranquilo, mi pequeño… tienes que ser fuerte. - le susurró. _

—_Quiero estar contigo. – le dijo, mientras sentía como su madre le limpiaba las lagrimas con una sonrisa en los labios. _

—_Lo sé… - musitó ella. _

—_Oka-san…- el pequeño la miró. —No llores, Oka-san…_

—_Te quiero… - le susurró su madre. _

_Entonces sintió que algo lo desprendía de ella. Algo que comenzaba a jalarlo hacia el sonido de las explosiones. Lo estaban alejando de su madre, su corazón se partía. _

—_¡Oka-san! ¡No te vayas! – gritó el chiquillo desgarradoramente. _

_Ella sólo sonreía tristemente mientras las lágrimas le bañaba el rostro. _

—¡Mamá! – el niño abrió los ojos. Un rayó solar le acaricio la mejilla. El se abrazó a si mismo. Había soñado con su madre…

Realmente… la extrañaba mucho.

No se dio cuenta hasta que sintió la cálida lagrima rozarle la mejilla. Había llorado sin querer. Bajó la mirada…

Se sonó un poco la nariz y luego suspiró. Entonces su nariz recién limpiada detectó un olor delicioso. Miró con detenimiento el campo en donde se encontraba y vio una liebre que se asaba insertada en una varilla al fuego de aquella hoguera.

Su estomago sonó al percatarse de la comida. Se sonrojó y sonrió al ver lo apetitoso que estaba.

—Despertaste muy tarde. – la voz de Sasuke lo hizo pegar un respingo. Estaba detrás de él. Miró a Sasuke y tragó saliva.

—Buenos días. – le dijo.

—Hn. – Sasuke miró el sol. —Son las nueve de la mañana… - le dijo.

—Oh… - no tenía comentarios.

—La carne casi se asá… - informó y se retiró de su lado.

—Sasuke-san… - lo llamó, Sasuke se detuvo sin mirarlo. —Gracias por todo. – volvía a agradecerle.

—Ni lo menciones.

—No, de verdad, usted es muy bueno… Le agradezco mucho yo…

—No lo menciones… - lo interrumpió. —Cuando te recuperes… seguirás tu camino solo. – sentencio. El niño se quedó en silencio.

Después de todo seguiría solo…

—Oh… - bajó el tono de entusiasmo en su voz. —Ya veo… bueno, de todas formas… - subió la cara. —Gracias. – exclamó tan risueño.

Sasuke lo miró. Ese niño escondía algo…

Fuera o no de su incumbencia… se sentía intrigado por ese niño. De hecho, lo reconocía, fue su intriga para con él que lo impulsó a quedárselo y cuidarlo mientras se recuperaba.

Suspiró.

—Hn. – emitió el gruñido y comenzó a caminar hacia la carne. —Ven, ya está lista. – le dijo Sasuke, mientras con un kunai cortaba una pierna de animal.

—¡Sí! – gritó entusiasmado y por un momento la imagen de Naruto pidiendo Ramen se le vino a la cabeza. Miró al miro por encima de su hombro y lo observó levantarse torpemente. Sintió algo de pena, el pequeño ponía de su parte para levantarse como dios mandaba.

Una vez que se puso de pie, cayó de sentón en el suelo. Sanosuke miró con interrogante a Sasuke.

—Probablemente tus piernas están resentidas. – Sasuke se levantó. Colocó en una hoja grande la carne y se la llevó al niño. —Ten.

—¡Oh, gracias, Sasuke-san! – el pequeño comió entusiasmado.

Sasuke lo miró por un momento. Luego, se fue a sentar enfrente de la fogata.

El niño lo vio. Sasuke era un hombre muy fuerte, practico y al parecer amable, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente.

De un momento a otro, el pequeño paró de comer y clavó su mirada en la espalda de Sasuke. Éste estaba comiendo con calma. Miró su carne y sonrió de lado.

Ojala y pudiera estar con él más tiempo… Le caía bien.

**Continuara…**

**Lo sé, muy corto, pues por lo general escribo alrededor de 20 hojas en word, pero este capitulo fue de 13 hojas, espero no haberlos decepcionado y que el capitulo les gustara mucho, por favor, si les gustó o no haganmelo saber. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Rastros del Pasado

**Bien, pues antes de comenzar quiero decir algo: Un tremendo GRACIAS. Dios mio, el apoyo, los comentarios para con este fic han sido increibles, me siento muy halagada y sorprendida.**

**Asi que por agradecimiento este será un capitulo largo. **

**NOTA: Si se han fijado, pongo algunas partes en cursivas, algunas son recuerdos y otros sueños, yo les dire dentro del fic si son sueños o recuerdos. En el caso de los recuerdos seran dados esporadicamente, asi que espero que los entiendan y sepan unir su sencuencia. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Rastros del Pasado.**

—_¡Juugo! – Suigetsu se acercó corriendo a su compañero que yacía en el suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, tenía una gran roca que le atravesaba el estomago y su cuerpo estaba anteriormente golpeado. Era como si hubiese sido sometido contra un gran derrumbe. _

—_Juugo, ¡¿Estás bien?! – Karin se acercó a él, tenía una mejilla morada, el cuerpo cansado y al igual que Suigetsu el chakra bastante gastado. _

—_Juugo. – con pasos silenciosos y una mirada bien clavada, Sasuke se acercó al muchacho que había arriesgado su vida por él. _

_Era una batalla contra el País de la Tierra, el propio Tsuchikage había mandado a sus mejores guerreros a ese enfrentamiento. La idea principal era acabar con todo Akatsuki que encontraran. Y así había sucedido, había encontrado a Sasuke y su equipo. _

_La lucha se armó en cuanto los instintos asesinos de los ninjas se rebelaron. Lucharon con valentía, los poderosos Shinobis a los que se habían enfrentado eran conocidos en su aldea como Los Gigantes de piedra. Era temibles ninjas que se especializaban en el ataque y defensa extremo. _

_Había luchado con Sasuke y el nivel de aquellos ninjas se hizo notar. Tres poderosos guerreros que peleaban con las técnicas de la tierra. Al principio no parecían un reto, pero conforme comenzaron la lucha los papeles se invirtieron, transformando a las ventajas en desventajas. _

_Había acabado con los Gigantes de Piedra, pero a un precio alto. Sus heridas había sido graves, y, por si fuera poco, Juugo había sacrificado su vida. _

_Por él…_

_Para salvarlo a él. _

_Se había atravesado en un ataque final y mortal. _

—_Juugo, no debiste… - Sasuke lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado, ni su poder oculto y maldito podría salvarlo. Eso, a menos de que pudiera regenerar sus órganos, tejidos y huesos. _

—_No, Sasuke… - Juugo escupió sangre, la garganta la tenía repleta.—Debes vivir… - susurró. _

_Karin comenzó a llorar, lagrimas sinceras para un aliado valioso. _

—_Juugo. – Suigetsu descargó conmovido su espada al suelo y recargó la cabeza ahí, sintiendo la pérdida, ocultando su mirada dolida. _

—_Si yo no… - respiró. —Te hubiera salvado… en-entonces el sacrificio de Ki-Kimimaru no hubiera servido de n-nada. – comenzó a llorar. Era un efecto secundario de sus dolidos lagrimales. _

—_Kimimaru. – Repitió Sasuke, sabía quien era y lo que significaba para Juugo. —Juugo… - sintió el dolor de perder a su compañero. Era algo que no quería volver a sentir y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo. _

—_Comprobé que era cierto…- Una última sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Ha valido la pena… salvar a Uchiha Sasuke. _

_No más palabra de Juugo. _

_Musitó, casi pujando lo ultimo y con un suspiró, expiró el olor a la muerte y pronto la saboreo. _

_Sasuke cerró los ojos, Suigetsu tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado a su espada ¿Llorando? Quizá, Karin lloraba la pérdida de Juugo y poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a caer. _

Sasuke suspiró mientras abría los ojos. Se encontraba sentado en una piedra a la orilla de un lago cercano a donde solía estar con Sanosuke. Suspiró de nuevo. La paz, el sonido de las aves y el agua correr le habían hecho recordar a Juugo.

Sasuke se levantó de donde había estado meditando, bueno, más bien recordando y se acercó a un árbol cercano. Miró su corteza como si fuera lo más interesante y luego, siguió con su camino.

—Gracias, Juugo. – un susurró se escuchó mientras se perdía entre el follaje.

* * *

Sanosuke se sentía mejor. Había pasado tres días desde que Sasuke lo había salvado de los Anbus y su cuerpo se había quedado respaldado en aquel tendido que hojas que ahora se encontraban muy marchitas.

Con tranquilidad se levantó lentamente. Una vez que comprobó que sus piernas se habían curado por completo sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Respiró el aire puro que entraba en aquel claro y comenzó a caminar para que sus piernas se acostumbraran al proceso de caminar. Se logró acostumbrar después de unos tropiezos. Sus piernas estaban aliviadas del cansancio.

Miró sus piernas, feliz, y luego le dio una ojeada a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Sasuke-san se había ido a caminar, como todos los días. Pero, de igual manera, siempre regresaba. Había notado que Sasuke-san era una persona callada, seria y de aspecto terrorífico si se le molestaba. Sí, se había dado cuenta de eso en los días que estuvo con él, pues, a simple vista se podía apreciar lo antisocial que era. No hacia falta ser un genio para ver eso en Sasuke.

También había descubierta que ese hombre poseía benevolencia y amabilidad arisca. ¿Arisca? Seguro se preguntaran, pues sí, así como lo pueden comprender. Sasuke era un hombre que a simple vista se notaba desinteresado en los demás y sin el más mínimo propósito de ayudar a alguien sin recibir nada a cambio. Sin embargo, si Sasuke hubiera sido de esa manera nunca lo hubiera rescatado.

Por que, ¿Eso en que le beneficiaría? En nada.

Sanosuke era un niño que Sasuke no conocía, así que no había nada en que fijarse para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, lo hizo. Lo salvó y lo ayudo. Esperó a que se recuperara y le dio atenciones… básicas y escasas, pero se las dio.

Ahora él estaba bien, se lo agradecía mucho.

Sanosuke sonrió ante el atrevido pensamiento de que Sasuke era muy bueno y bondadoso y que quizás, si que quedaba con él podría buscar y encontrar a cierta persona que extrañaba sobremanera.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, tal vez no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Suspiró. Giró a los lados, esperando encontrarse con Sasuke, pero no había nada.

Caminó un poco y se dio cuenta de aquel hecho curioso que anteriormente no había podido ver. Corrió hacia tres montículos de tierra, todos con cruces y había uno con una enorme espada clavaba detrás de la cruz; cuando llegó hasta estos leyó…

—"Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo…"—pensó un poco lo que acababa de leer y su rostro cambio a uno de pena. —Son nombres… ¿Será que… son la familia de Sasuke-san?

Si eso era cierto, entonces podría comprender más a Sasuke-san, ya que, siendo como era, la razón podría ser la muerte de sus seres queridos y lo único que pensó fue: Su esposa y sus hijos.

* * *

Con la velocidad de un rayo, Sasuke había alcanzado sin ningún problema al ave que estaba cazando. Sólo bastó ubicarla, alcanzarla y lanzarle un Kunai para atraparla.

Sonrió, era un buen cazador, pero pareció aquello a que había sido por su entrenamiento ninja.

Tomó al ave entre sus manos y luego la observó, estaba lo suficientemente carnosa como para que ambos, niño y hombre comieran de ella.

La colocó sobre su hombro y emprendió camino a donde se encontraba Sanosuke. Pasó entre los arboles y entre los riachuelos. Caminó tranquilo y una que otra vez saltó. Cuando se detuvo ya estaba enfrente de donde se encontraba establecido. Salió de entre los arbustos y buscó al niño con la mirada.

No lo vio en su tendido, sintió un leve deje de preocupación, ¿Seria que los Anbus habían regresado? Conteniendo el pequeño rayo de sospecha que guardaba, Sasuke dio otros pasos dentro del mini campamento. Entonces se topó con Sanosuke. Estaba parado enfrente de…

—Las tumbas. – musitó Sasuke, dejando el ave en el suelo y acercándose con pasos pesados al niño.

Sanosuke sintió a Sasuke detrás de él cuando la fuerte respiración de éste se hizo sonora. Dio media vuelta. Sasuke tenía una cara indescifrable, podía estar pensando mil cosas y al mismo tiempo no.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke, su tono de voz era tenso.

—Yo… Amm, sólo veía. – se excusó. Sasuke le creyó, ¿Qué? Ni que fuera un profanador de tumbas o algo así.

—¿Y que veías, exactamente? – pero, a pesar de haberle creído todavía sentía la necesidad de saber el porqué.

—Pues… yo veía las tumbas. – volvió a decir. Tenía el aspecto de un niño que es pillado en plena travesura.

—Hn. – Sasuke alzó la mirada sobre las tumbas. Las tres estaban intactas, claramente sólo había mirado y no había tocado. No era que le importara, ya que, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a largarse de una vez, pero esa ocasión había sido especial. Sus compañeros tenían dos años de muertos. Y, aunque su naturaleza era fría, no podía evitar sentirse obligado a ir a visitar esas tumbas.

Había sido justo ese día cuando Sanosuke había aparecido en su vida.

Extraños sucesos nos trae la vida.

—Disculpa, Sasuke-san. – el niño tiró de las mangas de su ropa. Sasuke lo miró atentó. Esperando. —¿Eran su familia?

Esa pregunta lo sorprendió mucho. Alzó los ojos sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño como si el pequeño hubiera dicho algo malo.

—No. Mi familia murió hace mucho tiempo. Ellos eran mis compañeros. – dijo, seriamente.

Sanosuke comprendió su equivocación.

—Oh, perdón… ¿Tus compañero, Sasuke-san?

—Sí. – clavó la palabra como si no quisiera hablar de eso. —Ahora, vete a hacer otra cosa. – le dijo, como si fuera el jefe de un pelotón.

—¡H-Hai!- caminó hasta pasar de Sasuke.

Sasuke quedó con la mirada posada sobre las tumbas. Hizo un mohín con su boca. Todo era tan tonto… ¿Desde cuando Sasuke tuvo tanta compasión por otros seres?

¿Desde cuando iba con la más pura intensión de ir a visitar a sus compañeros muertos?

No era un llorón. Él era fuerte. Solido y duro como un diamante. Sí, eso era. Oscuro y frio como el carbón, pero en el interior era el diamante en bruto de las más poderosas habilidades.

—Hmp. –Sasuke rio por sus propios pensamientos. ¿Él, un diamante?

Por dios, en estos momentos era un despojo de lo que antes fue. Arrugó el ceño y se sentó doblando sus rodillas y colocando sus manos en la altura de su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos. Pensando…

Recordando…

**Flash back…**

_Un hilillo de sangre surcó de improviso por su frente. Sasuke miró al frente. No había más que muertes y destrucción. Esa guerra apenas comenzaba y para Sasuke le era eterna. Sus esperanzas se habían desinflado. Sus compañeros estaban agonizando…_

_Igual que él._

—_Je, je… - rio irónicamente Suigetsu. Su cuerpo líquido estaba casi deshecho. ¿Indestructible? ¿Poderoso? Ja, no más…_

—_Cállate, Suigetsu. – ordenó Sasuke. Tenía entre las rodillas, recostado el cuerpo muerto de Karin. Había caído tras un ataque enemigo con el fino propósito de protegerle la vida. _

_Ya que su líder se encontraba luchando fervientemente contra ninjas que, ya después de tiempo, ni sabia de que país o aldea provenían. _

_Antes de aquellas batallas, Sasuke y su equipo se habían enfrentado a temibles desgracias. Desde un enfrentamiento con todos los Kages, una pelea contra sus viejos compañeros de Konoha, batallas y más batallas… muertes y más muertes…_

_Era interminable…_

_Todos estaban agotados, casi al borde de la locura. Matar había sido divertido al principio, pero conforme la guerra fue abordando sus vidas… todo cambio de ser divertido a ser una completa espiral de perdición. _

_Madara había muerto, Akatsuki había muerto, ¿Konoha? Quien sabe, lo más probable era que estuviera en esos momentos defendiendo lo último que le quedaba. _

_Todos estaban muriendo… y ellos no eran la excepción. _

_Juugo había muerto hacia tres días. Karin acababa de caer. Y Suigetsu y él estaban muy cansados. _

_Sasuke respiraba con agitación. Estaba desesperado, estaba perdiendo el control de si mismo. Había ganado, había derrotado a una artillería entera de Shinobis del Rayo. Pero, a un precio grande… sus compañeros de equipo morían. _

_Él casi podía sentir el olor de la muerte bailando frente a sus narices. _

—_Sasuke… - Suigetsu le llamó. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado a la mitad. Su composición acuosa había dejado de regenerarse hacia horas. Suigetsu estaba muriendo, Sasuke lo sabía mas no quería aceptarlo. _

—_Cállate, descansa. – le ordenaba. Él estaba también cansado. _

—_Eso hare… - susurró. Sasuke lo escuchó. Volteo a verlo. _

—_Tú no morirás… no tú. – quería engañarse, mentirse; Suigetsu estaría bien, él podría con esto. Karin había caído en un intento por ayudarlo contra los ninjas del Rayo. Juugo murió contra los del País de la Tierra. Pero Suigetsu no, él no podía morir…_

—_Engáñate todo lo que quieras Sasuke. Sabes que moriré… - sentencio Suigetsu cuando miró el rostro herido y agotado de Sasuke. _

—_No… - musitó, mientras su cabeza era recostada en el suelo por petición de su cuerpo. —Vamos, sólo necesitas agua…_

—_Ha sido mucho daño… - musitó. Suigetsu se mantenía aferrado a su espada. Tenía de la cintura para arriba sujetada por sus brazos al mango de su espada. Intentando apoyarse y permanecer atado a la esperanza de que mientras se mantuviera sujeto a su espada, estaría a salvo…_

_La otra mitad de su cuerpo se había deshecho en un chaco de agua. _

_Estaba devastado. Estaba malherido. _

_Y Sasuke no quería entenderlo. Pero él sí lo sabía, él no entendía. Iba a morir, ni más ni menos… y pensar que no logró su objetivo. Bah, sólo basura, sólo decepciones… sólo tontas espadas, no importaba. _

—_Fue un placer… haber peleado a tu lado, jefe. – Sasuke abrió sus ojos anteriormente cerrados al escucharlo hablar en un tono juguetón. _

—_Deja de decir tonterías…- vociferó. No quería escucharlo jugar en una situación así. _

—_Sabes… - Sasuke escuchó su jadeo. Luego, cómo el peso muerto de alguien caía sobre un charco de agua. Sasuke se enderezó rápidamente. Se apoyó en sus codos y levantó pesadamente la cabeza. _

_Suigetsu estaba boca abajo. A la base de su espada. Sus brazos se habían cansado de sostenerlo. Se hipaba a segundos, como alguien que llora desgarradoramente. Pero a diferencia de que Suigetsu nunca lloraba. _

—_Suigetsu… - lo llamó, pero sólo obtuvo una pequeña risa de su compañero. Una muy débil. _

—_Sabes me… - tomó aire. Su cuerpo estaba comenzando a perder estabilidad. —Me gustaría que por lo menos… enterraras algo de mis restos cerca del grandote. – así se refería a Juugo. —Y… que la tonta de Karin esté también ahí, eso me gustaría._

—_Suigetsu. _

_El muchacho de agua asomó una sonrisa en sus dientes de tiburón. _

—_Sasuke… yo sé que los encontraras… ten fe. _

—_Por favor… - era la primera vez que Sasuke sonreía con ironía. —Deja de decir esas cosas…_

—_Ten fe compañero… Algún día…- apoyó la cabeza al suelo. La tierra se estaba humedeciendo. —Lloverá… - dijo Suigetsu y entonces… las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer impertinentemente. _

_Ante los ojos de Sasuke, la figura de Suigetsu se derritió en agua. _

_Suigetsu tenía un cuerpo a base de agua. Y Sasuke sabía que debido a tantos experimentos no dejaría rastros. _

_Pero, sabía que si su pasado… Todo lo que habían hecho dejaría un rastro. Quizás ese rastro se decolorara con el paso de los años. Se oxidaría y se convertiría en polvo. Pero para Sasuke, lo más importante no era si el rastro era visible o no, sino que fuera algo inolvidable. _

—_Descansa en paz… amigo mío. – susurró Sasuke. _

_Estaba solo, que más daba…_

_Bajo el camuflaje de la lluvia, las lágrimas amargas de un ninja que pierde a sus compañeros en la batalla se asomaron en el rostro de Sasuke. _

_Cumpliría la petición de Suigetsu. Enterraría su ropa y posaría su espada en su tumba. De igual manera también sepultaría a Karin… todos, cerca de donde Juugo había quedado. _

_No estaba muy lejos de ahí. Si se apresuraba, era posible que la lluvia no terminara y sus pisadas se borraran de ese lugar._

**Fin de flash back…**

Sanosuke miró a Sasuke desde lejos. Se sintió algo desolado al apreciar la vista de aquel hombre que pensaba en el pasado.

Sus hombros estaban tensos, quizás pensando en la muerte de aquellas personas. Observó desde lejos la espada y luego las cruces.

Debieron ser muy fuertes… pero no tanto como para sobrevivir a la batalla que los aniquiló.

Sasuke abrió los ojos. Dejó de meditar y se levantó de aquel lugar. Una vez de pie, miró las cruces con cuidado y una vez más leyó sus nombres…

Los tres estaban juntos, tal y como Suigetsu lo había querido. Observó la espada. Una vez fue de Zabuza y también se posado así sobre su tumba. Pero ahora esa espada había sido posada sobre la tumba de un dueño distinto. De Suigetsu, el alumno del Demonio de la Neblina. Aquel que murió a lo último…

Sasuke suspiró, la amargura era tan aguda.

"_Sasuke… yo sé que los encontraras… ten fe."_

—Tsk. Suigetsu no sabía parar de decir tonterías…

Sasuke se giró hacia Sanosuke. Sabía que lo había estado mirando.

—¿Sabes pelar un ave?

—No, señor.

—Entonces aprenderás. – se acercó al niño y sacó un kunai. Le cortó las patas y la cabeza al ave y luego le pasó el kunai al niño. —Corta y saca todas las plumas, pues esto será tu comida.

Y después de esto, Sasuke se levantó. Tenía una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo. Quería ducharse. Se metió entre los arboles y saltó hasta llegar a su lago cercano.

Se desvistió y se metió al agua. Una vez que se ubicó se zambulló. Luego, sacó la cabeza, sólo la cabeza y dejó que el agua fría hiciera de las suyas.

Tranquilizó su cuerpo y sintió que la pesadez se aliviaba.

—Estúpido, Suigetsu. – escupió un poco de agua que se había metido a su boca en el momento que habló. —Jamás los encontrare… - había perdido toda esperanza.

_Malditas guerras…_

* * *

Sanosuke peló el ave. Estaba completamente maravillado. Sentía que había dado un paso más para convertirse en un hombre.

Un hombre como Sasuke-san.

Sanosuke sonrió con tal pensamiento. En sus escasos tres días que había convivido con Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre muy fuerte y que posiblemente, tan practico que si aprendía de él sería un Shinobi tan fuerte.

Miró atentó. Enfrente de él estaba aquella varilla en donde Sasuke había asado aquel conejo anteriormente. La tomó entre sus manos y la miró. Luego, se volvió al ave y estuvo analizando el problema.

Oh… esperen, ¿Acaso tenía que…?

—Tengo que empalarlo… - sonó como un lamento. Tragó saliva. Pelar el animal era una cosa, pero empalarlo…

En el momento en el que se acercó con la varilla dispuesto a encajarla deseo que su madre estuviera ahí. No porque fuera un cobarde y deseara a su mami, sino por que ella era también muy practica para aquellas cosas.

—Bueno, aquí voy. – y lo hizo.

_

* * *

_

Frente a frente, sus miradas se toparon con la sublime caricia del viento a su alrededor, anunciaba una tormenta. Ellos lo sabían.

_Ella, estaba herida, tenía el costado perforado, supuestamente por una daga del enemigo. Él estaba ahí, con rasguños y la mirada perdida en la de ella. _

_Claramente podía apreciar que Sakura sostenía una batalla campal para respirar y mantenerse en pie. Sasuke la observó con su Sharingan, tenía muy bajo el nivel de chakra. La escaneo de pies a cabeza, Sakura no pareció alterarse. _

_Estaba pensando en la forma de actuar. Tenía de actuar con margen y también con prudencia. Estaba herida, sus compañeros estaban sosteniendo una misión de búsqueda. Búsqueda y erradicación. Y el objetivo de dicha búsqueda estaba ahí, sin mover un solo musculo. _

_Rogaba mentalmente que aquella pelea con los ninjas del País de la Hierba no diera tanto gasto de tiempo. Sí, aquellos ninjas de la Hierba, liderados por el extraño espécimen mitad vegetal de Akatsuki los había sorprendido con el afán de distraerlos de Sasuke. _

_Madara ya estaba enterado de los planes de Danzou y era obvio que aniquilar al pelinegro era uno de ellos. Sasuke sabía de antemano esto, Konoha no tendría clemencia, poco le importaba, sólo quería matar al Hokage. Por lo que, sabía también que Zetsu sólo era una distracción para que Taka se volviera a reunir con su líder. _

_Y Sasuke acababa de escapar de una batalla con los del rayo en este momento. _

_Después de los disturbios ocasionados en aquella reunión, Taka fue perseguido sin nada de escrúpulos. La misión era simple, matar a aquel que osó secuestrar a KillerBee. Y si se podía hacerlo lo más pronto posible, ya había pasado dos años de aquello y Sasuke seguía fugitivo de aquella ocasión. _

_Entonces Sakura reparó en aquello. ¿Dónde estaba su equipo? Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando percibir el chakra de algún enemigo, eventualmente sus ojos dieron a parar con Sasuke. _

_La interrogante era visible. _

"_¿Estás solo?" – eso era lo que preguntaban los ojos de Sakura._

—_Sí. – respondió Sasuke, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Sakura reparó en ello. —Estoy solo, mi equipo se encuentra lejos de mí en este momento… - Sasuke había sido separado de Suigetsu y los demás, el Rayo pensó que sería más fácil pelear a solas con Sasuke._

_Había cometido un grave error. _

_Sakura suspiró. Rogaba internamente a que Naruto apareciera. Su esperanza de no morir en las manos de Sasuke era él. Su fiel, su amado amigo, Naruto…_

_Sasuke observó como intentaba retroceder. Cayó al suelo sentada cuando no pudo resistir más. La sangre no dejaba de fluir, no era un chorro grande, pero sí sería malo que siguiera saliendo. _

—_Fui separada de mi equipo. – dijo Sakura, recargando la cabeza en un árbol. Por más que lo intentara muy poco chakra verde emergía de sus manos. La herida no cerraba y si lograba curar un poco volvía a abrirse por los movimientos de ella. —La Hierba nos atacó… - volvió a suspirar con frustración al darse cuanta que su herida volvía a abrirse. _

—_Hn. – Sasuke no prestó mucha atención a lo que ella relataba. _

—_Vendrán por mí, sé que Naruto vendrá. – lo dijo tan segura que Sasuke no pensó lo contrario. _

_Dos años, dos malditos años en guerra. Dos años en los que Konoha se había mantenido al margen de las peores situaciones. Dos años en los que Sasuke comenzó a entrenar para desarrollar más técnicas, más control… dos años buscándolo y cabía la casualidad que Sakura lo había hecho. _

_Sí, lo hizo, pero a un precio grande, estaba herida y segura que Sasuke no repararía en ayudarla. Después de todo, hacía ya dos años había aceptado a Sasuke como un imposible. Como alguien que no volvería y la única salida sería matarle. _

_Ella podía con eso. _

_Naruto también. _

_Pero… por más que su mente le dijera que estaba bien, su corazón le decía que no. Una vocecita le decía: "Aun mantiene un pequeño lazo… todavía es algo tuyo…"_

—_Naruto no vendrá esta noche, Sakura. – dijo tan serio que ella sintió el frio de su alma.—Esta noche, será la ultima para Haruno Sakura. – La estaba sentenciando._

—_Naruto vendrá… - ella tenía fe. Pero no podía gritarlo al viento. Sentía que el viento frio, portador de augurios de lluvia la adormecía. _

_Sasuke alzó la cabeza y pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Se limpio el agua y luego miró a Sakura. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Estaba durmiéndose. _

_Miró su herida. Se sostenía con la mano, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo dejaría de hacer, caería en un letargo, perdería sangre y moriría. _

—_Es profunda, Sakura. Morirás. – aseguró Sasuke. La lluvia se hizo más violenta. Tanto que llegaba a doler el contacto del agua con la piel._

_Era agua helada y el viento comenzaba a traer los truenos consigo. Sasuke la miró y luego suspiró. Era inevitable, lastima por Sakura. Se giró y comenzó a caminar. _

_Dios tres pasos y escuchó el gemido de alguien. Miró por encima de su hombro y encontró a Sakura, quien tiritaba y gemía en sueños de dolor. Miró su herida, la sangre revuelta con agua era un sebo atrayente para los animales salvajes de ese bosque. Sasuke negó con la cabeza, no tenía por que ayudarle…_

_Pero… _

_Era Sakura… una consciencia que creyó muerta le retó a no irse y ayudarle. Sasuke se giró completamente. Estaba poniéndose pálida. Se mordió el labio…_

—_Sakura, eres una molestia. – le dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos al sentir una corriente de agua fría. Miró su alrededor. Estaba donde mismo, en aquel estanque dándose un chapuzón. Bufó disgustado de sí mismo. Salió del lago y comenzó a vestirse.

Sasuke se puso su ropa y luego, entró en un letargo… maldijo internamente antes de dejarse llevar por los insistentes recuerdos. Tenía mucho tiempo que sus recuerdos no lo asaltaban cada vez que podían. Era irritante, él quería olvidar, ser fuerte… no recordar momentos en los que le ganó la piedad y ayudaba al prójimo.

Maldijo mentalmente por haber sido un tonto, por haber caído en la idea de la amistad en esos momentos.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en la orilla. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y miró el cielo azul. Nubes blancas flotaban con calma en el celeste firmamento. Sasuke chistó con la lengua.

Cerró los ojos… sentía pesadez.

* * *

Sanosuke era un muchacho hábil para su edad. Con ese pensamiento, que le había dicho uno de sus tres tíos sonrió a tal manera que se sonrió orgulloso.

El animal se quemaba y cocinaba a fuego lento. Era muy claro que lo que estaba haciendo era un logro para él. Puesto que no tenía mucha experiencia en los ámbitos shinobis, quería sobre salir a como diera lugar.

Sopló complacido. Se limpio la frente, estaba sudando. El calor en aquella zona era muy sofocante. Sanosuke era de esas personas que gustan del calor, pero que prefieren el frio. Era una combinación extraña, ya que Sanosuke gustaba de las cosas frías y cálidas.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión el calor era muy fuerte para su aspecto infantil. El niño comenzó a caminar descuidadamente hasta meterse en el bosque.

El lugar era diferente a la última vez que se adentro en este. Los animales hacían sonidos entusiasmados, las plantas se mecían al ritmo del viento con una agradable armonía. Sanosuke sonrió al verse rodeado de hermosa naturaleza.

Dio un pequeño salto de niño emocionado y cayó con firmeza sobre sus piernas. Definitivamente ya estaba mejor.

Caminó tanto que pronto llegó a un riachuelo con un agua tan cristalina que el antojo de sentir su frescura lo apuró. Poco a poco, con algo de pena se sacó la ropa. ¿Que? Era un niño, pero una zambullida no estaba nada mal.

Se metió al agua, contento, y chapoteo sin darse cuenta que alguien más estaba cerca.

* * *

—_¿Embarazada? – Sasuke pareció digerir lo que le había dicho ella. La sintió ponerse rígida bajo sus brazos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa._

_Sasuke la sintió asentir en su pecho. Sakura no lo encaraba…_

—_Sakura. – Sasuke habló cuando se dio cuenta que ella no pensaba dar la iniciativa. —Esa es una noticia… Inesperada. – Sí, era inesperada, tanto que Sasuke se sentía un incrédulo. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía saltar, de tomarla por la cintura y danzar con ella hasta que la muerte los reclamase por siempre._

_Pero no, no lo hizo. No se pudo rígido, pero sí estaba lleno de sorpresa._

—_Si… - ella habló. —S-Si tú no quieres… hacerte cargo yo…_

—_Hn. – Sasuke alzó su carita entre sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

—_¿Sasuk-?_

_La interrumpió con un beso pasivo. Se mostró tierno y comprensivo con ella. Le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y esperó a que ella le correspondiera._

_Así lo hizo. Sakura le correspondió. Pasó sus manos por su cuello y se abrazó a Sasuke. Todo lo que fuera posible._

—_No digas eso. – le susurró al oído. Conmovido, Sakura se estaba portando endemoniadamente frágil frente a él; y el pensamiento de que ella estuviera embarazada lo hacia sonreír con jubilo debido a la ternura que irradiaba. —Estoy muy feliz, Sakura… Gracias. – la estrechó contra él._

_La escuchó sollozar. Se separó de ella y miró a su cara. Limpio sus lágrimas y Sakura sonrió ante tal acción. _

—_Gracias, Sasuke. – le dijo, para sorpresa de Sasuke. —Gracias por apoyarme… _

_Ella no había tenido el valor de confesárselo a alguien más. Sentía que al principio podría ser muy sorpresivo, bueno, eso cuando diera la noticia, pero cuando se enteraran de quien era el padre…_

—_¿Qué querías que hiciera, querida? – Sakura sonrió ante sus palabras.—Eres la madre de mi hijo… - posó su mano a la altura del vientre de ella. Acaricio con calma y luego la miró a los ojos. —Gracias, Sakura… Por permitirme ser padre… - volvió a agradecerle y la besó._

_Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella durante el beso y la sentó en la base de un árbol. _

_Ambos con sus manos entrelazadas y Sakura recargándose en su hombro ya más tranquila. Un suspiró doble se escuchó entre la suave brisa de esa noche._

_Sakura cerró los ojos. Sasuke, con una calma tremenda se aventuró a tocar el vientre de ella. Sakura notó su presencia y miró disimuladamente su mano. _

—_¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – le preguntó, risueño._

—_Dos meses… - musitó ella. _

—_¿Me has guardado este secreto dos meses? – fingió enojo._

—_No lo sabía… - le confesó._

—_Seguramente. – Sasuke le besó la frente. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de ella y la acercó a él. —Sakura… - habló seriamente. _

_La armonía se vio perturbada por el ataque un ataque de realismo. Sakura sabia que Sasuke sólo usaba ese tono de voz cuando había un asunto delicado._

—_Dime. – tragó saliva._

—_Ahora que lo sé, no puedo permitir que estés lejos de mí. – Sasuke apretó el abrazo. —En estos momentos no es seguro para ti permanecer con un perfil de "No pasa nada". _

—_Lo sé._

—_Estamos en guerra… - oh, las palabras mágicas. —Es peligroso… - aquello lo dijo con tanto asentimiento que Sakura comprendía toda la razón que expresaba._

—_Lo sé… - musitó más bajito._

—_Entonces… - Sasuke escondió un rostro en el cuello de ella. Le causó cosquillas. —Vendrás conmigo…_

El sonido de alguien chapoteando en el agua lo despertó de aquel sueño repentino. Sasuke abrió los ojos para toparse con pequeñas gotas de agua.

Cuando se enderezó observó a Sanosuke. Quien jugaba sin preocupación muy cerca de donde él estaba. Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido y comenzó a caminar por el bosque. Seguramente el chiquillo se había aburrido de la tarea asignada y había corrido al bosque para encontrarse con algo más divertido.

Seguramente.

Pero cuando llegó al recinto encontró la imagen de un ave muy bien pelada y perfectamente empalada. Respiró el aroma a carne asada de aquel plumífero. Se acercó y comprobó lo anterior olfateado.

Sonrió de lado, ese niño había sabido empelar el ave también.

Quizás no era tan mala compañía…

No.

Sasuke negó. Ese niño tenía que irse. Estar con él sería un problema. Quizás la guerra había terminado ya, quizás ya no era perseguido, _quizás…_

Pero eso no significaba que tenía que cargar con un niño.

Definitivamente no, Sanosuke no era nada suyo, era sólo un niño que había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con Sasuke.

Pero, de nuevo la duda lo invadió.

A Sanosuke lo perseguían los Anbus de Konoha. Realmente un acontecimiento extraño. Y además, había otra incógnita. ¿Por qué?

¿Qué era lo que convertía a ese pequeño en un acontecimiento único? Quien sabe.

Sasuke tenía sus sospechas. Los Anbus de Raíz eran personas manejadas por las ambiciones de Danzou. Bien, Danzou había muerto, él mismo vio aquello… él mismo observó como moría…

Cómo olvidarlo… Danzou había roto sus esperanzas.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera no era de su incumbencia, con Danzou muerto y Madara también ya nada le importaba…

Escuchó los pasos del niño que se dirigían hacia donde estaba él. Sasuke fingió no prestarle atención al niño y se acercó a la comida. Suspiró con una navaja la cortó. Estaba lista.

—Sasuke-san, regresó de su caminata. – expresó el niño. De alguna manera contento…

—Por lo visto tu también. – Sasuke lo encaró. No parecía molesto, pero sí perturbado.

_Como siempre…_

—Sí, me dio calor y quise buscar algo para refrescarme.

—Interesante. – era sarcasmo. —Come, niño. – le dio un trozo del animal.

Sasuke se acercó a las tumbas nuevamente. Parcia meditabundo. Sanosuke no lo interrumpió, comió tranquilo.

Sasuke terminó su carne y luego bebió un poco de agua de una vieja cantimplora que todavía conservaba de sus viejos viajes. Luego, suspiró, miró a Sanosuke por encima de su hombro y suspiró.

No quería hacerle esto a un niño, ya que sería visto como el villano de la historia, sin embargo era su deber, como ninja. Él viajaba solo.

Sasuke se levantó del lugar en donde estaba sentado y se acercó al niño que aun comía.

—Sanosuke. – el niño dejó de comer enseguida. Era la primera vez que Sasuke le llamaba por su nombre. —Escúchame bien.

Sanosuke asintió.

—¿Si?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era terrible, como un león que destierra a un joven cachorro forastero.

—Debes irte. – fue duro, fue macizo. Fue… un bruto.

—Pe-Pero, ¿Po-Por que? – tartamudeo, sin comprender.

Tan bien que parecían llevarse.

—Por que tú no puedes venir conmigo. No soy una niñera.

—Pero… yo… ¡Le juro que no lo molestare! – el niño se levantó de su lugar. Su mirada era suplicante. —Por favor, Sasuke-san, no me deje solito… - le pidió. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Debo seguir solo. – Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar hacia el sentido contrario de donde estaba Sanosuke.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke-san! – el niño corrió y se aferró de su pantalón. Como un niño que hace berrinche, sólo que en esta ocasión era por una causa razonable.

No quería quedarse solo.

—Suéltame. – fue una orden que lo hizo temblar.

Con parsimonia las manitas de Sanosuke soltaron el pantalón de Sasuke. Comenzó a llorar en silencio. Sasuke escuchó sus gimoteos.

—La verdad es… - lloró el niño. Sasuke no movió ningún musculo. —La verdad es que me separaron de mi mamá… - se limpio la nariz.—Y ahora, con los Anbus persiguiéndome… - volvió a sollozar.

—Sanosuke. – Sasuke habló con voz dura. —Cada quien tiene sus problemas. – lo miró. Sus ojos negros eran severos. —Si quieres ser un hombre tienes que enfrentarlos.

—¡Pero me mataran! – lloró.

Sasuke sabía eso. Pero, no quería encariñarse con el niño, no era su responsabilidad…

—No puedas estar ateniéndote a los demás. Aprende a sobrevivir y así te harás un hombre. – aquello era muy cruel.

Sasuke suspiró y continúo caminando.

—Sasuke-san… - el niño lo llamó por ultimo. Pero Sasuke no le hizo caso, poco a poco se perdió se su vista.

Sanosuke lo vio desaparecer, poco a poco, Sasuke se perdió en el bosque. Corrió tras él, pero cuando intento encontrarlo Sasuke se había esfumado en un remolino de hojas.

Solitario de nuevo. Sanosuke se sentó a las faldas de un árbol. Se abrazó a si mismo y posó la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Lloró y lloró, hasta que lentamente se quedó dormido.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo.

Sasuke bajó de las ramas de los arboles. Se posó en la tierra y estiró un poco sus brazos. Tronó su cuello y se dispuso a juntar leña. Ese día no le apetecía seguir. Suspiró por todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Se sentía un poco mal por Sanosuke. Ciertamente había sido muy abusivo de su parte el abandonar a un niño de cinco años a su suerte en el bosque. Eso era muy cruel, nadie debería serlo, pero Sasuke rompió eso. Él lo había sido y no era momento para replicarse.

No podía darse el lujo de ser débil. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Y las consecuencias de aquellos actos nos persiguen por siempre.

Sasuke entendía aquello.

Con algo de resignación se preparó para salir de casería. Con anhelo de comer algo más que una simple ave se aventuró en el bosque, buscando entre las ramas.

Su persistencia lo llevó a encontrar una presa para él. Se preparó para atacar pero…

Desvió su ataque a unos arbustos. De entre estos emergieron dos Anbus de Raíz. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres astuto. – halagó uno. Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño.

—Anbus de Konoha, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Nuestra pregunta es la misma, Uchiha-san. – su compañero habló.

—Sé que ustedes no están aquí sólo por viejos rencores… algo más los atrae.

—Usted no tiene por que saberlo. – hablaban con falsa educación.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Ellos estaban ahí para buscar algo… No, mejor dicho a alguien.

—¿Acaso vienen en busca del niño?

Los Anbus se miraron sorprendidos. Sasuke lo sabía, había adivinado su misión. No era tonto.

—No se meta, no es… de su incumbencia.

—Antes de que la conversación finalice. – Sasuke acercó su mano a su katana.—¿Por qué persiguen a ese niño?

—Es secreto. – continuo un Anbu.

—Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

Los Anbus parecieron meditarlo. Luego, uno encaró a Sasuke.

—Ese niño es un fugitivo.

—Hn. – Sasuke carcajeo. —¿Escapo de la cárcel de máxima seguridad?

—No… ese niño es un fugitivo que ha huido de nosotros por muchos años. Se ha escudado en varias personas… ha sido difícil llegar hasta este punto. Supongo que si no fuera por usted, Uchiha-san, el blanco ya hubiera sido aniquilado desde hace días.

—¿Piensan matarlo? – Sasuke se alteró. ¿Por qué matar a un niño?

—Creo que le hemos dicho mucho.

—No den un paso más. – Sasuke sacó su sable.

—Mmm, aunque intente detenernos será inútil. Una patrulla entera está tras el niño…

—Son unos desalmados.

—Bueno… - el Anbu miró a su alrededor. —Según supe usted ayudo al pequeño. Pero en este momento no está con usted… ¿Quién es más desalmado? ¿Usted o yo?

Sasuke sintió un peso horrible en el pecho. Sintió que algo en su interior le decía: Maldito Bastardo.

—¿Y bien, Uchiha-san? – el Anbu avanzó. —Hágase a un lado.

Sasuke sintió un fuego arderle dentro. Apretó el agarre de su arma y la desenvaino.

—Sobre mi cadáver…

* * *

Sasuke sudó frio. Corría a toda su velocidad. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Hacia tanto que no sentía la incertidumbre del bien y el mal, de lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Era desesperante.

Saltó sobre los bosques con el alma prendiéndole de un hilo. En su mente sólo se dejaba oír una idea.

Encontrar al niño.

Saltó desesperado y cayó justamente en el lugar en donde lo había dejado.

Buscó como un loco. Parecía un perro que busca la presa después de un disparo, cuando aquella presa cae entre los arbustos.

—¡Sanosuke! – gritó, ya como ultimo recurso. No lo veía.

¿Es que… había llegado tarde?

—Demonios… - avanzó al bosque. Activó el Sharingan para localizar su chakra. Y lo encontró. Un pequeño flujo de chakra entre unos arbustos.

Lo halló posado en la tierra, hecho un ovillo. Lo tomó con vehemencia de sus bracitos y lo zarandeo sin fijarse en su fuerza. El niño abrió sus ojitos asustado y rojos con haber llorado. Sasuke sintió paz interna al verlo vivo…

—¿Sasuke-san? – El niño lo miró extrañado.

—Sanosuke. – lo revisó con la mirada. —Estás bien… - afirmó. El niño no entendió.

—¡Diablos! – escuchó maldecir a un extraño. Tres Anbus se encontraban frente a ellos. Sasuke se colocó enfrente del niño. Su mirada se había tornado roja. Sanosuke estaba confundido, ¿Qué sucedía?

Miró a los Anbus. Sintió miedo, se aferró de los pantalones de Sasuke.

—¿Lo sabe? – soltó un Anbu. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué debía saber?

—No… - silencio otro Anbu.

—Niño, si vienes con nosotros podrás ver a tu madre. – el Anbu fue inteligente y dio en el clavo. La mirada del pequeño se iluminó al escuchar la mención de su mamá.

—¿Oka-san? – apretó el agarre a la ropa de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió eso. Miró al niño de soslayo. Anteriormente el pequeño le había dicho que fue separado de su madre…

¿Serían los Anbus quienes los separaron?

¿Pero por que? ¿Quién era su madre? ¿Quién era él?

Eso no lo sabia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de una cosa…

—No les hagas caso, Sanosuke, ellos buscan la oportunidad de matarte.

El niño se asustó.

—Bien, entonces lo llevaremos por la fuerza. – y los ninjas saltaron sobre ellos.

—¡Sasuke-san! – gritó el niño, aferrándose a él.

Sasuke cerró los ojos calmado. Y cuando los abrió… bueno, digamos que Sanosuke pudo ver un fuego negro que consumió vivos a aquellos hombres.

Era atemorizante ver eso. Cerró sus ojitos verdes y ocultó la cabeza en la tela de Sasuke.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de hacer eso. Relajó sus músculos. Esos Ninjas habían muerto.

Luego, cubrió sus ojos con sus dedos y suspiró.

Miró a Sanosuke. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Abre los ojos, Sanosuke.

Él obedeció.

—Sasuke-san… - musitó. Pronto comenzó a lagrimear. —¡Sasuke-san! – saltó sobre él, abrazándose de su cintura. Sasuke se sorprendió por eso. —Gracias, gracias… - gimoteaba. —¡Sabía que volvería! ¡Usted no es malo! – sollozaba.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él.

Desde un principio sin pensó abandonarlo, pero su frio colaron logró sentir la calidez de su infantil alma. Se había sentido un patán.

Lentamente Sasuke se arrodilló a su altura y miró fijamente al niño…

Había algo en él. Algo que lo hacia recordar a alguien. Algo que lo hacia encontrarse con aquellos rastros pasados que había intentado olvidar.

Entonces una pregunta surgió por su mente.

—Sanosuke. – le limpio las lagrimas y le levantó el rostro. —¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?

—… - no habló, sólo desvió la mirada. Seguramente intentaba protegerla.

—Vamos, dime, confía en mí.

—…-

—…—

—Haruno Sakura…

**Continuara…**

**Bien, espero con real verdad que este capitulo haya sido satisfactorio para ustedes. Realmente gracias por todos sus comentarios.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Encontrando a papá

**Bien, estoy muy, muy contenta XD. Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus comentarios, mucho, mucho, no tienen idea. Por eso, aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo. **

**Ahora, antes de comenzar quiero ponerles una Advertencia, sí, no suelo hacerlo, puesto que es mi estilo no hacerlo, ¿Apoco no les causa intriga la frase de "Entren bajo su propio riesgo"? Bueno, pues al advertencia es que... Quizas quiera pegarle a Sasuke, o quizas no, da igual.**

* * *

**-3-**

**Encontrando a Papá.**

Sus ojos querando perplejamente abiertos. Sintió un ardor indescriptible en el pecho que, como si sus ojos fueran receptores de éste, comenzaron a quemarse de la misma manera. Quedó como una estatua griega.

Sanosuke giró su rostro para ver el de Sasuke.

Sasuke se encontraba pálido, muy blanco. Sintió un poco de angustia al verlo tan serio. La mirada negra de Sasuke comenzaba a tornarse un poco más cristalina.

Colocó su mano en el hombro del niño y luego… Sanosuke no supo cómo, pero de un momento a otro Sasuke le dio un abrazo. Sintió que le presionaba con fuerza, era como si quiera asegurarse que no se tratara de una ilusión… sintió que le palpaba la espalda y luego que recargaba su frente en su pequeño hombro. Escuchó suspirar a Sasuke entrecortadamente.

—Repítelo. – dijo con la voz estrangulada. —Dime, con toda sinceridad, el nombre de tu madre.

—Haruno Sakura, Sasuke-san. – repitió el niño, extrañado por la reacción de Sasuke.

—Sakura… - apreció el nombre. —Sakura… - volvió a decir. ¿Podría que ser esto un sueño? ¿Tan cruel era su mente que podría jugarle una canallada como esta?

—Sí… mi mamá se llama Sakura… ¿Usted… conoce a mi mamá? – la voz del niño cambio a una llena de esperanza. Notó esa entonación de alegría.

Sintió que Sasuke apretaba el agarre de sus dedos, como si se los enterrara en la espalda. Algo lo perturbaba, lo estaba carcomiendo. Y Sanosuke estaba comenzando a preocuparse por haber ocasionado ese extraño cambio en Sasuke.

Con parsimonia lo soltó. Se enderezó. Un mechón negro de cabello le cubría la frente. Con un fuerte suspiro Sasuke comenzó a caminar bosque adentro.

—Sasuke-san, espere… - Sanosuke hizo ademanes de seguirle.

—Alto. – Sasuke ordenó. —No me sigas. – su voz sonó autoritaria.

—Pero… yo… ¿No volvió por mí?

—Sólo quédate aquí. Regresare…

Sasuke se perdió entre el bosque. Sanosuke se sentó a la sombra de un árbol a esperarlo. Pronto el olor a quemado de los muertos lo molestó. Así que se dijo: Sólo será un poco más adentro…

Caminó en dirección al bosque.

* * *

El agua de aquella cascada le bañó el rostro. La luna comenzaba a salir, estaba llena. Su rostro pálido se iluminó por la luz.

Sus ojos, anteriormente negros enrojecieron, pero no por el Sharingan, sino por el torrente de lágrimas que desbordaba.

Sasuke miró a la luna y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas con libertad. El dolor en su pecho lo estaba torturando. Un fuego que sólo que apagaría con el agua de las lágrimas. Miró a la luna llena.

Sus hombros temblaban, no por la caída del agua, sino por que hipaba constantemente.

Un gemido entrecortado escapó de su boca y de nuevo más lágrimas.

Era un tonto… un infeliz.

¿Cómo pudo hacer lo que hizo?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan frio y no darse cuenta antes?

Su mano se aferró al su camisa. Apretó sobre el lado en donde tenía el corazón. Le dolía. Una herida que creyó que sanaría con el paso del tiempo; se había vuelto a abrir… y todo en un instante.

—Maldición… - musitó. Su voz sonaba lastimera. —¡MALDICIÓN! – y gritó al aire.

Entonces, inmediatamente después, cayó arrodillado. Sus hombros, su pecho, todo su cuerpo se relajó y sintió una ligereza liberadora.

Continúo y continúo.

El mundo, la vida… siempre eran tan crueles e inesperados.

Y mientras Sasuke se despejada bajo la cascada una expresión de angustia e interrogante se pintaba en la cara de un pequeño…

Sasuke-san lloraba… Sufría.

¿Por qué? ¿Habría hecho algo malo?

_Si tan sólo supiera…_

* * *

—_Sasuke… necesito hablar contigo, toma asiento por favor. – Enfrente de él estaba la figura de Madara. Su mascara naranja era la barrera perfecta para el mutismo y la infamia. _

—_Dime. – Sasuke se sentó enfrente de él. Aquella mesa de piedra era que usaba Madara cuando hablaba de planes secretos o cuando tenía alguna importante conferencia con aliados. _

—_Te seré claro… me han llegado una serie de rumores que te involucran…_

_Sasuke se tensó. _

_Por favor, que no fuera lo que estaba pensado…_

—_¿Qué clase de rumores?- cuestionó receloso. _

—_Sobre una joven… y sobre ti. – Sasuke empuñó sus manos. Madara notó su expresión. Estaba dando en el clavo. —Rumores sobre que… Haruno Sakura está embarazada… y tú eres el padre._

_Sasuke se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla. Se hizo un sonido rasposo cuando la silla se deslizó por el suelo. Sasuke llevó su mano a su espada y miró a Madara con su Sharingan. _

_Un silencio lúgubre se coló entre los Uchiha. Ambos Sharingan. Era Sasuke contra Madara. _

_El viejo Uchiha se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con Sasuke. _

_Entonces… alguien tuvo el descaro de reír. Una risa irónica, espesa y llena de gracia le acaricio los oídos a Sasuke. Colérico, miró a Madara con un gesto de confusión. _

—_No te metas en este asunto Madara. No es de tu incumbencia. _

—_Calma, calma muchacho…- contuvo su risa._

—_Qué es lo gracioso. – espetó enojado. No le gustaba que Madara estuviera con esa expresión, no era bueno._

—_Que… no es de mí de quien debes preocuparte. _

—_¿Qué? – Sasuke desactivó el Sharingan. _

—_A mí no me importaría que llegase al mundo un Uchiha nuevo. – ahora Madara hablaba más calmado. Sasuke no comprendía. Si no era de él, entonces ¿De quien debía preocuparse?_

—_Explícate… _

—_Tal vez creas que tu mujer está a salvo en Konoha… - negó con un dedo. —Pero oh, Sasuke, ese es un error muy tonto. _

_Entonces Sasuke reaccionó… ¡Dios mío!_

—_De quien realmente debes preocuparte… es de Danzou no de mí. Si se llega a enterar, de que el hijo que espera esa muchacha es tuyo… Te aseguro que no dudara en asesinarle de la manera más terriblemente posible… _

—¿Sasuke-san? – Sasuke abrió los ojos con algo de desesperación. Cuando su vista se aclaró se descubrió a las orillas de aquel rio, a un lado de la cascada. Su mirada vagó y se posó sobre el niño que estaba enfrente de él.

—Sanosuke… - pronuncio. Aun tenía un timbre desolado en su voz.

—Sasuke-san, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Sasuke miró en donde estaba y cómo estaba.

Estaba empapado. Sucio y melancólico.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Era de mañana.

Había tenido de nuevo ese recuerdo… aquel en donde Madara le advertía de lo que podría pasar con Sakura. Suspiró cansino, aquello siempre sería una tortura para él.

—Sasuke-san…- el niño lo llamó con una vocecita dulce y tímida. —Pesqué algo. – mostró una trucha atada a una vara. —Pensé que tal vez podría tener hambre…

Sasuke miró al niño. Lo hizo en silencio. Reparó en su rostro, en su cabello, en sus ojos… Dios… había sido un completo tonto.

_Tan ella, tan él…_

—Gracias… - tomó el pez y el niño se sonrojó feliz.

Sasuke–san le había dicho, por primera vez, un Gracias.

Y así fue todo el día.

Desde la confesión de Sanosuke, Sasuke había estado taciturno toda la mañana, había estado mirando el cielo desde una gran roca sobre la cascada. El sonido del agua lo adormecía, pero también lo hacía recordar cosas que para su ya destrozada mente era no más que un suplicio.

Sanosuke se pasó todo el día intentando saber o hacerse a la idea de qué era lo que había hecho para que Sasuke se pusiera así.

Se hallaba confuso. Pues, Sasuke-san lo había abrazado, había preguntado por su madre y después… había estado todo el día cerca del lago, recostado y mirando el cielo.

Un cielo nublado.

Como la mente de ambos.

Pasaron dos horas más y poco a poco la fatiga y la pereza vencieron al niño. Decidió tomarse una siesta, ya que Sasuke-san no parecía querer bajar ni tampoco irse.

Y mientras él caía en su sueño… Sasuke miraba el cielo con una profunda melancolía. No se había atrevido a mirar al niño a la cara en todo el día. Se la había pasado meditando, recordando y hasta llorando.

Sacudió la cabeza…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando había aceptado el pasado y su desolado futuro… tenía que aparecer aquel rayo de luz que lo hacía tambalearse y caer en una sombra de taciturnidad?

¿Y si todo era un engaño? ¿Qué tal si estaba dormido y todo lo ocurrido últimamente era un sueño profundo y cruel?

No…

No lo soportaría… no podría, no más…

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Sasuke. Suspiró y se limpio aquel rastro de tristeza. Ladeo el rostro y miró al niño dormido sobre unos arbustos.

Luego, miró los nubarrones negros que amenazaban con traer consigo una tormenta. Igual que esa ocasión…

_Esa noche llovía. Los truenos y los rayos caían sin piedad sobre el afable bosque que se mecía con las fuertes bocanadas de viento en el exterior._

_Sasuke la miró temblar de frio. Aprecio como posaba sus manos en su vientre de escasos meses. Se sintió culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió viajar en semejantes condiciones climáticas?_

_Se frenó y con ese gesto ella también. Lo miró algo desorientada. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó en brazos. _

—_Sasuke, estoy en perfectas condiciones para moverme…- replicó Sakura, quien estaba temblando y se negaba a aceptarlo. _

—_Cálmate, Sakura. – besó sus labios y ella, por inercia propia se dejo hacer. _

_Sasuke se movió entre los arboles. Buscaba refugio. Divisó a lo lejos una cueva espaciosa. Llegó con Sakura en brazos y la depositó en el suelo. Después… cuando Sakura miró el interior de la cueva. Aprovecho su distracción para posar la cabeza en lo blanco de su cuello. Ella estaban empapada, debían quitarse la ropa y secarse, de lo contrario seria perjudicial._

—_Permíteme. – Sasuke deslizó sus manos sobre la ropa de ella y comenzó a halar con suavidad para quitársela. _

—_Pensé que habíamos parado para descansar…_

—_Pues no se tú… pero yo no estoy cansado. – besó su cuello con galantería. Sakura sólo suspiró complacida. _

—_Tengo frio. – le dijo, sus manos se juntaron. _

_Era verdad, Sakura tenía las manos muy frías. _

—_Yo te quitare el frio. –las manos de Sasuke se frotaron contra las de ella. Sakura sonrió quedito. Sintió los labios de Sasuke en su cuello y hombro, de nuevo._

_Poco a poquito su ropa se escurrió hasta el suelo. Sasuke la había desvestido de tal forma que no lo sintió. Lo que sí pudo sentir fue los cálidos besos de su pareja. _

_Sasuke le besó la espalda y Sakura rio. Le hacia cosquillas. _

_Se dejó tocar y acariciar. Después de todo, hacia dos meses que se había sentido muy estresada y afligida. Los besos de Sasuke era un masaje revitalizador. Le otorgaban seguridad y calma. _

_Entonces Sakura sintió algo sobre su vientre. Miró y encontró las manos de Sasuke ubicadas en este lugar. Acariciaba con sutileza y cariño. _

_Sasuke sintió una especia de calidez en Sakura que antes no había sentido. Se sintió algo incomodo, como… como si él tuviera un tesoro muy codiciado en sus manos y no fuera digno de tenerlo. _

_Iba a quitar las manos pero Sakura lo sorprendió colocando sus manos sobre las de él y manteniéndolas así. El pelinegro recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura y suspiró desde sus adentros. _

—_Ya no tengo frio. – le dijo ella. Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado. _

—_¿Y sueño?_

—_No…_

—_Pues haré que lo tengas… - la giró para mirarla. —Por que tengo deseos de verte dormir en mis brazos…_

_Ella se rio y luego lo abrazó. Hizo un gesto de malestar._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_Estás mojado. _

—_Pero no tengo frio. No tengo por que… - tomó su carita entre sus manos. —… Estás aquí. – y la besó con mesura._

_Quería disfrutar lo máximo… con vehemencia._

_Tenía un presentimiento… una extraña incertidumbre en su pecho que sólo que quitaba cuando compartía el tiempo con Sakura, pero que regresaba cuando ella dejaba de hablar, cuando lo dejaba de besar, cuando lo dejaba de acariciar. _

_Se aferró a ella con fuerza y Sakura reprimió un gemido. _

_Cuando la soltó ella le emitió una mirada de preocupación y con intenciones de preguntarle que si qué sucedía… _

_Sasuke no quería responder esa clase de preguntas, por lo que la besó de nuevo. Esta vez con menos fuerza. Era tierno. _

_No quería preocuparla… no quería acabar con ese momento de paz y amor que se había instalado en ellos…_

_No sabía que pasaría en el futuro… pero rogaba por que no le hiciera daño a Sakura y su hijo que venía en camino._

Sasuke apretó los parpados al tener aquel recuerdo. No quería pensarlo, no quería aceptar tampoco.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasaría después?

Sasuke volvió a mirar al niño. Desde la altura en donde estaba podía tener una perspectiva muy cómoda del chiquillo. Y luego pensó…

Bueno, ¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Habría escapado del Hokage? ¿La habrían tachado de traidora? Si así fuese, entonces él sería más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Era un maldito bastardo…

Vio como el pequeño se movía en sueños. Frunció el ceño. Sanosuke se parecía mucho a él. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes? Recordó su comportamiento para con él. Sasuke pudo haberle salvado la vida… pero también fue muy cruel al intentar abandonarlo.

Y eso era una punzada muy dura para su conciencia.

Sí, puede que regresará y lo salvará, pero él en verdad había intentado dejarlo. La intensión era la que contaba, era eso por lo que no había podido mirarlo a la cara.

Y luego su pregunta: ¿Conoce a mi madre?

Bah, por supuesto que la conocía. De mil maneras. Pero no, no tuvo el valor de decir que sí. Que él conocía a su madre… y que lo más posible es que fuera su padre.

Sasuke reparó en esto.

Su padre. ¿Podría ser su padre?

Los padres eran amables, generosos, fuertes, pilares que sostienen la unión de una familia. Un luchador y protector… No un vengador, un asesino, un desalmado, un infame y traidor.

Sasuke respiró con pesadez. Todo era muy confuso. Todo era tan… inverosímil.

¿Podría ser Sasuke un buen padre?

La respuesta era tan lejana… y al mismo tiempo tan cercana. Sasuke había deseado con todo su corazón ser padre. Desde el momento en el que Sakura le dio la noticia. Sin embargo, después de todo aquello, estaba confundido y dudoso de lo que realmente significaba ser padre.

Ser padre no sería fácil; y más con su forma de ser. Pero…

Debía intentarlo…

Se levantó decidido, bajó de un saltó y su cuerpo fue sostenido por el agua.

Miró a Sanosuke que dormía. Luego a los alrededores. Un árbol de fruta silvestre descansaba sobre un pedregal cerca del caudal del riachuelo.

Sasuke cortó un poco y se volvió a donde Sanosuke. Al hacerlo se trabó con la mirada expectante del niño. Quien había despertado y ansioso lo había buscado con la mirada. Sasuke tragó saliva inconscientemente.

Este era el momento de la verdad, tenía que enfrentar el pasado encarnado… tenía que ver en los ojos de aquella criatura y descubrir la añoranza de sus olvidados deseos.

—Sasuke-san… ¿C-Cómo está? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Bien. – sin importar que pasara, su voz siempre sonaría estoica.

—Eso es bueno… - miró el suelo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. El Uchiha se acercó al pequeño con un aire pesado. Sanosuke tragó saliva…

—¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó para sorpresa del niño. Sanosuke asintió timorato. Sasuke sacó la fruta y el chiquillo la tomó cuidadosamente.

Comió un poco y luego ofreció a Sasuke con un gesto amable. El adulto aceptó un poco, pero comió con algo de mutismo. Tragó sin ganas.

En toda esa sesión de comida Sasuke no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Sanosuke se puso nervioso, Sasuke tenía una mirada muy penetrante.

—Gracias, Sasuke-san…

—De nada. – habló en respuesta.

La mirada del pelinegro mayor era muy profunda. Se clavaba en toda la pequeña anatomía del infante. Dios, no podía dudar, ese niño era su hijo.

Tenía que serlo.

—Sanosuke… - el niño alzó el rostro. —¿Dónde está tu madre? – otra vez preguntaba por ella.

El pequeño tragó saliva. Sasuke-san había empezado a tomar curiosidad por ese tema. Y no era que le disgustara… bueno, quizá un poco, después de todo tenía ese pequeño instinto de proteger a su madre.

—No lo sé, Sasuke-san. – contestó tan secamente que por un momento pareció Sasuke. El pelinegro sonrió ante su tono de voz. Era casi igual al suyo cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Cómo es que te separaron de ella?

—Los Anbus nos atacaron… mi tío intentó protegernos, pero no pudo detenerlos. Me separaron de mi madre y mi tío comenzó a cuidarme.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío? – recordó que antes lo había mencionado. Pero en ese entonces a Sasuke no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ese niño.

—Bueno, tengo muchos tíos… - dijo un poquito más cómodo.

Sasuke pareció también ponerse cómodo con la conversación. Se agachó a la altura del niño y se sentó a su lado. Sanosuke hizo un campo para Sasuke. Ambos miraron el rio correr… era tan perfecto.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu tío favorito?- le preguntó Sasuke, intuyendo cual sería la respuesta.

—Ah… - Sanosuke posó en forma reflexiva. —No sé… - encogió sus hombros. El ambiente pesado que antes se había formado entre ambos cuando Sasuke le había dado la fruta había desaparecido por completo. —No sabría escoger.

—¿Eran muy buenos contigo? – preguntó interesado.

—Sí, todos ellos… - el pequeño sonrió entusiasmado.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar el arrollo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego, miró a Sanosuke, quien también estaba ensimismado mirando el agua correr.

La miró de reojo y después pensó… "_¿Qué puedo perder?"_

—Sanosuke… - el niño le prestó atención. —¿Sabes cual es el nombre de tu padre?- entonces el silencio tormentoso volvió. El niño quedó muy quieto y parecía pensar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esperando lo que fuera.

—No… - la carita del niño se tornó algo desolada. Sasuke se sintió un perverso por haber hecho entristecer al niño. —No lo conocí. – sus ojos esquivaron los de Sasuke. Estaba algo triste. —Pero, - Sonrió repentinamente con una nostalgia muy cruda. —Mi mamá me contaba que él era un hombre muy fuerte.

Al parecer, recordara su madre le alegraba el corazón.

—Mmm, ya veo. – Sasuke pareció decir eso con una mesura introvertida. Se sintió culpable y a la vez contento.

Al parecer, Sakura solía hablar de él; al menos, mencionarle que era una persona fuerte. Pero… ¿Por qué no le había dicho su nombre? ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza?

No, debía ser otra cosa.

¿Lo haría por razones que posiblemente tenían que ver con su traición? Sasuke era un Akatsuki cuando ella se embarazó. Y tal como Madara le había dicho, el verdadero peligro no se refería al rival de Shodaime, sino Danzou y todos aquellos que odiaban a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró de soslayo al niño. ¿Qué sucedería con Sakura?

—¿Qué pasó con tu madre? – la preguntó sonó muy ansiosa y algo frenética. El niño ladeo el rostro. Pequeños destellos acuosos se colaron en su rostro. Sasuke abrió sus sentidos llenos de angustia.

No, ella no podía… Sakura debía estar viva…

—Sanosuke. – lo llamó, insistente en la pregunta. —¡Sanosuke! – le gritó, ya sin paciencia.

—No sé… - la vocecita de él tembló y sonó cohibida por debajo del timbre de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Debía, necesitaba saber que había pasado con ella.

El niño comenzó a sollozar. El Uchiha mayor seguía esperando la respuesta.

—Sanosuke… - insistió.

—Mi mamá me dijo que… - comenzó a gimotear. El pecho le daba diminutos saltos debido a que hacia el intento de hablar entre sus sollozos. —Ella me dijo que fuera fuerte… - se limpio la nariz que ya escurría. —Me besó en la frente… y luego… - gimió de frustración, al no poder seguir hablando debido a que sus ojos se colmaban de gotitas de agua.

—¿Y luego qué, Sanosuke? – el mayor interrogó con fuerza, vehemente, no se estaba dando cuenta que todo esto sólo entristecía más al pequeño.

—… Ella desapareció… - gimoteo.

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta del llanto de Sanosuke. Se sintió mal por habérselo provocado. Maldijo mentalmente, se había desesperado y no había prestado atención a los sentimientos del niño.

Esto sería muy difícil… tal vez más de lo que pensó.

_¿Sería un buen padre?_ Esa pregunta de nuevo lo atormentó.

—Yo… - Sasuke lo miró darle la espalda. La tensión de sus hombros le desbordó en un mundo de culpas. —Mmm… - Sasuke masculló exasperado. —Ya, tranquilo… - colocó su brazo sobre el hombro del niño. Este seguía llorando.

—Quiero a mi mamá… - musitó. Sasuke entendió aquello.

Después de tanto tiempo y había veces que él también deseaba sentir, no, ver, aunque fuera sólo eso, ver una foto de su madre. Tragó saliva. Ese niño era como él de algún modo… le había arrebatado a su familia.

No, eso no pasaría. Antes muerto… él haría todo lo posible para darle a ese pequeño una vida bien merecida. No una vida llena de resentimientos y soledad. Él… encontraría a Sakura.

A su amada… A su mujer.

_A su madre._

Sasuke respiró con amargura y luego tomó valor en su pecho para hacer lo que tenía.

—Sanosuke… - el niño dejó de llorar. —Hay algo… que quiero que sepas. – sintió un nudo en su garganta. El valor se había esfumado.

El pequeño volteo la cara, limpiándose el rastro de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué? – musitó el niño.

—Yo… - Sasuke suspiró. Vamos, dile, di que tú eres su _padre. _—Yo…- Sanosuke sintió curiosidad por lo que iba a decirle.

Pero se le atoró la voz. Un miedo… algo que le picaba el corazón.

—…— Los ojitos verdes de Sanosuke se encontraron con los negros de Sasuke. Tragó pesadamente la saliva que se le acomodaba detrás de la lengua.

_Díselo. No dudes más. Sabes que es cierto… _

—Sanosuke, yo soy… - "¿_Tu padre? ¿Un cobarde? ¿Uchiha Sasuke?" _su mente le exigía que dijera algo pronto… —… Un hombre de palabra.

"_No, Sasuke. Eso no era lo que debías decir."_ Su mente le recriminó.

Era un cobarde.

Sentía un extraño miedo de sólo pensar que vería dolor, vergüenza, decepción y la frialdad en el rostro de aquel inocente niño en el instante que mencionara que él era su padre… Ese pensamiento, el ser rechazado y tal vez hasta odiado por su propio hijo lo aterró.

—¿Usted es un hombre de palabra? – preguntó sin entender mucho.

—Sí… - Sasuke balbuceo.

Maldito cobarde… maldito mentiroso.

_No se atrevió… prefirió el anonimato en vez de seguir con la declaración. Tal como le dijo su hermano mayor… él huía al dolor… _

—Oh. – la boquita del niño formó una perfecta "o".

—Te prometo… – eso sí le interesó, definitivamente. "_Decirte algún día la verdad… hijo mío." —_ Que buscaremos a tu madre.

Entonces el pequeño se quedó congelado en esa fracción de tiempo.

Sasuke había dicho eso con tanto apremio, con tanta seguridad.

—¿Bus-Buscaremos a mi mamá? – una sonrisa esplendorosa se adueñó de su alma. Sasuke sonrió de lado. Al fin lo veía sonreír.

—Sí, Sanosuke… te lo prometo. – Sasuke se puso de pie y le expendio la mano al niño para que se levantara.

Pero en vez de levantarse civilizadamente, Sanosuke se lanzó sobre Sasuke con una euforia inconcebible. Lloró nuevamente, repleto de felicidad, y frotó su carita contra la ropa de Sasuke.

Adorando las palabras que acababa de prometerle el hombre de ojos oscuros.

—¡De veras! ¡De veras, gracias, Sasuke-san! – el niño lloró tanto que sus ojitos comenzaban a hincharse. El muchacho Uchiha sintió que el corazón palpitaba alocado al verle la cara llena de entusiasmo a ese chiquillo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo un peso se instaló en este. Calmando la alegría que comenzaba a brotar.

Era un maldito miedoso…

Ojala y Sanosuke no lo odiara por ser un cobarde y no decirle la verdad…

Pues esa verdad… era que Sanosuke había encontrado a su padre… y éste no se había dado cuenta.

—_Lo siento… _- musitó Sasuke, mientras el niño seguía abrazándose sobre él.

_Necesitaba tiempo…_

* * *

—_Má… Mamá… - le meció con cuidado las sabanas que tapaban su cuerpo. _

—_Mmh… - un gemido lleno de pereza salió de la garganta de su madre. _

—_¡Mami! – volvió a insistir. Ella poco a poquito abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj que estaba en una mesita al lado de su cama. _

—_¿Qué sucede, hijo? – lo encaró, puesto que le daba la espalda. El niño la miró haciendo un tierno puchero. Sakura comprendió de inmediato. —¿Una pesadilla? – con un gesto maternal le acaricio la cabeza, revolviéndole los cabellos. Su hijo asintió con algo de pena. _

_Sakura le mostró una sonrisa angelical y le hizo un espacio en la cama. _

_Inmediatamente el pequeño se adentró dentro de las sabanas junto a su madre. Se acomodó y suspiró más tranquilo. _

—_¿Ya estás más cómodo? – preguntó Sakura, mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y le acariciaba la pancita con cariño. _

—_¡Sí! – el niño sonrió. _

—_Bueno, entonces a dormir…- Sakura cerró los ojos y fue dejando que el sueño hiciera su trabajo. _

_Ya estaba cayendo en la trampa de Morfeo cuando su hijo la llamó. _

—_¿Mami?_

—_Dime… - Sakura bostezó pesadamente. _

—_¿Qué pasó con mi papá?_

_Sanosuke puso sentir cómo la respiración de Sakura se detenía. Dejó de respirar, no se movió más, eso le extrañó. Se giró tímidamente y observó un brillo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Serian insipientes de lágrimas? _

—_¿Mami? – Sakura se mordió el labio. Ella estaba pensando en algo… o alguien. —¿Mamá, estás bien? – su madre lo encaro._

_¿Cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente dulce? Estaba segura que, eso lo había heredado de ambos padres… Por que, tal vez Sasuke fuera muy frio de adulto, pero estaba segura que de niño era muy tierno. _

—_Sí, pequeño… - la escuchó sornar un poco su nariz y la mano de ella limpio algo de sus ojos. _

—_¿Estás llorando?_

—_No, no, es sólo… una basurita que se metió en mi ojo, hijo, es todo. _

—_Oh… - el niño se acercó a su mamá, se refugio en su pecho y se acomodó para descansar. Sanosuke tenía cuatro años. Era pequeño, sí, pero muy listo. Hablaba muy fluido y era muy perspicaz, nunca lo engañaban con adivinanzas o acertijos, por que siempre tenía una respuesta para eso… Aunque fuese errónea. _

—_Tu padre era… - Sanosuke prestó atención a su madre. No esperaba que ella hablase de su padre. —Era un hombre muy fuerte… también era muy bueno. _

—_¿De veras? – sus ojitos se iluminaron con cierto entusiasmo. Sakura asintió. —¿Y cómo era?_

—_Pues… casi igual a ti. – el niño sonrió. —Era muy guapo. – le dijo su mamá y el niño sonrió. —Como tú…_

—_¿Soy guapo? – abrió bien los ojos, el sueño que antes había tenido se evaporó en cuestión de segundos. _

—_Mucho… - Sakura aventuró sus manos por las costillas del pequeño y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. _

—_¡No, mamá, basta, basta! – el niño se retorcía y reía con fiel gracia infantil. Sakura también reía… _

_Aunque, por dentro… sentía ganas de llorar. _

_No había vuelto a ver a Sasuke nunca más desde aquella ocasión… y aunque se negaba a pensar en que él la había abandonado, o incluso que había muerto en la guerra… Sakura quería creer que, estuviera donde estuviera, Sasuke pensaba en ella tanto como ella en él._

—_¿Mamá? – Sanosuke observó a su madre algo triste. Ella había parado de hacerle cosquillas, parecía estar en trance._

—_¿Uh? – reaccionó. —Ah, perdóname… - tumbó a su hijo una vez más y lo cubrió con la sabana.—¿Qué tal si dormimos? Ya es tarde… _

—_Sí… - el chiquillo bostezó. —Hecho. _

_En esa ocasión, antes de dormir, Sanosuke pudo ver lagrimas en los ojos de su madre; y junto a ella… una expresión llena de tristeza y nostalgia. _

—Mamá… - balbuceo el niño.

Sasuke lo miró atento, parecía estar soñando. Contempló un frio recorrerle la espalda al niño. Esa noche había llegado con brisas gélidas. Sasuke se acercó a Sanosuke y lo miró un rato… luego, por acto de inercia propia lo cubrió con una capa. Aquella capa vieja que solía conservar de sus años de ninja renegado, cuando viajaba con su equipo en busca de Itachi.

Recuerdos tan dolorosos… había cometido tantos errores… y posiblemente no habría vuelta atrás. De soslayo se dio cuenta que el pequeño se abrigaba más con la capa, se acomodó dándole la espalda y pareció volver a dormir.

Sasuke suspiró con dolor.

Se lo diría, sí… tenía que decírselo, él era su padre. Pero… los eventos pasados lo atacaban como flechas en un campo de batalla. Quizás, esto era más difícil que el descubrir lo que realmente había pasado aquella noche de luna llena, cuando el clan Uchiha murió bajo las manos de un doble agente, un ninja lleno de dolor y de tanto amor.

—Itachi… - susurró a la luna. Las nubes se habían ido. Mirando las estrellas pidió un deseo… el hacer lo correcto…

Cerró los ojos y se volvió a Sanosuke. Se acercó a él y en un gesto meramente paternal le acaricio los cabellos. Luego de eso, se retiró a un lugar que sólo Sasuke sabía.

Sanosuke abrió los ojos al sentir aquella caricia en la cabeza. Cuando se volteo para buscar a la persona que lo había echo, se encontrar con la imagen de Sasuke que se perdía entre la maleza.

Sonrió un poco y luego volvió a recostarse para dormir.

Quizás nunca pudo conocer a su padre… pero, si un día lo encontrase, sin duda le gustaría que fuera como Sasuke-san.

**Continuara…**

**NOTA: Ok, dejemos algo en claro... Aunque todavia no sabeis mucho de que fue lo que paso en el pasado de los personajes sólo me basta decir que Sasuke sufrio un pasado muy doloroso, sí, aparte de lo de la muerte de su Clan y todo eso, tambien en lo que respecta al fic. Muchas veces, cuando somos lastimados, nos mostramos reacios a las cosas nuevas. Tememos ser heridos de nuevo y tememos que nos traicionen de la manera más vil, que el destino se mofe que vosotros y que nos torture siempre... Bueno... Más o menos es lo que trate de proyectar en Sasuke en este capitulo... **

**Amm, realmente espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, en lo personal pienso que no fue suficiente, quizas necesitaba más, quizas necesitaba menos, pero es que asi es la historia, les agradezco por leer, y por favor, si hay algo que vieron, algo que no les gusto, algun error, una critica, haganmelo llegar. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. Vinculos Ocultos

**Se que esto les puede parecer un poco tonto, pero decidi que este capitulo no era suficiente para mis expectativas. Asi que, permitanme decirles que lo volvi a editar y le agregue más cosas. Gracias por antemano de leer. **

**Perdonen si se me pasaron errores de ortografia. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Vínculos ocultos. **

_

* * *

_

Y ocurrió de la manera más inesperada. Sus ojitos se abrieron al contemplar la explosión ocasionada por la lucha entre ambos bandos. Hombres enmascarados contra aquellos que llegó a considerar su familia.

_La dramática escena de los sobrevivientes a un régimen de engaños, de dolor y lagrimas se alzaban a la defensa de los suyos. Era muy joven… _

_¿Por qué ese día?_

_Sólo tenía sus cinco años recién cumplidos. _

_Un tirón inesperado lo sacó de ese mundo de ensimismamiento y lo dejó aterrizado sobre la verdadera cara de la situación. Tan acuosa era su mirada, no podía distinguir entre las estrellas de aquella noche o las antorchas que volaban sobre sus cabezas en un intento desesperado por encontrarlos entre el espeso bosque. _

_La jadeante voz de su madre lo hizo corresponder al evento con la misma determinación que un soldado cohibido por ver tanta sangre. _

_Una explosión los alcanzó. La fuerza fue tal, que ambos salieron despegados del piso. Su madre, en pleno uso de sus habilidades se giró de una manera increíble y lo abrazó contra su pecho. _

_Cayó de espaldas, toda su ropa se rasgó y la sangre comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mallugado. _

_Abrió los ojos aturdido. Su madre lo miraba con sudor en la frente. Luego los truenos y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a arruinar aquel lapso de manera inoportuna. _

_Ella se levantó al momento que una enorme espada se acercaba a siniestra contra ellos. _

_La esquivaron, pero no por eso el ataque de más cazadores que se aproximaban a sus victimas. _

_A la par de sus respiraciones se escuchaba su canto. Una que repetían en cada palpitar de sus corazones y que exterminaba la razón de la clemencia. _

"_Maten a los traidores" "No dejen a nadie con vida" "Son las ordenes" "La Raíz será la única que podrá continuar con el liderazgo del poder"_

_Esas frases fueron mencionadas incesantes veces. Tantas, que sus oídos no soportaban aquel himno endemoniadamente erróneo. _

—_Sanosuke… - escuchó a su mamá llamarle._

—_¿Mami? – el niño miró la cara de su madre, ella estaba triste. Estaba llorando. —Mami, no llores…_

—_Tienes que ser fuerte. – aquellas palabras le herían en lo profundo de su alma. Su madre se había puesto a su altura. La tomaba de los hombros y lo miraba con dolor. —Tienes que ser fuerte… mi pequeño. _

—_Pero… mamá… - esas palabras no le gustaban. _

—_¡Sakura! – En el acto apareció el Copy-Ninja. Aplastando a un Anbu renegado que había sido lo bastante listo cómo para atacarles por la espalda. Cosa que no logró. _

—_Kakashi-sensei… - Sakura lo miró de soslayo. Kakashi tenía una extraña noción de lo que ocurriría. _

—_¿Madre? – Sanosuke le llamó compungido. La presencia del Guerrero Sharingan ahí, en el campo de batalla, no le era de confianza. _

—_Escúchame bien, Sanosuke… - Sakura había endurecido el rostro.—Kakashi-sensei te sacará de aquí. – se podía escuchar los pasos de los Anbus a pocos metros. —Te pondrá en un lugar seguro… _

—_¿Y que pasará contigo? – Sanosuke arrugó la cara. Su madre comenzaba a decir cosas que no le gustaban. _

—_Estaré bien… - masculló apenas. _

—_No es cierto. – se abrazó a ella. —No me dejes…- sabía que su madre se iría. Podía sentirlo en aquella acuosa mirada. _

—_Por favor… - Sakura imploró. Estaba llorando. _

—_¡Sakura! – Kakashi invocó a su equipo de perros. Los animales comenzaron a saltar sobre los hombres que los acechaban. _

—_Mami… - Sanosuke sintió cómo ella lo separaba de su pecho y le limpiaba las lágrimas. Cosa que no servía de mucho, por que a continuación aparecían más y más… _

—_Te quiero mucho, Sanosuke-chan… tienes que ser muy fuerte y sobrevivir… - ella le sonrió, todavía había lagrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó a su hijo y le dio un casto beso en la frente, después lo miró encariñada…_

_Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a Kakashi. El Jounnin la miró dudoso. Ella asintió…_

—_Es la única manera… Prométeme que lo protegerás, Kakashi-sensei._

—_Con mi vida… - se giro y tomó a Sanosuke mientras se perdían en la oscuridad. _

—_¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san! – gritaba mientras el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por el bosque. _

_Lo ultimo que observó fue la figura de Sakura desaparecer entre el rio de llamas. _

—_Oka-san…_

—Sanosuke… - abandonó aquella ilusión para tomarse con los negruzcos ojos de Sasuke.

El pequeño miró a Sasuke, quien, con una mirada escrutadora parecía evaluarlo.

Acercó su manita a la cara y se limpio el sudor.

—¿Una pesadilla? – salió de los labios de Sasuke mientras el pequeño asentía timorato.

Era temprano, el sol apenas y si comenzaba a verse con destellos rojizos en el cielo. Sasuke estaba frente a él, su mirada tan seria como siempre y parecía estar esperando algo.

—¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el niño, notó que Sasuke no pretendía quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Estoy esperándote. – anuncio, mientras peinaba inconscientemente sus cabellos con la mano. —¿Y bien?

—¡Ah, sí, ya voy! – se levantó. Cuando se puso de pie notó que una capa marrón caía de su cuerpo. La recogió atento y la apreció. Era vieja, ya estaba usada, probablemente su dueño era testigo de muchas aventuras y batallas.

—Sanosuke… - Sasuke volvió a llamarle, puesto que comenzaba a caminar.

—¡Sí, Sasuke-san, ya voy! – dobló la capa sobre su brazo y se encaminó para estar a la par de Sasuke. —Sasuke-san… - le llamó cuando se ubicó a su derecha.

Sasuke caminaba pasivamente, miraba el frente, estoico.

—¿Sí?

—¿A dónde vamos?

Giró el rostro para ver al niño. Claro, no le había dicho nada respecto a donde se dirigían.

—Iremos a donde haya civilización…-dijo aquello como si se tratara de una historia de náufragos. —Necesitamos investigar… comprar cosas…

—¿Comprar cosas?- Sanosuke miró de soslayo a Sasuke. ¿Es decir, irían de compras?

—Sí… - el pelinegro no pareció tomarle mucha importancia. —¿Es que quieres andar así todo el tiempo? – señaló con la mirada el atuendo del pequeñín.

El chiquillo miró hacia abajo. Estaba sucio y mallugado… Probablemente Sasuke insinuaba algo de su aspecto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? – Sanosuke alzó los ojos. Incluso parecía retarlo con esa pose testaruda.

Sasuke pensó al escuchar eso que, Sanosuke, condenadamente se parecía mucho a su madre. Con eso en su mente sonrió de lado y ladeo la cabeza en señal de negación. Todo aquello le parecía muy ameno.

_

* * *

_

Con el rostro pálido y los ojos hinchados, se encontraba acostada en aquella cama con sabanas amarillas que le cobijaban dándole calor y una falsa protección. Suspiros tras suspiros las horas pasaban con tanta parsimonia que su paciencia era una hilo de pólvora a la cual sólo le falta la chispa para quemarse y explotar.

_Pensó que eso posiblemente ya habría ocurrido. _

_Ahora que se encontraba en aquel lugar, cansada y con la esperanza de volver a vivir el pasado…_

—_Sakura-chan… - Naruto, su fiel amigo, su fiel enamorado… que le había protegido de todo, a pesar de que ella le había herido tanto. _

—_¿Hm? – Musitó con tanto desgano. _

—_¿Por qué no… tomas una ducha y nos alistamos para un día de campo? – intentaba ayudarle, quería sacarla de aquella dañina desolación… Pero Sakura no hacia nada por querer solucionar aquello. _

—_Mmm… - tanteo un momento… sin ganas. Sólo quería dormir y dormir…_

—_Vamos, Sakura-chan, necesitas un poco de aire fresco… - alentaba Naruto._

—… _Hm…- Sakura seguía atrapada en esa terrible depresión. No podía salir, más bien, no quería. _

—_Por favor, si no lo haces por ti… al menos hazlo por el bebé… _

_Entonces Sakura reaccionó. Era cierto… no podía pasársela toda la vida lamentándose y durmiendo. Tenía que reaccionar, volver en sí. Todo por su hijo…_

_Sakura se comenzó a levantar lentamente. Naruto sonrió y se dirigió a abrir la ventana de aquel cuarto para que la habitación se iluminara por la luz del sol matinal. _

_La muchacha se cubrió con la mano la luz que le acariciaba los ojos. Era muy fuerte para sus adormiladas pupilas. _

—_Te esperare en la cocina, iré a preparar algo para llevar…_

—_Sí. – Sakura asintió mientras lo veía salir. Se dirigió al baño, abrió la ducha y comenzó a lavarse bien. _

_Cuando terminó salió y se secó. Envistió su cuerpo con algo casual y antes de salir su vista reparó en un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba instalado en aquel baño. _

_Su vista recorrió su figura hasta posarse con su pancita de cuatro meses… la acaricio con ternura y luego sonrió con nostalgia. _

—_Sasuke…_

Como si de lágrimas en el techo se hubiese tratado, su rostro fue bañado por una pequeña gota fría. Abrió los ojos en aquella inmensidad oscura y posó su atrofiada mirada en el techo.

Pronto escuchó un trueno y la luz de un rayo se traspasó por unas viejas rendijas de metal.

Inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que al menos… esta vez pudiese volver a soñar en paz.

* * *

Sus pisadas se vieron detenidas por el enorme rio que corría sin precauciones.

Sasuke balanceo la mirada de un lado hacia otro buscando algún puente. No había ninguna, no era muy buena señal.

—¿Sasuke-san? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que Sanosuke siguiera utilizando ese keigo con él. Quería que le hablase con confianza…

_Seguramente. _

El peso de su cobardía volvió a ceder, reclamándole que el cobarde aquí era nada menos que él mismo. Solamente y únicamente el culpable era él…

"_Eso me gano…"_ – pensó, luego, suspiró.

—¿Qué? – le respondió tardío la pregunta al pequeño.

—¿Vamos a cruzar?

—Sí.

—Pero no hay puente…

—Pasaremos caminando…

—¿Caminando… así sobre el agua? – no parecía muy convencido por eso.

—Así es… - Sasuke le miró interesado. —¿Sabes caminar sobre el agua?

—No… - negó algo desorientado. —Una vez vi a mi madre hacerlo… le pregunte que si cómo se hacía… ella me dijo que era cuestión de control de chakra.

—Eso es cierto. – Sasuke pensó que, tal vez si lo intentaba lo lograría. Después de todo, Sakura era muy buena con el control de chakra. Seguramente su hijo también.

Le extendió la mano con mesura. El niño miró su palma que se encontraba abierta en forma de flecha. Pareció observar atento y luego desvió la vista a la cara de Sasuke.

—Ven, te ayudare… - sus manos se unieron en un nudo suave. El primero en poner un pie sobre el agua fue Sasuke. Sanosuke, por otro lado, se mostraba renuente a ingresar al agua. Un leve tirón por parte de Sasuke lo hizo recuperar el valor.

Metió los pies a la orilla y automáticamente el agua se montó en su piel y entre sus dedos. Sanosuke aprecio lo sucedido con decepción.

—Debes juntar chakra en tus pies… - escuchó decir a Sasuke. —El secreto para hacer esta técnica es mantener u flujo variable cada vez que la superficie del agua cambia. – animó con la cabeza. —Vamos, inténtalo… - el pelinegro comenzó a caminar unos cuantos pasos, Sanosuke le siguió tambaleante. El rio era más fuerte a medida que avanzaban.

Una corriente apresurada lo hizo perder la noción, comenzó a temblar en la zona de las rodillas y a perder el equilibrio. Sintió que resbalaba y que la mano de Sasuke ya no le sostenía más.

Apresurado por lo ocurrido comenzó a juntar todo el chakra posible en sus pies. Sintió que la velocidad con la que era arrastrado cedía… abrió los ojos y contempló sus pies sostenidos en el agua.

—Bien hecho. – felicitó Sasuke.

El niño sonrió por su hazaña, pero al instante perdió la sonrisa. El chakra en sus pies desapareció de repente y comenzó a ser arrastrado.

Antes de caer completamente en el agua fría sintió que era tomado por los hombros y alzado sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Recorrió sus ojos buscando al responsable y se encontró entonces sentado en los hombros de Sasuke.

La actitud del hombre era tan pasiva y seria que cualquiera pensaría que aquella escena era tan monótona que no requería impresiones; pero no era así. Sanosuke respiró sorprendido conteniendo un gritillo de pena.

—¡Sasuke-san, no tiene que…!

—Es mejor así, Sanosuke… - Sasuke lo silencio con una voz educada.—Calma, no me molesta… ¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutas del paseo? – se lo dijo como si lo recién ocurrido fuera muy normal.

Sanosuke se sonrojó al verse en tal situación. Sasuke-san había sido muy bueno con él, tanto, que seguramente cuando toda esa odisea terminara lloraría si sus caminos tuviesen que separarse.

Supo que había llegado al otro extremo cuando los pasos de Sasuke fueron más seguros. Pensó que posiblemente el paseo en hombros había terminado. Se inclinó un poco, dando una señal de quererse bajar, pero al contrario de todo lo que pasaba sintió una presión en sus piernas.

Sasuke lo sostenía, seguramente pensando que iba a caerse. No le dijo nada, pero aun así, Sanosuke entendió que era mejor no moverse por el momento.

—Sasuke-san… si quiere pue-

—Sanosuke… - le interrumpió sin consideración a lo que iba a decirle. El pequeño prestó atención. —¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Mi… color favorito? – alzó una ceja, ¿A que venia eso?

—Así es…

—Pues, el azul me gusta mucho. – sonrió.

—Oh… que coincidencia. – Sasuke también sonrió.

—¿También es su color favorito, Sasuke-san?

—El azul y el blanco… se podría decir. – con esa frase, Sanosuke entendió los colores de su vestimenta. —Aunque los colores como el rojo y negro también son de mi predilección.

—Oh, ¿Enserio? Creo que también son colores bonitos… - festejó el pequeño.

—Hmp. – Sasuke agrandó un poco más su media sonrisa. Definidamente, Sanosuke, era su hijo.

_Su hijo…_

Ese pensamiento era tan cálido pero a la vez tan tortuoso. Sus negruzcos ojos se posaron sobre la grama que pisaba avanzar. Sasuke tragó saliva y suspiró tomando todo lo necesario para enfrentarse una vez más con la realidad.

—Sanosuke…

—_¿Hm? – _Ese gemido sonó muy somnoliento.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte. – Sasuke tomó aire y abrió los ojos después de meditarlo medio segundo. —Yo… sé que posiblemente no creerás esto, pero es necesario que te lo diga… - detuvo su paso. —Yo soy… tu padre…

Y esperó. Pero la respuesta no llegó a sus oídos. En cambio de eso escuchó la respiración pausada del cuerpecito de su hijo que recargaba su torso en el cabeza.

Se había dormido…

Sanosuke no le había escuchado puesto que se había quedado dormido.

Sintió un peso en el estomago. Justo cuando había tenido la oportunidad de confesarle aquello, su hijo iba y se quedaba dormido. Vaya suerte…

Ni hablar, se lo diría en otra ocasión.

Siguió caminando destino a algún lugar en donde se podrían reabastecer y así comenzar el viaje que le haría recuperar lo perdido.

* * *

—_¿Esto significa que nos traicionas? – la voz estoica del Hokage atormento el silencio en una muestra de cinismo puro._

—_Lo siento, Danzou-sama… pero no puedo traicionar a mis amigos…- aquel Anbu que antes había tenido la misión de infiltrarse en el quipo Kakashi se encontraba enfrente de la bestia que había iniciado la guerra. _

_Bestia, un perfecto nombre que Naruto había sugerido para el cruel Hokage. _

—_¿Amigos? – el Hokage rio por las palabras de Sai. —Tú no sabes qué son los amigos, Sai. _

—_Se equivoca, Danzou-sama… sí lo sé, y los protegeré… así sea dando mi vida. _

—_Que bueno que lo pongas así. – el hombre de rostro vendado se levanto de aquella cómoda silla. Sai entrecerró los ojos, esto no significaba ningún acto de rendición. —Si piensas de esa manera… entonces te tomare la palabra. _

_Las vendas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Danzou. Sai se llevó la mano a su pincel, esperando el momento para usarla. _

—_¡Sai! – la pared se quebró dejando entrar a tres ninjas armados de experiencia. _

—_¡Naruto, Kakashi-san, Yamato-san! – Sai asistió al llamado. _

—_¡¿Cómo se atreven a entrar de esta manera a mi recinto?! – el Hokage chasqueo los dedos, una pila de Anbus aparecieron protegiendo a su líder. _

—_No estamos aquí para llevar a cabo una batalla contra usted… - explicó Yamato. _

—_¿Mmm? – el Hokage alzó la mano para detener a sus ninjas, deseaba escuchar más…—Seguramente…- fue sarcástico.—¿Por qué más estarían aquí?_

—_¡Por mí! – y una explosión detonó justo sobre la torre del Hokage. _

_Huyeron apresuradamente de ahí. Y cuando se pudieron fijar en el causante de aquella explosión las miradas de odio por parte de Uchiha Madara y Danzou se hicieron fuego…_

Sai tomó una taza de té al recordar aquel ataque…

Siempre, a la misma hora recordaba el evento que marcaría el inicio del fin. Justamente al medio día, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto. El recuerdo de la aparición de Madara y su declaración de fidelidad para con Naruto, lo transportaba a aquel mundo del cual… no pudo escapar ileso.

Frunció el ceño del solo recordar. Ese día había marcado su vida… ese día, Sai había ganado mucho, pero también había perdido bastante…

Con la mirada cerrada y con sus dedos apretando aquella taza, abrió la puerta de la cabaña en donde se encontraba y se apresuró al caminar.

Llegó a la sombra de un cerezo. Desde ahí se podía apreciar la vista de un pueblillo que descansaba sobre la sombra de un frondoso bosque. Sai sonrió con tristeza al ver ese lugar…

Luego miró las florecillas que precozmente habían nacido de ese árbol. Una lluvia rosa se desplomaba sobre una piedra fría y porosa. Sai miró esa placa y cubrió su cara con su mano derecha…

Aquel lugar no era otra cosa más que el recordatorio de su debilidad.

Había fallado en la promesa que le hizo a Naruto… y lo pagaba viendo aquella escritura a golpe de martillo.

—Mmm… las nubes están cubriendo el sol. – exclamó al ver el cielo. Algo estaba por ocurrir, algo trascendental.

* * *

El sonido a civilización despertó los sentidos de Sanosuke. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un edificio de tres pisos, en donde al frente se encontraba un letrero que decía: "Vacantes"

Intentó moverse y al momento de hacerlo sintió que algo lo tomaba por los costados. Cuando reparó en ese detalle reparó que estaba en los hombros de Sasuke.

Mortificado por la reacción del hombre se disculpó enseguida…

—Lo siento, Sasuke-san, yo no pretendía…

—Está bien, Sanosuke… - Sasuke apenas y si le prestó atención a sus pequeños balbuceos. —¿Cuánto cuesta la habitación?

—¿Será una habitación para ambos? – el hombre señaló al niño, quien se encontraba distraído removiendo tierra de la calle. Sasuke asintió…—Serán 250 por la habitación.

—Tome… - Sasuke metió su mano entre sus ropas. Sacó una bolsa tejida de cuera negro y de ella el dinero. La cartera se veía pesada.

Sanosuke escuchó el tintineo de las monedas. Miró la expresión de Sasuke, él estaba normal… una expresión indiferente y fría. Miró la del encargado del hostal… a ese le brillaban los ojos en ganancia.

—Vamos, Sanosuke… - con la cabeza le indicó el camino preciso a seguir.

El pequeño le siguió cabizbajo, ansioso y cansado a la vez. Ojeó los alrededores y aprecio cómo algunas mujeres miraban de manera indiscreta a Sasuke-san. No comprendía mucho los gestos y las insinuaciones que le daban al hombre que iba enfrente de él, pero sí que aquello no parecía agradarle mucho a Sasuke.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación, Sanosuke se apresuró a entrar y a echarse sobre la cama. Chacoteó un par de veces y la mirada severa de Sasuke lo hizo detenerse. Con una sonrisita inocente se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

—Lo siento, hacia mucho tiempo que no… saltaba sobre la cama. – se excusó el chiquillo. Sasuke observó la cama, pareció pensar un rato y luego se sentó en la orilla del colchón.

—Está duro. – exclamó Sasuke. —De acuerdo… brinca un rato, con cuidado de no partirte la cabeza… y para que se ablande el colchón.

Con eso Sanosuke sonrió muy animado. Se levantó y comenzó a brincar con entusiasmo. Mientras, Sasuke se adentraba en la ducha. Con un resoplido sensato el agua le relajó los músculos.

Se sintió aliviado después de aquella sesión de baño. Tenía tiempo que no disfrutaba de un baño tan revitalizador. El sólo pensar en el pasado le tensaba los músculos. Agotado por tanta algarabía, Sasuke decidió que, irían a comer y después a buscar todo lo necesario para viajar.

Pero antes…

Debía decirle…

Salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura. Suspiró con relax y miró a Sanosuke, quien estaba mirando por la ventana.

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó Sasuke.

—Estaba mirando por la ventana, tiene una magnifica vista.

—¿Ah sí? – Sasuke asomó la cabeza por la ventana. Para desgracia suya, una mujer, de edad avanzada pero de insólitas manías le miró descaradamente a Sasuke, cuya toalla no le cubría su bien formado pecho. La mujer madura sonrió ante su suerte de haberle hecho voltear en el momento exacto.

Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con picardía. Sasuke sintió un tic en el ojo y cerró la persiana.

—¿Qué pasa? – Sanosuke no entendía.

—Ve a bañarte, Sanosuke… iremos a comer. – Sasuke se sentó en la cama y sacudió su cabello.

—¡De acuerdo! – se adentró en el cuarto de baño y segundos después se escuchó el sonido del agua caer.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al escuchar eso…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró quedamente.

—Sakura_…_- su recuerdo lo hacia caer en un torbellino de nostalgia y añoranza.

_El sonido del agua al caer era tan tentador para un corazón que ama sin escalas. Se encontraban en un baile de seducción y hormonas dos cuerpos que ya más de una vez se había visto para ese tipo de eventos. _

_El cuerpo masculino se aferraba al femenino, penetrando en el alma de ambos y dejando una esencia de placer y calor._

_Besos que devolvían el aliento y al mismo tiempo lo quitaban. El gemido de una mujer se escuchó cuando el gruñido del hombre le hizo retorcerse de placer. Bajo las gotas tibias dos cuerpos ardían en pasión… y aunque el baile se hubiese detenido por el momento, eso no quería decir que sería un descanso eterno. _

_Los labios del hombre buscaron a los de su compañera. Lamiendo y mordisqueando sin detenerse. Le besaba los pechos, el cuello, los labios y la frente. _

_Mientras que ella le acariciaba el tórax, la espalda y una que otra vez le pellizcaba el trasero con complicidad. _

_Un gemido unísono los hizo comprobar que sus cuerpos se habían juntado una vez más. Él atendió a su rostro con una sofocante mirada. Ella respondió besándole los labios y suspirando al sentir la fricción. _

_Sus encuentros eran siempre tan excitantes y sensuales… pero, al mismo tiempo tan riesgosos… tenían siempre que ingeniárselas para deshacerse de sus camaradas y venir al encuentro del otro. Era muy cansado y castigador el tiempo que pasaban sin verse… sin embargo, cuando estaban solos se encargaban de borrar aquella desolación con lo mejor de sí. _

—_Te amo…- susurraron al mismo tiempo. _

—¿Sasuke-san? – el muchacho abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Sanosuke. El niño ya estaba limpio y dispuesto a ir.

Sasuke se levantó y suspiró.

—Vamos entonces…

—¿Se irá así? – preguntó el niño, señalando el estado semidesnudo del mayor.

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente.

—Espérame en el pasillo.

* * *

—Hola, bienvenidos, ¿Qué van a ordenar? – el mesero tenía un ánimo de perezoso. Claro, refiriéndose al animal. Tenía la cara adormilada y unas tremendas ojeras que decía claramente: "Insomnio gratis"

—¿Qué hay? – preguntó Sasuke. De alguna manera, aquel muchacho le hacia recordar mucho a Nara Shikamaru.

—Mmm, pues… tenemos ramen, sake, ramen… - se rascó la barbilla.

—Ramen está bien para mí, Sasuke-san. – Sanosuke habló en pos de terminar la tortura de ese hombre.

—Mmm… sí… yo quiero un poco de sake y Ramen también.

—Sí… trabajan. – y caminó arrastrando los pies al interior del restaurante.

—Creo que no era su mejor día. – comentó Sanosuke.

—He visto arboles con más movilidad y ánimos por la vida que ese hombre.- agregó Sasuke.

—A la mejor y tiene pesadillas… las pesadillas no dejan dormir. – mostró una carita de comprensión al mencionar aquello.

—Sí, es cierto. – le dio la razón, debido a que él sabía con claridad lo que era el no poder dormir por pesadillas.

—Cuando era chiquito… me daban muchas pesadillas. – confesó el chiquillo. Sasuke le miró interesando. —Me despertaba en las noches sudando y me iba a dormir por mi mami.

—¿Tenías pesadillas? – Sasuke alzó las cejas.

—Sí… mi mamá me decía que necesitaba un vaso de leche y luego a dormir. Eso siempre me quitaba las pesadillas.

Sasuke sonrió un tanto enternecido por el comentario. ¡Como le hubiese gustado estar ahí en esos momentos! Sí, sería realmente una visión maravillosa.

Sakura y él abrazados en la cama, cubiertos por finas sabanas de seda, esperando que en la noche su hijito llegase a dormir en el hueco que quedaría entre sus padres.

Repentinamente quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

No, él no podía pensar aquello. No podía, por que simplemente era muy improbable.

—¿Qué soñabas? – preguntó con atrevimiento Sasuke.

—Mmm… pues tenía sueños muy extraños. Una vez soñé con mi padre… - Sasuke reaccionó ante esto.—Lo soñé un poco borroso, no recuerdo mucho realmente. – el niño pensó un poco. —Le veía la espalda, tenía un extraño símbolo en la espalda, Amm, pero no recuerdo mucho el símbolo… el caminaba enfrente mío y no podía alcanzarlo… - se calló y luego miró a Sasuke. El Uchiha tenía la cara oculta entre el cabello. Sus mejillas estaba pálidas y sus ojos miraban la mesa con insistencia. —¿Sasuke-san?

—Sanosuke… - tragó saliva. —Hay algo que quiero decirte…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucha, sé que posiblemente lo que te diré no es… no es lo que esperas, pero quiero que sepas que es verdad… lamento no habértelo dicho antes… yo…

—Su pedido. – interrumpió tan estrepitosamente, incluso el ramen salpicó la cara de ambos cuando los tazones "cayeron" sobre sus mesas. —Y su sake. – le dejó la botella a Sasuke por un lado y una nota del pedido. —Disfruten su comida. – desganado, como había llegado el mesero abandonó la escena.

El silencio reinó entre padre e hijo. Nadie habló… hasta que…

—¿Sasuke-san?

—Itadakimasu. – dijo quedito Sasuke, mientras comía poco a poco su ramen. Sanosuke asintió y cogió los palillos.

—Itadakimasu… - murmuró y comió a la par de Sasuke.

* * *

El establecimiento tenía el suelo recién regado y un aroma a tierra mojada cobijaba las fosas nasales en un aroma natural. Sasuke sintió que ese sería un momento interesante en su reciente vida paternal. Miró al pequeño, quien distraídamente pegaba las manitas en un ventanal de cristal.

—Aquí… - espetó Sasuke. —Vamos…- guio al niño al interior del establecimiento con lentitud.

Al entrar, el perfume de la ropa nueva les hizo sentirse rebosantes de ganas. Era muy triste, pero al mismo tiempo emocionante.

—¡Oh, clientes! – exclamó una señora rechoncha. Quien zarandeaba las caderas en un intento inútil por llamar la atención de una manera más insinuante. —¿Qué se le ofrece a estos finos caballeros?

—Ropa. – contestó con simpleza el mayor. —¿Tiene algo de su talla y mía? – señaló a Sanosuke y luego se dirigió a él.

—Por supuesto…- la señora señalo el departamento de ropa para caballero. Después el de niño. Casualmente estaban cerca.

Sanosuke se apresuró a entrar a los anaqueles en busca de algo que le gustase. Sasuke entró con más calma.

Se distrajo viendo capas y pantalones cómodos, mientras que Sanosuke observaba camisetas y playeras que le permitieran el fácil movimiento.

Sasuke tomó un par de prendas en la mano y con la vista buscó a Sanosuke. El niño miraba un par de sandalias ninjas, la cuales, según la dueña del lugar eran sumamente cómodas para andar.

Sonrió de lado cuando el niño las cogía y le preguntaba a una muchacha que trabajaba ahí el precio…

—Así son los niños…- comentó sorpresivamente la dueña del local. Sasuke la miró de soslayo, prestándole atención. —Se emocionan con las cosas nuevas… ¿Ese pequeño… es su hijo?

El pelinegro miró a Sanosuke y luego sonrió de lado. Después dirigió su mirada a la señora y asintió despacito.

* * *

Cargando una mochila ligera y ropa nueva, Sanosuke daba pequeños saltitos en la acera de la calle. Sasuke continuaba tras él con seriedad y sereno. El Uchiha bostezó un poco y después la voz de Sanosuke le llamó:

—Sasuke-san… Gracias por la ropa y las sandalias. – la sonrisa que le regaló fue tan tierna que le llenó el pecho de una sensación cálida, muy difícil de describir.

—Si queremos viajar… debemos ir preparados. – se limitó a decir Sasuke.

—¡Sí! – el niño sonrió.

Entonces, una corriente de aire acaricio sus mejillas. Una gotita de agua le resbaló por la sien. Estaba empezando a llover.

—Apresurémonos a llegar… se avecina una tormenta. – Sasuke pasó a su lado, empujándole levemente del hombro.

—¿Cuándo comenzaremos el viaje? – le pequeño se mostró inquieto.

—Mañana, si la lluvia se va. – apresuró con la cabeza al niño e hizo señal de continuar. El hostal no estaba muy lejos, sería mejor descansar un rato y esperar a mañana.

Cuando llegaron al hostal, un joven encargado les dio su llave y ellos se apresuraron a entrar.

Abrieron la puerta de su habitación y al momento se desplomaron con mesura en el colchón de la cama. Sasuke miró el reloj. Era muy temprano para dormir.

Había perdido toda la tarde comiendo y haciendo las compras. Sin embargo no había cenado. Se levantó, dejó a Sanosuke en el cuarto y bajó con el encargado. Preguntó si no podría encargarles algo de comer. El muchacho asintió y Sasuke regresó a su cuarto.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Sanosuke mirando la ventana. Se acercó a él y se colocó detrás. Miró sin mucho interés los nubarrones negros y el torrente de agua que se deslizaba por el vidrio.

—¿Qué haces? – no resistió la curiosidad. Sanosuke extendió un dedito al cristal. Lo posó sobre una gotita y al hacerlo, esta se desmoronó hasta desaparecer.

—Ah, estaba viendo…

—No hay mucho que ver. – Sasuke se sentó en la cama. —Pronto vendrán con la cena…

—Cuando los Anbus llegaron por mi mami y por mí… - comenzó de la nada. Sasuke se levantó instintivamente. Aquello le interesaba. —Llovía. – Sanosuke suspiró. —Espero que mi mamá se encuentre bien.

—Descuida… lo estará. – Sasuke se acercó a él, pero no lo tocó.

—Sasuke-san… - Sanosuke lo encaró.—¿Conoce a mi madre? Es que… parece hablar de ella como si la conociera de antes… ¿La conoce de antes? ¿O es que…?

—No soy ningún Anbu en cubierto que trata de engañarte, Sanosuke, eso está más que seguro. – Sasuke endureció el gesto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a sospechar de su propio _padre_?!

—Oh… - Sanosuke bajó el rostro apenado. Como si aquello hubiera sido un regaño de su madre. —Lo siento es que…

—La conozco. – Sasuke soltó. El niño lo miró interesado. —Pero…- la cara de Sasuke bajó con pesadez. —Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ella… Tu madre era… una kunoichi muy fuerte… - se mordió el labio inferior. No era de su estilo entablar ese tipo de conversaciones.

—Sí… mi tío _Sai_ me decía que mi mamá era una mujer muy fuerte.

—¿Sai?- Sasuke reparó en ese detalle. Apretó los puños con rigidez.

Si más no le fallaba la memoria, Sai era el nombre de aquel Anbu que se unió a Naruto durante la batalla contra Akatsuki. ¿Qué tendría todo esto en común? ¿Qué vínculos se ocultaban bajo aquellas palabras inocentes?

—Sí, él es uno de mis tío… ¿Conoce a mi tío Sai? – miró a Sasuke con ansiedad.

—Eso no importa… - Sasuke le quitó importancia con un gesto facial.

—Pero…

—Tocan la puerta, debe ser la cena. – el mayor se dirigió a por la cena. No quería hablar de Sai… él no le importaba.

Dos platos le fueron entregados a Sasuke. Sin mucho interés en darle una propina a aquel joven, cerró la puerta en su cara y se dirigió a la cama. Con un gesto de la mano hizo que Sanosuke se acercara y comenzara a comer.

Comieron el silencio, el sonido de la lluvia en el fondo daba un toque muy relajante a la escena. Sasuke dejó su plato vacio a un lado de la puerta, Sanosuke todavía no terminaba.

No esperó a mucho, se adentró en el cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara. Después, se acercó a la cama, sacó las sabanas de encima y se recostó. En lo que él descansaba, Sanosuke llevó su plano a la esquina. Siguió la misma rutina que Sasuke y se dirigió a la cama. Mas… no se recostó.

—Sasuke-san… - el Uchiha miró al pequeño. Estaba sonrojado.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Dormiré… con usted? – era tan obvio que eso le causara pena.

—¿Prefieres dormir en el cuarto de baño? – Sanosuke encogió los hombros. —Ven, acuéstate, mañana nos levantaremos temprano.

El niño sonrió y de un saltó se aferró a las sabanas y recargó su cuerpecito en la cama. Suspiró con cansancio y de poquito a poco concilió el sueño.

Y la noche comenzó a entrar. Sasuke y Sanosuke durmieron tranquilamente, hasta que, de un momento a otro, el mayor comenzó a sentir temblores y pequeñas patadas en su espalda. Se volteo, queriendo averiguar el problema.

Sanosuke estaba teniendo pesadillas. Tenía el rostro contraído en pesadez y sudaba. Desconcertado por lo que le pasaba al niño, Sasuke se enderezó un poco y llevó su mano a la frente del pequeño. Estaba caliente, pero no era fiebre. Frunció el ceño y le limpio el sudor. Chasqueo la lengua.

No tenía mucha idea de que hacer en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, impotente sin saber que hacer, entonces el recuerdo de su madre le indicó cómo afrontar la situación.

Recordó que su madre solía acariciarle los cabellos y el pecho. Relajaba sus músculos y después, le sobaba la panza.

Sí, era algo para nada de su estilo. De hecho, tenía la certeza de dejarlo tener pesadillas y que afrontara sus miedos como un hombre… así como lo había hecho él en su infancia.

Pero al mismo tiempo, el impulso por evitar ese sufrimiento para su retoño lo envolvía en una coraza paternal muy nueva para él.

Suspiró con pesadez y con lentitud llevó su mano a la pancita del niño. Acaricio un poco, con mesura… cerró los ojos cansado. Los temblores de Sanosuke se calmaron.

Sasuke tuvo la impresión de haberlo vivido antes…

_Un sueño… no… el pasado. _

Abrió los ojos entonces y alejó la mano del niño como si le quemara. Frunció el ceño y se levantó. Llegó al baño y se lavó el rostro.

Ya recordaba…

_Le había acariciado para que se calmara… de igual manera que hizo con Sakura, hacia tiempo, para que pudiera dormir una noche ya distante; Sakura estaba encinta… y el contacto había sido tan cálido. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos contrariado. Sacudió la cabeza y negó con rigidez. Tenía que dejar de perderse en sus recuerdos. Mañana comenzaría una nueva travesía…

El resto de la noche Sanosuke durmió plácidamente.

Sasuke nunca diría nada sobre lo que pasó esa noche.

Orgullo.

* * *

Se levantaron muy de mañana. Sasuke tenía la cara pálida y con un tatuaje que decía: No dormí como me hubiese gustado.

Por otro lado, Sanosuke estaba tan vivaz y lleno de energía como todo niño.

Ambos se acercaron a los límites del pueblo. Sasuke le detuvo del hombro a Sanosuke, esperando a que el niño le mirase para poder darle indicaciones. Suspiró y habló:

—Escucha, Sanosuke… este viaje no es por diversión, tienes que entender que corremos riesgos y…

—Sí, lo sé, Sasuke-san. – Sanosuke le interrumpió con seriedad. Él ya sabía a lo que se atenía todo ninja. Un ninja siempre debe estar alerta… un ninja siempre debe ser frio, sin sentimientos… Un ninja debe, un ninja esto, un ninja lo otro… él lo sabía perfectamente.

Sasuke entendió por medio de su mirada que lo que iba a decirle no era nada que no supiera. Sonrió para sus adentros, su hijo llegaría a ser formidable.

—Bien, es bueno que lo sepas… - Sasuke avanzó después, Sanosuke le seguía a su lado.

Así comenzaría su viaje. Aquel en donde los lazos escondidos saldrían ardiendo en llamas cuando el momento de la verdad llegase.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Sasuke no cantaba. Y eso era el tedio infantil de Sanosuke. Puesto que los niños no muchas veces están acostumbrados a estas cosas, Sanosuke venia bostezando aleatoriamente y una que otra vez arrastrando los pies.

—No arrastres los pies, Sanosuke, arruinaras tu postura. – le regañó con tranquilidad Sasuke.

—Sí… - el niño levantó las rodillas y comenzó a marchar.

—No es necesario que andes como soldado. – le reprochó por aquella acción.

—Si, lo siento. – sonrió inocentemente, rascándose la nuca.

—La siguiente ciudad está a unos cuantos días. Viajaremos por bosque… así que busca una forma de entretenerte mientras.

—¿Qué pasara si aparecen enemigos?

—Les pateamos el trasero. – Eso era bastante obvio.

—¿Y si son muy fuertes?

—No hay nadie más fuerte que yo…

—¿Nadie?

—Nadie.

—Absolutamente nadie…

—¿Lo dudas? – Sasuke le miró desafiante.

—No, claro que no… pero no me aburro si te pregunto cosas…

—No me metas en tus juegos, Sanosuke…

Sanosuke asintió bajando la cabeza. No quería molestarlo, sólo ponerlo de buen humor. Suspiró resignado, Sasuke había amanecido de mal humor. Había sido gruñón en el hostal y también había estado muy serio en el camino por el bosque y lo que llevaban de camino.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke… tenía el ceño fruncido. Sanosuke le arremedó, frunció su ceño. Sasuke suspiró. El niño hizo lo mismo… el mayor se rascó la barbilla. Ahí va Sanosuke otra vez…

—Sanosuke… Mmm, ¿Puedes entretenerte con otras cosa que no sea imitando mis gestos?

—Oh… sí… lo siento. – se sintió apenado. —¿Cuando eres pequeño a que jugada usted, Sasuke-san?

—No solía hacerlo… entrenaba.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí, siempre… - ¿Aquello era un interrogatorio o que?

—Que aburrido… - exclamó Sanosuke, haciendo un tierno mohín que inevitablemente pareció un gesto de Sakura al de uno de Sasuke.

—Así es la vida de un ninja. – le resignó Sasuke.

—¿No sabe por casualidad algún juego?

—No.

—¡Yo sí!

—¿Eres muy activo, no?

—Mi mamá dice que los juegos son muy bien para estimular los sentidos… ella jugaba conmigo cuando era más pequeño.

—¿Ah sí? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, otra vez, interesado.

—Sí, sí… - sonrió el niño.

—¿Y a que jugaban?

—¡A las escondidillas! – festejó con alegría.

—Ah… las escondidillas. – no pareció sorprenderle mucho.

—Es un juego muy interesante… ¿A que sí?

—Mmm… supongo. – encogió los hombros.

—¿Y no jugaba eso de niño, Sasuke-san?

Sasuke pensó… recordó.

Claro que sí, él siempre jugaba a las escondidillas con Itachi. Su hermano mayor era tan bueno que podían pasar horas enteras jugando. Claro, Itachi siempre ganaba, pero eso no importaba… sólo importaba la alegría de ambos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Todo fue tan fugaz. Esos recuerdos eran un bálsamo que le desinfectaban viejas heridas.

—Sí… algunas veces con mi hermano.

—¡Que kawai! ¿Tiene un hermano?

—Tenía… - Sasuke ensombreció su expresión, Sanosuke no notó esto.

—¿Qué le pasó? –Sanosuke se dio cuenta del suspenso que ocultaban las palabras de Sasuke.

—Él… murió.

—Oh… lo siento mucho, Sasuke-san… - Sanosuke bajó la vista con tristeza. No quería ofenderle de esa manera.

Sasuke suspiró. De pronto las ganas de seguir caminando se le quitaron.

—Mmm… no importa. – Sasuke miró el cielo. "_Itachi ya está vengado"_. Luego miró al niño. —Sanosuke… ¿Te gustaría jugar… a las escondidas?

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Sí… yo contare. – se acercó al tronco de un árbol. Le dio la espalda a Sanosuke. —Ve a esconderte.

Sanosuke sonrió.

—¡Sí! – corrió bosque adentro.

Sasuke sonrió cuando se encontró solo. Esto sería tan fácil… como Itachi solía decir.

"Hermanito menor… ¿Ya encontraste el mejor escondite? Es que me canso de encontrarte tan rápido." Y después de esto venia el tradicional golpe en la frente y una hermosa risa fraternal.

Sasuke sonrió quedamente y comenzó a contar.

—¡Nueve… Diez...! – Sasuke suspiró… se sentía extraño. Sonrió de lado mientras pensaba en la cara de su hijo cuando lo encontrase, le había saber que su padre era el ninja más hábil y fuerte que existía.

Pensó en Sakura… ¿Qué cara pondría si supiera que jugaban juntos? Ella le había dicho una vez… que hubiese disfrutado mucho al saber que su hijo y él serían los mejores amigos, que jugarían y que serian inseparables.

—Sakura… - pero la añoranza se transformaba en dolor. Cada vez que pensaba en el pasado la incertidumbre le comía el alma y le escupía en la cara. El mundo era crudo… y nunca iba a cambiar.

Sasuke pegó su frente al tronco del árbol. Hacia dos días que ya no sentía esa incertidumbre…

Sí…

_Por que hacía dos días había descubierto que su hijo estaba vivo. _

Sonrió melancólico.

Cómo quisiera que aquellas huella ígneas se enfriaran y poco a poco cicatrizaran y transformaran tierra nueva. Vida nueva… como cuando un volcán hace erupción y la lava emergente crea tierra nueva.

Pero…

Había algo en ese preciso momento que impregnó el aire de una mala vibración. Sasuke abrió los ojos con el Sharingan en ellos. Intempestivamente se giró con la cabeza alzada y la quijada apretada. Un tintineo de alerta se instaló en su sien… algo olía mal.

Se movió sin advertencia y se adentró en el bosque como un garañón desbocado. Arrasando con todo a su alrededor y percibiendo la llamada de auxilio de su hijo.

Sanosuke gritaba despavorido en los brazos de un hombre.

Un Shinobi.

No, peor aun.

Un Anbu.

—¡Ayud-¡ - el hombre le cubrió la boca con rapidez. Sabía que eran perseguidos. Por un ninja de alto chakra.

Con agilidad se balanceaba entre las ramas. Sasuke lo perseguía con ímpetu.

No, no iba a permitir que le arrebataran a su hijo…

_Protegería a la única familia que tenía… así fuera darlo todo._

Sasuke aceleró el pasó. Miles de chirridos se escucharon a cada salto. Todo su cuerpo brillaba electrificado por el Chidori.

No podía arriesgarse a usar las grandes técnicas de su Sharingan, por más que lo quisiera… Sanosuke estaba con el malhechor, tenía que rescatarlo primero.

—¡Infeliz! – Sasuke esparció los relámpagos por todos lados. El Anbu lo miró de soslayo. Aquello no era bueno.

Con una agilidad inexplicable, miles de águilas en blanco y negro emergieron de un pincel lleno de tinta.

Sanosuke, quien forcejeaba con fuerza se quedó quieto al mirar como la tinta se desplazaba por el cuerpo del Anbu y que iban a terminar a su espalda, apareciendo después las águilas con estructura solida.

—¡Eso no te servirá! – con la velocidad de un flash, Sasuke destruyó con su espada los animales.

Entonces recordó que eso ya lo había visto antes… y, conociendo ya la técnica, posiblemente también la debilidad. Después de todo, su Sharingan era muy poderoso.

Entonces lo hizo, de su cuerpo un fuerte calentón. Con la rapidez de una centella, atravesó el bosque y apareció por un lado de aquel hombre. La mascara del Anbu encaró la furia viva de Sasuke Uchiha, cuando un fuego negro se apoderó de la parte lisa de aquella mascara.

El hombre, abatido, soltó inmediatamente a Sanosuke. El chico estaba estupefacto. ¡¿Cómo había hecho eso Sasuke-san?!

Se sintió en el aire breves segundos, Sasuke le tomó de los hombros y lo cobijó con sus brazos en un grácil aterrizaje. Una vez en el suelo todo fue muy súbito. Sasuke lo colocó detrás de si.

El Anbu se quitó las mascara, cuyo fuego negro era poco (Sasuke apuntó sólo a su cara, no quiso lastimar al pequeño).

La espada de Sasuke estaba desenvainada y Sanosuke estaba muy nervioso.

—No esperaba verte así… - el Anbu mostró su cara. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Era ese maldito…

—¡Tío Sai! – Sanosuke reaccionó de inmediato al verle la cara.

—¡Sanosuke! – Sai se intentó acerca y el niño igual.

Pero algo en medio los interrumpió con una ardiente mirada.

—¡Quédate donde estás! – le ordenó a Sai, mas Sanosuke también le obedeció.

—Mmm, _Uchiha Sasuke. _– y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sasuke iba a embestirlo pero sintió una presión en su pantalón.

—Sasuke-san- miró a Sasuke con un pesar de mil kilogramos fuerza sobre su estomago. El pequeño tenía una cara muy difícil de descifrar.

—¿Sasuke-san? – Sai intervino, acercándose más. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio. —No puedo creerlo… - sonó irónico.

—Sai… - Sasuke habló. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Sasuke-san… - Sanosuke lo miró sorprendido… él conocía a su tío Sai.

—Por que más, Uchiha… he venido por mi sobrinito. Pero realmente jamás lo imagine en esta posición.

—Tío Sai…

—Sanosuke, ven conmigo… iremos a un lugar seguro. – el niño quiso avanzar, pero Sasuke lo detuvo.

—¡No! – el pequeño lo miró. —Prometí llevarte donde tu madre…

—¡Blasfemo! – Sai se acercó con cuchillo en mano e intentó darle una estocada. Sanosuke se alejó asustado. Sasuke detuvo su golpe.

¡¿Qué sucedía?! ¡¿Qué maldita sea sucedía?! El niño estaban tan confundido… ¿Por qué su tío conocía a Sasuke-san? ¿Cómo es que Sasuke-san conocía a tío Sai?

—¡Tío Sai! – Sanosuke avanzó hasta él y se abrazó de su pierna. Estaba tan aturdido.

—¡Sanosuke! – Sasuke reprochó.

—¡Basta ya, Uchiha! – replicó Sai.

—¡Por favor, no peleen! – imploró el muchachito.

—¡No te metas en esto! – le gritó Sasuke a Sai.

—¡Claro que puedo, tú eres un maldito traidor!

—¡Desgraciado! – Sasuke iba a golpearlo…

—¡Traidor! – volvió a reclamarle Sai. —¡¿Cómo es que te hiciste de este inocente niño?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste prometerle tales cosas?! ¡Tú, maldito embustero!

—¡Hare que te tragues tus inmundas palabras!

—¡Basta! – el niño gritó mareado por tanto grito.

—Sanosuke… - Sasuke se sorprendió.

—Sanosuke-chan, ven conmigo, aléjate de ese hombre…

—¿Por qué? Sasuke-san ha sido muy bueno conmigo…

—¡¿Sasuke-san?! – Sai reprochó con indignidad. —¡¿Permites que te llame así?! ¡¿Qué acaso no le has dicho nada?!

—¿Decirme qué? – el niño no entendía.

—¡¿Es que fuiste tan cobarde…?!

—Esto no te incumbe a ti, Sai… - Sasuke estaba muy aturdido. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no de esta forma.

—¡Claro que sí! – lo tomó de la camisa. —¡¿No tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que Naruto y Sakura sufrieron por ti?!

—¿Mi mamá… y mi tío Naruto? – Sanosuke se sintió mareado. Aquello no se oía muy bien y tampoco prometedor.

—¡¿No te lo dijo?! – Sai encaró al pequeñuelo con la boca seca y la garganta rasposa por tanto gritar.

—¿Qué, que no me dijo? – esta impaciente. —¿Sasuke-san, que pasa? – cuando volteo hacia Sasuke, Sasuke tenía la cabeza ladeada, mirando al otro lado.

—Sanosuke… este hombre, Uchiha Sasuke… es tu padre.

La verdad cayó como el plomo en un campo minado. Tan desastrosa era la realidad y tan cruda la vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo que más esperas sucede cuando menos lo imaginas?

Esa era la pregunta que envolvía a las tres personas de cabello negro en este preciso momento.

Sanosuke retrocedió incrédulo ante las filosas palabras de Sai. Miró a Sasuke y luego a Sai. Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke, Sai… lagrimas con sabor a engaño.

No entendía… no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para entenderlo.

—¿O-Oto-san? – exclamó en un hilo de voz. Sasuke volteo inmediatamente el rostro cuando lo escucho nombrarlo de esa manera.

Sus ojos estaban crispados por la sorpresa. Sasuke sintió que el agarre de Sai era más suave, hasta que le soltó. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta.

—¿Sanosuke-chan? – Sai se acercó, mas el niño retrocedió.

—¿Oto-san? – volvió a decir con un tono de voz desvalijado. Estaba en negación.

—Sanosuke… - ahora era Sasuke quien le hablaba. El pequeño inmediatamente lo miró lleno de un torrente sentimental. —Es verdad… yo soy tu padre. Yo… - no pudo continuar hablando, el niño retrocedió atemorizado por la confesión.

—Entonces… - dijo temblorosamente. —Sí eres mi padre… - tragó saliva y las lagrimas cedieron por sus mejillas. Sasuke se sintió un ser despreciable, mientras que Sai culpable por haber desatado aquel resultado en el niño. —Sí tú realmente eres mi padre… - los ojitos de Sanosuke estaban rojos por las ganas inmensas de llorar. —Entonces por qué… ¡¿Por qué abandonaste a mi madre?!

Sasuke tanto como Sai se vieron embestido por tan cruda pregunta. Era estoico el momento en el que Sanosuke retrocedió y corrió lejos de ellos.

—¡Sanosuke! – Sai corrió tras él.

Sasuke quedó clavado al suelo. Sus ojos cerrados con impotencia.

—Perdóname… - susurró al aire. Tragó saliva… había ocurrido lo que menos quería.

Tenía que solucionarlo. Emprendió la iba detrás de ambos.

—¡Sanosuke-chan! – Sai iba detrás de él. El niño corría despavorido por entre los matorrales y arbustos. Sai lo alcanzó al verle detenerse. Sanosuke había caído al suelo. Sai le había dado tiempo de que se levantara, pero a la distancia logró observar un comportamiento de shock.

Se posó delante de él. Lo miró a la cara. El pequeño sudaba y las lágrimas se desbordaban tan con desesperación. Tenía la cabeza agachada, con sus ojos bien abiertos, pasmos y pávidos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero un pétalo de cerezo descansó en su hombro gracias a una pequeña brisa.

Sai miró su hombro, ignorando por un instante los sollozos callados de Sanosuke. Entonces se alertó… miró con sobriedad lo que pasaba. Retrocedió automáticamente, alejándose del niño y el tronco macizo de un árbol le impidió el retroceso.

—Sanosuke… - quiso llamarle, pero el niño no le respondió.

—Oka-san… - musitó, un fuerte dolor se extendía hacia la luz de la realidad. Cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza de pasto que se había formado alrededor de esa piedra lisa.

Los pasos de alguien más se detuvieron justó a la espalda del niño. Una respiración cortada y el ahogo del aire en una garganta. Sai miró la cara de Sasuke… estaba pálido, tenía las facciones duramente sujetas a una mascara de incredulidad.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió… Había cometido un error en actuar tan precipitadamente. Sai bajó la cabeza al comprender el sufrimiento de padre e hijo.

—Lo siento…- musitó el pintor.

Sobre una lapida de roca yacía escrito: Aqui descansa... _Haruno Sakura. _

**Continuara… **

**Sí, se que de seguro esperaban un capitulo, lo siento, realmente siento que me esten pasando tantos retrazos, pero desde que empzó Octubre he tenido muchas cosas que atender: Estuve enferma, examenes, trabajos en equipo, un campamento... Lo siento, prometo actualizar un capitulo nuevo en cuento pueda, lo prometo.**

**Y pues, Gracias por leer.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	6. El amor de mamá y el dolor de papá

**Lamento, lamento mucho el no haber podido actualizar más pronto, pero es que estaba muy, muy ocupaba, espero que me entiendan. **

**Ahora, tengo algo que decirles: !MUCHAS GRACIAS! De verdad, que no me imagine que me regalaran tantos reviews, de verdad, muchas gracias. Ahora, les traje este capitulo, que espero le agrade, por favor, preguntas y comentarios al final. **

* * *

**-5-**

**El amor de mamá y el dolor de papá.**

_

* * *

_

_Leves temblores ocasionados por el suelo húmedo y frio hicieron que Sasuke se alertara un poco. Le tocó la frente, Sakura ardía en fiebre._

—_Na-ruto. – gimió. Era un gimoteo lastimero. Pero Sasuke sintió una extraña incomodidad al escuchar aquello. —Naruto vendrá… - volvió a decir entre sueños._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura tenía la esperanza de que Naruto llegara. Y él no tenía ni la más mínima gana de ver al rubio. _

_Era simple, Naruto era un escandaloso, le armaría una buena… Sasuke ya no tenía paciencia para personas como Naruto. _

_Sintió a Sakura temblar una vez más. Escalofríos le recorrían la columna. Sasuke sabía que tendría que limpiar y cerrar su herida. Pues esta era la causante del estado de Sakura. _

_Sin ningún tipo de pudor le sacó la blusa. Su mirada reparó un instante en su sostén de color negro. Pero, como todo ninja supo controlar la morbosidad. Observó la herida de su costado. Sakura se empeñaba en mantener su mano sobre el corte. _

—_Sakura. – la llamó con la esperanza de que lo escuchara. —Sakura, déjame ver.- La mano de ella cayó a la tierra. Sin fuerzas, se había dormido por completo. Mala señal. _

_Hizo presión en la herida. El corte era grande y profundo. Sakura podría recuperarse, pero para eso tenía que descansar y recuperar su chakra. Cuando hizo más presión la cara de ella se contorsionó en sueños de dolor._

_Sasuke miró algo que le sirviera para ayudarla. Algo para vendar. Sin más a la mano arrancó un trozo de su aori. Con éste limpió la herida del lodo y la mugre que se había juntado. Tomó un poco de agua de una hoja y lavó la herida. Sakura seguía emitiendo sonidos de molestia entre sueños. _

_Sasuke no reparó en ello. Una vez limpia rompió otro trozo de su otra manga. La deshiló y envolvió a Sakura. El corte había sido cerca de la cintura en su lado frontal. Con cuidado de no despertarla la vendó. Sí, tenía la ropa húmeda y la "venda" también lo estaba, pero honestamente eso era mejor que nada. _

_Cuando vio que ya no emitía gestos de molestia. Salió del refugio en donde estaban. Había encontrado una cueva, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos y claro, una pequeña fuente de luz, una fogata, puesto que estaba oscuro por las nubes. _

_Sasuke llegó de nuevo con una hoja grande y mojada. Se la colocó en la frente. Al hacerlo Sakura dejó de sudar. Aquello la mantenía fresca; pero no le había quitado los temblores. _

_Sasuke, visto en aquella situación, se despojó de una capa gruesa que tenía para días de lluvia como estos. La cubrió, no sin antes secarla un poco contra la fogata y así se acercó a Sakura. Reparó en que, si no le quitaba la ropa mojada ella podía enfermar más. _

_Frunció el ceño. Sakura podía ponerlo en situaciones muy, muy molestas. Miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie lo veía. Poco a poco le quitó su atuendo. Era un atuendo normal en ella, típico short con falda y una blusa con alguna malla blindada. _

_Se fijó en su capa. Estaba seca. Con cuidado de no abrir su herida talló su cuerpo con la capa. Sakura se encontraba en ropa interior, así que había todo lo posible por no tocar nada indebido. _

_Una vez que terminó acercó la ropa de ella al fuego. Luego, la cobijó con la capa. Sasuke suspiró resignado. _

_Los truenos era insoportables y un tremendo vendaval comenzó a soplar sin consuelo._

_Un huracán. _

_Y ellos estaban atrapados en medio de éste._

_Aquello realmente era una situación muy… rara. _

—Sanosuke-chan… ten. – le extendió una taza con té. El niño no hizo caso al llamado de Sai. Estaba sentado en un rincón, sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla sobre estas, triste, en un estado de shock.

Sai suspiró. Salió de la pequeña cabaña que había estado habitando antes. Ahí afuera esta Sasuke, sentado al lado de una rueda de carreta vieja. Sasuke miraba atentamente el cielo nublado, las nubes apresuraban la tarde y el cielo parecía más gris que de costumbre.

Carraspeo un poco, pero nuevamente fue ignorado.

—Ah… yo… - Sai sintió la presión como un objeto filoso descuartizando una barra de mantequilla. Estaba más nervioso y comprendía por qué los nervios eran latentes en sus sienes.

Él había dado a conocer un acontecimiento muy doloroso a ambos, padre e hijo… y no sólo eso, había interferido en la familia como la manzana de la discordia. Realmente no era una posición muy favorable.

—Qué… - Sasuke no pareció entender el nerviosismo de Sai. De hecho, eso le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho… yo no debí…

—Guárdate tus disculpa y lárgate… - Sasuke regresaba a ser ese fiero guerrero impávido.

—Sasuke… por favor… no era mi intensión… pensé que intentarías corromper al niño, yo sólo…

—¿Corromperlo? – sonaba tan irónico cuando lo decía así. Sasuke se levantó del suelo con espada en mano. Miró airado a Sai, quien se había atrevido a entrar en su vida y a meterlo en basto embrollo.

—Ya dije que lo sentía… yo no intentaba… No sabía que tú…

—¿Por qué intentaría corromper a mi propio hijo? – Sasuke se acercó enojado hacia Sai. Le tomó furioso el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó sin esfuerzos. —¡¿Por qué lo haría?! ¿Por qué prometerle cosas que sé que lo herirían? ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! – Lo soltó con desprecio, Sai sólo acomodó el cuello de su ropa. —Maldito estúpido…- estaba frustrado, mucho… pero sobre todo. Estaba muy triste.

_Sakura…_

Sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo, que todos sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Se sentía la peor escoria al no haberla protegido. Era eso, no más que escoria.

—Soy un tonto… - se dijo Sasuke. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al cerezo rosa. Sai le miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tan mal estaba lo que había hecho?

_Claro que sí. No debió interferir. _

Cuando Sasuke se alejó entró de nuevo a la cabaña. Sanosuke estaba en la misma posición, no se había movido en lo absoluto. Sólido, como una estatua, no parecía tener deseos de hablar con nadie.

Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas rechonchas y ardientes que le quemaban la piel, tatuándolo con desesperanza y desolación.

—_¿Mami? – Sanosuke haló de la manga de su ropa. Hacia frio. El invierno parecía cruel y despiadado frente a sus pequeños ojitos. Acudió a su madre, tembloroso, con frio… asustado. _

—_¡Sanosuke-chan! – Sakura loa abrigó entre sus brazos, desesperada.—¡Dios, estás ardiendo! – con la mano en la frente del pequeño, Sakura corrió dentro de la casa. _

_Su cuerpecito temblaba con insistencia, con brutos cambios y gemidos ahogados de sofoco y desesperación. Sakura lo tendió en la cama, su pequeño de sólo cuatro años estaba temblando en sus brazos, muriendo de frio. Apresurada le sacó la ropa y los zapatos. Los tenía empapados. _

_Secó con una toalla sus piernitas, sus bracitos y su cabello, pasó por su pecho y su estomago. Suspirando con frecuencia, corrió hacia la cocina y puso a calentar agua para hacer té. Corrió después al botiquín y sacó jarabes y pastillas para cualquier daño. _

_Cuando acudió al pequeño, este ya estaba poniéndose ropa seca. Con la nariz floja y sorbiendo con insistencia, el chiquillo se encontraba colocándose unos calcetines. _

—_Sanosuke-chan… - se acercó una vez que el niño atendió a su llamado. —A ver, déjame a mí. – Le colocó los calcetines y le trajo ropa seca y limpia. —¿Qué te paso? – al fin soltó las palabras mágicas. _

—_Caí al lago… _

—_¿Cómo? – Sakura había guardado la calma desde hace ya unos minutos. _

—_Yo… intentaba caminar… sobre el hielo…_

—_Sanosuke-chan… - su madre usó un tono severo. —Eso es muy peligroso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses podido salir? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo? ¿No pensaste en que me pondría muy triste si te sucediera algo? – Sakura estaba diciendo todo aquello desde el corazón. La nostalgia ocupaba espacio en sus ojos, su voz era melancólica, quebrantada… con un deje de desolación. Entonces Sanosuke comprendió que había hecho mal en arriesgarse de esa manera sin pensar antes en su madre. _

—_Lo siento mucho, mami… de verdad, tendré más cuidado. – le pidió disculpas con una ternura intrínseca en él. _

—_Por favor… - Sakura lo abrazó con dulzura. —No vuelvas a arriesgarte así. – aunque sabía que lo que había dicho sería dentro de años una mentira, Sakura quería creer que la única manera de mantener seguro a su hijo era haciéndole ver los peligros de aquel inhóspito mundo. Sin embargo, también reconocía que en las venas de Sanosuke estaba el ser un ninja. _

_Y un ninja, siempre pelea sin importar los peligros. Nunca corre… _

—_Oka-san… _

—_Dime… _

—_No puedo respirar. – reprochó. Y Sakura, con una sonrisa más tranquila lo soltó de la jaula de protección que le otorgaban sus brazos._

—_Te traeré algo de comer…- Sakura partió hacia la cocina, dejando a Sanosuke recostado en la cómoda cama. _

—Oka-san… - el susurró le trajo consigo más lagrimas. No podía creerlo, era imposible. Pero ahora… su madre ya no estaría para acurrucarlo, para apapacharlo y otorgarle protección en esas ocasiones en las que tuviera miedo, frio… en las que estuviera solo.

Pero… ¿Y que de su padre?

—Oto-san… - musitó. Abrió los ojos que anteriormente los había cerrado tras recordar aquella vez en las que se cayó a un lago y su madre lo amparó.

Exacto, ahora, tenía un padre.

Sanosuke pensó esto detalladamente…

Sasuke-san no sería más "Sasuke-san" sino sería "Oto-san". Argg, se pasos las manos por los cabellos confundido y dolido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su padre los había abandonado? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes que él era su padre? Pero lo más importante… ¿Lo salvo por que era su hijo… o por que tuvo lastima de él?

Sanosuke no sabía que pensar. Todo era muy confuso.

Y así, con esa confusión, se recostó en el piso de madera. Pensando en su madre y todo el amor que le había dado… sus parpados se cerraron en busca de un paraíso, un lugar en donde podría vivir sin miedo y sin peligro. Un lugar en donde pudiera encontrar a su madre.

_

* * *

_

Escuchó un gemido ahogado por parte de ella. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto. Justamente cuando había tenido la suficiente confianza de dormitar un rato, venia Sakura y lo despertaba aparentemente llorando dormida por qu- ¿Llorando?

_Sasuke la miró inconscientemente. Sí, en efecto… Sakura lloraba, no era un llanto desgarrador, mas si lagrimeaba y sudaba en gran cantidad. Se recordó que ella era una debilucha y que posiblemente eran sueños raros de chicas molestas que conmueven tanto que…_

_¡No! Definitivamente no podía ser un sueño molesto. Sakura estaba desvariando. Parecía hablar en sueños y retorcerse. Ya alarmado por la actitud de ella, el muchacho se levantó del lugar en donde estaba recostado. Se le avecinó con algo de desconfianza. Le tocó la frente y de abrupto la desplantó. El calor intenso de la piel de Sakura le había quemado la mano. _

_Ella ardía en fiebre. Ahora entendía por que gemía y lloraba en sueños. La fiebre era tal, que en una medida desesperada su cuerpo reaccionaba intentando mantener sanas las partes de su cuerpo, en este caso los ojos… los cuales lagrimeaban para impedir que el calor los secase. _

_Iba a tomarla entre sus brazos para revisarla, pero un escalofrío automático le recorrió la espalda al sentirla tan temblorosa. Sakura reaccionó tan repentinamente… sus hombros comenzaron a temblar inesperadamente, su boca se resecó y las lagrimas corrían imparables por sus coloradas mejillas. _

_Sintió que los pechos de ella se juntaban al suyo. En una súbita muestra de las proporciones de la joven. Sasuke decidió omitir esto, sería mejor mantenerse alejado de los malos pensamientos y atenderle. _

_Entonces, una corriente intensa de aquel tifón hizo que perdiera la capa que cobijaba a la muchacha. Salió volando lejos, sin que pudiera hacer algo para detenerle. El Uchiha suspiró resignado. Gracias a que había perdido la manera de mantenerle caliente, la muchacha empezaría a morir de frio, claro, si es que la fiebre no la mataba primero. _

—_Vamos, Sakura… - la llevó un poco más adentro de la cueva. La muchacha balbuceaba idioteces… no tenía sentido prestarle atención, nada de lo que decía era entendible. _

_Sasuke procedió a revisarle el cuerpo. Hasta hace poco fue capaz de ver las marcas y rasguños que la chica poseía en su cuerpo. Seguramente tuvo muchas batallas difíciles. Las cicatrices lo comprobaban. _

_Chasqueando nuevamente, buscó algo con que abrigarla. Rogaba por que la ropa estuviera seca. Pero claro, como siempre, el destino se empeña en ponerle pruebas tontas… para su maldita suerte, la ropa seguía húmeda._

—_Maldición… - Sasuke tomó la ropa de la muchacha y las usó para bajarle la fiebre. La joven comenzó a templarse poco a poco. Ahora ya no tenia escalofríos, pero si parecía seguir gimiente en sueños. _

—_Naruto… - la escuchó mencionar. Inmediatamente le prestó atención. _

_Sakura había soltado el nombre del rubio como si fuera una cosa habitual. _

—_Tsk… - mejor no prestarle atención. _

—_Sasu-ke… - Ahora sí que le prestó atención. La mujer hablaba de él en sueños. Se acercó y le cambio la ropa de la cabeza. Después afinó su oído para escucharle decir cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él._

_Nada. Ella siguió durmiendo… _

—_Sasuke-kun… - No, ella no estaba perdida en el mundo de Morfeo como creyó. _

—_¿Qué? – le susurró al oído, incitándola a contestarle. _

—_Sasuke… - lo llamó de nuevo. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke no era un hombre curioso… no, es sólo que… a veces uno debe estar atento a las circunstancia, podría ser que Sakura soltara la suficiente información como para… Mmm, no sé, información útil para cualquier cosa…_

—… _Ten-go… Frio… - susurró. Y Sasuke se sonrojó al notar que por su ropa interior se veían sus finos pezones tan tensos que parecían botoncitos de flor antes de abrirse. _

_Refunfuñando por ser tan bueno con ella, se quitó la parte superior de su aori y la cubrió con la prenda. Esperando a que Sakura dijera otra cosa… ella sólo se limitó a aferrarse de la ropa y a perder la conciencia. _

_Sasuke le tocó la frente. La fiebre estaba pasando. Luego, se fijó que ya no estaba llorando y por último, ya no hablaba, sólo dormía. Uchiha suspiró cansado y se recostó a su lado, dándole la espalda…_

—_Tsk… siempre poniendo a las personas en tontas situaciones. – masculló, recordando a la antigua Sakura, aquella niña que más de una vez protegió creyendo que ella no podría defenderse. _

_Al menos… esta vez, no la protegía… sólo… era humanitario con ella. _

Sasuke respiró al momento que abría los ojos. Acababa de recordar aquel momento, en la cueva, años atrás, cuando Sakura enfermó después de una batalla.

Sonrió de lado al tener el recuerdo presente. Pero después… la sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando el brillo de la lapida le centelló en su campo de visión.

Se sentó frente a la tumba, sus rodillas flexionadas hacia dentro, tomando el mango de su espada y con la otra mano rascándose la sien, para terminar después sobándose la frente con un deje de desesperación.

—Sakura… - musitó al aire. —Perdóname… - después mostró su cara. Tenía claras marcas de dolor en sus facciones.

Apretó el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior.

¡Por dios! ¡Todo parecía tan inverosímil! Hasta hace unas horas creía con fervor que había una esperanza… que Sakura estaba viva. Que podrían reunirse, verse, tocarse, besarse… regresar a aquellos tiempo en los que después de ese destellante encuentro en aquella tarde de lluvia, sus corazones comenzaron a verse con intimas intenciones.

Suspiró al momento que su puño se clavaba en la tierra.

¿Qué haría ahora… que no estaba ella?

—Ay, Sakura… - lamentó al viento cálido. —Lo siento tanto… - masculló dolorosamente. —Maldita sea… - y maldijo, maldijo al mundo por ser tan cruel con su estirpe. —Por que siempre… - de sus ojos… pequeñas lágrimas brotaron. Como aquella vez, cuando lloró frente al mar, recordando a su hermano mayor y la trágica historia de su vida. Ese momento podría adaptarse ahora, sólo que esta vez, lloraba sentado frente a una lapida. —Por que siempre eres tan molesta… - musitó, sorbiendo su nariz e hipándose un poco.

Debía controlarse…

_Pero dolía tanto…_

Ya no podría verla… ahora su destino estaba tatuado a punta de hierro caliente en su piel.

Cerró los ojos con amargura.

_Lo primero que pudo sentir después de estar sumergida en la oscuridad fue el sutil toque del calor de una fogata. Sakura se removió un poco en el sitio en donde se encontraba. Estaba duro y frio el suelo, lo sintió de inmediato. Con algo de parsimonia abrió los ojos. _

—_Al fin despiertas, Sakura… - una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda en el acto. Ladeo la cabeza buscando al emisor de tales palabras. _

_Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron como el lomo de un gato en presencia de una jauría de perros. Sakura se sintió escrutada por la vivaz mirada de Sasuke. Intentó retroceder un poco de donde estaba posada, pero el dolor físico le impidió tal hazaña, no estaba en condiciones de mostrarse desafiante._

—_No te muevas… - le advirtió el muchacho. —Tu herida puede…_

—_Ya lo sé. – interrumpió ella con un hilo de voz. _

—_Hmp. – gruñó, no le gustaba ser interrumpido. _

_Dirigió su mirada al fuego que crepitaba al son de un corazón humano. Pero, a pesar de estar distraído mirando el fuego, no pasaba por alto la altiva mirada que Sakura le dedicaba. _

_Sabia lo que diría… era muy predecible. _

—_¿Por qué…?_

_Ahí estaba la predicción. _

—_No lo sé… algo en tu moribundo ser apeló a mi compasión. – sus palabras eran frías y severas. No obstante sinceras, y Sakura podía diferenciar ese tono. _

—_¿En donde estamos? – No quería cuestionar a Sasuke. A decir verdad, estaba sumamente sorprendida, no esperaba que Sasuke tuviera esas consideraciones con ella, muchos menos por todo lo que había pasado antes; pero eso no le quitaba la intriga al asunto de su paradero. _

—_En una cueva, en el bosque… en medio de un huracán. _

—_¿Huracán? – Sakura ya estaba recuperándose de su somnolienta. Miró las pareces de la cueva y también el túnel que llevaba a la salida. _

_Un salvaje silbido le hizo comprender que era real el huracán. Los vientos sonaban muy fieros… se colaban por entre la cueva y le calaban los huesos. _

_Sí, era cierto…_

_No había caído en eso. Miró atentamente su atuendo y luego a Sasuke… él no tenía su aori… ella estaba envuelta en una tela fina y ligera, que sin embargo conservaba su calor corporal… era blanca, como la tela que usaba Sasuke. _

_¿La tela de Sasuke?_

_¡Oh, Dios!_

—_¡Sasuke! – El aludido la miró. —¡Estoy en ropa interior!- abrió un poco la ropa que la cobijaba, sí, estaba en ropa interior… y Sasuke tenía el torso desnudo. _

_Tenía vendas en su costado… y al traje de Sasuke le faltaba una manga. _

—_¡Y tengo puesta tu ropa! – aferró la blanca camisa de Sasuke. _

—_Sí… lo sé._

—_¿Que paso? – estaba algo conmocionada. _

—_Morías de frio… sólo fue un acto altruista. _

—_¡¿Y el hecho de que esté en ropa interior?!_

—_También fue altruista… no quería que murieras con una severa pulmonía, eso sería demasiado patético para un ninja, incluso para ti, Sakura. _

—_¿Y tú…? – tragó saliva. Apretó las piernas y puso rígida las rodillas, por alguna razón desconocida. —¿Y tú me… quitaste la ropa?_

—_¿Querías que esta se desprendiera sola? – Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba siendo un escándalo por cosas tan obvias. _

—_¿Y…? – estaba muy nerviosa y algo confundida. —¿Y tú que…?_

—_Mira, puedes estarte tranquila. No toque nada… te lo aseguro. No soy un pervertido, así que no te preocupes… _

—_¿Estás seguro? – levantó la cabeza, esperanzada. _

—_Sí, Sakura, no vi, ni toque nada… sólo me dedique a curar tu herida, ¿Satisfecha? – cruzando los brazos y suspirando con molestia le dio la espalda. Sakura era tan molesta a veces. _

—_Gracias… - Esa era la dulce voz de ella. _

_Sasuke la miró por encima de su hombro. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_Que gracias… gracias por ayudarme, Sasuke-kun… - ella se sonrojó y él, sólo volteo el rostro. Un mohín ajeno al enojo y muy parecido a la satisfacción se asomó en sus labios. _

—_Hmp._

—Uchiha Sasuke… - Sai había importunado el momento de memoria de Sasuke. Lo miró con enfado incesante y después gruñó para volver a mirar la tumba de Sakura. —Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo…

—Lárgate. No estoy de humor para escucharte, Anbu.

—No era mi intensión que sucediera de esta forma pero…

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes, ahora, vete antes de que decida matarte.

—Por favor, Sasuke, es sobre Sanosuke-chan… - entonces Sasuke se puso alerta.

—¿Qué hay con él?

—Necesita explicaciones… y yo también.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo…

—Bien, si no es conmigo, que sea con él.

—Hmp. – Sasuke se levantó y encaró a Sai. Se miraron con significativas miradas. Luego, Sasuke comenzó a alejarse del cerezo, rumbo a la cabaña.

Sai sólo quedó parado ahí, con los ojos cerrados después de sostener esa pelea óptica con Sasuke. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos miró la tumba.

—De verdad… que no sé que le miraste. – exclamó en un suspiro.

* * *

La mano de Sasuke le zarandeo con sutileza el hombro, abrió los ojos. El sólo encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre le proporcionó cierto terror indescriptible. Ladeo el rostro, impidiéndole el contacto óptico.

—Sanosuke… necesito hablar contigo. – Intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero el niño no parecía quererlo. —Sanosuke…

—No quiero… - meneo la cabeza en negativa, mientras reprimía las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Se abrazó de las rodillas y escondió su rostro en ellas.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Sanosuke… - insistió.

—No, Sasuke-sa-. Mmm, no, no quiero… - se había detenido cuando estaba apunto de pronunciar en "San". Cierto, Sasuke ya no era un desconocido amable, era su _Padre._

El pequeño le dio la espalda. No quería verle. Sasuke arrugo el rostro al sentirse rechazado.

—Por favor… hablemos, _hijo. _

Sanosuke alzó la cabeza cuando lo escucho mencionar la última parte. Pero, no sólo era eso, no sólo era lo que significaba las palabras pronunciadas, sino cómo las dijo…

Giró la cabeza poco a poco y lo miró de soslayo. Sasuke tenía la cabeza agachada, respiraba continuamente y un leve deje de sorbo en su nariz lo hizo rectificar su opinión.

Sasuke jadeó y Sanosuke sintió una pulsación de culpa.

—Por favor, hijo… hablemos. – era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke tan dolido. —Por favor…

Entonces Sasuke sintió que algo le aprisionaba la cabeza. Alzo la cara y se encontró con un niño de cinco años, cabello negro, ojos verdes y lagrimas rebeldes en sus mejillas.

A continuación, los pequeños brazos del niño se acurrucaron en su cuello, y los fuertes brazos de él le rodearon la espalda. Un sollozo se apagó cuando el chiquitín recargó la cara en la camisa de su papá.

Sasuke apretó el abrazo y recargo su barbilla en el hombro del niño. Sintió que el aire entraba azorado a sus pulmones… entonces, después de un leve apretón, todo, absolutamente todo… se vino abajo.

Sanosuke sintió la espalda mojada. Experimentó una fuerte vehemencia por parte de su padre… los leves sollozos de alguien más le hicieron compañía a los suyos.

Padre e hijo volvían al fin se encontraban en un mundo de dolor y sombras.

Sasuke suspiró.

La soledad desapareció… y una luz naciente le calentó su herida alma.

Todo estaría bien ahora que tenía a su hijo a su lado… no permitiría que nadie los separara, nunca, primero la muerte.

Lo protegería con su vida; a su hijo, a su pequeño…

_A lo único que le quedaba de ella. _

—Perdóname, Sanosuke… - susurró a su oído. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho… por favor, perdóname. – se sentía renuente a soltarle de ese añorado abrazo.

—Yo… - musitó. Sasuke afinó su oído. —Quiero a mi mamá…

Sasuke cerró los ojos al momento que Sanosuke se quedaba dormido.

* * *

Cuando el olor a la madera quemada logró escarbar entre sus sensaciones. La mirada de Sanosuke se volvió clara y sin sombra. Estaba acostado en la cama de Sai. Carraspeo un poco por el humo y se avecinó a la salida.

Se rascó la nariz y abrió la puerta.

Una poderosa llama engrandeció frente a sus ojos. La boca de Sasuke tenía chispas pequeñas, y enfrente de él Sai, con cerillos que se quedaba cortos ante el chakra de Sasuke.

Sus ojitos miraron solamente a Sasuke. El hombre de cabellos negros le regresó la mirada, atento. El niño tragó saliva al reflejarse en las obsidianas de Sasuke. Ladeo el rostro… apenado.

—Mmm, acabo de darme cuenta que no tenemos cena. – Insinuó Sai.

Se acercó a Sanosuke, quien aun estaba en la puerta. Le sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su hombro derecho en señal de apoyo. Luego, abandonó escena mientras sus blancas facciones se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche ya instalada.

Sanosuke guio su vista hasta Sasuke, quien tenía la cabeza fija en el fuego. Después, la mirada de Sasuke enfrentó a la suya. El niño tragó saliva. Por un momento tembló. Se abrazó a si mismo, protegiéndose la pequeñas corrientes de aire en la atmosfera nocturna.

—Ven, aquí no te dará frio. – le ofreció su padre. El niño asintió y se sentó a su lado. Sasuke procedió a sentarse.

Ambos observaron el crepitar del fuego. No había palabras cruzadas.

—¿Qué pasó? – preguntó seriamente Sanosuke. Sasuke pudo apreciar un tono muy familiar en esa pregunta.

Se parecía a él. Sonrió de lado al sentirse identificado con el pequeño.

—¿Qué pasó contigo? – aclaró Sanosuke. —¿Por qué dejaste a mi madre?- su timbre infantil se convirtió en un clavo que es encajado en la superficie arborícola con la más fina intención de elaborar una hendidura.

—Nunca quise hacerlo… - confesó Sasuke, mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué no quisiste hacerlo? – Sanosuke alzó una ceja. Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente.

—Antes de que nacieras, hubo una guerra en el mundo de los ninjas… se le denomino como la más grande de todas. Duró más de cinco años… - describió Sasuke, el niño se mantenía callado. —Cuando tu madre te estaba esperando… yo estaba en la guerra.

—¿Y por que no buscaste a mi mamá?

—Lo hice, de veras que sí… - Sasuke sintió que se atragantaba. Se había formado un nudo en su garganta…—De verdad que sí…

—Hmp. – Sasuke escuchó ese gruñido provenir de Sanosuke. Por un momento se sintió identificado con el niño.

—Déjame contarte… - Sasuke carraspeo. —Lo que pasó tiempo atrás… de otra manera, no podrás entender todo el dolor que se apoderó de mi alma… y con eso el amor de tu madre… que en la mismísima paz y gloria descanse.

Sanosuke miró a Sasuke. Luego miró el fuego, asintió quedamente.

—Años atrás, el mundo estaba regido por una estrambótica guerra.

—La Gran Guerra… - Sanosuke pronunció torpemente.

—Sí. – Sasuke asintió.— Fue un movimiento hostil por parte de las naciones ninjas. El causante de esto fue Akatsuki, un grupo criminal con altas influencias entre los Shinobis más poderosos del mundo. Su líder, un hombre malvado que gozaba de la venganza y el poder… - sintió como si la garganta se le secara. —Movió todas sus influencias y provoco un fuerte conflicto que al paso de tiempo se volvió más y más grave hasta desencadenar una guerra…

—Pero… ¿Y que pasó con mamá y contigo? – Sanosuke mostraba tener más inquietud por saber de su madre.

—Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños. – miró el fuego, recordando aquellos días en los que viajaban por lugares, buscando aventuras, fortaleciendo sus lazos, cuidándose unos a los otros…

Sintió una punzada de dolor, una nostalgia antigua que le envolvía en un capullo de recuerdos que creyó antes muertos.

—… Fuimos compañeros de equipo. Tu madre, Kakashi, Naruto y yo…

—¡¿Mi tío Naruto y mi tío Kakashi?! – abrió sus ojitos sorprendido.

—Así es. – Sonrió de lado. —Juntos, vivimos muchas aventuras… Pero… los vientos del destino cambian y tuvimos que separarnos años después… - Sasuke recordó aquel revuelo que armo cuando decidió unirse a las fuerzas de Orochimaru, sólo con el pensamiento de la venganza.

Apretó los ojos. Recordar aquello no le era grato, se sentía asqueado, le repugnaba. Sanosuke en cambio, estaba muy interesado por las palabras de Sasuke.

El mayor suspiró.

—El mundo puede ser muy cruel hijo. – Sasuke lo miró directamente a los ojos, el Sharingan brillaba con intensidad. Sanosuke se sintió intimidado.

—¿Qué tienes en los ojos? – preguntó tragando saliva.

—Sharingan… escucha, el Sharingan es la herencia de los Uchiha, tú, eres mi hijo, también tendrás el Sharingan…

—Me da miedo.

—No es nada a lo que tú debas de temer… pero, quizás tus oponentes sí. – Sasuke desactivo el ojo rojo. Después miró el fuego.

—… ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mamá?… - más que una pregunta sonó a una dulce resolución. Sasuke sintió una cálida llama en el pecho, así como una tormenta de nieve que se mangoneaba de un lado a otro, apagando esa llama.

—Yo… - y sonrió, sonrió tan cálidamente que Sanosuke se impresionó. Aquel hombre, al que supuestamente empezaría a llamar padre, estaba sonriendo de la manera más cálida posible. Tenía los ojos fijos en el fuego, una sonrisa sincera y sus facciones relajadas al compás del amor. —Yo la amaba mucho… - sentencio, cerrando los ojos.

Sanosuke sintió una furia interna al escucharlo decir eso.

—¡¿Entonces por que la abandonaste?! – se levantó enojado. Era un reclama de niño, pero aun así un reclamo. Y a Sasuke, le dolía.

—Yo no la abandone, Sanosuke. – el Sharingan se mostró en los ojos de Sasuke. —Nunca, jamás me atrevería a abandonarle. – miró el cielo estrellado. Sanosuke aun seguía de pie. Miró el cielo a la par de su padre. —La historia es otra… nunca la pensé abandonar… hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella. – miró a su hijo. Una lágrima solitaria le recorría el rostro. Sanosuke sintió vergüenza por su comentario pasado.

—¿Entonces por que…?

—Por que el destino a veces nos arrebata lo que más amamos, hijo… - le alargó la mano, pidiendo en silencio que se sentara con él. El niño se mostró reacio, ladeó la cabeza, indeciso. Sasuke no bajó el brazo, insistía.

Y la tomó.

Se sentó a su lado y escuchó el palpitar de su corazón.

—La guerra, me arrebató todo lo que amaba, la ira, me cegó por completo, y el dolor… me quemo el alma. —Sasuke suspiró.

—Cuéntame, papá… Cuéntame lo que pasó hace algunos años, lo que tuvo que pasar para que… - sollozó. —Para que tanto dolor se viera en tu rostro y para que tanto cariño, se reflejara en el de mi mamá.

—Entonces… espero que en el fondo de tu alma, hijo mío, acojas algo del cariño que te relatare, por que es la verdad… por que es mi pasado, mi tortura y mi gloria.

Sanosuke asintió.

**Continuara…**

**Uff, espero que este capitulo no los defraude, realmente lo espero. Perdonen si no tengo errores de ortografia y gramatica, me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber. **

**Ahora, lo más importante. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Los recuerdos de la fogata

**Dios, Lo LAMENTO; LO LAMENTO, de verdad, pero no habia tenido tiempo de escribir ultimamente, estoy en examenes y es un poco dificil concentrarse, ya que tambien tengo clases paraescolares. Aun asi, les agradezco su apoyo y atencion, sobre todo, esas enormes fuerzas de volutad par aguantarme y su paciencia por esperar. **

**Les agradezco mucho su apoyo, gracias, enteramente, gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios, pero ahora, sin mas interferencias, el fic. **

**Leed y Distrutad por favor. (Cambios al final del capitulo)**

**

* * *

****-****6-**

**Los recuerdos de la fogata. **

Si los recuerdos fueran brillantes monedas de oro… los de Sasuke serían entonces un tesoro muy reluciente. Recuerdos de noches pasadas, de desventuras ejecutadas y de viejas remembranzas, todas las cosas que Sasuke podría guardar en su mente y corazón… estaban surgiendo esa noche.

_Cuando la hubo liberada de aquel beso, Sasuke pasó sus manos al vientre de ella. Sakura, quien estaba sin ropa sintió una leve sacudida por los escalofríos. Después, miró a Sasuke intensamente, mientras este estaba fijo en su vientre. Tocando y acariciando como un padre ansioso. _

_Le sonrió de lado, ella también estaba ansiosa. Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó a su pecho, uniendo superficialmente sus cuerpos en un ofrecimiento de calor y confort. El muchacho le correspondió pasándole los brazos por la cintura. Posó su barbilla en el cuello de ella y suspiró, intentando calmar las ansias… _

—_Será sano y hermoso… - susurró a su oído Sasuke. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, el joven podía llegar a ser endemoniadamente tierno y protector. _

—_Sí… - le contestó ella, besando sus labios, buscando la calidez de su alma. Lo quería mucho. _

_Y él le correspondía. Acaricio tranquilo la espalda de ella. Repartió besos por toda su piel tersa, aquella que, desde hacia tiempo lo volvía loco de necesidad, lo hacia esperar con ocio aquellos momentos en los cuales la luz serena del temple de sus alegrías le bañara con alborozo y lo refugiara en la encantada paz. _

_Inevitablemente, como en otras ocasiones, el furor fue tal que los cuerpos se apegaron con inminencia. Sakura sonrió sobre los labios de Sasuke cuando este le acaricio la curvatura del trasero algo sugestivo. _

—_¿Aquí? – fue una pregunta traviesa, y que claro no era necesaria en ese momento. Era más que obvio. _

_Pero, aun así, Sasuke sonrió lascivo, con ansias tatuadas en el rostro y la lengua se relamió los labios, dando a entender que ella sería su cena. _

_Sakura sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aferró una pierna a la cintura de Sasuke. El muchacho automáticamente tomó su muslo, acariciando indiscretamente mientras que entretenía los labios de la pelirrosa con su audaz boca. _

_Ella cedió por completo cuando le mordió el cuello y lamio la zona. Sintió sus pezones endurecerse. Estaba húmeda y podía sentir el miembro de su compañero, clavado sin pudor alguno en su vientre, como un hierro ardiente. _

_Las ropas de Sasuke cayeron poco a poco, las manos de Sakura hacían el trabajo. Besó su pecho desnudo y clavó las uñas en su ancha espalda cuando Sasuke simulaba pequeñas embestidas y le succionaba los pechos. _

_No se dieron cuenta que había caído en un suave tendido de ropa y cobijas que traían consigo para el viaje. Ausentes de cualquier consciencia, continuaron besándose con ímpetu. _

_Ella se posicionó sobre él, Sasuke le pasó las manos en la cintura, acomodándola sobre su bulto, queriendo sentirla. Ella sonrió, y sensualmente jugó con su pantalón, simulando que lo abriría, y también, rozando prudente la erección para volver loco al pelinegro. _

_Sasuke siseó irritado, cuando Sakura se disponía a torturarlo más y más. _

—_Sakura…_

—_¿Sí, Sasuke-kun? – hizo una mueca condenadamente sensual. Había hablando con maña, sólo para seducirlo y le había funcionado._

—_Deja de jugar… - gruñó. _

—_¿Jugar? – rozó a propósito su entrepierna con un movimiento muy sugerente. _

—_Bien, tú lo pediste… - Sasuke se dio la vuelta, capturándola en sus brazos de forma segura y clavando sus labios con los de ella. Después, con una desesperación inaudita, se arrancó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de ella. _

_Sakura pegó un respingo cuando Sasuke le mordió le labio. _

_Después, se adentró en ella. Sin prisas, no quería lastimarla, no convenía en su estado ser brusco y desesperado. La cara se les deformó a ambos de puro placer. _

_Embistió con esmero, estaba feliz, tenía que admitirlo. Después, otra, y otra… más…_

_Ella se mordía los labios para no soltar aquellos gritos de placer que podrían ser escuchados hasta Suna. En medio del placer y los movimientos, Sakura cambio la situación, colocados encima, moviéndose a voluntad, con el Uchiha tomándola de la cintura y los dientes junto con su lengua emitiendo siseos de placer. _

_Pero sabía que ella era muy mañosa, que le haría rápido y lento después… En efecto, lo hizo, y Sasuke frunció el ceño con gracia en sus facciones. Era tan condenada… La giró, aprisionado sus pechos en sus manos y lamiendo su cuello. Su peso sobre el de ella, boicoteando entre embestidas hasta que al final todo se nubló. _

_El placer se les encarnó y el alma les dio un revote cuando el orgasmo los golpeo sin aviso. Uno sobre el otro…_

_Sasuke se recostó sobre ella una vez terminado. Estaba cansado y complacido, esto era lo que necesitaban. Sakura suspiraba constantemente, mientras que perezosa le acariciaba los cabellos a Sasuke. Se movió un poco debajo de él, acomodándose para quedar más cómoda. _

—_Ah, lo siento…- se le quitó de encima para no aplastarla más._

—_Está bien… no te preocupes. – la muchacha le pasó las manos por el cuello, acercándose a él, le había dado frio repentinamente. Sus piernas se atravesaron, para estar no sólo abrazados con sus brazos, si no con las piernas también._

_La noche se hacía cada vez más fría y el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos pronto faltaría. _

—_Deberíamos cubrirnos con algo, ¿No? – Sakura sonó tan tímida que el muchacho volvió a sentirse animado. _

—_No hace falta… - ¡Oh, no! Esa sonrisa, claramente estaba diciendo connotativamente que quería sexo… _

_Y así fue. Ella jamás podría decirle que no. Dos horas después, ambos estaban descansando, cobijados por un cobertor marrón, al lado del fuego… ella dormida sobre su hombro, él acariciando sus cabellos, imaginándose, al mismo instante, una vida con ella y con su hijo… _

_Miró de soslayo, por debajo de las colchas, el vientre de ella. Si bien no estaba tan grande, sabría que crecería. Dos meses no era mucho, pero aun así podía notarse el embarazo. Por ejemplo, sus ojos brillaban más que lo de costumbre, estaba más sensible, antojada de dulces y… sexo. Eso era fácil de comprender, pero a parte de todo eso, Sakura mostraba una extraña dulzura. Sí, como el de aquellas mujeres que, desde el momento que saben que tendrán un hijo se ponen a tejer chambritas y a tararear canciones de cuna a su vientre fecundado. _

_Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros… ella era muy tierna y buena, claro, cuando no tenía un humor de perros, ya había visto un par de veces a Naruto con la cara inflamada y los dientes chuecos, todo por un arranque de ella. _

_Escuchó leves murmullos que provenían de ella. Abriendo los ojos con cuidado se encontró con la cara de Sasuke, quien la miraba con insistencia y sobreprotección. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inevitablemente. Pronto se dio cuenta que aun estaban desnudos y que Sasuke… bueno, que Sasuke aun la miraba con picardía. _

—_¿Te sonrojas? – sonrió de lado. —Vamos… - la tomó de las manos y las colocó alrededor de su cuello, ahí le gustaba que las pusiese, no sabia explicarlo, sólo era un reflejo… sólo así. —Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. – le dijo, otorgándole un beso en la frente. _

—_Y a mí cuando tú te sonrojas.- Sasuke alzó una ceja, no estaba sonrojado en ese momento. Ella sonrió y le besó los labios y la frente, acompañados de sutiles mimos. Él se sonrojo y Sakura rio por lo bajo. —¿Ves?_

—_Hmp…- sólo gruñó. Escondió su cabeza en la comisura entre su cuello y pechos. Sakura ajustó su agarre por encima de su espalda, lo terminó por abrazar de una manera muy maternal. _

_El corazón de Sakura latía como los finos toques de las cuerdas de un contrabajo. Era muy armonioso, muy hipnótico, era por eso que Sasuke gustaba de posar su oído en ese lugar, Sakura, de alguna manera, desde el momento en el que se encontraron en esa fría noche de tormenta, había sido su morfina, su dosis exacta para mantenerlo calmo y salvo. _

_La joven sintió un leve apretón y después los brazos de Sasuke atreves de su espalda. Surcando su piel y aferrándose… como el naufrago que se aferra a la vida cuando la tormenta le pega con toda su naturaleza. _

—_¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con una voz excesivamente cantábile. _

_Sasuke sólo negó sobre su pecho. Quizás no se lo dijera en ese momento, pero se lo diría… _

_Quería decirle que… no importaba ya nada, que sin ella no podría vivir, no se sentiría seguro… que cada vez que se separaban añoraba cada vez más y más el poder estar con ella. Tanto así, que la desesperación que sentía era tan grande que podía pasarse horas enteras comiéndose las uñas y rascándose el cuero cabelludo, hecho un mazacote de desesperación. _

—_Sasuke-kun… - sólo lo llamaba así cuando tenia ganas de conversar amenamente con él… o cuando quería "eso". _

_Desde hacia ya meses que dejó de llamarte "Sasuke-kun" de manera fastidiosa, ahora, ella lo llamaba sólo por "Sasuke" y usaba el sufijo cuando lo ameritaba la ocasión. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿No te has puesto a pensar…? – se separó de su pecho para mirarla mejor. Ella estaba sonrojada, más que antes, y con timidez se ponía a jugar con sus cabellos. —Que… que si cómo… ¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara nuestro hijo?_

_Nuestro… Oh, gloriosa palabra. _

_El Uchiha parpadeo un par de veces y luego suspiró. _

—_No, honestamente no. – Ella lo miró un poco decepcionada. —Oye, no puedes culparme, hasta hace poco que me entero que seré padre…_

—_Sí, tienes razón, es sólo que, no sé, pensé que tal vez de casualidad…_

—_Me gusta Sanosuke… - dijo serio. Después de pensarlo un poco. _

—_¿Sanosuke? – Sakura lo resonó en su garganta, dándole un efecto maternal. —Es lindo… - apremió. —Muy adecuado… si lo comparamos con el tuyo. _

—_¿Tú crees?_

—_Sí… _

—_Entonces… ¿Sanosuke será?_

—_Sí, por que no. – se llevó las manos al vientre. —Sanosuke…- recitó. Luego sonrió con cariño. —Mi pequeño, Sanosuke…_

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. El fuego estaba extinguiéndose… de pronto, la flama se alzó. Deslizó la mirada fuera de sus tinieblas y miró a Sanosuke, quien le otorgaba alimento al fuego.

—¿Y que pasó entonces? ¿Qué fue de ti y de mamá? – preguntó el niño. Para ser pequeño tenía una gran oratoria…

—Años después de que fuéramos niños, de que tu madre y yo tomáramos caminos diferentes, algunos años después, los movimientos de Akatsuki se hicieron graves. Secuestraban guerreros que en su interior tenía una bestia muy poderosa, lo hacían con el propósito de despojarles de esta y obtener poder.

—¿Bestias?

—Estás bestias eran conocidas como bijuus… y las personas que las poseían se les llamaba Jinchuriki…

—Mmm, ¿Creo haber escuchado eso antes?

—Naruto es uno de ellos…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Dentro de él yace encerrado el Kyuubi, un zorro demonio de nueve colas, el más poderoso de su clase…

—¡Wow, no lo hubiera imaginado! ¿Qué más? - de un momento a otro se emocionó.

—Por mucho tiempo, Naruto fue un blanco de Akatsuki, lo quería secuestrar para obtener su poder… Konoha hacia lo que fuera por proteger a Naruto por que…

—¿Lo querían mucho? – el pequeño Sanosuke mostró el lado ingenuo y dulce que todo niño tiene.

—No precisamente…- Sasuke arrugó la expresión en melancolía. —Naruto no era exactamente el señor popularidad en Konoha…

—¿Ah no? Pero el tío Naruto es muy bueno conmigo…

—Sí, pero los aldeanos creían que Naruto era malo.

—¿Por qué? – se extrañó.

—Ellos creían que Naruto perdería el control sobre la bestia de nueve colas, pensaban que les haría daño…

—¡El tío Naruto sería incapaz! – se levantó, eufórico.

—Lo sé, Sanosuke, lo sé muy bien… Naruto no dañaría a ningún ser querido, él es… muy buen amigo… Pero no estamos hablando de Naruto, mejor continuemos con lo otro…

—Sí, está bien. – se sentó a su lado, esperando el relato.

—Como te iba diciendo…- tomó aire. —Cuando Akatsuki atacó por primera vez todo se desencadeno. Konoha fue invadida por un Akatsuki muy poderoso, a pesar de que lo pudieron derrotar, el daño estaba hecho. Los Kages de todas las regiones hicieron una junta en la que… - recordó entonces aquella vez. Cómo el despliegue de oscuridad y descontrol había opacado su alma… tragó saliva, indeciso, no quería contar nada escabroso a su hijo, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hicieron los Kages?

—Le declararon la guerra a Akatsuki… - Sí, bueno, en parte, lo que acababa de decirle era verdad. —Y después de eso… se vinieron múltiples batallas. – cerró los ojos, recordar todo eso era muy lúgubre.

—¿Y que pasó contigo y mamá? – Sanosuke se empeñaba en saber de su madre.

Sasuke dejó que una irónica carcajada emergiera desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Pasaron unos cuantos años, yo me había separado de mi equipo…

—¿De mamá y Naruto-oji-san?

—No, de las personas que estaban en las tumbas. – fue al grano.

—Oh… - no quiso comentar más.

—Tu madre y yo nos volvimos a ver ya entrada la guerra. Hubo dos ataques, el primer se había dado después de la asamblea de los Kages, bueno, un poco después, el segundo aun no se daba, pero la tensión entre las naciones era la misma. Cuando Sakura y yo nos encontramos…

—Je… - rio quedamente.

—¿Qué?

—La llamaste por su nombre…

—¿A quien?

—A mi madre… es que, nunca antes la habías mencionado.

—Hn, bueno… Emm, ella y yo nos encontramos después de una batalla, yo contra guerreros del rayo, tu madre en contra de guerreros de la hierba. Ambos estábamos heridos, ella más que yo…

—_Sakura… - el aire que bufaba estruendoso le hizo hablar fuerte.—¿Por qué no te duermes? Después de todo, con tus heridas necesitaras reposo…_

—_No, gracias… - dijo ella. —No tengo sueño. – pero, contrariando a lo que había dicho, un bostezo escapó abiertamente de su boca. Cuando se dio cuenta, Sasuke le miraba socarronamente. Ella sólo evitó su mirada. _

—_¿Contra quien luchaste?_

—_Un Shinobi de la hierba, era una persona muy fuerte. – Sakura aflojó la información sin inhibiciones. _

—_Hmp._

—_¿Y tú, que hacías por aquí?_

—_No es plenamente de tu incumbencia. – era siempre una masa de hielo. _

—_Hmm, no es como si me importara. – se encogió de hombros. Sasuke la miró de lado, ella decía la verdad, pues se recostaba en la roca para descansar la espalda. Actuaba sin importarle mucho el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera ahí. _

_La observó cómo se tocaba con delicadeza las heridas y hematomas. Suspiró cansada al darse cuenta que podrían haber sido peores, pero gracias fueron atendidas antes de algún a fatalidad, todo pareció haber estado en orden. _

_Claro, hubiera sido mejor que un medico o ya de paso algún paramédico la atendiera, pero debía reconocer que Sasuke había actuado a tiempo, de lo contrario las infecciones habrían encontrado una manera para asaltar su organismo. _

_Sonrió de lado y agradecida, miró a Sasuke. Lo sorprendió mirándola, y cuando sus miradas se intercambiaron ambos ladearon el rostro apenados. _

—_Ejem… - carraspeo ella. Sasuke sólo suspiró, intentando ignorarle. Entonces escucho movimientos tambaleantes. Viró, buscando el sujeto del ruido y encontró a Sakura, de pie, con las rodillas temblantes y una expresión justificada. _

—_¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, al momento que ella, al oír su voz, apretaba más el blanco aori contra su cuerpo. _

—_Busco mi mochila. Tengo medicamentos ahí para el dolor. – tropezaba. _

—_Tu mochila no está aquí… estabas en el bosque, muriéndote, con sólo tu uniforme ninja puesto, por favor… - era sarcástico y realista. _

—_Bueno, al menos traerás algo tú… _

—_No, todo lo que traía lo traes puesto. – Sakura se sonrojó violentamente. Alejando la cara de él, para que no la viera sonrojada. _

—_Entonces… Algo habrá por aquí…_

—_No lo creo. _

—_Debe, algo que sea medicinal… alguna planta que… - pero no contempló en el frio y oscuro suelo un chacho de agua que se acababa de formar. Lo piso y al sentir aquel escurridizo y frio líquido intentó retroceder, pero le falló la precisión, resbaló. _

—_Tsk… que torpe. – Sasuke, quien no se había movido en todo el tiempo que llevaban en esa cueva, acababa de salvarla de una estruendoso golpe en la cabeza que, de seguro, si no le mataba, la dejaría desmayada un buen rato. _

_El rojo se apoderó de ella, no sólo de la vergüenza, sino de la situación en la que estaban. Sasuke la tenia sujeta de la espalda, había metido los antebrazos por debajo de sus brazos, apresándole la espalda sobre su pecho. Con una rodilla clavada entre sus piernas para hacer apoyo y con la barbilla en su hombro. _

_Sakura se sentía morir de pena. _

—_No lo vi… - hizo mención implícita al charco de agua. _

—_Lo note. _

_Intentó moverse y enderezarse, apoyó y aferró las plantas de sus pies al limo que estaba embarrado en el suelo. Tragó saliva, podía sentir cómo Sasuke la ayudaba a enderezarse y que no volviera a caer. Lo hacia con lentitud, quizás para que no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba. _

_Se puso de pie y ligeramente atolondrada se giró para agradecerle a Sasuke. Lamentablemente, cuando estaba por abrir la boca y dejar salir un "gracias", quiso sostener su postura. No fue convincente, su equilibrio de perdió con una nueva tiritada y el cuerpo de la chica se deslizó limpiamente hasta el suelo, esta vez, de frente. _

_Pero no se golpeo, en cambio de eso, sintió que la tomaban con delicadeza del cuerpo y el mismo golpe era amortiguado por los músculos de otro ser. _

_Quedaron, sin entender por que, uno sobre el otro. Ella sobre Sasuke, quien la miraba fríamente. Sakura estaba que se quemaba del fuego de la vergüenza, mientras que Sasuke estaba silencioso, esperando… _

_Quizá, una disculpa por su torpeza… Quizás. Pero en vez de eso, el silencio consumió las almas en una silenciosa procesión. Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él. Tan sinceramente abiertos y expectantes. Los ojos verdes de ella era un contraste vivo para la mortecina mirada de Sasuke._

_El silencio se volvió cómodo. El calor, a pesar de estar sobre lodo frio, hizo acto de presencia en ellos. Y Sasuke, alarmándose por primera vez de sus sensaciones, intentó salir de ese mundo de tranquilidad y regresar a la realidad. _

—_Hmp. – gruñó._

_Y Sakura captó el mensaje. _

—_¡Oh, lo siento! – intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo temblaban. Se cobijó con sus brazos y descubrió que estaban desnudos sus hombros. Encontró, muerta de alarme, que su única vestimenta estaba arrojada a unos metros en el suelo. Esto se puso más claro, estaba ella, sobre Sasuke Uchiha, semidesnuda y sin el afán de levantarse. _

_Bien… _

—_¿Qué no piensas levantarte? – le preguntó hastiado Sasuke. _

—_No puedo. – Sakura sabia que estaba aplastando al pelinegro con su peso muerto, pero no podía levantarse. _

—_¿Qué no puedes? – alzó una ceja. _

—_Me duelen… mis costillas y piernas. – le soltó, así, sin nada más._

—_Ah… - no quería alegar algo que ya sabia. —Entonces, ¿Por qué te levantaste si estaba herida? _

—_En ese momento no sentía tanto dolor y agotamiento como ahora. _

—_Irónicamente, sólo ha pasado cinco minutos… Cambias muy rápido de humor, Sakura… _

—_Hmp. – Sasuke reparó en ello, ella, acababa de sonar como él. _

_Fue ahí cuando descubrió que la personalidad de Sakura estaba ligeramente cambiada. Ya no parecía derretirse por él, ni de felicidad o nerviosismo. Todo aquello que vio una vez en ella no parecía estar presente. ¿Seria que la guerra la había transformado?_

_No quería reconocerlo, pero…_

_El ceño fruncido de Sakura era… sexy. Se sacudió mentalmente, era muy tonto pensar en esas cosas, debía levantarse, definitivamente, en cuando la lluvia acabara se marcharía. Ay que ella después… no le interesaba. _

_Intento levantarse, alzó el torso, con ella encima, no le importo su mirada expectante, tenia medio cuerpo levantado, iba a sentarse… pero el lodo se le fundió entre los dedos, se le resbaló el dorso de la mano, y con una inevitable reacción, hizo algo que… comenzaría con otro nuevo camino. _

_En un intentó por sostenerse, tomo lo más cercano, la nuca de Sakura, pensando por milésima de segundo que ella lo sostendría. Pero falló en su cálculo, Sakura se fue de una sobre él, atraído por el jalón y cuando la cabeza de Sasuke dio con el suelo, sus labios se juntaron inesperadamente en un beso de improviso que, cabe destacar, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. El chico por haberse golpeado la cabeza, la mujer por estar mareada. _

_No obstante, el tiempo no corre en vano. Sasuke reaccionó al momento que sintió la calidez de las exhalaciones de ella en la punta de su nariz. Cayó en cuenta que la tenia sujeta de la nuca, con otra mano sujeta en su muñeca, quizás inocentemente la sujetó para que ella no cayera, quizás. Aunque, eso ya no iba a caso, lo importante aquí era que… ¡La estaba besando! Y Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados y arrugados. _

_La liberó de la muñeca, de la nuca y de los labios. Ella ladeo inmediatamente la cabeza, roja. Sasuke tenia la misma condición, sólo que un poco menos rojo de Sakura. _

_Siguieron así, uno sobre el otro, el silencio y Sakura, sudando. Sasuke no tanto. _

—_Arr… - carraspeo. —¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – le dijo con timidez. Sasuke asintió. Aquí vamos de nuevo, mas esta vez no tropezó. La ayudo a sostenerse con la ayuda de la pared de la cueva. Caminó con ella en una posición de muleta, la colocó cerca del fuego, una vez más y tan silencioso como la dejó se posicionó al otro lado de la caverna. _

_El silencio se hizo incomodo y espeso, ninguno de los dos habló, puesto que las circunstancias eran tan penosos que cualquier palabra podría arruinar el silencio meticulosamente establecido. Ja, ¿Meticuloso? No, ese silencio no era meticuloso, más bien era causa por el desatamiento de un principio… ¿O el de un final?_

_Pero alguien debía romper tarde o temprano esa tensión. Al menos, eso era lo que creía Sasuke. Por que… él la había besado, no ella a él. Ya se podía imaginar a las ilusiones absurdas recién formadas en la cabeza de Sakura… ilusiones sólo eso. No tenía planeado iniciar un romance con su ex compañera de equipo sólo por que le dio un beso accidental. No, el destino le teñía otras cosas… Pero, ¿Y si Sakura estaba atontada con el pensamiento de tener algo juntos? No, debía cerciorarse que no._

—_Hmp… Sakura. – la llamó, ahí notó el peso colosal que destilaba la tensión ejercida. Ella no respondía, los nerviosos le daban un desgarre traicionero. _

—_¿Hmm? – por fin contestó. _

—_Yo… Ejem, lo que pasó fue…_

—_¿Sólo un accidente?_

_La miró un tanto intrigado por su voz calmada. _

—_Ah, sí, fue sólo un accidente, no pienses que yo…_

—_Ajá, tranquilo… está bien. Supe que desde el principio que era un accidente, no te preocupes… - y la voz de la chica seguía igual de tranquila. _

_Sasuke se perturbó. ¿Cómo es que estaba tranquila? ¿Qué acaso no importaba el hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha la había besado? ¿Sería que besaba mal? ¡Bah, por favor! Estaba absolutamente seguro que no lo hacia mal. Chistó la lengua y miró a Sakura, algo irritado. _

_Aunque, de un momento a otro su irritación se quitó. La pequeña mujer dormía plácidamente, envuelta en mantas, con la cara relajada y sobre un lecho rocoso que a la vista se podía sentir poco cómodo. Se le acercó y con cuidado de no importunar su sueño, acaricio con el dorso de la mano la mejilla de Sakura. _

_Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Tenía la piel muy tersa y las facciones muy delicadas. Se preguntó, como si fuera un absoluto pervertido si sus pechos también lo serían. Se abofeteo mentalmente ante ese pensamiento. Se sentía un maldito canalla. Por lo general no era así de imprudente, pero… tenía que admitir que tener a Sakura cerca lo hacia cuestionarse sobre muchas cosas. _

—¿Estaba herida? ¿Y tú la salvaste?

—Sí… - Sasuke asintió. —No pude dejarla ahí… además… - Sasuke ladeo el rostro, como avergonzado. —Se veía muy hermosa en esa ocasión.

_El no era morboso. No era un pervertido y mucho menos un aprovechado. Pero, si era así… ¿Por qué no podía soportar el tenerla ahí, tan cerca, tan dispuesta… y no poder tomar su inocente figura?_

_Bufó molestó al pensar de esa manera. No era nada que tuviera que ver con sus intensiones, de hecho, no era nada que los caracterizara, pero, si era así… ¿Entonces por que se sentía tan tentado? ¿Por qué era tan esencial la fuerza que los inspiraba a la bajeza más grande que le podía hacer a Sakura?_

_Su mente, ese pequeño tramo inconsciente que no solemos ver, pero que está ahí, sí, hablo del lado de nuestra conciencia que nos agrede diciendo excusas ridículas y sin mucha racionalidad… estaba diciendo que aprovechara la situación. Que Sakura estaba herida, no se podría resistir por mucho tiempo, tal vez sí forcejeara al principio, pero… Con el tiempo, y oprimiendo los botones adecuados, cedería con naturalidad. _

_Sasuke tragó saliva y se relamió los labios. Recordó entonces el rudo beso que le había propinado a la chica. Ella se había tensado, tal vez hasta quejado de dolor… pero, a pesar de todo eso parecía como si el beso no le hubiese molestado del todo. ¿Y que tal si…?_

_¡No! Era suficiente… tenía que establecer la cordura. Sakura sólo respondió con pena y accedió al pensamiento que nada había sucedido. ¿Por qué no hacerlo él?_

_Sasuke suspiró. Todo eso era tan agotador… la miró de soslayo y sonrió de lado al contemplar y poco de su blanca piel que emergía entre su cobijo de tela. Era la punta de su hombro, la cual, sin ser descubierto a propósito estaba mostrando su cremosa compostura. _

_Bah, mejor… mejor dormir. _

_Sasuke se decidió a que, si no iba a estar en un buen plan de decencia, mejor se dormiría un rato. Además, también estaba cansado. _

_Y con la compañía del suave viento que le mecía los cabellos, Sasuke cayó en una espiral de somnolencia._

_El tiempo pasó, la tormenta no desistió. La furia del vienta aumentó con gran violencia. Un fuerte rugido abofeteo a los jóvenes que estaban descansando. El fuego se apagó con el vibrar de los aires y el cobijo de Sakura salió despedido por la agresión del viento. _

_La mujer se despertó de golpe al darse cuenta que le faltaba su ropa. La ropa interior no la protegería del viento. Se abrazó a si misma, intentando nulamente, protegerse de la frialdad de la tormenta. _

_Comenzó a tiritar y los dientes le mancillaron impetuosos. El entumecimiento causaba que sus heridas ardieran, maldijo por lo bajo al no haber estado consiente al momento que Sasuke la desvistió. ¿Sasuke? miró a todos lados buscándolo. No lo veía, quizás por que estaba oscuro. _

—_¿Sasuke? – lo llamó, nada respondió, la cueva aulló por el contactó con el aire rápido. _

_Después se vino el agua, que combinada con el viento la hacia temblar con más escozor. _

—_¿Sasuke? – Cuanto no deseaba poder tener la garganta raspada. No podía elevar la voz, puesto que, con el frío, sus cuerdas bocales estaban paralizadas. —Maldición… - masculló. —Naruto… ¿Dónde estás? – gimió frustrada, tenía mucho frío. _

—_Aquí no, te lo puedo asegurar. – escuchó a Sasuke hablarle al oído. Sintió un escalofrió, pero no provocado por el viento, sino la presencia de Sasuke. Después de eso, una cálida tela que le cubría la piel. Sasuke la cubrió con su aori de nuevo, la tomó en brazos con cuidado, incitándola a que se levantara. _

—_Levanta, ¿O quieres congelarte? – ella asintió un poco y algo tambaleante se levantó del suelo. Suspiró y con ayuda de Sasuke, quien la sostenía de los hombros. Caminaron más al fondo de la cueva, donde el viento no pudiera tocarles. _

_Ella miró algo atarantada, su ropa acomodada sobre la roca. Algunas cobijas y un pequeño espacio barrido con brusquedad para ella. Sasuke la depositó ahí. Suspiró al sentir el suelo de nuevo. Estaba frio. _

_Por eso era que Sasuke no la atendía rápido, se había llevado todo más adentro y luego fue por ella. Uff, realmente hubiera tenido más sentido que lo hiciera al revés. Se frotó las manos en un intento torpe por darse calor. Se sopló vahó tibio, aunque no parecía surtir efecto. _

_Seguía temblando, Sasuke la miraba de reojo. Tocó la ropa de la chica y seguía húmeda. Eso no le facilitaba las cosas. ¿Entonces que? ¿Dejarla morir de frio? Ja, no, si ya la había salvado tendría que, ahora por cumplir con lo primero, salvarla de no morir de frio. _

—_Iré por leña. – dijo Sasuke, Sakura sólo reparó en ello con turbación. _

—_¿Estás loco? Es peligroso salir a esta hora… el clima está horrible, quédate… cuando termi-ne la torm-menta te vas… - estaba tiritando. _

—_No lo hago por mí, sino por ti. Prácticamente estás muriéndote de frio… - la conversación se vio interrumpida por un gruñido en el estomago de Sakura. — Y hambre…_

—_No tienes que hacerlo. De verdad…_

—_De cualquier forma, yo también tengo hambre… - hizo señor con las manos y cortándose un poco, de su dedo pulgar, emergieron tres serpientes plateadas. Sasuke ordenó con el dedo a sus animales el traer las cosas. —Traigan comida y leña, rápido. – los animales, sin reprochar a su amo, se deslizaron por el frio suelo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. _

—_Que cruel con los ani-males… - susurró Sakura. —Po-Por que los dejas ir con este frio… _

—_Su piel es tan dura y sus organismos tan resistentes que no hace falta un clima propicio para estar en optimas condiciones… No les pasará nada. En cambio tú… - apuntó con su mirada negra el cuerpo temblante y pálido de Sakura. Ella bajó la mirada. _

_Sasuke se acercó a ella, quien escondía la mirada. Colocó su mano sobre la frente de ella. Estaba helada… cambio a su mejilla, también estaba fría. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir poco a poco un pequeño destello de calor. Elevó su mano y aprecio un sonrojo en la cara de Sakura. Dándose cuenta de lo que desencadenaba en ella, se alejó azorado. _

—_Estás muy fría… - comentó. _

—_Sí… - le dijo, adormilada. Sasuke aprecio que la mirada de Sakura comenzaba a palidecer. Su cuerpo tembló con más violencia y sus labios se empezaron a colorear de un tomo azul violáceo. _

—_Sakura.- la llamó, ella no reaccionó. —¡Sakura! – empezó a respirar más relajadamente. Se estaba durmiendo. La tomó algo exasperado de los hombros. La chica no reaccionó. La zarandeo un poco y nada. _

_La llamó, le zarandeo de nuevo y no reaccionaba. Ajustó el cobijo de su ropa pero aun así no recuperaba calor. Miró a todas partes, todo estaba oscuro. Tragó saliva, esto era el ultimo recurso, sus labios estaban mirados y su cuerpo muy blanco._

_La abrazó, pasó sus manos por su espalda y metió la cabeza por el cuello de ella. Reparó que el calor de su cuerpo seguía siendo bajo. La recostó en el suelo y como si el universo hubiera conspirado contra él… se posó sobre la chica. _

_El tiritar no se quitaba. Ofuscado por sus propios pensamientos, decidió relajarse un momento. Intentó anchar su cuerpo lo más que pudo, para que obtuviera el resultado de cubrirle por completo. Al menos después de esto, Sakura dejó de tiritar, mas se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban morados. ¡Bien, el universo acaba de joderlo completamente! _

_De nuevo, miro a todos lados. Todo estaba oscuro. Acercó sus labios a los de ella. Bien, si la había besado antes, ¿Qué seria diferente ahora? Tocó los labios de Sakura sin mucha presión. Ella estaba fría. Maldijo por ello. Abrió un poco más la boca, el cálido aliento de él podría ayudarle… _

_Esperó. Pero ella no reaccionaba. Hizo más presión sobre su cuerpo, sus labios estaban ya completamente unidos. La besaba sin pudor, qué más daba…_

_Esta vez, logro que ella despertara. Su cuerpo vibró enseguida. Sasuke captó eso, se separó de ella. Sakura entreabrió los labios al sentir que la fuente de calor la abandonaba. Se encontró con la cara serena de Sasuke, quien protegía del inhóspito clima a su frágil cuerpo de mujer. _

_Ella miró a Sasuke por minutos eternos. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, la expresión en el rostro de ella era indescifrable. _

_Luego, con lentitud, puesto que aun temblaba, llevó sus manos a la cara de Sasuke. Uchiha sólo espero a ver sus movimientos… ella tomó las mejillas de Sasuke y le sostuvo el rostro delicadamente. Luego, sin para de temblar de frio, acercó el rostro del Uchiha al suyo… lo besó, Sasuke reaccionó, correspondió, abriendo la boca para que el calor inundara el cuerpo de ella. Sakura volvió a vibrar y después no. _

_Cuando se separaron de ese beso Sakura ladeo el rostro, sonrojada. _

—_Tus labios… se veían azules…- justificó. _

—_Hmp… - escuchó exclamar a Sasuke. —Y tú… - entonces lo hizo, sin nada de pena... bajó el rostro al de ella y le besó apasionadamente. Ella no estaba al tanto, no entendía que sucedía realmente. Sólo sintió que Sasuke se separaba un rato después de ella para recoger algo del suelo. Sakura sintió la pérdida de calor cuando Sasuke abandonó su posición. Comenzó a tiritar de nuevo. _

_Observó que el Uchiha tomaba algo del suelo. Escuchó el sonido de la manera y después un luminosa fuente. Las serpientes habían regresado. El joven extendió un trozo de fruta hacia ella. _

_Las sierpes habían encontrado alimentos para ellos sólo fruta y ratas muertas, pero prefirió la fruta. Sakura estiró la mano y comió. Sasuke comió junto a ella. Cuando terminaron, un resplandor verdoso emergió de las manos de Sakura. Sus fuertes heridas comenzaban a ser sanadas. El muchacho de pelo negro observo un tanto sorprendido el trabajo de la joven. _

_Sakura carraspeo un poco y después, decidida, llamó con la mano a Sasuke, para que se le acercara. El pelinegro, un tanto curioso, se acercó cauteloso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la chica estiró sus brazos hacia él. Llamándolo. Sasuke se acercó más, y por fin estuvo al alcance de la muchacha. _

_Ella, sin rechistar, comenzó a aplicar aquel chakra verdoso sobre la piel de Sasuke. _

—_Sakura, te gastaras la energía que a duras penas recolectaste. – reprochó. _

—_No importa, es la forma que tengo de agradecerte el que me hayas ayudado. – emendó ella. _

—_Sakura… - volvió a insistir, pero a pesar de que le decía una cosa, su cuerpo se sentía renuente de obedecerle. Ya que, el confort que le otorgaba Sakura al curarlo era el primer gesto amable que recibía desde hacia mucho tiempo. _

—_Sólo un poco más. – dijo, se le notaba en su ceño fruncido que estaba cansada. _

—_Sakura…_

—_Espera, yo…_

—_Ya, detente. – la tomó de las muñecas al verla palidecer. Tenía la piel fría de nuevo y pronto se hicieron notar pequeños espasmos, los cuales, hacía notar el cansancio de la joven. _

—_Pero…_

—_Ya, es suficiente, Sakura, después estarás muriendo. _

—_Mmm, bien, me convenciste. – dejó relajar el cuerpo, después ladeo la cabeza, para descansar el cuello. —Sasuke…_

—_¿Mmm?_

—_¿Me sueltas las manos?_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿A Sakura le molestaba su cercanía? _

—_Hmp…_

—_¿Sasuke-kun?_

—_¿Qué? – inquirió con curiosidad. _

—_Las manos… tengo frio. _

—_Frio… - repitió esa palabra. —Yo también… - confesó. _

—_Lamento el haberte… - bostezó. —Quitado tu ropa._

—_Me supongo que igualmente…_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Tu ropa…_

—_¿Mi ropa? – captó el mensaje después de meditar un poco. —¡Ah, cierto…! – cubrió, aun con las manos de Sasuke en su muñeca, sus pechos, que yacían debajo de la tela del sostén. _

—_Es tarde para eso, Sakura… Aun así, creo que el negro te queda…_

—_¿Qué? – No se lo esperaba y sinceramente, Sasuke tampoco. _

—_Ah, yo, sólo decía…- balbuceo, ¡Impresionante! _

_Y Sakura le sonrió maternalmente. Acercó su cara a la de él, Sasuke pareció algo reacio, retrocedió con premura. _

—_Yo creo que… - Sakura casi pegaba su nariz con la de él. —El rosado te queda bien…_

— _¿Rosado? – alzó una ceja. _

—_Sí, como el de tu nariz. – comprendió entonces, que un efecto secundario de tener frio era que la nariz se te pudiera roja, o en su caso, rosa._

—_Maldición… - farfulló. Sakura sonrió. Abrió la boca y con mucha dificultad, sopló un vaho tibio que le bañó la nariz al hombre. Sopló tres veces seguidas, después se detuvo para descansar. —¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Sasuke se contrarió._

—_Tú hiciste lo mismo antes… _

—_Ah, era por eso… - Sí, el hecho de posarse en su cuerpo helado era darle calor a la mujer, así como el de soplarle aire caliente, fue para calentar su rojiza nariz. —Tú también tienes la nariz roja…_

—_¿Ah sí? – no pareció sorprenderle mucho ese detalle, lo que más le sorprendía era que Uchiha Sasuke le estuviera cuidando y, no sólo eso, sino también charlando amenamente con ella, ambos, semidesnudos. _

—_Sí, permíteme… - y el Uchiha sopló aire caliente sobre su rostro, intentando hacer lo mismo que ella. Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la exhalación en su piel. Cuando Sasuke dejó de soplar abrió los ojos y se topó con el Sharingan sobre ella. _

—_¿Sasuke? – no podía evitar temerle a esa escudriñadora mirada. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Por qué el Sharingan?_

—_No lo sé, sólo… lo hice. – las distancias seguían siendo muy intimas. _

—_Me asusta un poco…_

—_No te hare nada… - inexplicablemente acercó más su cara._

—_Entonces…_

—_Nada… - susurró, y después la besó tan pasivamente que Sakura no volvió a replicar._

_Cómo explicar eso… Quien sabe, pero, de un momento a otro, Sakura se halló recostada en el suelo pedregoso, con Sasuke Uchiha sobre ella, besándola con pasión pura y con delicadeza, mientras soltaba sus manos en cuestión de instantes. Ambos, ya capaces de manejarse solos, sabían que la situación podría salirse de control en cualquier segundo comenzando por el evento de que Sasuke, había adentrado una rodilla entre las de ella. _

_Sakura sintió entones un hierro clavarse en su vientre, cuando Sasuke metió su mano curiosa por su cintura y sostuvo su cabeza con la otras mano, para tener más contacto labial. _

_Se removió algo extraña… sintió un destello de calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. El frio pasó a la historia, puesto que, la parte de su bajo vientre estaba ardiendo tan placenteramente… removió un poco las caderas, inconsciente de eso y consciente en que estaba besando a Sasuke. con leves bocanadas de aire entre cada beso, ambos jóvenes volvían a la tarea de explorar la boca del otro sin presiones. _

_Sakura sintió entonces la palpitante masculinidad de Sasuke en su entrepierna, el cual, muy audaz, había conseguido acomodar ahí para darse más comodidad. Sakura no se ofendió, sino que su instinto le dijo que ahí era el lugar en donde debía estar. _

_Sintió los besos del pelinegro en su cuello y sin poder contenerse soltó un gemido al aire. Eso pareció excitarlo más, por que comenzó a bajar presuroso por sus pechos. Acaricio su sedoso cabello con emoción, nunca había sentido nada que se pareciera a aquello. _

_Sintió la lengua de Sasuke en la piel suave de sus senos y las manos de él, le alzaban una pierna alrededor de su cintura. La erección del joven se había notar y eso le causaba una extraña mezcla de excitación con placer. _

_Sakura acaricio su pecho al descubierto, tocó con sutileza la punta de sus pezones y un gemido emitido por él le hizo sonreír. Acercó su nariz a la curvatura de su hueco y con algo de espera mordió la piel blanca de Sasuke. El muchacho, ya excitado y con dolor en su erección se dedicó a pasar a otro plano el asunto. _

_Con una agilidad digna de un Shinobi, desabrochó el sostén de la chica. Ella se llevó, avergonzada, las manos a su delantera, cubriendo sus mejillas de un tinte rosado y hermoso a la vista del hombre. Le besó la frente con ternura y Sakura soltó un suspiro. _

_Ante su expectante mirada, Sasuke se bajo los pantalones, dejando ver un sobresaliente bulto entre su ropa interior. Observó cómo ella desviaba los ojos de su entrepierna, apenada y sonrojada. _

—_¿Jamás has visto…?_

—_No es eso… - exclamó antes de que Sasuke terminara la oración. —Es sólo que…_

—_Hmp, descuida, seré amable… - lo dijo con un tono burlón que Sakura logró encontrar, lo miró desafiante y le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro por sus ocurrencias. _

_Sasuke sonrió por lo bajo e inmiscuyó su mano por debajo de la ropa interior de Sakura. Con un dedo estiraba el elástico de sus bragas, ansioso. Metió un dedo por debajo de la ropa y tocó suavemente el clítoris de ella. La joven, presa del placer, se retorció entre sus brazos con audibles gemidos. _

_Mientras acariciaba su canal, acercó la cara a sus pechos e imperioso tomó un pecho de ella en su boca, succionando y mordisqueando, Sakura no hacia otra cosa más que gritar de placer. _

_Llegó el momento en el que Sasuke le bajó las bragas sin que Sakura se diera cuenta y metió dos de sus dedos. Los removió sensualmente en su centro y ella se convulsionó tan maravillosamente para Sasuke que pensó que se derretiría. _

_Cuando ella dejó de convulsionarse reparó en que Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella ladeo el rostro, apenada. _

—_Mmm, por lo visto… nunca había experimentado un orgasmo. _

—_Te haría sentir lo mismo, pero mis manos siguen algo entumecidas por el frio. _

—_¿Ah si? – Sasuke tomó sus manos, sí, estaban muy frías y para calentarlas entrelazó sus manos. _

_Sakura mostró una sonrisa diminuta. Sasuke también. _

_Entonces, sin esperar más, guio las manos de Sakura hasta su ropa interior y posó sus manos ahí. Ella entendió y bajó con erotismo sus bóxers, cuando tuvo a la vista el miembro del muchacho tragó un poco de saliva, era muy grande y ella se sentía tan pequeña._

—_¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke, al notar que no despegaba la vista de ahí. Sakura negó un poco y, sin poder evitarlo, llegó su mano a la entrepierna de Sasuke, tomó la parte más sensible del muchacho y al hacerlo sintió que Sasuke se quedaba muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de placer en sus facciones. _

_No esperó mucho a que el abriera los ojos, inmediatamente comenzó masturbar su miembro. El joven siseo cual serpiente y apretó los ojos y manos al sentir la exquisitez de ser masturbado. Ella acaricio tan adecuadamente que Sasuke gimió más de un par de veces. _

_Ya, a punto de explotar, le arrebató de las manos a Sakura si pequeño compañero y algo brusco la recostó en el suelo. Sakura no entendió nada hasta que sintió como la invadía. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se adhirió a la espalda de él, magullando y soltando quejidos de dolor. El Uchiha se detuvo a la mitad del recorrido. Sintió culpa al verla tan frágil a su merced. Ella apretaba los ojos con dolor mientras que él se regocijaba de estar dentro de ella. _

—_Sakura, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, ella estaba muy quieta y temblaba. —Eres virgen ¿Verdad? – ella apenas y si asintió. —¿Quieres que… pare? _

_Ella negó quedamente. Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño y bajó su rostro para besarle en la frente y los labios. _

—_Intentare no hacerte daño, si te lastimo dímelo, yo parare. – Sakura volvió a asentir. _

_Sasuke retomó lo que estaba haciendo y con cuidado se introdujo en ella. Cuando se topó con su barrera fue voraz y certera, de una sola estocada la derrumbó. Arañazos en su espalda y lágrimas plateadas fluyeron de Sakura. Sasuke se preocupó un poco por su falta de tacto. Se quedó en silencio y sin hacer nada dentro de ella para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse. _

_Sakura abrió los ojos y Sasuke le besó los labios. _

—_No fue… - Sakura tragó saliva. —Tan difícil… ¿Eh? _

—_Hmp… no. _

_Reconoció enseguida los movimientos de Sakura y así, el comenzó a moverse también. Embistió lento al principio, por si ella aun estaba sensible, pero, conforme el placer aumentaba las ansiases lo carcomieron. _

_Embistió fuerte y con rudeza. Sakura prácticamente se encontraba en un mundo que estaba por muy lejos a su imaginación. Los gemidos de ella colmaban de excitación a los oídos de Sasuke, quien se animaba a dar más y más de él._

_En el momento en el que ya no pudo más, en el que ambos se convulsionaron de placer y llegaron al cielo con sus propios meritos, Sasuke supo que, jamás, ya no, podría dejar ir a Sakura de nuevo._

_Ambos cayeron agotados al lúgubre suelo de la cueva. Se abrazaron, con algo de frio y compartieron el calor. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó con un diminuto rayo de sol que se le colaba a la dura pared. Palpó con cuidado a su alrededor, aun con los ojos cerrados, y la piedra le dio la bienvenida. Abrió los ojos preocupada y cubrió su desnudes con el aori de Sasuke. Lo buscó con la vista por la cueva pero no había rastro de él. Sintió un vacio en el corazón. _

—_¿Sasuke?- lo llamó, pero él no respondió. —¿Sasuke-kun? – volvió a llamarlo, ya triste y con lagrimas en los ojos. Se sintió tan mal, totalmente engañada y usada. Intentó levantarse, pero percibió ardor y algo de dolor en su entrepierna. Se sentó y miró a todas partes, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. _

—_Lloras como si el hecho de que la tormenta se fue te afectara. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, quien tenía colgado del hombro un conejo gris, que recién acababa de cazar. _

—_¿Sasuke? – Sakura limpio sus lagrimas._

—_Dime…_

—_N-No te… fuiste…_

—_¿Por qué haría tal cosa? – dejó el animal en el suelo y se acercó a ella para besarla en los labios. —No soy un cobarde que huye después de una excelente noche… - metió la nariz en el cuello de ella. Cómo quería que se repitiese lo de anoche…_

_La besó y la recortó de nuevo, posándose sobre ella. Acariciando su pecho derecho con su mano y mordiendo levemente su cuello. _

—_Sasuke-kun… _

—_¿Mmm? – estaba muy ocupado. _

—_Tengo hambre…_

—_Y yo…_

—_No, de verdad, quiero comer…_

—_Ajá…_

—_¡Sasuke! – lo regañó, cuando intentó bajar la manos más allá de su muslo. _

—_Hmp, de acuerdo. – se le quitó de encima y se dirigió a pelar el animal. Ella se sentó de nuevo y lo observó. Cuando Sasuke colgó la carne para que se cocinara, ambos quedaron en un completo silencio. _

_Haruno fue quien quebró ese silencio con una pregunta muy importante._

—_¿Y ahora que?_

—_¿Qué de que? – Sasuke la miró. _

—_¿Qué pasara con nosotros?_

—_Mmm… no lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que buscar a nuestros equipos y pues, regresar a nuestras guaridas ó casas, independientemente._

—_Oh… - Sakura bajó la cabeza algo decepcionada. —Pe-Pero, yo me refería a nosotros… _

—_¿Nosotros? – Sasuke la miró curioso. —¿Qué hay con nosotros?_

—_Amm, que si… es que… yo me preguntaba…- suspiró. —Olvídalo. No importa…_

_Entonces, fugazmente, Sasuke la besó. Fue un besó tan profundo que Sakura sintió que le robaba el aire. Cuando se separaron el sonrojó era inevitable. _

—_No, no olvidaremos esto, Sakura, no se tú, pero yo no me arrepiente. – Haruno sintió un vuelco en su corazón. Esas palabras la hicieron sentir viva. Se abalanzó sobre él y besó sus labios con amor. _

—_Ni yo… - confesó. Entrelazó su mano con la de él y se miraron fijamente. —Te quiero… - declaró. Y Sasuke, sin nada que ofrecerle hasta ese momento correspondió con un beso en los labios._

—_Gracias… Sakura. _

Sanosuke miró a su padre, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados hacia un buen rato. Parecía encerrado en un tornado de recuerdos cariñosos, pues sus facciones se veían cálidas. Le gustaría saber en qué estaba pensado, por que, sonreía mucho… Además, se había quedado callado sólo con esto último:

"—Se veía muy hermosa en ese momento… esa noche, supe que estaba enamorado de Sakura y ella de mí. A partir de ese momento, no quisimos separarnos nunca más… Ese día, nos dimos cuenta que nuestros destinos estaban entrelazados… - justó para callar, cerrar los ojos y recordar cosas que Sanosuke no entendería."

Frunció el ceño un poco y después cambio su gesto a uno cariñoso… Cómo le gustaría ver reunidos a su padre y su madre, por que, aunque sólo fuera un niño, podía sentir el enorme amor que entrelazaba sus almas…

**Continuara…**

**Disculpe, pero decidi aumentar esto ultimo por que, al parecer, creo que quede incompleta y con interrgante de: ¡¿Cómo pudo Sasuke contarle a su hijo cosas tan sexuales?!, ¡Ja, asi que para que no hubiera malentendidos mejor los aclaro de una vez. Sí, pensaba decir esto el capitulo siguiente pero... Al demonio, mejor de una vez.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	8. Corazón y Razón

**Hola, Hola, gente bonita! Espero de todo corazon que hayn disfrutado las fiestas XD Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y Dia de reyes XD...**

**Je, sí, lo siento, me retrace de nuevo... bien, pues, espero que este capitulo ayude a emendarme con ustedes... asi como les pido que se hay alguna duda, que si ven errores de ortografia (Por que la muy floja de mi no quiso revisar), y alguna critica, por favor no olviden comentar. **

* * *

**-7-**

**Corazón y Razón. **

* * *

Cuando Sai regresó de su caminata nocturna, con el pretexto de ir por alimento, se encontró con una escena que desde hacía horas esperaba encontrar. El pequeño Sanosuke se encontraba recostado en el hombro de su padre, dormitando, mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión paternal en el rostro.

No escatimo los gastos de esta conmovedora reunión, pero sí estaba seguro que para ambos Uchihas había sido duro.

Se acercó a Sasuke y no tuvo tiempo de decir algo, Sasuke ya lo miraba de reojo.

—Se quedó dormido… - habló Sasuke.

—¿Todo en orden? – mencionó Sai, esperando que esta vez Sasuke no le respondiera de mala gana.

—Eso creo. – dijo el Uchiha, con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

—Me alegra. – Sai se sentó a su lado. Sasuke no lo miró siquiera, se dedicó a mirar a su hijo que yacía roncando levemente en su hombro. Sai miraba la escena con cierta prudencia. —Sasuke… - hasta ahora.

—Hmp.

—Tienes que ser bueno con él… - esta oración llamó la atención del pelinegro. —Sanosuke ha sufrido mucho por la perdida de su madre… un descuido de su padre es lo que menos necesita y…

—Descuida. – Sasuke declaró. —No permitiré que algo o alguien dañe a mi hijo… - tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó dentro de la cabaña, Sai se limito a observar, era bien sabido que Uchiha no era una persona sociable y que si Sakura había logrado incluso tener un hijo con él, era por que muy pocas personas, repito, muy pocas, podían acceder al corazón y la razón del joven del Sharingan.

—Sai… - el aludido atendió al llamado de Sasuke levantando la cabeza. —Quiero que me platiques… ¿Tú que sabes de Sakura?

—Amm, Sasuke yo…

—No, no me refiero a ahora, me refiero a… antes de… - ladeo el rostro, mirando a otra parte que no fuera Sai. Era muy fácil deducir que no era algo que Sasuke pudiera tomar a la ligera.

—Entiendo. – interrumpió. —Escucha… cuando la gran guerra, Konoha se fragmento en dos bandos: El bando de la Raíz, es decir, los ninjas al servicio del Hokage y el bando de los Revolucionarios, es decir, aquellos ninjas que no estaban de acuerdo con él Hokage.

—¿Qué sucedió? – le interesó el relato.

—Danzou-sama, el nuevo Hokage… - percibió cierto desagrado en el rostro de Sasuke al mencionar a ese hombre. — él quería que se usara al Kyuubi como arma…

—¿Naruto? – Aquello no le sonó nada bien.

—Sí… a Naruto. – Sai cerró los ojos y luego miró a Sasuke con algo de pena. —Pero no tan sólo a Naruto, sino a todos los clanes que conformaban Konoha. Clanes como: El Hyuuga, Nara, Aburame… y Uchiha.

—¿Uchiha? – Sasuke no entendió aquello. —Pero eso es imposible, no había ningún Uchiha con vida en Konoha…

—Sí, si había…

Entonces entendió. Ellos estaban tras Sanosuke… el maldito Hokage lo sabía, sabía que Sakura estaba encinta de él y que, al tener un descendiente Uchiha en su vientre, cuando naciera la criatura seria muy sencillo arrebatársela y entrenarla desde pequeño como una maquina de guerra.

—Sakura… - susurró sin poder contenerse.

—Exacto, Sasuke-kun, ellos andaban tras Sakura… Danzou-sama sabia que daría a luz a un Uchiha y que por lo tanto, podría aprovechar esa barrera de sangre para su conveniencia… ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Con el Kyuubi y el clan Uchiha de su lado, no habría nada que pudiera detenerlo.

—Ese desgraciado… - apretó los puños con fuerza e ira. El muy imbécil, daba tantas gracias al cielo que estuviera muerto… por esta ocasión en especial, le agradecía mucho a Uchiha Madara su existencia. —Hijo de perra… - seguía maldiciéndole.

—Sí, Danzou-sama no era precisamente el señor simpatía. – agregó Sai, intentando eliminar un poco de tensión.

—No lo sé, que provenga de ti me hace pensar… - Bien, comentarios como estos le hacia caer en cuenta a Sai que no le agradaba a Sasuke.

—Mmm, sí, pues… te seguiré contando…

—Adelante… cuéntame…

—Cuando los ninjas de Konoha se enteraron de los planes del Hokage muchos quedaron insatisfechos y otros hasta indignados; principalmente en los clanes y pues, en las personas que apoyaban a Naruto-kun, como, después de la pelea con Pain, Naruto había conseguido a muchas personas simpatizantes e incluso conocidos y amigos, decían que ofrecer de esa manera a Naruto era cruel… aun si el Kyuubi fuera un feroz demonio, no podían sacrificar a Naruto por un plan insensato.

—Hmp…

—Lo siguiente que se desencadeno fue un conflicto interno… - Sai suspiró, pensar en eso sólo hacia que le doliera la cabeza. Después de todo, él tuvo que pasar por mucho para quedar liberado de la raíz.

—Ya lo creo… - Sasuke contribuyó a lo dicho. ¿Y como no hacerlo? No era muy difícil imaginárselo, pues él lo había vivido, cuando era niño, cuando Konoha había apartado al clan Uchiha a un lugar recóndito y encerrado y con de que no interfirieran en asuntos políticos les había otorgado el cargo de policías, así, al menos se mantendrían ocupados. Era algo que, si no se ponía fin jamás se terminaría… Había que admitirlo, los miembros del consejo de Konoha tenían una manera muy cobarde de enfrentarse a los enemigos internos.

—Los ninjas inconformes le demostraron su desconcierto al Hokage de mil maneras dialogadas… pero Danzou-sama no entendería razones, estaba terco por hacer las cosas de esa manera que no se dio cuenta que podía estar cometiendo un error. Llegó un momento en el cual los ninjas se reusaron a obedecerle y ahí se desató un revolución…

—¿Y eso que? Deja de contarme sobre ustedes, cuenta sobre… Sakura…

—Claro, casi llegó a ese asunto. Veras que, cuando los ninjas se rebelaron en contra de Danzou muchos comenzaron a no cumplir con las ordenes del Hokage. Cuando Danzou mandó a por Naruto, ninguno de los jounins que solicitó para el trabajo le obedeció. Danzou procedió a usar Anbus de la Raíz. Supe que… para que no hubiera más problemas, Naruto desapareció de la aldea por un tiempo, supongo que para el país de los Sapos, donde solía entrenar… - dedujo rascándose la barbilla. —Pero, el hecho de que Naruto se fuera no fue voluntario. Kakashi-san le dijo que debía irse para no general problemas y que de paso entrenara, por que haría falta. Recuerdo que Naruto no quería irse por algo de una promesa de proteger a Sakura… Ella estaba embarazada. – Sasuke sintió una punzada de dolor. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida para Sakura, la pobre a merced de un hombre loco que intentaba usar el fruto de su amor para actos egoístas… ¿Cuánto sufriría por aquello?

—¿Qué… que paso después? – no pudo evitar tartamudear.

—Kakashi-san y Yamato-taicho se encargaron de ella. La escondieron en un lugar seguro, Sakura ya tenía el embarazo muy avanzado y podría ser peligroso algún enfrentamiento. De esa manera, aseguraron la protección de Naruto y Sakura, sin embargo, no así de toda la aldea. Cuando Danzou-sama se enteró de lo sucedido montó en cólera y ordenó a los ninjas de Raíz a que buscaran a Naruto y Sakura inmediatamente. Hokage-sama había prohibido la salida de Naruto desde que se habían reunido los Kages y por ende a Sakura por estar embarazada.

—¿No la encontraron, verdad? – todo lo que Sai le estaba contando no lo sabía.

—Duraron mucho tiempo sin encontrarla… - pensó un rato. —De hecho, mientras los Anbus se mataban buscando a Sakura y Naruto, el conflicto interno se hacía cada vez más peliagudo. Los clanes como el Hyuuga se negaron a seguir cumpliendo las misiones del Hokage. Hinata-san, la heredera del clan demostró ante su padre el desconcierto y la inconformidad que irradiaba el trato del Hokage para con ellos. Hiashi Hyuuga, en acuerdo con su hija mostró su inconformidad deteniendo las operaciones por parte de su clan.

—¿Hyuuga Hinata? ¿Aquella chica tímida? – era extraño pensar que una persona como ella se rebelaría contra las autoridades.

—Oh, sí, al parecer la chica más tímida de la aldea mostró mucho valor, tanto, que logro convencer al patriarca Hyuuga.

—Hn.

—Bueno… - hizo un mohín, Sasuke sí que sabia como cortar el ánimo.

—¿Qué sucedió después?

—Pues, cuando los Anbus aumentaron el nivel de la búsqueda y el de interrogación, Kakashi-san y Yamato-taicho tuvieron que salir de la aldea, fue una gran hazaña, puesto que sacaron a Sakura de la manera más singular posible.

—¿A dónde la llevaron? – estaba ansioso.

—No lo sé… pero no volvieron a la aldea. Yo me quede como un informante, digamos un doble espía.

—Hmp. – Sasuke pensó que era como Itachi.

—Las situaciones en Konoha comenzaron a hacerse más peligrosas, el Hokage estaba empezando a perder el control y comenzaban a acusarlo de un mal gobernante… era realmente frustrante, hasta los civiles se encontraban dudosos. Dos semanas después de que Kakashi-san hubiese salido de la aldea, llegó a mí una noticia inquietante. Un mensaje de Yamato-taicho, sobre un ataque masivo hacia Konoha. Al parecer, Kakashi-san había investigado sobre el enemigo y sus movimientos, y lo siguiente que se supo fue un ataque crítico a la aldea. Cuando supe lo que sucedería corrí con el Hokage, no era mi prioridad advertirle a él, sino a la aldea por medio de é. Pero…

—¿El desgraciado no te creyó? – intuyó algo como eso.

—Sí, pensó que era un engaño y me tachó de traidor. Sin embargo, fue justo cuando estábamos hablando que llegaran Kakashi-san y Yamato-taicho. En seguida de ese momento el ataque llegó como un meteorito que se estrella sin prudencia a un punto de Armagedón. Fue en ese momento cuando se originó el…

—…Segundo ataque. – completó Sasuke.

—Sí… el segundo ataque… y quizás el más poderoso… - hubo un silencio denso entre ambos pelinegros. —Tú… - Sai miró seriamente a Sasuke. —Ayudaste a Naruto… a la aldea contra…

—No pienses mal… No lo hice por la aldea… ni por Naruto. – No, claro que no, Sasuke lo había hecho por su familia… por su honor.

—Oh, ya veo… - Sai comprendió. —Entonces fue por… ella.

—Hmp. – Sasuke se levantó de aquel lugar, caminó un poco, rumbo a la colina. —Da igual ahora…

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó, Sasuke…

—No comprenderías…

—Quizás no, pero entiendo que luchar en vano por algo es… frustrante y triste.

—Deja de hablar… - Sasuke no quería oírlo. Caminó un poco más hasta que la sombra de la noche lo cobijó y sólo lo blanco de su ropa se distinguía de lejos. —Sai… - el Anbu prestó oreja. — ¿Cómo… murió? – sintió un nudo en la garganta, el sabor agrio de una revelación dolorosa.

—Ella… fue asesinada en una batalla contra Anbus de Konoha… los persiguieron… dio su vida para que… Sanosuke escapara.

Algo se quebró dentro de Sasuke. Algo frágil y valioso…

Gimió dolorosamente y miró de reojo a Sai. Sin más se fundió en la noche y se perdió de la vista de Sai. Quería estar solo, ese que ni qué.

Sasuke caminó hasta la colina. Miró atentamente el reflejo brillante de la piedra labrada. Suspiró repetidas veces y después se agachó. Tomó con la mano derecha un poco de pasto verde que había crecido ahí. Cerró los ojos y se sentó enfrente de la lapida.

—Lamento mucho el no haber estado ahí para ti. – musitó. Una gota plateada se esparció en la superficie de la roca.

Era triste, todo era tan endemoniadamente lamentable… y Sasuke lo sabía. Ahora estaba seguro que no podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su hijo.

Se puso de pie y se recostó en la madera del gran cerezo que acompañaba la fría tumba. Suspiró con dolor y luego cerró los ojos… estaba muy cansado.

_Esquivando con ligereza las ramas de los arboles, Sasuke apresuró el paso dejando restos de chakra comprimido por el camino. Una gota de sudor surcó su frente con mesura. La velocidad del muchacho y sus acrobáticos movimientos se encargaron de limpiar el sudor. _

_Tragando saliva con un hueco en el estomago y el alma rebotando inquieta, avanzó por la espesura de los bosques y arrebatado por el impulso de adrenalina, no le importaba si se cortaba con los objetos alrededor. _

_Respiró profundamente y se impulsó. Saltó por encima de las copas de los arboles y observó el punto a donde se dirigía. _

_Como lo había pensado, estaba siendo atacado, no podía llegar tarde. Juntó chakra en sus pies e impulsó al resto de su cuerpo a seguir con la agotadora carrera. Pronto, cada vez se acercaba más._

_Escuchó entonces, no muy lejos de ahí una tremenda explosión que le preocupó. Apresuró el paso e invocó el orden y el control. Un poco, ya estaba ahí. _

_Emergió de las hojarascas en forma de un relámpago azul debido al chakra anteriormente acumulado. Un brillo acompañado de un chirrido. Estiró la mano al frente y en lugar de su brazo; un feroz esqueleto ardiente en llamaradas se abrió paso en las corrientes de aire. _

_El objetivo de dicho brazo esquivo el ataque impactado. No sabía que él estaba ahí. _

_Sasuke apenas tocó el suelo y un enorme torso repleto de huesos lo amparó en el camino. Siguió avanzado y lanzó la siguiente estocada acompañada de otro brazo gigantesco. El individuo atacado esquivo el ataque de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro el localizar a Sasuke. _

—_Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué haces por aquí? _

_No respondió a la pregunta, sería muy tonto en rebelar lo obvio. _

_Los ojos del Uchiha sangraron. Descontrolado por su propio poder, el cuerpo del Uchiha se retorció un poco, dando espacio a la enorme masa de huesos ardientes en fuego infernal que emergían de la dimensión de la misma Amataresu. _

—_¡Cállate y pelea! – apenas pudo mencionar mientras ondeaba fiero el brazo del Dios de la tormenta. _

_No dio en el blanco, Madara se desintegró en el aire cuando menos se dio cuenta. Era una técnica muy tramposa. _

—_¡¿Dónde está?! – gritó Sasuke, presa de una escalofriante oscuridad. _

—_¿Dónde está qué? – Madara ladeo la cabeza. _

—_¡No te hagas el tonto, infeliz! – abalanzo a Susanoo en su contra. _

—_¡Ah, por supuesto! – entendió. —No lo sé… y no es como si me interesara. _

—_¡Mientes! – un nuevo ataque fallido una vez más. Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control, la ira lo estaba cegando. _

—_¡Si sigues así no atinaras nada! – se burló de él. _

—_¡Bastardo! – sintió como si le carcomieran el corazón un calor agobiante y un frio asesino. Era la oscuridad, estaba perdiendo el control una vez más._

—_¡Sasuke! – de las cenizas surgió el aura de un amigo. Sasuke observó entre el fulgor rojo el chakra y la esencia de Naruto. _

—_Naruto… _

—_¡Sasuke, abre los ojos! – ordenó, Sasuke ya no podía verlo. _

—_Na-ruto…_

—_¡Abre los ojos o te consumirá! – gritó de nuevo y lo sacudió un choque titánico. Reaccionó entonces ante el golpe y retrocedió mientras tomada su cabeza entre sus manos. Madara sólo miraba. Zarandeo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aturdido. _

—_¡Demonios! – maldijo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. _

—_¡Él no puede ganarte!- era de nuevo Naruto. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo podía escuchar tan cerca de él, pero no lo veía. —¡Es parte de ti, no puede mandarte!_

—_¡Ah, cállate… Usuratonkachi! – y abrió los ojos. Recuperó el control de su cuerpo. Susanoo sería sometido a su voluntad. Tal como lo hizo Itachi. Cuando recuperó la movilidad buscó a Naruto y lo que vio lo dejó más sorprendido que antes. _

_Enfrente de él estaba el Kyuubi. El poderoso Bijuu en carne y huesos y Naruto… estaba sentado en su cabeza, mirándolo atentamente. _

—_Hola Sasuke. – saludo llevando una mano al aire._

—_Dobe… - emitió. —¿Y el Kyuubi? ¿Cómo es que…?_

—_No hablemos de eso… Tenemos una batalla pendiente con él. – señaló a Madara. El aludido ni se movió. Era entretenido observar a los jóvenes. Sasuke asintió y se volvió hacia Madara. _

—_Ja, impresionante caballeros… - miró a Naruto. —El zorro de las nueve colas combatiendo al lado de su médium… y el poderoso Susanoo a los servicios de un chiquillo genio con Sharingan. Me quedo sorprendido al ver tanta genialidad. – estaba siendo hipócrita. _

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Quedo el tiempo suspendido hasta que Naruto habló. _

—_¿Mataste al Hokage?_

—_Je, descuida, Naruto-kun… si te preocupa el vacante puedes estar tranquilo, el Hokage murió en estas manos… - mostró las suyas. —Ahora, ya que estás más tranquilo… podemos comenzar. _

—_Sasuke, ten cuidado con él, hemos luchado antes y…_

—_Lo sé, no tienes que advertirme, sólo ten cuidado, el Sharingan de Madara es muy antiguo y el Kyuubi puede ser vulnerable. _

—_Eso lo veremos. – miró a Madara desafiante. —¡¿No es verdad, zorro?! – gritó al aire y el demonio que cargaba a Naruto dio una tremenda sacudida mientras rugía emocionado. _

—_Bien, entonces… ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? – El viejo Madara esta impaciente. _

—_¡A él! – Naruto comenzó el ataque embistiendo a Madara, el Uchiha sólo se rio del ataque del Kyuubi. No se movió, su Sharingan rojo sangre brilló entre sus facciones y agitando las aspas a gran velocidad, el zorro demonio se detuvo como si estuviera en una fosa de arenas movedizas. _

—_¡Naruto! – Sasuke observó como se detenía. Su mirada quedó perdida… estaba dentro de una ilusión. _

—_No importa si puedes dominar a todos los bijuus juntos muchacho… yo puedo controlarlos a todos, ni el mismo rey es inmune a mi Sharingan. – festejó el Uchiha viejo._

—_Quizás el rey no… pero el dios sí. – balbuceo Naruto en medio de su semi-inconsciencia. _

—_¿Dios? – ladeo la cabeza. _

_Sintió una corriente de aire y comprendió lo dicho. Hacia él se dirigía el enorme brazo de Susanoo. _

_Madara sonrió irónicamente a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba… _

Sasuke se removió en medio del sueño. Soñar aquello no le apetecía, ¿Por qué soñar que peleaba contra el engendro de Madara? Uff, prefería mil veces soñar que besaba a Naruto. Ja, y no era por ser gay, sino que… al recordar esa batalla recordaba claramente el final… final que no le favoreció mucho.

_Lo primero que vio fue los claros rayos del sol que se colaban entre las nubes grisáceas del cielo. Parpadeo un par de veces y con dolor subió la mano hasta la altura de su cabeza, para protegerse del sol. Suspiró entrecortado y decidió que ya no debía descansar. Se levantó tambaleante y cuando se puso de pie tronó su cuello que le guardaba molestia. _

_Miró abstraído el campo de batalla. Estaba dormitando en un enorme cráter él solo. Cosa rara. Buscó a Naruto con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Pensó que estaría en otro cráter. Subió perezosamente el suyo y cuando llegó a la cima localizó el otro agujero. Se acercó, cojeando, y cuando llegó a la orilla se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie dentro. ¿Y Naruto? Miró de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, Naruto no estaba. _

_¿Murió? La explosión de chakras fue tan grande que le ocasionó la muerte. Sacudió la cabeza, negando. No. Aunque Naruto hubiera sufrido un enorme daño con la explosión, conteniendo el chakra del Kyuubi en su ser no podría ser dañado con tanta facilidad. _

_Chasqueo la lengua. Preocuparse por Naruto no era muy necesario, mejor preocuparse por algo que si importaba. _

_Dio media vuelta y camino despacio hacia lo que quedaba de aldea. Sosteniendo sus heridas y con paso lento llegó a las puertas de Konoha, o bueno, lo que antes fue. _

_Pero cuando dio el primer paso hacia dentro de la aldea dos Anbus lo interceptaron. _

—_¡Alto! – sacaron kunais como defensa. Sasuke sólo los miró con cansancio. —¿Uchiha Sasuke? – lo reconocieron. _

—_Acaba de luchar contra Uchiha Madara. – agregó el otro. —La pelea ha terminado, el Hokage murió, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó. Esos Anbus también estaban heridos y cansados. _

—_Hmp… - susurró. _

—_Responde. – insistió otro. _

—_No necesito decirles… - musitó. —¿Por qué… si Konoha está en ruinas se empeñan en protegerla? _

_Los ninjas no titubearon. _

—_Nuestras familias están ahí. _

—_¿Sus familias? – preguntó con sorna. _

—_Sí… si has venido a destruir lo que queda de la aldea, nosotros…_

—_No voy a destruir nada… - sintió un mareo y nauseas. —Donde… - balbuceo. Sintió frio, miró su cuerpo, sangrada… —Donde está… - ordenó saber. Tomó al Anbu del cuello. —Sakura Haruno, ¡¿Dónde está?! _

—_¿Sakura Haruno? – el Anbu se doblegó, el Sharingan de Sasuke estaba activado en su ultima fase y sus ojos sangraban. —Lo… lo siento, no conozco a ninguna Sakura Haruno. – tembló. _

—_¡Donde! – gritó, desbocado, el dolor comenzó a trastornarlo. Hasta hace poco que lo sintió, la adrenalina dejaba de fluir. —¡Tú! – miró al otro Anbu, también petrificado por el Sharingan. —¡Dime…! – la vista comenzó a borrarse. _

_Se separó de ellos, buscó su arma. _

—_Espera, te decimos la verdad nosotros…_

—_No le mientas, no parece estar de buen humor. – la enorme espada verdugal se poso en el cuello de aquel ninja de Konoha. Suigetsu. _

—_Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? – Juugo lo intentó sostener. _

—_¡Karin, donde está Karin! – gritó, presa del dolor. Maldición, no estaba en sus cabales. _

—_¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun? – ella acudió al llamado de su líder._

—_Busca de…- sintió una punzada de dolor. La inconsciencia lo atacó._

_Para cuando despertó ya se encontraba en un refugio hecho por sus subordinados. Sasuke había sido curado y vendado. Cerró los ojos, cansino y después exploró con la vista, buscando a quien fuera. _

—_Esa chica…- era Suigetsu, estaba justo detrás de él, en su punto ciego.—A la que buscas… la tal Sakura Haruno, ¿Es tu…?_

—_Suigetsu. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó callándolo rápidamente. _

—_Bueno, estaba velándote. _

—_Hmp… - cerró los ojos. _

—_¿Qué sucede con Sakura Haruno, Sasuke? – Uchiha abrió los ojos ante la pregunta. Miró a Suigetsu con una mezcla de odio y tristeza. _

—_No te incumbe. _

—_¿No fue por ella? ¿Tus heridas sólo fueron por derrotar a Madara Uchiha? _

—_¿Qué te importa? – fue directo. _

—_Mmm, lo siento. – iba a irse._

—_Espera… -Sasuke le llamó. —Karin… ¿No detecto algún chakra de Konoha? Algún Shinobi que siguiera vivo… una kunoichi. _

—_Karin encontró el chakra de algunos sobrevivientes, Anbus en su mayoría y civiles. Pero, comparado con otros chakras que hemos enfrentado antes… no encontramos ni el del Kyuubi o algún otro de mayor tamaño. _

—_Suigetsu… necesito que me hagas un favor. – Sasuke lo había pedido con tanto ímpetu que no pudo negarse. _

—_¿Si?_

—_Busca en la zona de Konoha… a una persona. Busca a Haruno Sakura. _

—_¿Qué la busque?_

—_Sí… necesito… encontrarla._

_Un silencio se formó en la atmósfera entre ambos shinobis. Suigetsu permaneció en silencio unos minutos después, dio media vuelta. _

—_Te mandare informes en cuanto encuentre algo… - y partió._

_Sasuke volvió a dormir. _

Y despertó, cuando el sol tocó su cara y la piel se irrito por esos lastimosos rayos solares. Miró donde se encontraba, estaba en una colina, al lado del amor de su vida… el amor que fue de su vida.

Miró la tumba, seguía tan fría.

—Tsk., buenos días. – masculló de manera lastimera.

—Buenos días, Sasuke…

—Hmp.

Era Sai y no Sakura quien le respondía.

—Sanosuke aun no se despierta… no te encontré en la cabaña, así que pensé que estarías aquí. ¿Té? o prefieres café…

—Café. – Sai giró el cuerpo 180 grados y tomó del suelo una curiosa canastilla. Dentro había una tetera, dos tazas y una cafetera. También dos biscochos. A que Sai era una persona muy interesante, ¿verdad?

—Ten. – extendió la taza. Sasuke la tomó desganado. Se quedaron en silencio, sólo se apreciaba el sonido de la masticación, en este caso de Sai. Sasuke no decía nada, sólo pensaba, pensaba en su sueño… sus recuerdos.

—Sai…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó con Naruto? – preguntar aquello hizo que Sai dejara instantáneamente de comer.

Había dos razones. Una, siempre que recordaba a Naruto recordaba el rencor que tenia hacia Sasuke por haberle hecho sufrir. Naruto había querido tanto a su amigo y Sasuke le había correspondido de la manera más vil. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, debía ser prudente, esa vieja rivalidad se había convertido en una perfecta hazaña hacia años. ¿Cómo olvidar la batalla contra Madara? Sasuke y Naruto habían sacado a la luz un vínculo en batalla que pocas veces se ve en el mundo ninja.

Además, Sakura era la razón también por la que no le gustaba Sasuke. No por los hechos aparentemente recientes, sino también por hacer sufrir a su amiga y a Naruto adjunto.

Cuando Sakura salía con Naruto el rencor hacia Sasuke desapareció, eso era visto. Sin embargo, un año después del noviazgo de Uzumaki y Haruno, este termino. Sus caminos se separaron por motivos de guerra y sentimientos.

Sakura y Naruto se querían, ambos se cuidaban. Y a pesar que a Naruto le dolió mucho cuando Sakura se re enamoró de Uchiha, aguantó la vara y la apoyó. Todo fuera por ayudar a una pobre y confundida futura madre.

¡Ja! ¿Sorprendidos? Pues a Sai no le sorprendía. Ni tampoco a Naruto. El rubio se había dado cuenta que Sakura estaba muy distante, aunque el noviazgo había terminado, los muchachos se querían mucho y se trataban fielmente. Se contaban todo… Algo así como una relación entre hermanos. Hubo amor entre ellos, cierto, pero no como el que acababa de descubrir Sakura.

No como el que le hizo sentir y saborear Uchiha.

Pero, fuera de todo eso… Sai había superado su odio por Sasuke, hasta el día en el que la guerra llegó y Sakura, embarazada, fue abandonada a su suerte por Uchiha. No era odio lo que sentía ahora, pero sí decepción y tristeza.

Y en lo que respectaba a Naruto…

—No lo sé. – respondió fríamente.

La segunda razón era esta: Naruto había desaparecido misteriosamente durante un ataque de Anbus. Sai no supo más de él. Al parecer tampoco Sakura o Kakashi. Aunque algo sí estaba seguro, Naruto y Sanosuke habían alcanzado a conocerse y eso, era un extraño e inquietante dato a tomar en cuenta.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Veras, no he sabido nada de Naruto ya. Desapareció de mi mapa y el de los demás… misteriosamente.

—¿Cuándo pudo ser? Sanosuke lo conoció… no creo que tenga mucho tiempo perdido.

—Eso no lo puedo asegurar, ciertamente. – Sai mordisqueo un biscocho. —Dime una cosa Sasuke… ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Irme con mi hijo a un lugar en donde podremos vivir en paz.

—No creo que eso sea posible… Eres Uchiha Sasuke después de todo.

—Hmp.

—Los Anbus te persiguen y también a él…

—Ahora entiendo por que los Anbus perseguían a Sanosuke.

—¿Cómo es que Sanosuke-chan llegó a ti? – era una duda que carcomía por dentro a Sai.

—La verdad lo encontré por casualidad… ¿O no? – lo pensó un poco.

—¿Cómo por casualidad?

—Sanosuke huía de unos Anbus, me pareció sospechoso el que lo atacaran si se veía tan inocente… cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era mi propio hijo… Justo cuando había perdido la esperanza.

—¿Tú realmente los buscaste?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! – Sasuke lo miró molesto. —Pase días enteros buscándolos… años… - bajó su semblante a uno triste. —Mas nunca los encontré… la noticia de que Sakura y Sanosuke estaban muertos me atormentaba…

—¿Qué Sakura y Sanosuke-chan habían muerto? – no entendía.

—Sí… Cuando luchamos contra Madara termine terriblemente lesionado. No pude moverme en una semana. Estaba delicado. Mientras estaba en recuperación, mis subordinados se encargaban de buscar pistas de Sakura. Puse a Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo en la búsqueda. Pero no había resultados. Siempre que llegaban me decían que los últimos pobladores sobrevivientes no sabían nada de ella. Cuando me recupere salí a buscarla… tuvimos muchos problemas. Algunos ninjas renegados, Anbus y otros más de diferentes aldeas nos seguían atacando. Fueran aliados de Akatsuki o shinobis de naciones enemigas, los ataques eran siempre constantes. En la batalla fui perdiendo a mi equipo, primero fue Juugo, después Karin y por ultimo Suigetsu. Murieron en la lucha y en la búsqueda. Quede solo… - Sasuke cerró sus ojos, le dolía, aunque no lo admitiera, aquellos bravos recuerdos de guerras y sangre.

_Solo, herido y hambriento, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba corriendo en un bosque lleno de arboles grandes. Andaba cerca del país de la Niebla, eso era más que visto por la fría niebla y la lluvia que atacaba a cada rato. _

_Respiró y un vaho cálido emergió de su cuerpo. Hacia frio y su capa no lo protegía adecuadamente. Necesitaba acampar, pero no lo quería hacer. Recientemente había conseguido información útil que afirmaba que había un Anbu veterano que tenía información servible para él. _

_El problema era buscarlo. Era muy escurridizo. Se detuvo un momento en un árbol viejo. Estaba cansado de tanto andar. Tenía rasguños y ampollas pequeñas en los pies, muestra de que no se había detenido de andar en mucho tiempo. Se sobó los pies superficialmente. Bostezó, tenía mucho sueño… _

_Buscó con la vista algún lugar en donde podría quedarse. Encontró a lo lejos una luz acogedora. Se acercó con premura al lugar y cuando estuvo a unos metros bajó la velocidad. Se acercó caminando… quizás, con suerte, el lugar estuviera habitado por un anciano lo suficientemente tonto o débil como para dejarlo entrar. _

_Llegó a la puerta y tocó varias veces. Pronto el sonido de pisadas apresuradas a la puerta se oyó. Abrió la puerta un hombre, de no más de 40 años y con una cicatriz que le atravesaba del ojo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de la mejilla. _

—_¿Qué quiere? – no tenía tacto. Era un hombre rudo, pensó Sasuke. Sí, rudo y estúpido. _

—_Me preguntaba si podría darme alojamiento en esta noche lluviosa.- los ojos de Sasuke se hallaban cubiertos por su capa. Sólo de su nariz a su boca se veía. _

—_No lo creo amigo, tendrás que irte a una posada o lo que sea, por que aquí no puedo atenderte. – intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Uchiha metió un pie deteniéndole la puerta. —¡¿Pero que…?!_

—_Insistió y le pido amablemente, por favor, déjeme quedarme en su choza esta noche, no le causare problemas.- no iba a aceptar un No por respuesta. Estaba muy cansado y hambriento como para buscar un lugar en donde quedarse. _

—_No, ya le dije que no, lárguese. _

—_Debo insistir… _

—_¿No se largara por las buenas? Entonces lo correré por las malas. – llegó su mano a la cintura, probablemente para sacar un arma. Sasuke no esperó a verla, tomó el brazo del hombre y lo giró inesperadamente. Un kunai muy afilado se posó en la garganta del hombre mientras lo sacudía y golpeaba contra la pared. _

—_Por la malas será… - bosquejó Sasuke._

—_Pero le advierto… - dijo el hombre, sin ningún miedo. —Que fui un Anbu en mi tierra natal. _

—_¿Un Anbu? – Sasuke lo soltó. Quería mirarlo a la cara. El hombre sonrió._

—_Sí… - alzó la barbilla con orgullo. —¡Fui uno de los mejores Anbus de mi aldea! Así que te recomiendo de salgas de aquí, no quiero manchar mi manos con sangre. _

—_¿De que aldea? – no le interesó lo demás. _

—_De Konoha…_

_Sasuke no necesitó oír más. El Sharingan emergió de sus ojos en un saludo asesino. Al verle los ojos el hombre retrocedió intimidado. La atmosfera se puso inmediatamente densa y el color de las cosas se tornó ultravioleta. No pudo moverse con libertad, se sentía horriblemente pensado. _

_Entonces sintió como si la hoja de algo se le enterrase en su palpitante ser. Su pecho borboteo de sangre cuando el filo de la espada de Sasuke lo atravesó. Gritó escandalizado. Miró sus manos y serpientes negras ataban su cuerpo. Sasuke apareció enfrente, con espada en mano. _

—_Me dirás todo lo que sepas… - ordenó. —¿Qué sabes de Sakura Haruno?_

—_No sé… de quien… hablas… - no podía hablar rápido, su lengua se había entumido. _

—_Ni te atrevas a mentir. – la espada atravesó la pierna esta vez. —Anda, dime todo lo que sepas… _

—_Yo no sé… nada… - jadeo. Estaba temblando de miedo. _

—_¡No mientas! – la espada dio en su muslo esta vez. _

—_¡Por favor, basta! – gritó asustado. _

—_¿No que eras un Anbu poderoso? – encajó la espada en las venas de la muñeca derecha. _

—_¡Piedad! – tembló ante el semblante despiadado de Sasuke. _

—_¡Dime, dime que sabes de ella! – la espada entró en su estomago esta vez. El Anbu escupió sangre. _

—_De acuerdo… De ac-cuerdo. – empezó a llorar. Ja, vaya cobarde. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. _

—_Te advierto… quiero la verdad y sólo la verdad. – el Anbu asintió mareado. —Bien… escupe. _

—_Hace tiempo que… que nos mandaron una notificación a todos los Anbus… - respiró. —La notificación es real, al menos, tiene el sello del consejo… - aspiró, estaba llorando. —La… la nota decía que… la renegada Haruno Sakura… - se ahogó con saliva._

—_¡Qué, qué decía! – Uchiha estaba desesperado. _

—_Que ella… había muerto al dar a su primogénito… - fue como una bomba. Sasuke deshizo la ilusión de inmediato y el hombre cayó al suelo herido psicológicamente, incapaz de levantarse. _

—_¿Murió? – musitó. Le dolía, el corazón le dolía. —¿De verdad? ¿Es la verdad? – exigió saber, estaba desbocado. _

—_Sí… eso dicen… - el hombre perdió la conciencia. Sasuke miró por todas partes. Encontró en un cajoncito, de una mesilla una nota con el sello del país del fuego que relataba:_

"_A las unidades especiales se les anuncia que no se necesitaran más sus servicios, el pasado día por la tarde notificaron lo siguiente: Haruno Sakura, ninja medico de la aldea oculta entre la hoja, murió la noche anterior a esta carta. _

_Las causas de la muerte: Nacimiento de su primogénito. _

_Estado de la madre: Muerta._

_Estado del recién nacido: Muerto…"_

_Sasuke dejó caer el papel. Sintió un tremendo remolino devastador en su alma. Las manos le temblaron escabrosamente. Sintió una depresión muy grande y un peso errático en sus hombros. Entró en negación, su mente se tapó contra cualquier cosa que lo agrediera. _

_Retrocedió confundido y tomó de nuevo el papel, lo leyó, una, dos, tres… cuatro… lo arrugó y el papel ardió con su chakra de fuego._

—Pero… Sakura no murió así, ella sobrevivió al parto, Sanosuke es prueba suficiente para…

—Lo sé, Sai. Sin embargo… en ese momento creí que era verdad. Ya llevaba tres años buscándola y no la encontraba. Cuando leí el papel mis esperanzas se desquebrajaron. Antes, mientras viajaba con mi equipo, nos llegaban rumores de que sí, de que no... Todo era confuso. No podíamos encontrarla, la guerra no nos lo permitía.

—¿Te diste por vencido?

—Sí… - Sasuke bajó la cabeza. —Llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola. Comencé a encontrar más Anbus y ninjas que decían que ella había muerto… o que no la conocían. Estaba tan cansado, tan desesperado… que les creí. Quede solo… no me quedó de otra más que desistir y vivir mi vida… abandone la búsqueda y me fui a quedar cerca del lugar en donde había sepultado a Taka, mi equipo.

Un viento cálido le acaricio la mejilla. Sasuke sonrió nostálgico. Todo lo que había tenido que sufrir, lo que se esfumó cuando se resignó a pensar que Sakura estaba muerta… toda la oscuridad formada… iluminada, desvanecida… por un pequeño rayo de luz.

Sanosuke.

—Creí todo perdido… me abandone a la soledad y me hice un ermitaño vagabundo. – Sasuke suspiró. —Hasta que cierto día un pequeño niño llegó a mí, se intentó refugiar en mis ojos y… bueno, cual fue la realidad. Ese pequeño era mi hijo. – hablaba tan sereno, tan enternecido.

—Sanosuke es muy especial… cuando él nació… era una pequeña cosa tan… tierna… - Sasuke miró a Sai con algo de añoranza, cómo le hubiera gustado estar con Sakura en aquel momento.

—Sai… ¿Estuviste con Sakura cuando Sanosuke nació?

—No en el momento, llegue tarde al nacimiento, pero ella me permitió cargarlo…

—¿Cómo se veía Sakura en esos momentos? – cuanto le hubiera gustado estar con ella. La ilusión de ser padre se le había formado en el momento que ella le había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero, debido a tantas cosas se perdió eso y más…

—Sakura se veía muy feliz. Ella dijo… que le hubiese gustado que estuvieras ahí… - vaciló en decírselo, sabia que pasa Uchiha era penoso y doloroso el pensar en ella.

—A mí también… - cerró los ojos, sentimientos de culpa lo seguían asaltando.

—Deja ya, Sasuke… - Sai intentó reconfortarlo. —Lo importante es que Sanosuke pueda contar contigo, con su padre… - Ambos pelinegros sonrieron de lado.

Una rica brisa refrescó la colina. Sasuke miró un pétalo de cerezo que se posaba en la lapida. Pensó un poco y después miró a Sai. Él estaba viendo el mismo pétalo.

—Me iré. – dijo Sasuke de la nada.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo sé, solos mi hijo y yo… me gustaría, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Pero, Sasuke… ¿Qué será de Naruto, de Kakashi-san? ¿No te importan ellos?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo buscarlos… lo que estaba buscando ya lo encontré: A mi hijo… No quiero exponerlo más de lo que ya lo he expuesto.

—¿Y Sanosuke estará de acuerdo?

—Tsk., se lo comentare… - miró el horizonte. —Hay tantas cosas que ver… tantas cosas que debe aprender… - miró la tumba. —Con tu permiso… Sakura… - y Sasuke se retiró de la colina. Su andar era certero y sereno.

Sai sólo miró su espalda alejarse con un paso decidido. Miró el lecho de muerte y luego a Sasuke. Suspiró con algo de derrota. ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo tenía el derecho de estar con su hijo…

* * *

Cuando Sasuke penetró en la habitación del niño lo encontró sentado a la orilla de la cama, mirando por una ventana. El pequeño percibió a su padre y lo volteo a ver con algo de ansiedad. Se sonrojó un poco por al verlo, haciendo acto de presencia en su cerebro de todas las cosas de las cuales habían hablando.

De hecho, cuando hablaban su padre también se sonrojaba. Eso ocurrió cuando le comentó que su madre y él habían entrado a una cueva para protegerse de la lluvia, después de eso se quedó callado y con una sonrisa apenada y un sonrojo en las mejillas dijo.

"Después, cuando crezcas te explicare otras cosas… pero por ahora debes saber que…" – después de esas palabras Sasuke le platico como él y su madre se enamoraron. Nada que un niño no pudiera entender. Sin embargo, mientras hablaban Sanosuke se daba cuenta que el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran separados no era por que así lo desearan, por que Sasuke los hubiera abandonado o porque tuvo miedo a las responsabilidades.

Todo había sido por el cruel destino y el aplomo de la guerra en la que estaban sometidos.

Después de eso comprendía más a su padres… Bien, no completamente, como por ejemplo su carismática frialdad y seriedad, (ya que su madre era lo contrario), pero si su tendencia a fruncir el ceño y estar en un estado de apatía, aparentemente permanente.

Como sea… eso había sido en resumen lo que habían vivido ellos.

—Sanosuke… - el niño alzó la cabeza para escuchar. —Mañana nos iremos…

—¿Qué? ¿Y a donde? – eso era nuevo.

—Iremos… a recorrer el mundo, hijo. Quiero llevarte… enseñarte… a que vivamos bien, sin ser perturbados.

—Pero… ¿Y tío Sai? – se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Sasuke. Sasuke bajó la postura para verlo mejor. —¿Qué hay de tío Naruto? ¿Tío Kakashi?

—Los veremos… pero después, hijo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mmm, no lo sé… después, tal vez nos topemos con ellos.

—¿Y los Anbus?

—Tranquilo, mientras estés conmigo no te van a molestar.

—Pero… los Anbus tienen a mi tío Kakashi… Yo quiero rescatarlo. – reprochó.

—Sanosuke, escucha no sabemos si Kakashi está…

—Sasuke… - Sai lo interrumpió. —Sanosuke, lo que tu padre intenta decirte es que quiere pasar tiempo contigo, unos meses… un año quizás, ¿Entiende Sanosuke-chan?, Sasuke lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo contigo… ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con él? – el niño bajó la cabeza y asintió en silencio. —¿Y bien? ¿Iras con tu padre?

—Es que… - replicó.

—Sanosuke… vamos, viviremos aventuras, aprenderemos el uno del otro, nos llevaremos bien y encontraremos tus talentos como ninja… ¿Qué piensas? – intentó animarle Sasuke.

—Yo… Sí quiero ir, quiero conocer a mi papá… Pero… es que… Tío Kakashi se sacrificó por mí.

—¿Se sacrificó por ti? – Sai interrogó.

—Sí, cuando los Anbus nos perseguían, antes de que me topara con mí… - miró a Sasuke. Él se veía ansioso, sin duda esperaba a que Sanosuke lo dijera. —Mi padre… - no era como esperaba que lo dijera, así de seco y forzado, pero algo era algo ¿No?

—Kakashi te ayudó… - Sai se puso pensativo. —Sanosuke-chan, ¿Por qué huían?

—Los Anbus atacaron el lugar en donde vivíamos mi mamá y yo… era muchos ninjas y huíamos. Tío Kakashi me llevó consigo… mientras mi oka-san… se quedaba atrás.

—¿A dónde te llevaba Kakashi? – preguntó serio Sasuke. Esto empezaba a sonarle muy extraño.

—Me dijo que con una persona que podría ayudarnos, no quiso decirme mucho, pero me dijo que… yo me alegraría de verle.

—¿Yo? – Sai se señaló.

—No lo sé, tío Sai, nunca me dijo si eras tú… lo que si me dijo es que… la persona a la que iríamos a ver… tenía la misma capacidad que mi tío Kakashi en sus ojos.

Esa fue la presión en gatillo y la bala se disparó causando un enorme hueco en la razón y la deducción de Sasuke.

—¿Qué capacidad?

—Ese ojo rojo raro que se le forma debajo de la bandana… Amm… no se como se llama, pero… tiene aspas negras.

—Sharingan… - Sasuke acalló la situación con esa sentencia verbal.

—¿Los ojos de usted, papá? Pero son diferentes… - rectificó el niño.

—¿Y que tal así? – Sasuke mostró su Sharingan de tres aspas y Sanosuke se quedó petrificado.

—Los… Los o-ojos de mi tío Kakashi… - retrocedió. Algo que no entendía estaba sucedido aquí. Le temblaron los labios y Sasuke sintió un remolino nuevamente en su pecho.

—¡Espera! – Sai intentó atar cabos. —Sanosuke-chan… Lo que intentas decir es que… Kakashi-san te estaba llevando con tu padre…- miró a Sasuke. —Pero los Anbus se lo impidieron. – luego a Sanosuke. —Y tú, por azares del destino encontraste a Sasuke… - volvió su mirada a Uchiha.

¡Por dios! Todo estaba siendo más sorpresivo que ver su Tsunami recién formado en una bahía. (Nótese mis comparaciones)

Sasuke miró absortó a su hijo y luego a Sai.

—Sai… ¿Hace cuanto que está enterrada Sakura en la colina?

—Bueno… llevaría no sé… Unos meses.

—¡Cuantos exactamente! – gritó histérico.

—No lo sé… - negó con la cabeza. Sintió que Sasuke le tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo elevaba una cabeza.

—Dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?

—Tres meses… yo llegue a estás tierras y cuando llegue aquí me tope con una ceremonia fúnebre, me sorprendí al saber que era el funeral de Sakura.

—¿Hay señales de batallas cerca?

—¿Qué?

—¡Contesta!

—No, no las hay… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Sanosuke…

—¿Sí?

—¿Cuánto hace que Kakashi y tú salieron?

—Bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado… tengo como una semana y media que no veo a mi tío.

—Una semana… - pensó. —No… los cálculos no dan. – soltó a Sanosuke y se desvió a la puerta, caminado a paso rápido.

—Sasuke, ¡¿A dónde vas?! – gritó angustiado Sai mientras se acomodaba el cuello. —¡Sasuke!

—¿A dónde va? – Sanosuke también se angustio.

—A corresponder a algún arranque creo. Vamos tras él.

Corrieron detrás de Sasuke. Cuando lo vieron iba directo a la tumba, la cosa se puso sospechosa cuando Sasuke desenfundó su katana.

—¡Uchiha, espera! – Sai corrió más rápido.

Rayos blancos y azules chillaron en la espada de Sasuke.

—¡Sasuke, por dios, detente! – corrió más fuerte.

Sasuke alzó la mano con la espada en esta. Respiró y se dio fuerzas después…

—Perdóname si cometo un error, Sakura.

La katana despendio en una prueba de fuerza bruta. Los relámpagos salieron revoloteando y serpenteando entre el polvo y las cenizas. Sanosuke y Sai se echaron al suelo.

El chillido de las aves se dispersó por el cielo acompañado de la tremenda explosión. Después, cuando todo se hubo aclarado se escuchó la un sonido, parecido a una respiración entre cortada.

Se acercaron rápidamente y los tres hombres apreciaron algo que los dejó sin habla.

—N-No está… - habló el más pequeño.

El cuerpo de Sakura no estaba…

* * *

Ecos de pasos cansados se dirigían a la enorme masa de oscuridad en donde se encontraba la presa de toda aquella conspiración.

Respiró pausadamente y también aguantó las ganas de toser. Uno de los guardias lo reconoció de inmediato y una reverencia le fue otorgada.

—Mi señor, no debería…

—Cállate, déjame pasar.

—Si mi señor. – compungido se hizo a un lado y se acercó al cerrojo. Cortó la yema de su dedo y con su sangre hizo una serie de sellos, después, agregando un poco de chakra, un sello mayor se formó.

—Retrocedan… - ordenó el líder. Colocó su mano sobre aquel sello y aplicando chakra el sello reaccionó contorneando sus huellas digitales. Muy avanzado, ¿no?

Las rejas se abrieron produciendo un chirrido irritante y los bloques de piedra desperdigaron diminutas partículas de polvo cuando las puertas dieron con el tope.

Entró seguido de sus secuaces. Se adentró en un pasillo larguísimo y giró al fondo de este. Ahí había una puerta blindada, llena de sellos iguales. Los guardias los adornaron con su sangre y la mano del líder volvió a hacer su magia.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un charco de agua de lluvia se coló por la entrada hasta cubrirles los pies a las personas. Haciendo el menor caso al agua, se acercaron con pisadas acuosas a su objetivo.

Enfrente de ellos, atada sobre la pared con varias cadenas de chakra, se encontraba una persona que parecía estar dormida.

—¡Oye tú! – un hombre intentó despertarle. —¡Abre los ojos, estás en presencia del gran-¡

—No será necesario, ya despertó. —le calló el jefe. —De hecho, creo que ha estado muy alerta, ¿No es así?

La figura atada abrió sus ojos con desgano. Pequeños destellos de luz le acompañaban, y esos destellos le daban presencia y vida.

—Vaya… una cucaracha. – mencionó en su estado deplorable. Sin embargo, su coraje no parecía disminuir con los días.

—Me alegro de verle igual… - hizo una reverencia.

—Yo no… - un escupitajo dio de lleno en la cara del líder de aquel lugar.

—¡Señor! – un hombre se alarmó. —¡Permítame castigarle por su insolencia! – el líder alzó su mano en son de calma.

—Parece que la puntería no ha decaído, ¿Eh?

—Hmp…

—Ahora… no sólo he venido aquí por formalidad. Vengo por que quiero saber algo…

—Ah, ya veo, parece que sus rastreadores no han podido encontrar nada… eso o que están muertos. ¿En eso?

—No exactamente, pero cerca… ahora, esta es mi pregunta… ¿Dónde está Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Cómo lo contactaron?

—¿Uchiha Sasuke? – la voz de esta persona pareció desquebrajarse.

—Ah… parece que una sincera amistad me impedirá saber de él… Mmm, no tengo por que tolerar actos estúpidos de amistad. Electrocuten…

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica resplandeció entre sus cadenas y los gritos de dolor de su victima acompañaron el sadismo del líder. Aun cuando la persona tiritaba por la energía preguntó.

—¿Creen que contactando a ese forajido harán alguna diferencia? No es más que un patético soldado caído. Escucha… está bien, no importa… Sólo una advertencia: No importa que tanto intentes protegerlo, obtendré sus ojos, los de Uchiha Sasuke y los de_ él… _

Sus ojos se abrieron pávidos y llenos de ira.

—¡Maldito demente! – gritó. —¡¿Por qué simplemente no te pudres en un agujero?! ¡Los Uchiha no te entregaran sus ojos sin pelear! ¡Morirás en el intento!

—¡Silencio! – más toques eléctricos paralizaron su cuerpo. —Cuida tu lengua… Escúchame bien, no me interesan tus palabras, de hecho, no me importaría si murieras, pero desgraciadamente no puedo dejarte ir o morir. – le encaró. - ¿Y sabes por que? – no obtuvo respuesta. Sonrió con cinismo. —Por que tú eres la carnada que los atraerá. Así que… no subestimes la situación, si estás viva es por que yo así lo necesito… cuando los peces lleguen a la caña, entonces tú podrás morirte todo lo que quieras.

Y dando un ligero zapatazo se alejó con sus hombres detrás. La puerta se cerró y su respiración se volvió acelerada. Las quemaduras provocadas por la electricidad le comenzaron a arder y un agotamiento de los mil demonios asaltó su cuerpo.

Dos lagrimas salvajes se deslizaron por sus mejillas y un doloroso suspiró escapó de su garganta.

—_Sasuke… Sanosuke… _

* * *

— ¿Sasuke? – Sai lo llamó. Había volteado hacia atrás como si algún lo hubiera nombrado.

—¿Mmm? – giró la cabeza hacia Sai.

—Ten… - le dio una bolsa con pastillas. —Son píldoras de soldado, ya sabes, para emergencias.

—Ajá…

—Y para ti, Sanosuke-chan. – le dio una bolsita. —Son dulces de leche, como te gustan.

—Gracias tío Sai.- lo abrazó.

—De nada. – acaricio la cabeza del niño con sutileza y luego se enderezó. —Creo que esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos.

—¿Qué harás? – le preguntó Sasuke.

—Iré a investigar y buscar gente que pueda ayudarnos.

—¿Ayudarnos a que?

—Mmm, no lo sé, pero de algo sí estoy seguro… estamos detrás de algo grande. Algo que creímos extinto y que en realidad se ha cultivado en algún lugar, escondido de los ojos chismosos… Así que investigare.

—Ya veo. Entonces nos separamos aquí. – Sai asintió.

—Lo voy a extrañar mucho, tío Sai. – dijo el niño haciendo pucheros.

—No te preocupes, Sanosuke-chan, ya veras que dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver. Les deseo suerte, a los dos.

—Igualmente…- expresó Sasuke.

—Bien, partiré… Cuídense mucho. – Sai bajó la cabeza en son de despedida y comenzó a correr hacia el sentido contrario de los Uchiha.

Sanosuke observó a su tío perderse entre los arboles. Sasuke también miraba. Después, encaró a Sasuke y tragó saliva. Sería difícil, pero estaba seguro que lograrían romper esa capa de escarcha que se había formado…

—Vamos, Sanosuke.

—¿Oto-san? – Sasuke se viró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué pasará con mi madre?

Sasuke sonrió amablemente.

—Encontraremos a tu madre, Sanosuke, así sea lo ultimo que haga, la encontraremos. – Era una promesa… y la iba a cumplir.

**Continuara… **

**Bien espero haberlos complacido por hoy. Este capitulo me llevó 26 hojas en word, espero que valiera la pena. **

**¿Merece algun comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	9. En Mancha

**Sí, se lo que diran... ¡Ya era hora! Lo se, lamento si tarde... Pues como siempre aqui cumplo con ustedes, espero que disfruten de este capitulo y asi podremos alcanzar los 300 reviews, Sí eso seria fantastico. Bueno, ya para no demorarlos aqui el octavo capitulo. **

**Comente al final.**

* * *

**-8-**

**En marcha. **

_

* * *

_

Sakura siempre había sido una mujer amable y amorosa, eso lo podía ver mientras acariciaba su vientre. Se encontraba muy distraída que no captaba la intensa mirada que Sasuke le profesaba. Ella sería seguramente una buena madre, de eso no había duda. La presencia de ese afecto materno lo podía percibir con sólo verla. Si cantar melodías de cuna a un vientre era muestra del cariño que le aguardaba a ese pequeño, fácilmente se podría imaginar al momento de tenerlo en brazos.

_Seguramente lo mimaría mucho. Cosa que no era del agrado de Uchiha, los niños mimados eran unos inútiles, y los inútiles no sirven en el campo de batalla. _

_Sasuke ladeo el rostro apenado al percatarse de lo que estaba pensando. Por dios, su hijo aun no nacía y ya estaba imaginándoselo en batalla. Patrañas… su hijo sería un ninja formidable, él mismo lo entrenaría y le daría lo secretos del Sharingan para que pudiera manejarle a su antojo. Sí, definitivamente tener un hijo sería interesante. _

—_¿Sasuke, verdad que Sanosuke suena muy bonito? – preguntó risueña. Él sonrió de lado y le abrazo empalagado. _

—_Sí, Sakura, es muy bonito… _

—_Muo, no suenas muy maravillado. _

—_Eso es lo que crees…_

—_Mmm, bueno, como sea… - pasó su mano nuevamente por su vientre. —Sano-chan será adorable, de eso podemos estar seguros. Con nuestros genes es más que obvio. _

—_Sí, en eso tienes razón… _

_El suelo de la cueva en donde estaban ya no estaba frio, el calor de la fogata y el de sus cuerpos había calentado la atmosfera satisfactoriamente. _

—_¿Cómo crees que sea?_

—_¿El que?_

—_Su carita, sus ojitos… su cabello, ¿Alguna idea? – volvió a preguntar Sakura. _

—_Mmm, probablemente tenga tu nariz… - Sasuke tintineo la nariz de Sakura con la suya. —Y tal vez también tus… orejas u ojos…_

—_Pues considerando que el color de mis ojos es bastante extraño, creo que los tendrá como tú. _

—_Je, esta bien, pero también quiero que tenga mi cabello. _

—_¿Algún problema con el rosado? _

—_Yo no tengo ningún problema con el rosado… siempre y cuando sea de alguna chica, pero aceptémoslo, Sakura, en un varón se ve bastante… femenino. _

—_Mmm, bueno… puede ser. – suspiró. —¿Y que tal si es una niña?_

—_Entonces el color rosado sería una buena opción. _

—_¿Y que nombre le daríamos?_

—_Sakura…_

—_¿Qué?_

—_No, que me gusta Sakura. _

—_Ay, Sasuke, ¿No se te ocurre otro más?_

—_Mmm, uno… pero no lo sé… _

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_No se que pienses al respecto…_

—_Dímelo…_

—_Mikoto. _

—_Oh, el nombre de tu madre… _

—_¿Qué te parece?_

—_Es hermoso, Sasuke… _

—_¿Tú crees?_

—_Sí… y a juzgar por las fotos que he visto de ella, era muy hermosa. _

—_Sí, no sé como diablos le hizo mi padre para casarse con ella. _

—_Quizás… le cantaba canciones al oído. – Susurró algo seductora. — Le escribía cartas de amor, le recitaba poemas y le…_

—_¿Hacía muchos "favores"? – le dijo, mordiéndole el cuello. _

—_¡Sasuke! – le dio un golpecito en el hombro. —Vaya devoción que le guardas a tu padre. _

—_Era un tipo muy serio… pero según mi madre, él era muy blando con ella… _

—_¿Así como tú conmigo? – le preguntó, bajito. _

—_Así como yo… - y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Ambos se rieron al mismo tiempo. Después, un beso llevó a otro y otro…_

_Sasuke comenzó a besarle el cuello y Sakura le acariciaba los cabellos, con sonrisas y suspiros la emoción se tornó más intima. Aquellos momentos eran los que Sasuke había extrañado mucho, así como Sakura. La forma de darse cariño entre ellos siempre era diferente en cada ocasión, pero en ocasiones como esas, donde la lentitud marcaba un paso lleno de confort la espera valía la pena. _

_Sakura se posó sobre él. Le besó la barbilla y esperó a que Sasuke le regresara el gesto, mas eso no pasó. Alzó una ceja, Sasuke tenía la cabeza levemente volteada hacia atrás y sus facciones se había tornado serias. _

_Le dio otro beso en los labios pero no le correspondió. _

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_Alguien se acerca. – entrecerró los ojos. —Maldición… _

—… _Konoha… - intuyó Sakura. _

—_Sí, nos siguieron. _

—_¿Qué vamos a hacer? – un deje de preocupación traspasó la voz de Sakura hasta sus oídos. _

—_Vistámonos. – le empujó levemente con las manos sobre sus hombros. Ella asintió. _

_Se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Sakura se notaba nerviosa. Cuando se terminó de poner la ropa se mordió una uña con nervios. _

—_Tranquila, estaremos bien. – le abrazó por la espalda, posando su mano en el vientre de ella. —No dejare que te toquen. – ella asintió y dejó escapar un suspiró largo. _

_Sasuke se encargó de levantar todo, debía salir de ahí, pero con la lluvia y el viento le era imposible arriesgar a Sakura. Después de todo, si ella se enfermaba no podría atenderla como era debido. _

_Chistó la lengua y miró de reojo a Sakura. Ella permanecía tensa. _

_Miró la cueva y observó varias grietas y salidas opcionales que estaban cubiertas por otras piedras, posiblemente colocadas ahí por derrumbes anteriores. _

—_Sakura, ven un momento. _

_Le obedeció con algo de lentitud.. Cuando la tuvo a su alcance le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en el dorso. Ella se sonrojó. _

—_¿Por qué haces eso?_

—_Hmp. – le besó los labios esta vez. Después la atrajo a su pecho y suspiró. —Sakura, prométeme que pase lo que pase, nada cambiara entre nosotros…_

—_¿Qué? – lo miró a los ojos, había cierta duda. —¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_Promételo…_

—_Lo prometo… _

—_Sólo quiero que sepas que… te quiero mucho, no… te amo. – Sakura se sonrojó tremendamente. Algo no estaba bien, Sasuke nunca actuaba de esa manera. _

—_Yo también te amo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?_

—_Escaparemos de aquí. – le besó la frente. —Vamos… _

_Ella asintió. Sasuke miró atentamente el lugar y comenzó a juntar chakra en su mano. _

—_Colócate la capa, está lloviendo afuera. _

—_Sí.- Sakura se cubrió con la manta impermeable. _

—_¡Chidori! – saltó hacia el techo y golpeo tan fuerte que dejó una salida provisional. —Vamos. _

_Tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y saltó con avidez. Ese fue el primer paso para un arrebato enemigo. _

—_¡A la derecha! – advirtió Sakura y Sasuke se desplazó en el aire con ella en sus brazos. Esquivando los kunais que le lanzaban e inútilmente las gotas de lluvia. _

—_¡Te tenemos rodeo! – reconoció esa voz, era Yamato-taicho, Sakura miró a Sasuke con preocupación. _

—_Son ellos… - masculló quedito. _

—_Tranquila, no te harán daño… - Sasuke sabía que no le harían daño, si el hombreo que los atacaba era el capitán de misiones entonces haría lo posible por no dañarla. _

—_¡Sasuke! _

—_Naruto… - musitaron ambos. _

—_¡Sasuke, déjala ir! _

_¿Qué la dejara ir?_

_Pero si Sakura deseaba estar con Sasuke… un momento, ellos pensaban que Sasuke la había secuestrado, no sabía como tomarse eso, pero podía ser positivo. _

—_Sakura, creen que te secuestre… - le confesó. Ella sólo asintió con algo de gracia, si supieran. _

—_Sasuke, suéltala. – la voz madura de su viejo sensei le convidó a soltar a la madre de su hijo. _

—_Kakashi… - llamó, con algo de agrado. Para ser sinceros hacia mucho que no veía a su viejo maestro. _

—_Sakura, ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a la muchacha cubierta por la capa. Ella asintió un poco._

—_Estoy bien… - musitó, era como si el frio la estuviera dejando afónica. _

—_¿Por qué haces esto, Sasuke? _

—_No es de tu incumbencia, Kakashi…_

—_¡Sasuke! – Naruto entró, estrepitoso, a la conversación. —¡Sakura-chan! _

—_Naruto… - Sakura correspondió al llamado. _

—_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

—_Estoy bien… _

—_Que bueno. – Naruto suspiró. —¡Sasuke-teme, suéltala en este instante! – pareció amenazarlo con el dedo índice. _

—_Hmp. _

—_¡Sasuke! – reprochó la actitud del pelinegro. _

—_No nos dejaras opción, Sasuke, déjala ir, o de lo contrario nosotros la liberaremos. _

—_Kakashi-sensei, yo… - Sasuke apretó un poro el agarre, dándole a entender a Sakura que guardara silencio, él sería quien hablaría. _

—_Kakashi… - comenzó con su voz ronca. —Este no es un asunto que le concierna, Sakura se quedara conmigo, quieran o no, ya tome esa decisión. _

—_¡¿Qué?! – Naruto manifestó indignación. —¡Sakura-chan no es un objetó, es una persona! ¡¿Quién te da el derecho para apropiarte así de ella?!_

—_¡Ella se queda conmigo! – parecía un macho alfa defendiendo a su hembra. _

—_No nos dejas opción. ¡Yamato! – Kakashi dio el inicio de la batalla. _

_Fuertes tablones emergieron del suelo con la dirección determinada hacia Sasuke. El muchacho saltó con sorna entre los barrotes, no podrían atraparlo. De un momento a otro un tablón golpeo a Sakura sin poder evitarlo, fue un golpe certero y se podría decir que hasta intencional. _

—_¡Sakura! – se sorprendió al verla inconsciente. Le había dado detrás de la cabeza. _

_De un momento a otro los pies de Sasuke se quedaron sepultados en el suelo, sin poder moverse y encaprichados a estar ahí. _

—_¿Qué? – se sorprendió al no poder moverse. —Maldito Kakashi. – miró de soslayo y el Sharingan de Kakashi había detenido la dimensión que su pies pisaban, lo había arrinconado vilmente. _

—_¡Lo tenemos! – gritó Naruto. Los clones de sombras emergieron a la par de su dueño y rodearon a Sasuke. _

—_Aléjate, Naruto… - siseo._

—_¡No, regrésame a Sakura-chan!_

—_Idiota… - los ojos rojos de Sasuke comenzaron a girar enloquecidos. _

—_¡Naruto, quítate de ahí! – gritó Kakashi, perdiendo la concentración._

—_¿Qué? – el rubio observó un fuego negro que consumía a su clones con arrebato. Se alejó de Sasuke, el Uchiha logro liberarse del agarre de Kakashi y una vez que consiguió saltar al aire, miró enardecido a los ninjas de la hoja. _

—_¡Amaterasu! - las llamaradas se extendieron por el cielo como un halcón al acecho. El resplandor de los relámpagos empañó la vista de Naruto mientras los rojos ojos de Sasuke emergían en las sombras negras del Amaterasu. _

—_¡Diablos! – Naruto retrocedió dando saltos mortales hacia atrás. Había sido muy acrobático, pero eso no le salvaría de la ira de Uchiha. _

—_¡Yamato, intercéptalo! – ordenó Kakashi. Las lianas de madera ataron brazos y piernas de Sasuke. El muchacho no se movió. Quedó mirando a la deriva, con Sakura en brazos. Parecía distraído… sus ojos se intensificaron y pareció hacer un mohín de molestia. _

—_Naruto… - llamó a su amigo. _

—_¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?_

—_Ven. _

—_Primero apaga tus ojos. _

—_Hmp. – y lo hizo. Naruto se acercó y le extendió las manos. —No te la voy a dar idiota. _

—_¿Ah? ¿Entonces para que me llamas?_

—_Algo grande se acerca hacia acá. – se pasó la lengua por los labios. _

—_¿Algo grande? – Naruto miró el cielo y después sintió lo mismo que Sasuke. _

_Más truenos hicieron quedar inmóviles a los que estaban ahí. Una estática espesa recorrió la zona. Una tensión eléctrica fácil de percibir. _

—_Son los del trueno. _

—_¿Los del trueno? – preguntó Naruto de manera pensativa. _

—_Sí, ya sabes, esos malditos de siempre. Tsk., no puedo creer que aun me estén cazando. _

—_Sasuke… al parecer viejos rencores nunca mueren. – se burló de él._

—_Ellos no me preocupan, me preocupa otra persona. _

—_¡¿Ah?! ¡Sasuke, que amable eres… te preocupas por mi…!_

—_No, tonto, por ti no. – contestó irritado._

_Kakashi y Yamato veían la escena con algo de desconcierto. Naruto y Sasuke se había detenido a platicar tan pacíficamente mientras que algo peligroso se acercaba. _

—_¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Kakashi, algo consternado. _

—_No lo sé. – Yamato, que observaba la escena se posicionó al lado _

_de Kakashi. _

—_Escucha Naruto, hay algo serio que quiero decirte… - la presión del chakra que se acercaba lo hizo tragar saliva. Miró a Sakura, su carita empapada y sus ojos cerrados. Respiró dándose fuerzas, esto se estaba saliendo de su control. _

—_¿Sasuke? – internó la interrogante. —¿Qué sucede? – se puso serio.—¿Le sucede algo a Sakura-chan?_

—_Naruto, por favor, quiero que entiendas esto… - tragó saliva, debía darse prisa. —Sakura está embarazada…_

—_¡¿Qué has dicho?! – no pudo evitarlo. Kakashi y Yamato se acercaron. —¿Y quien es el padre?_

—_¿Padre? – mencionaron al mismo tiempos los ex – Anbus. _

—_Yo…_

—_¡Miserable! – eso tampoco lo pudo evitar. Arrasó con la cara de Sasuke de un puñetazo. El rostro de Sasuke se ladeo. —¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Sakura-chan!_

—_¡Naruto! – Kakashi lo detuvo por la espalda. _

—_¡Suéltame, Kakashi-sensei, le voy a dar en donde más le duele a este desgraciado!_

—_¡Naruto-kun, cálmate, debe haber una explicación para esto! – Yamato llamó a la calma de Naruto. _

—_¡No la hay! ¡Sasuke es un secuestrador-violador! – exclamó forcejeando. _

—_No, no lo es… - replicó Kakashi. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto lo voltearon a ver expectantes. _

—_¿Ah no? – Yamato siguió preguntando. _

—_No. – soltó a Naruto para poder explicarles. —Sasuke… sé muy bien que desde hace meses visitas la aldea… no podía explicármelo, no sabía el motivo, hasta ahora… _

—_Kakashi, tu siempre lo supiste…- Sasuke se mordió el labio. _

—_Sí… Lo siento, Naruto, no podía decírtelo hasta que supiera que era lo que Sasuke quería de la aldea. – miró a Sakura. —Ahora lo sé…_

—_¿Era por Sakura? – mencionó Yamato mientras miraba a Sakura inconsciente. _

—_¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo miró con frustración y sin saber que pensar.—¿Has estado con Sakura-chan todo este tiempo? – parecía haber dolor en su voz. _

—_Sí…_

—_¡Que tierno! – un estruendo sacudió el terreno. Un escuadrón completo de mercenarios llegó a lugar. —Lamentamos interrumpir este momento tan intimo… - rio el líder del escuadrón. —Pero estamos buscando a Uchiha Sasuke… y todo aquel que se haga llamar Uchiha. _

—_Tsk, llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé… - masculló Sasuke. _

—_Vaya, vaya… ¿Konoha haciendo tratos con un ninja renegado? Eso no me lo esperada… ¿A dónde se fue el honor?_

—_¡Silencio, estamos atendiendo un asunto importante! – lanzó agresivo Naruto. _

—_¡Seguramente! ¡No vamos a tolerar este trato! – se volteo a su hombres. —¡Muchachos, parten cabezas! _

—_No lo creo… - Yamato estiró sus dedos al aire y comenzó a hacer sellos. Colocó las manos en la tierra y enormes tronco de madera maciza cubrieron a los ninjas de Konoha, protegiéndolos de los ataques enemigos. _

_Los ninjas se detuvieron al ver la barrera y voltearon a ver a su líder. _

—_¡Destrúyanla! _

_Y mientras fuera de la barrera los ninjas golpeaban inquisidores, dentro un asunto importante se aclaraba. _

—_Escuchen… - Sasuke llamó atención a sus viejos compañeros. —No quiero que Sakura resulte herida, si le pasara algo yo… - miró la cara de ella, parecía dormitar sin preocupaciones. —No podía perdonármelo, jamás… _

_Los ojos de Sasuke reflejaban esa vieja nostalgia que hacia mucho tiempo no sentían. El palpitar de un corazón amante y desprotegido en busca del bienestar del objeto de su amor. _

_Parecía mirar a Sakura como alguien que mira a un ser querido, a un familiar cercano, como alguien que goza del amor del otro. _

—_Naruto. _

—_¿Sí, dime? – pegó un respingo, el ambiente se había vuelto tan cálido y lleno de intimidad. _

—_Por favor… cuida de ella. – con la frente en alto encaró a Naruto. _

—_¿Pero… por que? – alzo planeaba, algo que no le gustaba._

—_Por que… no quiero que algo malo le suceda. Debo protegerla… debo proteger a mi familia. _

_Los ojos de Kakashi y Yamato se cerraron con angustia. Sabían lo que vendría a continuación. _

—_Por favor, protégela, Naruto… Cuida de ella. – posó su mano en su vientre. Sonrió de medio lado. —Y de mi hijo. _

_Naruto sintió una especie de escozor en los ojos. Sasuke hablaba enserio, Sasuke iba a quedarse atrás para darle una oportunidad a Sakura. _

—_Sasuke… yo no sé que decir. _

—_Se los pido a ustedes, Kakashi, Yamato-san… Naruto, por favor. _

—_¿Y Sasuke, que pasara contigo?_

—_No se preocupen por mí, regresare. – miró a Sakura, sus parpados aun estaban cerrados. —Pensé que escapar conmigo sería una buena idea… pero creo que te lleve directo al filo del abismo. Lo siento, Sakura… - acercó su rostro al de ella, Yamato retiró los barrotes de madera para darle espacio. —Discúlpame, Sakura… realmente siento que esto terminara de esta manera… - alzó la cara y le besó la frente. Después despacio le besó el vientre, la escena fue conmovedora para los presentes. —Cuídate mucho, Sakura, cuida de nuestro hijo… - le besó los labios y después descendió hasta su oído. —Te amo. – susurró muy bajito. _

_Luego miró a Naruto y asintió. _

—_¿Sasuke? – escuchó la voz de Sakura por lo bajó. Regreso la mirada hasta ella. Sakura entrecerró los ojos por la oscuridad en donde se encontraban. Sasuke solamente sonrió con algo de aquejo y después se la entregó a Naruto._

_El muchacho rubio la cargó con cuidado, comprobando, ahora que la tenía cerca, que sí tenía vientre de embarazo. _

—_¿Naruto, que sucede? – no sabía muy bien que pasaba, acababa de despertar. —¿Sasuke? – después se dio cuenta que ahí estaban Kakashi y Yamato. —¿Por qué esta oscuro?_

—_Adiós… - dijo secamente Sasuke, mientras que, a espaldas de ella, alzaba la mano en son de despedida. _

—_¿Qué? – Sakura no entendía. ¿De quien se despedía?_

_Kakashi y Yamato se le acercaron y ladearon la mirada un segundo. _

—_Vámonos… - dijo Kakashi. Yamato asintió y en el suelo de madera comenzaba a forjarse un túnel. _

—_¡Esperen, Sasuke, que pasa…! – se sorprendió al verlo quedarse atrás. _

—_Adiós… - el sonido de la voz de Sasuke pareció tan vaga. _

—_¡No, esperen, Sasuke, no! – negó y comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de Naruto._

—_¡Sakura-chan, cálmate, no te hace bien!_

—_¡Sasuke, Sasuke! – no lo oía. La silueta de pelinegro comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más lejana. —¡Sasuke, por que no vienes, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas?!_

_Gritó desgarradoramente y entonces… todo se volvió negro. _

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! – Naruto se sorprendió al verle golpearla. _

—_No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran por Sakura… tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro… ese fue el encargo de Sasuke. _

—_Ya veo… - Naruto miró la cara de Sakura y cerró los ojos con impotencia. _

_Mientras, Sasuke apretaba los puños aun dentro de aquella caja de madera. El tronido del material quebrándose le hizo darse cuenta que los hombres del rayo ya estaban más que furiosos. _

—_¡Bien, ahora no tendrá escapatoria!_

—_¿Dónde están los otros? – preguntó uno, mirando a todos lados. _

—_Que importa… después los buscaremos y los mataremos. _

—_No… - farfulló el Uchiha. —Eso nunca sucederá. – y sus ojos, victimas de la desolación en la cual recién estaba entrando, se volvieron carmesí, con las aspas girando tan rápido que formaron la silueta de una estrella…_

—Oto-san… ¿Sucede algo? – Sanosuke se quedó mirándolo de cerca. Tenía en la mano un trozo de pan dulce y una taza de té al lado. Sasuke miró al pequeño saliendo de su ensimismamiento y después sonrió de lado.

—No… solo estaba recordando ciertas cosas.

—¿Sobre mi mamá?

—¿Cómo es que adivinaste?

—No sé… es que, siempre que piensas en ella se te forma eso en la cara…

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo "eso"?

—Te sonrojas… o te pones muy serio y pensativo. Se te forman unas arrugas muy chistosas en la frente. – confesó el pequeño.

—¿Arrugas chistosas? – volvió a fruncir el ceño. —¿Así?

—No… pero igual son chistosas. – el pequeño sonrió.

—Bueno, eso es algo… - Sasuke posó la mano en la cabeza de su hijo y enmarañó sus cabellos.

—¡Ah, el tío Naruto me hacia eso!- pareció reír un poco e infló los cachetes en son de reproche.

—Hmp…- rejuntó los palillos de dango que acaba de comer y los llevó a la basura. —Vamos a pagar… - el pequeño asintió y rápidamente se comió el pan y toco rápidamente el té. Fue a tirarlo a la basura y en el momento que regresaba chocó con Sasuke. Cayó de sentón en la graba y al levantarse se limpio el los pantaloncillos.

—Auch…

—¿Ya acabaste? – Sasuke lo miró hacia abajo y arrugo el ceño.

—Sí, voy… - se levantó y se puso a su lado. —Por cierto… ¿A dónde iremos?

—Primero, a entrenar… y para entrenar necesitamos el terreno indicado. – miró a su hijo y sonrió. —Quiero que me muestres todas tus habilidades.

El pequeño rió nerviosamente y luego tragó saliva.

—Bueno… - resigno y continuo al paso de Sasuke.

* * *

—_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke…! – lagrimas en sus ojos. Desesperación en su alma y gemidos prominentes de sus labios. —¡Sasuke, por que no vienes, Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas?!_

Un fuerte sonido, un temblor en todo su cuerpo y una vaga esperanza.

—Sa-suke… - musitó, adolorida y todavía adormecida.

—¡Hey, es hora de comer! – con un cencerrón de metal viejo, un guardia tocó el instrumento para despertarla. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron poco a poco, mirando decepcionada al mismo guardia de siempre.

—Oh… - exclamó bajito.

—Te voy a bajar, no intentes nada. – Sakura estaba amarrada de brazos y piernas en una pared diagonal, su torso estaba afianzado al muro inclinado con un anillo de hierro. Sus manos estaban amarradas con cadenas recubiertas de chakra. Parecía un crucifijo en una pared de 45 grados.

Con ayuda de unos sellos el guardia abrió el anillo de hierro. Un quejido desgarrador emergió de Sakura cuando todo el peso de su cuerpo se recargó en sus cansadas extremidades.

—Descuida, ya te bajo. – accionó una palanca y poco a poco las cadenas se hicieron más largas, bajando a la joven al suelo húmedo de la caverna. Respiró entrecortada cuando llegó al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero tiritó al hacerlo y sus manos y pies no pudieron contenerla.

Cayó al suelo, con la cara ladeada a la derecha y respirando con cansancio.

—Tenía que ser… - el hombre se acercó a ella y la sujetó de los hombros. Aplicó un poco de fuerza y la llevó a rastras a una silla acompañadas de una mesa de piedra. La sentó ahí y puso un plato de comida frente a ella.

Cuando olfateo la comida Sakura no pudo evitar el impulso de lanzársele. Comía sólo una vez al día, y algunas veces, recibía bocados extras, cortesía de su anfitrión.

Comió apresurada, pero logró llenar un poco su estomago. Suspiró con pesadez.

—Tome. – el carcelero le entregó un vaso con agua. Ella lo bebió con avidez y dejó salir un gemido después de esto. Sakura miró las cadenas que tenía en los brazos y piernas. Miró de donde emergían y pensó que eran muy largas.

—Mmm… - suspiró con algo de cansancio.

—Es hora de subirla… - mencionó el guardia, Sakura, inmediatamente lo miró con algo de preocupación.

—¿Po-podría… - jadeo. – descansar un momento?

—Ya podrá en la pared, vamos, no me obligue ha…

—No… es decir… aquí abajo, sobre la mesa, mis brazos y piernas me duelen… por estar colgada de ahí.

El guardia hizo mala cara, pero después miró a ambos lados y pensó: ¿Qué rayos…?

—Mmm, esta bien… - suspiró, — pero no le digas a los demás que te deje aquí, tendría serios problemas.

—Sí… no se preocupe.

—De acuerdo, para que veas que soy benévolo te dejare descansar aquí abajo una hora…

—¿No podría dejarme dos?

—Está bien, dos horas… - tomó el plato y el vaso. —Sólo dos horas…

Salió de la prisión y cerró la puerta con seguro. Sakura, en el momento que se sintió sola, se recostó sobre la mesa y se hizo un ovillo, buscando inútilmente una protección que anhelaba desde el fondo de su alma, se quedó dormida.

* * *

—Creo que aquí será un buen lugar. – se reflejaba un enorme lago debajo de un pendiente desértica. Estaban en un valle, parecía una fosa vertiginosa que si caías ahí, de seguro te partirías los 206 huesos del cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba sobre la cima de esa zona, con el pequeño Sanosuke a su lado, mirando el fondo.

—¿Cuánto es de caída? – preguntó el niño.

—No lo sé… ¿100 metros? – Sasuke lo miró. —Este será el lugar perfecto para que me muestres lo que sabes hacer.

—Pero yo… - tragó saliva. —Tengo miedo.

—No hay por que temer, estoy contigo, si te caes yo te salvare.

—¿Qué tal si lo intentamos en un terreno menos peligroso? – se aferró de la ropa de Sasuke al ver como una roca caía y se rompía al botar contra las pareces del valle.

—Un ninja demuestra sus mejores habilidades cuando está en peligro. – era cierto, Sasuke lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Recordó su encuentro con Orochimaru en los exámenes chunnin, o su pelea contra Naruto en el valle del fin. Así mismo, cuando luchó contra Deidara, con Itachi e incluso con KillerBee. Esa y otras batallas en las cuales había salido victorioso por sus propias agallas y sus ganas de seguir y ser más fuerte.

Tal vez era injusto e inhumano, pero quería ver que tan fuerte podía ser su hijo, no podía entrenarlo calmadamente como Kakashi había hecho con ellos cuando niños, tenía de poner los pies en la tierra de manera real y cruda.

—Sanosuke… - Sasuke lo llamó, el niño lo miró a los ojos y observó un deje de dolor. —Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

— ¿Qué-? – no pudo terminar, Sasuke lo tomó por la ropa de la espalda y lo arrojó son miramientos al fondo.

—Perdóname, Sakura. – susurró al aire, mientras los sonidos de la naturaleza eran opacados por el desgarrador grito de Sanosuke.

* * *

—¡Sanosuke! – Sakura abrió los ojos con impacto. Había sentido una falla en su respiración, un dolor en el pecho, como un instinto maternal al saber que la cría está en peligro.

Se levantó de la mesa de piedra y arrastró las pesadas cadenas por el húmedo piso. Descalza, sus pies se quejaron al sentir lo frio que estaba, los escalofríos de apoderaron de su cuerpo y halando con cierta desesperación llegó a la puerta.

—Debo salir de aquí, debo salir de aquí… - se repetía constantemente. Estaba sudando a chorros y tenía un calor enfermizo en el cuerpo.

Tembló estrepitosa y sintió una pesadez inusual.

—Necesito salir, necesito salir… - repitió con un pasmo fuerte. — ¡Déjeme salir! ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¡Perros desgraciados! ¡Bastardos, malnacidos! – gritó imperiosa, tan fuerte que los cerrojos de la celda se abrieron y los guardias entraron con armas puestas y con paras pávidas.

Arremangaron con ella a la fuerza y la apresaron contra la pared. Se movió violentamente y sacudiéndose a los hombres mostró la súper fuerza que le fue otorgada después de todos esos entrenamientos con Tsunade.

Con fuerza bruta arremetió contra tres guardias y los lanzó contra la dura pared. Inmediatamente apretaron sus cadenas y comenzaron a jalarla hacia la su prisión inclinada.

Desesperada se resistió, forzó sus cadenas hacia adelante y alcanzó a golpear a otro guardia, noqueándolo en su proceso.

—Se resiste, electrocútenla… - ordenó el carcelero mayor y los rayos se adentraron por el cuerpo de Sakura a la orden. Se retorció como un pez fuera del agua al sentir el tremendo poder de la electricidad. El suelo mojado intensificó su dolor.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y sus brazos se alzaron por las cadenas a los lados como una cruz. Jadeaba y su respiración era agitada. Parecía inofensiva. Un intrépido se acercó a ella, para ver si podía moverse, pero al no encontrar respuesta por ella decidió que no lo haría.

Cayó en un error, pues con la misma fuerza de antes, Sakura se levantó y apresó al guardia con un brazo, ahorcándolo.

—Déjenme ir… o lo asesino. – sentencio Sakura, los hombres apretaron sus manos hasta que el sonido de un aplauso los desconcertó.

—Vaya, vaya… ese fue un despliegue de fuerza bruta muy impresionante, Sakura-san… - en la puerta, se encontraba la sombra de un hombre despreciable. —Debo admitirlo, usted es increíble…

—No… estoy jugando. – jadeo, cada vez se ponía más débil.

—Nadie está jugando, de eso estoy seguro, pero creo que su valiente ataque frontal fue una perdida de tiempo y energía. Tal vez sea yo pero… ¿Es fiebre la que tiene?

—No… estoy perfecta. – su vista se tornó borrosa.

—Mmm, bien, en ese caso… - la sombra desapareció y se materializó enfrente de ella. Estiró un dedo y le tocó la frente y justó cuando Sakura pudo apreciar su imagen el hombre sacó un ojo rojizo con aspas negras que la hizo caer al suelo en una dolorosa ilusión.

—Señor, ¿Qué hizo?

—Nada comparado lo que te hare por desobedecer las reglas. – miró al carcelero que había dejado descansar a Sakura.

—¡Ah, mi señor, lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no pensé que…!

—Sí, de acuerdo, nadie pensó que esto sucedería… - se volvió hacia un hombre. —Tú, amárrala de nuevo y tú, - se fijó en aquel que había sido benévolo con Haruno. —Vendrás un momento conmigo…

—Señor, la joven está ardiendo en fiebre… - informó un hombre.

—Bueno, en ese caso… no aprieten mucho sus grilletes.

—Pero señor, ella puede morir…

—Tsk., más problemas para un pobre viejo como yo. Está bien, déjenla descansar abajo y traigan una píldora para la fiebre, pero aseguren sus amarres y no dejen que se revele otra vez...

—Sí señor.

—Muy bien… - miró al guardia de Sakura. —Vamos…

* * *

Sintió que algo alargado y duro sostenía su cuerpo en el aire. Abrió los ojos y la adrenalina fluyó al verse atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol. Buscó con la vista a su padre y no lo encontró. Pasó saliva y sintió ganas de lloriquear… ¿Es que Sasuke lo había traicionado? ¿Es que no lo quería como hijo? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Sollozó con un sonar de nariz e intentó alcanzar una ramita que estaba pagada a la pared de piedra. Pero el movimiento empeoró su situación. Se rompió su soporte y quedó nuevamente a merced de la gravedad.

Iba a caer. El cuerpo reaccionó por instinto, la adrenalina tomó el control y el profundo deseo por sobrevivir sobrecogió su corazón.

El chakra fluyó libre y sus manos se adhirieron en la roca. Como si fuera alguna especia de ventosa. Respiró apresurado por que comenzaba a resbalarse. Las lágrimas le estorbaban para ver. Respiró profundamente y se limpio los ojos. Intentó concentrar chakra en sus extremidades, como aquella ocasión, cuando intentó caminar en el agua y cayó a un lago congelado.

Acudió a los genes de su madre y sus capacidades heredadas. Supo como juntar la energía adecuada y como aplicarla. Todo por instinto. Se pegó a la pared y saltó en falso… sus pies quedaron en el aire por unos leves instantes y la roca dura lo recibió. Quedó sobre una pequeña grieta, apartándolo del peligro del abismo.

Respiraba agitado y el corazón retumbaba en su pecho. Se limpio los mocos y gotas de agua salada de la mejilla y respiró, abrazándose a si mismo.

—El camino del ninja es muy duro, hijo… - se giró asustado al escuchar la voz de Sasuke detrás de él.

Él estaba de cabeza, con los pies en el techo de la grieta y sus ojos fijos.

—¿Por qué…? – respiró y tomó aire. —¡¿Por qué demonios me tiraste?! – se enojó y reclamó. Mas Sasuke sonrió algo enternecido.

—Tu primera rabieta…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Escucha, Sanosuke, por que lo que te voy a decir es tan crudo como que tu madre esta desparecida.

La sola mención de Sakura lo ponía ansioso.

—¿Y que es?

—Lamento lo que hice, pero lo hice por tu bien…

—¿Eh? ¡No creo que lanzar a un niño por un abismo sea un bien!- replicó.

—Como sabes bien, los ninjas son asesinos… - Sanosuke recorrió el rostro. —Sí, hijo… tu madre y yo, todos, hemos matado alguna vez.

El pequeño abrió fuertemente los ojos y encaró a su padre.

—¿Matar?

—¿Qué acaso crees que los dejamos inconscientes? ¡Por dios, si me has visto! Yo mate aquellos Anbus que te perseguían, yo mate a muchos más en el pasado por proteger a los que amaba, por proteger mi orgullo… he matado por muchas cosas, Sanosuke, y esto es algo que no debería sorprenderte. – Sasuke estaba siendo realista, muy, muy realista. —Tienes los instintos hijo, tienes la capacidad y eso me lo acabas de demostrar.

—¿Cómo? – no entendía, estaba confundido.

—Con lo que hiciste hace rato. Usaste un control de chakra tan eficiente que lograste salvar tu vida con éxito. Debo admitir que, a tu edad yo ni siquiera podía acercar correctamente una shuriken.

—Mmm… eso lo dices sólo para hacerme sentir mejor.

—Es verdad, no tengo por que mentirle a mi hijo. ¿No crees?

—Mmm, pues no…

—Desgraciadamente no tenemos tiempo para aprender de la manera sencilla. Como Sai lo dijo estamos en medio de algo grande… tenemos que prepararnos para una posible… batalla. – iba a decir guerra, pero no tenía los fundamentos necesarios para decirlo así.

—¿Y como saben que estamos en medio de algo grande?

—Eso no deberías preguntarlo, hijo. – se enderezó y se inclino hasta el niño. Le sobó la cabeza. —Desde el momento en el que los Anbus atacaron el lugar donde estaban viviendo tu madre y tú se desenvolvió la sospecha.

—Entonces… ¿Esa "cosa grande" ya estaba presente?

—Hay cosas que pueden durar hasta cien años, como la obstinación de cierta persona que conocí… - recordar a Madara le daba nauseas.

—Ya veo… ¿Entonces este es el entrenamiento?

—Totalmente. – Sasuke se enderezó. —Debes esperar todo de este entrenamiento… considéralo como una prueba de vida, como… una interacción entre padre e hijo.

Sanosuke pasó saliva.

—Kakashi-jii-san tenía razón. – dijo en un susurro.

—¿Ah si? – Sasuke lo había escuchado y le había picado la curiosidad.

—Él decía que… tú eras un perfeccionista.

—Kakashi puede ser un pervertido algunas ocasiones, pero sin duda cuando se quita la mascara puede verse su lengua de plata.

—¿Quitarse la mascara? ¡Oto-san! ¿Has visto la cara de tío Kakashi?

—Amm… No.

—… Oh…

—Bueno, mejor… entrenemos.

Sanosuke sintió gracia hacia él.

* * *

Moverse por los arboles no era problema. Para un ninja que fue criado en un campo lleno de trampas, correr por un campo libre era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Demasiado bueno.

Saltó lo más alto que pudo, se había dado cuenta, lo estaban cazando. Miró a todos lados, eran unos tontos si creían que iba a caer. Sacó su pincel, un papel y dibujó un águila enorme. Se posó sobre este, al menos en el aire no le harían daño.

—¡Eso no te servirá! – de los arboles emergieron dos feroces remolinos. —Tu jutsu de invocación es patético…

—¿Jutsu de invocación? – debatió. —Esto no es…

—¡Ahora! – los remolinos atacaron por ambos lados. Sai se tambaleo de su águila.

Cayó.

—Lo tenemos. – le lanzaron cuchillas y Sai las evito con un jutsu de sustitución. Apareció de vuelta en un árbol, esperando un segundo ataque… que llegó por detrás. Esquivó y al hacerlo algo mordió su brazo.

Era un perro, tenía un parche en el ojo y estaba enorme. Sacó un kunai para apuñalarle, pero fue detenido por una cadena. Miró a su dueña y era una joven de porte salvaje y con cara de tenaz.

—¡Eso no era necesario, hermana!

—Si aprendieras más de tu hermana no estaría en esta condición…

—No quiero pelear, déjenme ir…

—Eres un Anbu, no tengo por que escucharte. – apretó la cadena y el perro la mordida.

—Basta ya, no vengo en son de guerra.

—¿Qué tanto dice este Anbu? – salió por entre las hojas, montado en un perro blanco un muchacho de tatuajes rojos. —¡Por dios… pero si tú eres…!

—Inuzuka Kiba.

Un silencio se cernió entre las personas y los perros.

—Kiba, ¿Conoces a este Anbu? – aflojó la cadena.

—Sí, Nee-chan, libéralo por favor.

—Ok… Vamos. – el animal que le sostenía el brazo le liberó. Se limpio los colmillos con su lengua.

—Lamento el corte. – dijo y se fue con su ama.

—¿Ah? – Sai parecía sorprendido. —¿El perro hablo?

—Si, nuestros compañeros caninos pueden hablar.

—¿Y el grandote… también? – apuntó a Akamaru.

—Ah, pues… - Kiba miró a otro lado. —No estamos aquí para atender el asunto de los perros, ¿Oh si? Debes estar para algo más… ¿Me buscabas, o solo nos hemos encontrado por azares del destino?

—Un poco de las dos… - Sai se levantó, lo habían tenido hincado todo este tiempo. Se limpio la sangre del brazo.

—¿Quieres que te de algo para el brazo?

—Si fueras tan amable…

—Lo que sea. Vamos, Akamaru. – montó en el perro y comenzó a alejarse, Sai detrás de él. —¿Qué te parece si me hablas de tu paradero por esta zona?

—Seguro, quiero que me ayudes a buscar a alguien…

Kiba se detuvo y lo miró receloso.

—¿A quien?

—A Naruto.

Akamaru bajó las orejas y Kiba apretó los puños.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que… necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—¿Para que?

—Para recuperar Konoha.

**Continuara… **

**Recuperar Konoha... Eso suena tan raro, ¿No? Por que, Konoha esta destruida y sus habitantes se dispersaron... ¿O por que Sai dijo eso?**

**Bueno, se los dire en el proximo capitulo, de nuevo gracias por leer... **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. Comienza

**Hola, Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias a ustedes llegue a más de los 300 reviews, Muchas, muchas gracias. He intentado que este capitulo sea de su agrado, sera un capitulo de transicion, asi que espero no les aburra. Gracias por todos, gracias pro sus comentarios.**

**

* * *

**

-9-

**Comienza.**

* * *

—_¡No, no puede ser! – se retorció al escuchar los gritos despavoridos de un hombre. Miró alrededor, todo estaba oscuro. —¡Déjame, déjame verle! _

_Era una sensación desolada. Alguien lloraba. _

—_¡Mi hijo, mi pobrecito hijo! – quejó una mujer con una voz desgarrada. Se estremeció cuando la voz se acercaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos?_

—_Señora, cálmese por favor… - esa voz, él la conocía muy bien. De hecho, aquella voz, la cual quedaría tatuada en su mente por el más fierro hierro, le había dejado sentir calidez. —Lo único que pudimos recuperar fueron sus…_

—_¡No, quiero su cuerpo! – gritó la mujer. _

—_No pudimos recuperarlo, él… murió aplastado…_

—_Mi pobre hijo…_

_La voz de un padre lleno de tristeza le hizo recordar al suyo. Pobre del Colmillo Blanco, pobre de la Aldea de la hoja. _

—_¡Kakashi, Kakashi-kun! – era una niña. Conocía a esa niña…_

—_Rin… - susurró. _

—_¡Abre los ojos Kakashi-kun! _

_Cedió, y la luz del sol le bañó las pupilas. Se encontraba en un lugar, donde había cinco personas, tres los cuales ya conocía y dos, quienes ya adultos tenían en la cara una mueca de dolor inminente. _

—_Uchiha-san… - masculló Kakashi. _

—_¡Oh, Kakashi-kun, tu fuiste el ultimo…! – la dama se abalanzó contra él y se prensó de sus hombros, llorando como una magdalena. _

—_¿El ultimo? – sintió un mareo. _

—_¡Por que, Kakashi-kun, por que no hiciste nada!_

—_Kakashi, abre los ojos. _

—_¡Ya están abiertos! –gritó Kakashi, aunque le gustaría que estuvieran cerrados. _

—_¡Murió, murió mi hijo…! ¡¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?! ¡¿Cuál fue su última voluntad?! – pidió saber la mujer. _

—_¡¿Qué es lo que tienes en el ojo?! – observó a un hombre alto y de manos grandes. —¡Sharingan!_

—_¡Fue un regalo, fue un regalo…! – sollozó. _

—_Kakashi… - lo llamó su maestro. _

—_Minato-sensei…- murmuró Hatake. _

—_Ya, Kakashi-kun, abre tus ojos…_

—_¡Obito, Obito Uchiha ha muerto! – una voz, igual a la de un pregonero emergió de los alrededores, con eco y fuerza. —Sus compañeros no pudieron salvarlo, el regalo en el ojo de Kakashi Hatake ¿La ultima voluntad?_

—_¡Obito! – Kakashi reaccionó y la señora se apartó de él. Cayó de rodillas y cubrió su rostro. —¡Basta, no hagan esto… no me hagan recordar su rostro! – gritó Kakashi, con la voz de un niño desprotegido. _

—_Kakashi… - una voz lejana. _

—_¡Mi pobre hijo! – gritó la madre. _

—_Despierta ya… - la voz de nuevo. _

—_¡Kakashi-kun, Obito está muerto! – Rin, oh, su compañera…_

—_Ya es muy tarde… - el eco de esa voz era familiar. _

—_Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo… - Minato miró el cielo. _

—_Despierta ya, Kakashi, anda, que se te hará tarde… - un niño despeinado, con cara de sosiego recogió los googles que estaban en una lapida, se los colocó, el resplandor del sol ilumino su único ojo… y sonrió. —Anda, abre los ojos…_

_Como una lluvia de estrellas y una fuente de mil colores, la visualización de este muchacho se convirtió en un espejo de resplandor, una cara diferente a la que antes había visto… Tan vivo, tan joven… tan él… la luz se colaba alrededor de su silueta y los googles resplandecieron por los destellos. _

_Rio risueño y enseñó una perfecto sonrisa, con calidez. _

_Pero en cambio… Kakashi sintió un vuelco en el estomago, una cuerda apretándole la garganta y la necesidad intrínseca de…_

—Obito… - musitó.

Sintió algo mojado que le acariciaba la mejilla. Kakashi abrió los ojos y encontró a un singular perrito.

—¿Soñando de nuevo con Obito?

—Pakkun… - se limpio la saliva del perro. —Mira, me has dejado llena de saliva las mejillas.

—Esa no es mi saliva…

—Oh…

_Llorar… Frágil en la oscuridad de los recuerdos._

* * *

—¡Katon Goukakyu no jutsu! – una flamita de paneas diez centímetros de radio emergió de la boca del pequeñín. Exasperado, volvió a intentarlo, escupiendo el fuego cada vez más en decadencia.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke y Sanosuke se habían separado de Sai. Desde una roca lejana se encontraba Sasuke, mirando atento como su hijo desgastaba su chakra en un intento por igualar la enorme flama que Sasuke le había mostrado ese día.

El verlo intentar aquella hazaña le hacia recordad los viejos años, cuando siendo un niño, su padre le había mostrado esa técnica característica del clan Uchiha, jutsu el cual tardó semanas de perfeccionar, pero que al final su trabajo cosechó frutos cuando la enorme flama evaporizó la superficie del lago.

Todavía no abandonaban el valle, pues, aparte de esa fosa, sobresalían cañones escabroso y pequeñas islas de bosque donde los Uchihas podían practicar acciones evasivas, trepar arboles, jutsus de transformación y sustitución. Sanosuke había mostrado una característica muy útil. Sabía, al parecer por herencia, como controlar el chakra.

A pesar del que el Sharingan no se asomaba eso no le preocupaba mucho a Sasuke. Además, Sanosuke aprendió a esconderse satisfactoriamente y a sustituir su cuerpo. Al principio fue un martirio, puesto que entrenar no era parte de la vida diaria del niño. Sasuke trató de no presionarlo, pero le era imposible… estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar y era claro que un aprendizaje rápido era mucho más efectivo.

Escuchó gritar a Sanosuke una vez más y un pequeño resplandor. Esa era prueba de que estaba agotando su chakra. El niño se sentó respirando agitadamente. La piedra en donde estaba le daba una vista panorámica de una enorme cascada, Sasuke le había dicho que su flama como mínimo debía llegar a esa cascada y que se daría cuenta que su jutsu era perfecto cuando el calor del fuego evaporara el agua que tempestuosa caía al fondo.

Sanosuke se limpio el sudor de la cara y se levantó… hizo de nuevo los sellos y nombró el jutsu. Esta vez una flama mediana salió con velocidad de su pecho y desapareció por la fría brisa de la cascada.

—Wow… - jadeo. —Casi salía…

—Suficiente por hoy, Sanosuke. – Sasuke cayó detrás de él. —Es tarde, busquemos la cena y vallamos a dormir.

—Sí, oto-san…

Inconscientemente Sasuke sonreía de orgullo cada vez que el pequeño lo llamaba así. Esta era muestra de que la confianza y el cariño empezaban a nacer en ambos pelinegros. Algo así, como una conexión entre padre e hijo.

—Aun te falta para perfeccionar el jutsu. – le informó Sasuke. El niño asintió cansado.

—Sí… - pasó saliva. —Oto-san… ¿Usted es muy fuerte verdad? – como respuesta Sasuke se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Ajá?

—¿Crees que yo llegue a ser tan fuerte como tú?

—Puede ser… ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? – cuestionó. Él se había hecho fuerte por venganza, pero el caso era muy, muy diferente con su hijo.

—Para rescatar a mi mamá… - contestó limpiamente. Eso conmovió a Sasuke.

—Ya veo… - miró de improviso las estrella y luego al niño.

—¿Y oto-san, por que te hiciste fuerte? – el pequeño miró con curiosidad a Sasuke. El Uchiha no contestó en los primeros segundos. Parecía pensar… —¿Oto-san?

—Por que tenía una meta… - le confesó.

—¿Qué clase de meta?

—Pelear contra alguien muy fuerte… - vacios, así eran sus ojos.

—¿Y quien era esa persona?

—Mmm… - ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curioso? —No importa quien haya sido… murió hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, Itachi, si tan sólo lo hubiera entendido antes.

—¿Usted lo derrotó?

—Sí…

—Vaya… ¿Aquella persona era muy fuerte?

—Sí…

—¿Qué tan fuerte?

—Eso no importa, Sanosuke… - le dijo irritado. Su hijo logró captar ese tono de voz en él.

—Oh, bueno… si ya pasó no creo que importe, ¿No?

—Hmp.

—¿Qué comeremos hoy? – aun así, no parecía perder el entusiasmo.

—Serpiente…

—¿Serpiente? – hizo una cara de asco.

—Sí… son muy nutritivas. – parecía que se lo decía con sarcasmo.

—¿De verdad? – arrugó los ojos.

—Je, sí… de verdad.

—Oh… me muero por comerlas.

Eso sí había sido sarcasmo.

* * *

Resopló con el aire frio en la nariz. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más quietos, como si estuviera muriendo congelado y la sangre dejase de fluir. Una leve risa lo hizo entender que no estaba solo y que debía ser precavido ahora por dos… él y su acompañante.

Suspiró con arrepentimiento… ¿Para que lo dejó venir? Si de por si estás actividades requerían una paciencia y destreza precisa y, aunque sabía de antemano que en actividades físicas él era muy bueno… no le quitaba que a veces podía ser muy escandaloso.

Cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de su hombro levantó un poco la mano, indicándole que no se moviera por que podía espantar a la presa. El aludido asintió.

Con una leve charla de señas con las manos el acompañante comprendió que debía rodear a cuyo ciervo habrían de atrapar. Escondidos y listos para atrapar al animal cuando era debido, los cazadores se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Agazapados como ruines fieras esperaron a que el ciervo se distrajera y bajara confiado sus orejas para que extendiera la cabeza hacia abajo y tomar finamente el agua que brotaba de cierto manantial.

Esperaron pacientes…

El momento llegó. Pero algo salió mal… una enorme fiera salió de la nada y espantando al asustadizo cervatillo los ninjas montaron en cólera ya frustrados.

—¡Ah, no puede ser! – emergió un joven de cabello lacio y largo. Se sobaba la frente en un intento por calmarse.

—¿Qué fue esa cosa? – preguntó su compañero de caza.

—No sé… paso muy rápido… Amm, parecía un lobo. – suspiró.

—¿Un lobo? ¿No es muy rápido para un lobo?

—¡Exacto! – salieron, tranquilamente por las ramas de los arboles dos jóvenes montados en un enorme perro.

—¡Por dios, pero si es Kiba-kun! – gritó un joven de cejas abundantes.

—¿Tú? – miró a quien le acompañaban. —¿Y este también?

—Hola. – saludó Sai, algo nervioso al ser victima de la intensa mirada de cuyo joven el destino es la razón de por que tenemos cabello en la cabeza.

—Es mera coincidencia, ¿No creen? – dijo Kiba, sonriendo. —Que nos encontremos en este lugar.

—El destino quizá… - compuso el joven.

—¿Nunca cambiaras esa frialdad… ni por que ya han pasado los años, Neji?

—Ni por que ya han pasado los años… Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda con un febril entumecimiento. Sintió nauseas con sólo abrir los ojos y que un pequeño rayo de luz le hiciera contacto en su frente. Elevó la vista para ver la luz emergente de una pequeña rendija. Tenía ya mucho tiempo en ese lugar y si a eso le sumamos su estado nos da: Dolor, desesperación, soledad…

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. Últimamente, debido a la constante fiebre no descansaba bien, dormía mucho, pero apenas su cuerpo podía recuperarse los malditos guardias entraban bajo las órdenes de su líder y la molestaban con estúpidas preguntas y cosas por el estilo.

Suspiró, ¿Cuánto más estaría ella encerrada en esa cárcel? Miró con una lastimera expresión la oscuridad y el moho que crecía asqueroso en esa verdosa pared. Después dirigió su mirada a las cadenas que la condenaban a permanecer ahí. Miró con desagrado su prisión.

Recostó la cabeza de nuevo y respiró quedito, para intentar dormir de nuevo. Ocasionalmente era lo único que le funcionaba.

—Sakura-san… - la voz de un hombre la despertó de su sosiego. Miró por encima del hombro. Ahí estaba un Anbu. Un enviado especial al que le había asignado atender a la mujer.

Hace años, cuando Sakura todavía no se volvía parte de la rebelión, atendía a los Anbus que salían heridos de misiones de nivel S. ese joven en especial había sido atendido por ella. El muchacho se había salvado de una herida mortal gracias a que Sakura lo atendió de inmediato. Muy agradecido con ella le prometió que le regresaría el favor.

Eran en momentos como estos cuando aquellos viejos favores cobraban vida y se hacían presentes.

El muchacho llegaba cada dos días a su celda. Traía consigo un botiquín de primero auxilios. Debido a que últimamente Sakura había estado muy decaída y de mal en peor. Vomitaba mucho, caía en fiebre constantemente y estaba muy pálida, la falta de sol podría ser la causante.

—Sakura-san, vengo a ver como se encuentra… - el muchacho mostró el botiquín, para indicarle a Sakura el por que de su visita, últimamente la chica tampoco escuchaba mucho.

Ella intentó enderezarse para decirle sus síntomas o dolencias, pero se quedó tendida, sin poder levantarse.

—Ayúdame a sentarme, por favor… - pidió en su susurro.

—Hai. – el muchacho con mascara de Anbu le cogió de la espalda con una mano y la ayuda a enderezarse. —¿Cómo están sus brazos?

Levantó un poco las extremidades, tenía quemaduras por fricción y moretones, sin contar con extrañas erupciones, que podían ser causadas por hongos en las cadenas.

—Aquí tengo desinfectante, déjeme ponerle…- con un aspersor pequeño remojó sus muñecas. Le ocasionó ardor a la joven, pero resistió con un leve quejido.

Después de desinfectar aquí se dedico a inspeccionar los moretones y los rasguños en su cuerpo. Sakura no parecía corresponder a los comentarios del joven, se sentía y estaba ausente.

—Sakura-san… voy a vendarle las muñecas. Así evitara lastimarse con los grilletes.

—Mmm, sí… - musitó. Tenía la mirada perdida. El muchacho frunció el ceño con pena hacia la muchacha.

—Sakura-san, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Sakura le volteo el rostro.

—No… no más preguntas. – estaba molesta.

—No es… sobre Uchiha… quería saber como se sentía usted.

—¿Cómo parezco?

—Si quiere, puedo conseguirle algo más cómodo, puedo apostar que una frazada y una cama de piedra no son exactamente lo que necesita, su salud esta delicada y…

—Sé como estoy… no necesito que un amateur me lo diga. Claro, me gustaría algo mejor, es más, me conformaría con dormir en el fango, siempre y cuando sea fuera de aquí.

—Ya veo… intentare conseguirle algo mejor.

—No te esfuerces, quizás lo que harán después conmigo sea matarme…

—Oh, Sakura-san… - intentaba reconfortarle.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas a descansar, joven Anbu, estar mucho tiempo aquí dentro levantaría sospechas falsas.

—Pero…

—Vete… quiero dormir un poco.

—Mmm, de acuerdo… - sacó una pastilla del botiquín y un termo con agua. —Tome, es contra la fiebre…

Sakura asintió, tomo la medicina y en cuestión de minutos el sueño volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

* * *

Una forma muy eficiente para lograr la comunicación perfecta es el aislamiento y compartir tiempo de calidad con la persona con la que quieres formar vínculos. Al menos, eso era lo que le habían dicho aquella vez, cuando descubrió junto con su huésped que la única manera de poder avanzar a un nuevo nivel era olvidando sus diferencias y peleando juntos.

Desgraciadamente, después de que terminó la lucha en binas, se dio cuenta que las promesas etéreas son eso, etéreas, por lo que tuvo que someter su cuerpo y mente a un nuevo entrenamiento, en donde podría soportar, no sólo el poder de su huésped, sino también su presencia, fundiéndose como una sola entidad.

Era un entrenamiento duro, inhumano y lleno de peripecias y desventuras.

Pero por ahí dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, y eso estaba por verse.

Una enorme explosión sacudió los alrededores. La jungla se tambaleo ante la presencia de una bestia todopoderosa. Los habitantes cercanos a la explosión se asomaban por entre las ventanas de sus casas, curiosas; pues el miedo había pasado de moda ahí al comprobar que la practica de esas inmensas técnicas estaban bajo control… Al menos eso les había asegurado.

Con una nueva sacudida el rugir de un imperioso monstruo los asustó. De nuevo la atmosfera volvía a colorearse de rojo. Si a lo lejos parecía peligroso de cerca era un infierno.

—¡Una más! – se escuchó la voz de un anciano poco convencional.

La tierra se sacudió bajo dos zarpas ensangrentadas. Con el zarandeo de un toro de rodeo, se encontraba a plena luz del día el rey de todas las criaturas con colas. Tenía un humor de los mil diablos, y en un estado prácticamente pequeño, el rugir del bijuu interno era tan temible que los pájaros huían desesperados sobre el área.

—¡Aun no, aun no! – gritó una anciana esta vez.

Pues aunque la bestia que tenían enfrente no les escuchara, sí lo hacia la persona que estaba dentro de ese endemoniado cuerpo.

Las sacudidas de sus colas estremecieron a los jóvenes arboles que comenzaban a brotar en la tierra fértil. El demonio estaba airado, como si estuviera sosteniendo una especia de exorcismo.

—No sé lo que está pasando dentro de la cabeza de ese muchacho, pero no se ve para nada amigable… - susurró la anciana, mientras se sentaba junto a su marido a tomar una taza de té.

—Podrá controlarlo, de eso estoy seguro, es sólo que el Kyuubi es muy orgulloso. Intenta poner a prueba al chico…

—Zorros, son toda una algarabía.

—Pero Naruto no se lo está poniendo fácil… - le murmuró el sapo viejo, Fukasaku.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? – preguntó la querida Shima, impaciente por el entrenamiento aparentemente eterno.

—Mmm… ya casi van a cumplir un año… esto sí que se está tardando.

—Naruto dijo que la vez que luchó contra Madara todo había salido a pedid de boca… o bueno, al menos eso creo.

—Yo creo que esa fue una ocasión especial. El Kyuubi sabía que Madara tenía la capacidad extraordinaria de controlarlo…

—¡Ja! – se burló Shima. —Entonces lo hizo por cobarde…

—Te va oír… - le dijo algo apenado Fukasaku.

—¿Y qué? No me preocupa un zorro roñoso y gruñón…

Entonces una corriente de aire los volcó de donde estaban sentados. Los dos sapos se levantaron abrumados y miraron al bijuu a medio convertir. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en la quijada y los ojos con sorna.

—¡¿Tienes algo que decirme, zorro inútil?! – desafío la esposa del viejo sapo.

—Shima, ya, no molestes a Naruto… distraes su concentración.

—¡Él empezó! – reclamó.

—Sí pero… - escucharon una carcajada pequeña, más bien parecía un gruñido. Shima lo miró fulminante.

—¡Se ríe de mí el muy grosero!

Fukasaku suspiró. No tenía remedio.

El zorro ignoró a la anciana y volvió a rugir y reparar como un caballo salvaje.

Shima lo miró molesta.

—Espero que Naruto-chan le de una lección…

—Shima, ¿Por qué no te sientas a tomar té?

* * *

—¡Katon, Goukakyu no jutsu! – la llamarada evaporó momentáneamente la gran cascada que fluía con avidez. Una niebla espesa se forma entre aquel valle. Los ojos rojos de un hombre que apreciaban el evento desde una altura prudente resplandecieron con cierto orgullo.

Cuando la neblina espabiló observó la silueta del niño que se encontraba parado en una pared de 90º grados. Se sostenía con las plantas de sus pies y parecía tener pequeñas yagas en los labios y sudor en su frente.

Sasuke tomó dos kunai que traía en su cintura y lanzó las armas en un golpe certero. El niño reaccionó apresuradamente, rápidamente localizando los tiros mortales. Saltó y esquivo ambos. Pero quedó en el aire y con su experiencia previa, mientras caía estiró las manos mientras se pavoneaba en la caía logró posar las manos en la piedra áspera.

Y al momento la fuerza con la que caía se iba reduciendo, hasta parar completamente y adherirse por completo a la pared.

Respiró con cansancio y su pecho se alzaba frenéticamente. Sentir el aire arremolinarse en su garganta y los latidos de su corazón resonaban hartamente en su pecho.

—Todavía falta para el ocaso… - Sasuke estaba detrás de él. Sanosuke miró con lentitud sobre su hombro.

—Lo… lo sien-to… - parecía que vocalizaba. —Estoy… algo cansado.

—Mmm… - Sasuke miró el cielo. Estaba muy azul. —Es medio día… - luego miró al pequeño. —Está bien, creo que es hora de almorzar.

Pareció observar el panorama, parpadeo un poco y después miró a Sanosuke.

—¿Qué se te antoja?

—Lo que sea…

—Bien… ¿Ves allá arriba?

—¿Arriba? – Sanosuke localizó entre un pilar de roca un niño de halcón. —Es un nido…

—Yo iré por el agua y algunas frutas… quiero que consigas huevos y si es posible el halcón.

El halcón… bueno, juzguen ustedes. Un halcón puede volar, un niño no… el halcón es el ave más rápida del mundo, capaz de volar a más de 80 km/hr, bien, eso seria interesante.

Sanosuke respiró y tomó valor.

—De acuerdo… - aceptó.

Cerró los ojitos y juntando un poco de chakra en sus manos y pies e intentó subir. Lo hacia muy lentamente, prueba de que estaba cansado. Respiraba agitadamente y con pesar. Todavía su corazón se revolvía entre su pecho. Iba a la mitad del risco y cuando estaba por tomar una rama de árbol para seguir subiendo el destino se le negó.

La rama se rompió al no poder soportar su peso y Sanosuke perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sin escalas hacia el fondo.

—¡Oto-san!- gritó con poco aliento. Pidiendo su ayuda… que fue correspondida.

Sasuke apareció en pleno aire y lo sujeto con firmeza mientras que, haciendo muestras de sus años de experiencia, paró la caía con sólo posar su mano en la piedra.

—¿Estás bien? – había preocupación en su voz. —Sanosuke… ¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí… - gimió.

—Mejor, déjalo, hijo… estás muy cansado.

—N-no… no es cierto, aun puedo… subir.

—Por supuesto que no. – su Sharingan comprobó el bajo nivel de energía que había en sus venas. —Vamos… - se impulsó y cayó de pie. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y dejó al niño en el suelo.

Cuando los pies de Sanosuke se apoyaron en un monte plano cayó de sentón y respiró apresuradamente. Estaba agotadísimo, y Sasuke lo sabía. Llevaban ya mucho tiempo entrenando, tres semanas aproximadamente y Sanosuke había mostrado una sorprendente mejora. Era casi excelso… de hecho, quizás un prodigio.

Uchiha se sentía mal por obligar constantemente al pequeño, pero no le quedaba de otra, debía saber al menos defenderse y saberle dar una paliza a alguien. Claro, sabia que si las sospechas que Sai y él habían establecido eran ciertas, Sanosuke tendría que tener un entrenamiento mínimo de tres años más para poder sobrevivir en el campo de batalla.

Resistiendo con el pulso de la vida y sus responsabilidades, le pidió al niño que no se alejara de la protección del valle. Iría solamente por comida.

Sanosuke entendió los términos y se acostó en tronco hueco, seco y acogedor. Esperaría a su padre mientras descansaba el excesivo entrenamiento.

Sasuke no tardó mucho en regresar. Traía consigo codornices que había cazado. Algunas raíces y hongos comestibles; y claro, plantas medicinales.

Mientras las codornices se asaban, Sasuke prosiguió a preparar un ungüento para Sanosuke. Tenía raspones por todos lados y quemaduras en la boca.

—Estoy bien, oto-san, no hay necesidad de… ¡Auch!

Soltó de improvisto cuando Sasuke aplicó a sus heridas la pomada.

—Bien, ahora acerca la cabeza.

El pequeño obedeció y Sasuke colocó pomada en sus labios. Cuando el niño sintió el ardor una lágrima de cocodrilo se asomó por su tierna carita.

—Arde… - se quejó.

—Se quitara, no te preocupes… - le sonrió de lado. El niño imitó la acción de su padre.

Una vez que acabó de colocarle la pomada, le dijo que se sentara a descansar un rato, mientras la comida era preparada tan rápido como se pueden invocar el jutsu de fuego. ¿Cómo cocinar con chakra de fuego? Bueno, Sasuke ya conocía ese truco, tenía experiencia viviendo y cocinando de manera rápida.

El pequeño quedó maravillado al ver la maestría con la que vivía su padre, sin lugar a dudas estaba inspirado a ser como él.

—¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó Sasuke al ver que el niño no le quitaba la vista de encima.

El niño negó con la cabeza y siguió sonriendo.

* * *

Con la vista apoyada en el cielo y el pensamiento en el pasado, descendió desde las montañas hasta una aldea pobre y polvorienta. Arrastraba una capa vieja y rasgada, mojada por la neblina y el lodo que se entremezclaba con el agua de los manantiales. Un parche en ojo y un gorro sospechoso, hacían que el hombre pareció un pirata terrestre o si no un hombre misterioso que si bien no era un asesino, era un indigente o un hombre que fingía ser algo que no era.

Entró a una taberna e inmediatamente fue el centro de atención. Hombres robustos y bigotones se fijaron en su delgadez y fachada pálida. Otros en su forma de vestir, y una dama, la desdichada mesera de ese bar lleno de brabucones se atrevió a mirarle con algo de curiosidad.

Se sentó en una mesa y la joven se le acercó. Extendió una carta carcomida.

—No quiero nada de menú, gracias, sólo quiero leche.

—De acuer-

—¡¿Qué no quiere nada?! – un hombre, de delantal engrasado y con una barba larga se acercó a él con un machete en mano. Mascaba tabaco y el desagradable olor se colaba por todas partes.

—Forastero… Aquí no se puede beber sin comer primero. – agregó otro tipo, menos rechoncho que el hombre del delantal.

—No tengo hambre… sólo quiero leche. – abogó tranquilamente el recién bajado de las montañas.

—Sólo los niños chillones deben leche… - se burlaron. —Estás muy flaco, hombre, anda, pide algo de comer…

—No gracias…

—Insisto. – la orden era clara. Aquel hombre quería hacerlo comer… y claro, sin omitir que se burlaban de él por su repentina llegada.

—He dicho, que no… Sólo deme leche para beber.

—Ah… yo te daré esa leche… - su voz sonaba a amenaza, se puso alerta. De un golpe volteo la mesa, cayeron al suelo una servilleta y un par de cubiertos.

El hombre del delantal miró despectivamente a su cliente de capucha.

—Ahora, dinos… - lo tomó del cuello. —¿Quién eres? ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Y a que has venido a esta taberna? – por el tono de voz claramente podríamos intuir que esos hombres escondían algo y que la palabra "Quiero un vaso de leche", probablemente eran claves de alguna estúpida conspiración de cualquier mafiecilla de ligas menores.

—No te incumbe… mantecón. – respondió, sin inmutarse.

—¡¿Mantecón?! ¡Ah, este se esta buscando una cita con mi puño!

—¡Dale una paliza! – gritó otro hombre.

Y el "mantecón" le hizo caso. Abalanzó u puño en contra del encapuchado, acertó un golpe y sonrió estúpidamente hay creerle roto el cuello. Pero no supo que se equivoco, pues cuando revisó el cuerpo sólo era un muñeco de paja con la capa sobrepuesta.

Sintió un metal frio en el cuello. Miró de reojo y observó a aquel hombre amenazándolo con un kunai.

—No sé que es lo que se traen entre manos… pero no tolerare que una bola de gordos me diga lo que tenga que hacer.

—¡¿Bola de gordos?! – el hombre del delantal intentó removérsele, pero no lo logró. Lo tomaron del brazo y le dieron una vuelta dolorosa, azotándolo contra el piso y dejándolo anonadado.

El otro hombre que habló hace rato intentó golpearle, pero tampoco alcanzó a acercar un golpe. Le propinaron un puñetazo y una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar.

El hombre del delantal se levantó airado e intentó envestir a aquel hombre encapuchado. Mas la imagen de aquel hombre de parche en ojo se desvaneció en el aire y a cambio de eso sintió que le abofeteaban en la cara, le sacaban el aire de una estocada y era alzado del cuello sin esfuerzo.

—¿Qui-en eres? – le preguntó con ahogo.

—Hatake Kakashi.

—¡¿Hatake?! – abrió los ojos con gran impacto.

Kakashi lo lazó contra unas mesas y se acercó a la barra, donde estaba la chica.

—Dame leche… - se cortó un dedo y después de una seria de dedos un sello negro apareció en el piso. Una nube de humo y enseguida se escucharon los jadeos de feroces fieras.

Un equipo de perros bien entrenados y con aspecto peligroso murmuraban entre ellos pequeños ladridos y sacaban la lengua con desgane.

La mesera los miró maravillada.

—Usted es un ninja… - susurró.

—Y ellos también… ¿Puedes darle leche? Les gusta mucho.

—Y yo te dejare tocar mis almohadillas. – dijo el perrito Pakkun.

La muchacha se escandalizó, los otros hombres se alejaron con el rabo entre las patas y Kakashi, sólo rio divertido. El viaje acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Si fuese sus huesos madera estarían en este momento calcinados. Con las manos juntas en la posición del ermitaño, los ojos cerrados y concentrados hasta el límite, Naruto se encontraba en un infierno literal.

Poderosas corrientes rojas de fuego calcinaban todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el poderoso Zorro demonio se abalanzaba de un lado para otro, como un animal desbocado e iracundo, que trata de matar con la única justificación de parar su ira.

Naruto debía sobre el lomo del demonio. Era como si el mismo juego de Gamabunta regresara a su realidad, sólo que con ahora no era un sapo gigante, sino un peligroso, malhumorado y enojado zorro.

Tenía que quitárselo de encima, pero Naruto estaba firmemente adherido con la ayuda de su chakra y todo su espíritu. Debía someter al Kyuubi con todo lo que pudiera, y la única manera era demostrando lo digno que era. No podía caer y tampoco dejarse dominar por su chakra.

Todo el mundo interno de Naruto estaba quemándose en fuego carmesí. El barandal de aquel sello se había roto hacia mucho tiempo. El zorro podía andar libre en su subconsciente y definitivamente, si se le apetecía, tomar posesión del cuerpo de Naruto y mangonearlo a su gusto.

Naruto debía resistir ahí y con su chakra propio hacerle frente al fulgor del zorro. Y aunque sonase algo completamente increíble, Naruto había estado haciendo eso durante casi un año. Su energía estaba al límite, si no era cuidadoso administrando su chakra por su cuerpo, y así mismo administrando el chakra Natural, probablemente su cuerpo explotaría.

Era una prueba sumamente peligrosa. Ahora, como no contaba con la ayuda del sello que Minato le había proporcionado todo era mucho más difícil.

Afortunadamente, estaban con el Fukasaku y Shima, quienes usaban grasa de sapo para ayudarlo a despertar y avivarse cuando fuese necesario.

Les contare, mas posiblemente lo tomen como una exageración, que Naruto había gastado casi todas las reservas de grasa de sapo de la aldea.

Era algo sumamente peligroso y hacia apenas dos semanas que había dejado de depender de la grasa de sapo para intentar dominar a Kyuubi por sus medios. Naruto contaba además, con la recién habilidad de convertir pequeñas posiciones del chakra del zorro en una fuente de energía natural. Una técnica ermitaña muy, pero muy antigua, que consistía en convertir parte del chakra de un enemigo en natural.

Lo malo de todo era que el Kyuubi se había dado cuenta de ello, y por lo tanto, comenzó a utilizar algo que realmente se rehusaba a usar. La apelación.

—¡Basta ya Naruto, antes de que explotes! – le gritaba. —Está más que claro que eres sólo una pulga más de mi pelaje. – se sacudió violentamente. Naruto no cayó. —¡Date por vencido, jamás podrás ganarme! ¡Soy eterno muchacho, nunca me agoto!

Naruto sonrió de lado entre su estado de concentración.

—Nada… es eterno. – dijo.

El Kyuubi sólo rugió y se sacudió más fuerte. Naruto sonrió de nuevo, estaba debilitando a su enemigo, bueno, tal vez físicamente seguía, siendo un dínamo, pero ahora la mentalidad del Kyuubi comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más débil. Se cansaba, y Naruto debía aprovechar ese tipo de oportunidades.

Después de todo, esto apenas comenzaba…

* * *

—_Sakura. – Ino se acercó a ella, le acaricio la mejilla. Sakura había pasado los últimos días postrada en una cama. Desde que Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi le habían traído aquella noche de tormenta, Sakura llegó con gritando. Le gritaba a Sasuke; le imploraba que volviera, que no le abandonara… _

_Tantas promesas… todo un engaño. Al menos, así lo había entendido Sakura. Y por ese motivo se había pasado acostada en su cama horas, días… _

_Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, la visitaban e intentaban convencerla de que asistiera a un hospital, que monitoreara su embarazo; pero por sobre todo, que no se abandonara a si misma, pues podría dañar al bebé._

_El bebé. Era lo único que le hacia comer, lo único que la obligaba a respirar, a no salir corriendo de la aldea a buscar a Sasuke… de no morir en el intento. _

—_Sakura, por favor, respóndeme…_

—_¿Qué? - cuestionó, girando su rostro, demacrada. _

—_Vamos, salgamos a comer… No debes pasártela así…_

—_No tengo hambre…- posó la mano en el vientre. _

—_Sakura, piensa en tu hijo. _

_Ella no contestó. _

—_¿Por qué hizo eso?_

—_¿El que?_

—_¿Por que me ilusionó y luego me traicionó? ¿Por qué me sacó de la aldea sólo para dejarme después? – lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. _

_Ino no quiso arriesgarse a decir algo. Después de todo no conocía muy bien la relación que sostenían Sasuke y ella. Lagrimas… más lagrimas. _

_Sakura cubrió su rostro y se hizo un ovillo debajo de las mantas. Ino la miró con dolor. No le gustaba verla sufrir así. No pudo evitarlo…_

_Se abalanzó contra su figura cubierta por la sabana y la abrazó de una manera maternal. Sakura dejo de gimotear ante el contacto. Se sintió adormilada…_

_Entonces un calorcito le tocó los parpados. Asomó la cabeza y observó a Ino derramando gotas de angustia. Lloraba, tenía pena y dolor por ella. _

—_Ino…- musitó. _

—_Vamos, Sakura… no llores más… _

—_Ino… - le tembló la voz. La abrazó. _

—_No llores… o me harás llorar, frentona._

_Ambas amigas lloraron juntas esa tarde. Pero eso no fue suficiente, pues Sakura, en vez de mejorar, empeoró._

—¿Por qué lloras, Ino? – la voz masculina de su acompañante le sorprendió. Estaba sentada, bajo un naranjo, con las piernas flexionadas y la barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

—Estaba… pensando en tonterías. – se limpio las lagrimas.

—¿En cuales? – le volvió a cuestionar.

—Pensaba…

—¿…En Sakura?

—Me conoces muy bien, Shikamaru…

—Cómo no hacerlo, hemos sido amigos por tanto… que me parece molesto.

—Tonto. – le lanzó una naranja y Shikamaru no la esquivó, le rebotó en la cabeza. —Gracias… - ahora ya no lloraba.

—Debes superarlo, Ino, Sakura ya no está con nosotros.

—Lo sé, eso lo sé…- cerró los ojos. —Pero, es que… no sé, cada vez que pienso en ella siento algo en mi pecho… Es una sensación tan… - suspiró. —Olvídalo…

—Tsk. – Shikamaru se acercó y se arrodillo junto a ella. —Tranquila… - le tocó la cabeza con cariño y después le besó la frente. Ino sólo sonrió con un leve rubor.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Vaya, los enamorados siempre son muy tiernos en esta época del año!

Shikamaru reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. Se volteo.

—Temari.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, quizas este capitulo estuvo más corto, sí, lo sé... pero es que necesitaba para la historia la transicion. Espero que comenten y digan lo que quieran. Tambien que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	11. Etereas existencias

**Wow, pense tardaria mas en decir esto pero, estamos en las ultimas. Sí, señoras y señores, ya estamos llegando a los ultimos capitulos de "Buscando a mamá" Y ustedes que piensan; ¿Podran encontrar a mamá? Je, le dire, en este capitulo encontraremos de todo. Tantas cosas que posiblemente nos dejen con el ojo cuadrado. Bien, pues nos los entretengo más...**

**Adelante. **

* * *

-10-

**Etéreas existencias. **

* * *

Debajo de la tierra, por un conducto de túneles, entre roca picada y cavernosas paredes, se encontraba una cámara.

Aposentado sobre un trono de piedra, sosteniendo un bastón de robles con la mano derecha y un pergamino con la mano izquierda, leía meditabundo un hombre.

Serio, taciturno y formal. Todo el ambiente se encontraba empañado de horribles brumas con las que se mezclaban homogéneos secretos.

Aquel hombre leía y releía lo que ya conocía. Pensaba una y otra vez los sucesos que habían predicho su ahora, lo que le habían hecho y lo que le habían dicho. No era un hombre miedoso, pero sí terco e inteligente. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era cumplir sus ambiciones, tener todo lo que deseo al alcance de su mano, pero el tiro siempre le sale por la culata a aquellos que desean demasiado… y a él la excepción no le conocía.

Sus planes hasta ahora no habían funcionado del todo. Primero las rebeliones, después la guerra, los ataques a su persona y las constantes decisiones del consejo, que, por supuesto, no ejecutó al pie de la letra. El fue Hokage. Pero dejo de serlo… y ahora… quería volver a ser no sólo Hokage, sino el feudal de todo el país… ¿De todo el país?

No, mejor… de todo el mundo.

Y así, sonriendo como un maldito desquiciado que planea algo en la solitaria atmosfera de su mente, cerró el pergamino y miró cómo dos polillas se volaban alrededor de una antorchar se quemaban por la ambición de poseer la luz.

—No… yo no me quemare como ellos. – acercó sus manos, las miró. Las tenía vendadas… observó cuidadosamente éstas y después sonrió.

—Sólo me falta un par… No, ahora son dos…

La antorcha se apagó y a continuación, radiantes ojos rojos resplandecieron en sus manos, y pronto, sus brazos enteros.

Una risa llena de cinismo colmó las paredes de esa habitación… y después, se cerró una puerta.

—Danzou-sama… - aquel joven Anbu, quien atendía a Sakura hizo acto de presencia.

—Ah, eres tú. – cubrió sus brazos. —Enciende una antorcha.

—Vengo a traerle el informe diario de la prisionera.

—Adelante. – recostó su cuerpo en el trono.

—Está enferma…

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué más?

—Al parecer tiene una baja de proteínas… No sé, parece no responder a estímulos, no come, duerme siempre, y tiene manchas rojas por todo en los brazos.

—Tsk. Eso no suena muy bien… - parecía decirlo al aire, sin importarle realmente.

—Tiene mucha fiebre… No sé, creo que no podrá resistir otro mes.

—Mmm, ya veo… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha permanecido así?

—Ah… cerca de… tres meses…

—Tres meses…- repitió.

—Le reitero señor, que desde un principio la encarcelada había presentado lesiones de navajas, golpes y costillas rotas.

—Ha resistido mucho entonces. – pensó un poco. —Tsunade entrenó bien a su alumna. Desgraciadamente no la tengo para saber cuanto tiempo puede durar sin atención médica, la necesitaba para averiguar el paradero de Uchiha Sasuke; ¿No ha revelado nada al respecto?

—No, Danzou-sama… Incluso no puede hablar, tiene muy inflamadas las cuerdas bocales.

—No me está gustando nada tu veredicto, ni hablar… tendremos qué…

—¿Señor?

—Ejecútenla.

—¡¿Ejecutarla?! – El muchacho se escandalizó. —Pero señor, ¿Por qué?

—Ella ya no nos sirve. De nada funciona tenerla sufriendo si no nos va a revelar nada.

— ¿Y… si dice algo ella no será ejecutada?

—Si dice algo significara que ella guarda más secretos aun, así que permanecería viva más tiempo.

—Señor… - se arrodilló. —¿Me permite intentar convencerle? He atendido a Haruno Sakura por tres meses, sé que si logro convencerla dirá algo.

—¿Realmente crees que te dirá algo? Recuerda que le estás preguntando el paradero de su hijo y amante… Las mujeres son muy celosas en esas cosas… y te puedo apostar que aunque esté agonizando no soltara nada. Es un Shinobi después de todo.

—Sólo… déjeme intentarlo, Danzou-sama.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que Danzou pensó las cosas. ¿Qué más daba? Sakura se iba a morir tarde o temprano, así que era mejor hacer un último intento. Ya que si ella no cooperaba entonces el remedio sería tan sencillo como pasar un cuchillo por su cuello.

—Está bien… te doy esa oportunidad. Sácale lo que sea, si no dice nada… ya estará informada de lo que le pasara.

—Sí, señor. – El Anbu desapareció.

Danzou sólo miró la estela de humo que dejó. Se volvió a sentar y abrió, una vez más, el pergamino. Su horrible plan estaba escrito en él…

* * *

Las miradas se intercambiaron. Orbes atentos, destellos dorados en su cabello. El enorme abanico y la banda de la Arena en su frente. Sonreía con una emoción muy parecida a la nostalgia.

Shikamaru sonrió quedamente. Tenían mucho, en verdad, mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—¿Seguro que quieres saber la respuesta? – cuestionó Temari.

Ambos, Ino y Shikamaru asintieron.

—Bien… Gaara me mandó a buscarlos.

—¿Sabaku no Gaara? – Shikamaru se sintió algo incomodo.

—¿El Kazekage? – Ino se sorprendió.

—Sí, debo admitirlo, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos.

—¿Pero por que nos busca? – No podían entender el motivo.

—Para luchar, ¿Por qué otro motivo los necesitarían?

—¿Luchar? – la pregunta sonaba como si estuviera fuera de lugar. Ino estaba angustiada. ¿Qué, Gaara tenia planeado darles un hogar en su aldea como ninjas de Suna?

—¿Qué les tengo que explicar todo? – Temari bufó enojada. —¿No se han enterado de los rumores?

—¿Qué rumores? – Shikamaru hizo un mohín con los labios. No le gustaba que las cosas se tardasen demasiado.

—Llegaron a la oficina central, en Suna, una carta para Gaara, no tengo idea de que era lo que decía, pero los ninjas de Suna comenzaron a movilizarse en una búsqueda exhaustiva por los ninjas de Konoha.

—¿No tienes idea de que pudo haber dicho esa carta? – la rubia de ojos azules se mordió el labio.

—Sólo una pequeña parte… Gaara dijo: "Tenemos una deuda con Konoha…" No sé, Gaara actuaba muy misterioso… pero, lo más probable, es que se refiera a algo relacionado con Konoha. El rumor que sé, es sobre… una batalla. No sé más, sólo eso, una batalla… Quizás en la carta de Gaara haya información, entre tanto, me ha mandado a buscar miembros confiables, sobrevivientes o lo que sea, que tengan o tuvieron relación con Konoha. – hizo una pausa y miró atentamente a Shikamaru y luego a Ino. – Y tú eres el único que se me ocurrió. – regresó su vista al Nara.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha se miraron el uno al otro.

—Iré a pagar lo del hostal, Ino, ve con Temari, no hay tiempo que perder, las alcanzare luego.

—Iras a…

Shikamaru asintió.

—Después de todo… es mi mejor amigo. – sonrió tan melancólicamente…

—Dile que también lo extraño, y que lo quiero mucho… - Ino sonrió, como si lo que acababa de decir fueran letras de un réquiem.

—Se lo diré… vayan.

Ambas rubias asintieron. A paso veloz se alejaron de aquel naranjo. Shikamaru las miró alejarse y después, con toda tranquilidad recorrió hasta llegar al hostal. Pagó y recogió sus cosas sin dar razones de algún tipo.

Cargando las cosas en la espalda se apresuró y se detuvo debajo de un manzano. Dejó las cosas de lado y se acostó en el césped para ver las nubes.

Aquellas formas recorrían el cielo con tanta tranquilidad, que en situaciones normales el Nara se hubiera dormido; pero no ahora, ni menos juzgando con quien se encontraba.

—Ino y yo debemos marcharnos. Por cierto, ella dice que te quiere mucho…– Dijo al viento. El manzano dejó que el olor a frescas manzanas acunara su olfato. Shikamaru sonrió. Tragó saliva. —No sabemos que sucede, pero desde hace tiempo que Ino me decía que presentía algo, y, a decir verdad, yo también tenía ese presentimiento. – arrugó el entrecejo. —Tenemos que irnos… No es que quiera, todo esto es tan problemático, ¿Sabes? – respiró. Un suspiró le siguió. —Prometo que… cuando todo esto se resuelva regresaremos, no te abandonaremos, será… como en la aquella misión, cuando íbamos tras Uchiha Sasuke… - se hipó, y algo dentro de él fluyó. —Regresaremos… regresaremos por ti. – se levantó. Miró un trozo de piedra en forma de placa. —Te lo prometo… - pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre el césped, las nubes anteriormente blancas se volvieron grises. Llovió. —Eres mi mejor amigo… Gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mí. – gimió. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto. Era como cuando se despidió de Asuma… —Nos veremos… espera por nosotros.

Y una manzana cayó justo sobre sus pies. Sonrió en medio de un llanto acallado y la tomó. La limpio contra su ropa y aprecio la roja cascara.

—Gracias… será para el camino. – se la guardó en el bolsillo. Recogió las cosas y emprendió carrera en dirección a Ino y Temari.

_Adiós… Chouji. _

* * *

Con el sol sobre sus hombres y la mirada puesta en la profundidad de ese valle, Sasuke suspiró con un pensamiento en la cabeza. Terminar, de una vez por todas, todo lo que estaba sucediendo y encontrar a Sakura, tenerla de nuevo…

Pensar de esa manera tan optimista era bueno, pero algo dentro de Sasuke le decía que cualquier cosa podía suceder, que no importaba qué, nada se encontraba escrito en piedra. Debía creer y ser fuerte. Pensó en su hijo.

Desde pequeño siempre estuvo metido en batallas. Era realmente frustrante el saber que tu hijo se ve involucrado en asuntos de guerra, que su infancia fuera, como la mayoría de todos los ninjas, un infierno. Quería lo mejor para él, pero lamentablemente no son el tipo de cosas de las cuales sólo dices… "Vamos ya" o "Ahora lo arreglo".

Esto era serio, y debían enfrentar peligros mayores.

Y… Sanosuke, aun no estaba listo para luchar en serio. Sasuke sabía que si andaban los Anbus tras él lo iban a matar en cuento tuvieran la oportunidad. No importaban si Sanosuke se había amaestrado en las técnicas del Katon, o en la perfección del control de chakra, tan sólo era un niño que, desde un principio buscaba a su madre.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ya se había cumplido un mes de estar entrenando y Sanosuke, aunque había avanzado mucho, seguía todavía en el nivel de un genin. Cosa que no era suficiente para lo que podía avecinarse.

—¡Oto-san! – el niño brinco desde una roca y cayó justamente detrás de Sasuke. El pequeño sonreía y traía consigo dos pescados bien proporcionados. —¡Mira lo que atrape! – gritó. Se acercó y resbaló con una roca. Cayó en la espalda de Sasuke, con los bracitos alrededor del cuello de su padre y los peces volaron. Sasuke estiró la mano derecha para atrapar a los escurridizos animales, y con la izquierda sujetó a Sanosuke de un hombro.

—Cuidado, ¿No te pasó nada?

—No, estoy bien.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Pareció como un alto en ese instante, en donde las miradas de padre e hijo se cruzaron, causando una corriente de emociones… una corriente eléctrica.

Cuando el niño lo sintió, se separó de su padre, dejando a Sasuke un frio en su espalda, donde había estado el pequeño.

—¿Preparo yo el desayuno?

—Si quieres, recuerdas que hay que empalarlos y limpiarles las escamas.

—Sí, en seguida voy. – y, demostrando la habilidad que lo caracterizaba, caminó por la roca hasta llegar a una plataforma en donde acampaban.

Sasuke lo observó. Rápidamente pasó su mano y se tocó la espalda, donde el niño había posado sus bracitos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Por nada del mundo dejaría que ese calor escapara, por nada del mundo.

* * *

—¡Sakura-san, Sakura-san, despierte, por favor! – la sensación de las cadenas al moverse y el de los gritos del guardia hicieron que reaccionara. Abrió los ojos un tanto desorbitada. El chico agitaba los brazos con fuerza y se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar de esa cruda pared. Sakura suspiró al sentir la cama de piedra.

—Sakura-san, debe escucharme… - ella asintió. —Han dado la orden de su ejecución. – se alarmó. ¿Iban a matarla? Ella reaccionó con lo primero que pudo… se puso pálida.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó en un jadeo.

—Danzou-sama ha dicho, que debía a su estado de salud y a que no ha dicho nada que les ayude a encontrar a Uchiha Sasuke, no debe permanecer más tiempo viva.

—Mmm…

—Sakura-san, le suplico, no debe morir, no es justo, intente decir algo por favor, morirá si no lo hace…

Mas Sakura sonrió con un deje de ironía.

—¿Crees que diré algo? Creo que sería mejor que Danzou me matara… - estaba recostada en la mesa de piedra, los brazos le colgaban a los lados.

—¡Sakura-san, por favor… morirá si no dice nada!

—¿Cómo se que no es un complot? – suspiró, tenía mucho sueño. —En estos momentos nada me sorprendería… - tenía muy seca la boca, pasó saliva. —Después de todo… soy un ninja… - bostezó. —Y los ninjas… son fuertes…

—¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! – se había quedado dormida.

—No grites, muchacho, Sakura-san duerme, es de mala educación. – la voz tranquila e inquisitiva de Danzou lo hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Dan-zou-sama! – balbuceó.

—Cuando la prisionera despierte asegúrate de decirle esto: "Llegó muy lejos, Sakura-san, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para impedir mi venganza…" Después de que reciba mi mensaje prepara a los centinelas, será ejecutada al alba.

Danzou abandonó la celda, dejando a un Anbu boquiabierto y una Sakura dormida, ignorante de que su final estaba cerca. El Anbu miró a la chica y suspiró… no podría hacer nada más por ella.

—Lo siento, Sakura-san… - hizo una reverencia y salió de ahí.

Una vez afuera se dirigió a las afuera de la guarida. Nadie lo vio, sacó una cantimplora y bebió lentamente. El agua esta pasando aun por su garganta cuando un espasmo lo hizo escupir el liquido y temblar brutamente.

Algo le había tocado el tobillo, algo resbaloso.

Viró la vista a todas partes y se encontró con un pequeño e insignificante sapo. Respiró tranquila al ver que sólo era un animalito. Se agachó y lo tomó en la mano. Lo observó un rato.

—¿Qué haces afuera? – le llamó un compañero Anbu. De la sorpresa el sapo saltó y cayó de espaldas a suelo.

—Mira lo que hiciste, el animalito se lastimó.

—¿Qué animal? ¿Ese sapo? Es horrendo, písalo. – le ordenó su compañero.

—Claro que no, no hay necesidad, pobrecito…

—Sabes, creo que eres muy blando. – criticó el Anbu. —Cómo sea, escuche algo que sabes de primera mano.

—Ah, eso… - ya intuía qué.

—Que irónico que, a pesar de tanto esfuerzo por mantener a Haruno Sakura sana, la vayan a ejecutar mañana al alba.

—Sí, lo sé… que pena. – se acercó al sapo que todavía estaba de espaldas. Lo levantó y lo compuso. El animal, al verse desprovisto de peligro emprendió a saltitos seguidos una huida al bosque.

—¿Sabes cómo la ejecutaran?

—No… pero conociendo a Danzou-sama será vistoso.

—Seguramente. Ahora… - miró a los alrededores y después reparó en su compañero. —Vámonos, no me gusta estar fuera de la guarida.

—Sí, de acuerdo, después de todo ya tome aire.

Ambos Anbus entraron a las cavernas sin sospechar nada. No sabían que en ese momento, su plan de ejecución ya había sido interceptado.

"Cloack" croó una rana.

* * *

Kakashi miró profundamente el cielo. Estaba pensado que, quizás, cuando todo se terminara lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar en un lugar paradisiaco, oh, sí, sonaba perfectamente. Y tal vez, no sabía con mucha certeza, comenzar con un romance por ahí… poner a prueba las sabias palabras que Jiraiya había escrito en sus famosos libros.

Sin embargo, una neblina espesa cubrió el panorama. El cielo se dejó de ver y aquella mirada que se posaba soñadora, dejó de estar por completo.

Era inevitable que, cuando la bruma cubre el corazón, los recuerdos más dolorosos de la vida se apañan de uno mismo. Kakashi lo sabía, así como también tenía muy claro que pensar en el pasado sólo sería una perdida de tiempo.

—Soy todo un soñador. – dijo al aire, mientras el vaho de su respiración se fusionaba con el frio de la niebla.

Se puso de pie, la noche era la mejor aliada de un Shinobi, siempre es buena la noche, las estrategias son mejores así. Caminó monte traviesa, lentamente hasta que localizó a lo lejos un hostal. Sonrió satisfecho, al menos, esa fría noche podría pasarla bajo techo, claro, siempre y cuando las personas que habitaban ahí tuvieran un corazón tan grande como para aceptar sin previo aviso a un desconocido.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta tragó saliva y tocó con fuerza.

Nadie respondió, Kakashi frunció el ceño. Volvió a insistir.

Nada.

—¿Se encontrara deshabitada? – se asomó por las ventanas y la oscuridad le impidió el acceso a la vista.

Tampoco sentía chakra alguno.

Tenía suerte, la cabaña estaba sola. Ajustó el puño para abrir, golpe con fuerza y la puerta cedió. Entró con sigilo, sabía que no podía confiarse.

Se ubicó en el centro de la casa y miró detenidamente los detalles. Había una mesita de madera, no muy grande, como para dos personas. Utensilios de cocina y maderas talladas en su mayoría. En la sala había una alfombra muy bien tejida, un sillón grande, rojo y cómodo, también, al fondo, se podía vislumbrar un baño y una habitación.

La casa le pareció muy bien acomodada cómo para que nadie viviera ahí.

—Esto está raro. – murmuró para sí.

—Lo sé… - escuchó la voz de una persona. Rápidamente se puso en guardia.

—Muéstrate. - ¿Cómo era que no había percibido su presencia antes?

—Calma, calma… la nerviosa aquí debería ser yo. – era una mujer.

Y Kakashi no pudo evitar el reconocer la voz. Inmediatamente bajó las armas y miró atento que desde la habitación salía una desperezada Kurenai.

—¿Kurenai? – Kakashi apenas y si habló.

—Hatake Kakashi. – una vela se encendió. El rencuentro con un viejo amigo los hizo perder la compostura, corrieron a abrazarse como dos niños que son separados y que se juntan cuando ya son adultos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! – Kakashi exclamó con emoción.

—Cuanto tiempo… - Kurenai observó su semblante. —Te veo algo… vagabundo.

—Pues… no precisamente.

—Me alegra tanto, no tienes idea, que seas tú y no un ladrón o algo así.

—¡Por favor, que dices, si hubieses querido darme una lección lo hubieras hecho desde el momento que toque la puerta!

—Tal vez… - rieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Mamá? – se escuchó la voz de un niño que salía de la habitación.

—¡Oh, es cierto, lo había olvidado! – Kakashi sonrió. —¿Cómo está el pequeño Asuma-chan?

—¿Kakashi-san? – el niño sonrió.

—Hola, Asuma-chan…

—¡Hey, es Kakashi-san! – una nueva voz surgió desde el fondo. Un muchacho, con una cara y porte bastante conocido se dejó ver.

—¡Konohamaru-chan, pero miro cuanto has crecido! – elogio Kakashi.

Los niños corrieron y lo abrazaron. Se aferraron de él y lo saludaron debidamente.

—¡Por dios, créeme que no me imaginaría dicha sorpresa! – festejó Kakashi.

—¡Vamos, Kakashi, pasa y háblanos de todo lo que puedas, créeme, nos encantara escucharte! – dijo Kurenai, mientras lo halaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la mesa.

—Está bien.

Esa noche, Kakashi contó tantas cosas… pudo notar en el rostro de los presentes que lo que les decía les era desconocido, que nunca lo pudieron haber creído si no provenía de una fuente segura.

—¿Qué pasó entonces con Sanosuke-chan? – preguntó Kurenai, curiosa de dicha situación.

—No lo sé… - suspiró. —Sólo espero que, el destino nos haya jugado bien y esté seguro.

—¿De modo que no sabe nada de Sakura-neechan? – Konohamaru quería a Sakura, pues, aparte de ser la mejor amiga de Naruto, ella también fue muy buena con él.

—No…

—¿Iras a buscarlos, entonces?

—Y rogare a todos los espíritus que ellos estén a salvo. – sonó melancólico. —Si tan sólo Naruto estuviera con nosotros.

—¡Eso! – Konohamaru se puso de pie, con exclamación. —¿No ha sabido nada de Naruto-niichan?

—No. – meneó la cabeza. —He intentado investigar, pero sólo puedo llegar a inútiles teorías.

—Sólo espero, que donde quieran que se encuentren, ellos estén bien. – expresó Kurenai.

—Y yo… - cerró los ojos. - Mis pobres alumnos han crecido tan rápido debido a esta guerra, que perdí la cuenta de las veces que me han superado. – sintió un aire solemne en él. —Si tan sólo estuvieran aquí… me gustaría decirles lo orgulloso que estoy de ellos. No me importarían sus errores, me siento pleno con él sólo hecho de pensar en ellos.

Kurenai sonrió también con pena. Ella, al igual que Kakashi, también recordaba a sus alumnos. Y no había ni un solo día en el que no extrañara las palabrerías de Kiba, el silencio de Shino y la timidez de Hinata.

—Yo sé… - exclamó Kurenai. Todos voltearon a verla. —Yo sé, Kakashi, que pronto podrás decirles lo orgulloso que estás de ellos.

Lagrimas rebeldes emergieron de la mujer.

—Mamá, no llores… - el niño se acomodó en su regazo y su madre lo abrazó.

—No hay que perder la esperanza. – Kakashi miró por la ventana.

Las brumas estaban dispersándose y la luna llena comenzaba a brillar.

* * *

Fuego, magma y vapor.

Esta vez pudo sentir el calor hasta en los huesos. Las fueres sacudidas del Kyuubi le calaban en su propia carne y sangre. Aferró sus intentos, el demonio se había avivado tan violentamente que en todo lo que llevaba de entrenamiento jamás lo sintió tan airado.

Su chakra natural estaba cada vez más débil. Era el momento culmine, en donde su cuerpo no podía resistir más presión y en donde el zorro, hacia su ultimo esfuerzo por vencer la voluntad de fuego de Naruto.

Se abalanzaba de un lado a otro, destruyendo todo lo que estuviera en su camino. Últimamente la figura externa que el Kyuubi había tomado (O sea el chakra fundido en sangre y chakra con la apariencia humanoide) se había forrado con duros huesos externos, un chakra indómito y un poder aun más grande.

Los sapos, criaturas que pacificas excepto en una batalla, se encontraban temblando debajo de los techos de sus casas y piedras. Se sentían atemorizadas por las enormes corrientes de poder y chakra que abatían incesantemente la selva. Los rugidos del zorro rojo hacían temblar a cualquiera.

Y esto era algo que Fukasaku y Shima sabían. También sabían, que el tiempo ya se había alargado mucho. Ambos, podían decir con certeza que dentro de sus experiencias, sabían que el poder del Jinchuriki se agotaría por completo en un año, si es que lograba sobrevivir a la masa de ira permanente de su bijuu.

Naruto había tolerado mucho, pero no estaba seguros si lo lograría. Naruto comenzaba a perder avidez, las fuertes maniobras del Kyuubi eran cada vez de mayor grado. Y los sapos, dudosos, se preguntaban si el joven podría aguantar un día más.

—Cariño, temo por Naruto. – replicó la anciana sapo. —Mira alrededor, estoy más que segura que la selva no podrá resistir un ataque más.

—Tenemos que confiar en él, tenemos que…

—Pero mira eso… hay huesos en el cuerpo del muchacho, pronto, si Naruto no logra calmar el espíritu del zorro, se llenara de músculos y finalmente la metamorfosis se llevara acabo. Naruto puede morir…

—Ya lo sé, demonios… - el sapo fumó de su pipa. —Naruto tiene que superar esta batalla.

—¡Fukasaku-sama! ¡Shima-sama! – un sapito salió de entre las aguas de un lago lodoso. Los ancianos atendieron al recién llegado con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el anciano sapo.

—¡Noticias alarmantes! ¡Esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginábamos!

—¡Calma, chico, y cuéntanos que pasa! – Shima lo sacudió con sus patas para relajar al chiquitín.

—Se trata de Haruno Sakura. – todo se silenció en ese momento.

Ellos sabían quien era Haruno Sakura. Sabían lo que significaba para Naruto y también, que ella era la persona a la que Naruto deseaba proteger.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Desde hace tiempo que me mandó buscar información de ella, ¿No es así? Pues hace poco descubrí su ubicación.

—Pero es bueno, ¿No?

—No, Shima-sama, es terrible.

—¿Por qué? – Fukasaku fumó de nuevo.

—Por que ella será ejecutada mañana al alba.

—¡¿Ejecutada?! – miró el cielo, debía ser cerca de media noche… dios, tenían que hacer algo.

—¡Debemos decírselo a Naruto! – pidió Shima.

—¡No! – negó el jefe sapo. —Si Naruto se entera su concentración se echara a perder, él aprecia mucho a esa joven. Y si el muchacho pierde la concentración el Kyuubi aprovechara la oportunidad para vencerle y matarlo.

—¿Entonces que haremos?

—Debemos ayudar a Naruto, debemos apoyarlo ahora más que nunca. – Fukasaku miró las estatuas de sapos. —Pero, será peligroso. Necesitaremos ayudarlo dándole nuestras habilidades, nuestro chakra…

—Entendido. – Shima asintió. Sabían que lo que iban a hacer sería suicida, pero tenían que intentarlo.

—Tú. – apuntó al mensajero. —Mantennos informados de la situación de la muchacha. Shima, ven conmigo, tenemos que ponernos serios.

—Sí, cariño.

—Bien, en marcha. – se tomaron de la mano y saltaron al fuego.

* * *

Sasuke había estado silencioso esa noche. No paraba de mirar el cielo oscuro. Tenía una cara preocupada que Sanosuke había tonado desde la tarde. Fruncía su ceño, justo como lo hacia cuando pensaba en Sakura. Y en efecto, estaba pensando en ella.

Sasuke había sentido una corazonada. Algo le decía que Sakura estaba en peligro. Pero no podía asegurar que o por que. La comida se había enfriado y su hijo lo miraba atento.

—¿Oto-san? – Sasuke no respondió. —¿Oto-san, que sucede?

—¿Eh? – Sasuke miró al niño, que lo miraba angustiado.

—Has estado callado desde la tarde, más de lo habitual y no dejas de mirar la luna…

—Oh, no es nada. – no quería preocuparlo. —Es sólo que… estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Pensabas en mi mamá? – se atrevió a preguntar.

—Sí. – quiso hablarle con sinceridad. —Y también sobre otras cosas.

—¿Crees que mamá esté bien?

No.

—Sí, debe estarlo, Sakura es muy fuerte. – le sonrió de lado, el niño no pudo identificar la mentira en sus palabras.

—Oh, que bueno… - sonrió con más confianza.

Sasuke no se sintió bien mintiéndole al pequeño, pero aun así, concebía eso como lo mejor.

Suspiró.

—Iré a caminar, regresare pronto, para entonces, quiero que estés dormido.

—De acuerdo, oto-san.

Sasuke asintió y se perdió entre las cortinas de la noche.

Subió hasta lo alto de la colina y miró como un lobo hambriento a la luna. Sentía una presión en su pecho, algo estaba mal.

—Sakura. – pensó en ella, y la recordó. —Sakura… por favor, resiste.

Todavía necesitaba entrenar al niño. No era lo suficientemente apto cómo para luchar, le constaba, pero debían hacer un esfuerzo. Tenían que. Sin embargo, últimamente había sentido una extraña corriente en su pecho.

Algo que, como si fuera un megáfono, le gritaba que estaban atrasándose mucho. Que debían partir ya…

—Se que estás viva… - dijo al viento. —Por favor, resiste.

También pensó en Naruto, en aquel hombre que le brindó su amistad y comprensión. Tan terco fue, que hasta casi el mismo infierno lo siguió. ¿Cómo se encontraría en este momento? ¿Estaría a salvo? ¿Fue atrapado? ¿Muerto? La duda lo carcomía. Sai no había podido darle información de él y tampoco Sasuke pudo enterarse de él o su paradero. Era frustrante, pues Naruto también representaba una parte de su vida.

—¿Qué fue de ti? – se preguntó al aire. Tenía que admitirlo, extrañaba a su tonto compañero. De hecho, extrañaba también a Taka. Últimamente, había pensado mucho en ellos, y no era por nada, pero sentía una nostalgia poco usual en él.

Desde que Sanosuke se había incorporado a su vida, había estado añorando ver a sus viejas amistades, claro, si es que todavía se encontraban en pie. Sanosuke había sido muy importante en estos últimos días. Ya no se sentía solo, podría considerarse más feliz, menos amargado. El convivir con su hijo era algo nuevo y fascinante. Por que no sólo le avivaba el ánimo, sino que las esperanzas perdidas regresaban poco a poco, con lentitud, con gusto…

Sasuke sonrió.

Aunque su corazón le gritara que le faltaba una parte (Sakura), en su alma una flama había revivido.

Sanosuke sin duda, había sido una flama que le había iluminado en el peor momento de oscuridad en su vida.

* * *

Tras pasar horas en las arenas del desiertos, Temari corrían al lado de Shikamaru e Ino Yamanaka, sobrevivientes, al parecer de a la anterior guerra que había sostenido Konoha y Akatsuki, o, mejor dicho, contra Madara Uchiha.

La razón por la cual viajaban era simple: Una carta que según la confiabilidad de Temari, podía significar un nuevo capitulo en la historia de las aldeas ninjas.

No era muy segura la razón ni tampoco la consecuencia que se podía desencadenar, pero estaban preparados a enfrentarse a la realidad.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo sin hogar, y esta es la verdad detrás de sus solitarias vidas.

Cuando Konoha se desató en una guerra interna, los clanes comenzaron a ir en contra del Hokage. Grandes secretos como la Masacre Uchiha y la invasión del Kyuubi fueron sacados a la luz por el propio Uchiha Madara, quien había invadido la aldea en son de guerra.

Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji se había reunido para luchar con el propósito de no sólo proteger la aldea, sino de proteger a sus familias. Sus oponentes fueron sin lugar a dudas temibles hombres que estaban a merced de Madara y entre tantos, también se toparon con el Bijuu de dos colas.

¿Catastrófico y escalofriante?

Pues sí, lo era. Uchiha Madara había atacado a la aldea con la custodia de cinco feroces bestias demoniacas, y digo cinco, por que ese era el límite de control que podía ejercer sobre los bijuus con su Sharingan.

De cualquier forma, ellos se enfrentaron al feroz felino de dos colas. No entrare en detalles, puesto que el dolor de recordar aquellas batallas seguía latente tanto en Ino como el Shikamaru. Lo que sí se puede contar es sobre la pérdida de un buen amigo: Chouji.

Chouji murió contra una armada de soldados de la niebla. Las influencias de Madara sobre la aldea nebulosa convirtieron a parte de su ejército en una masa de mercenarios sin cerebro.

El equipo Asuma resistió su ataque, causando un daño impresionante a los soldados. Sin embargo, las heridas anteriormente causadas por el bijuu de doble cola cobraron su tributo. Y pronto su enérgico esfuerzo se fue al caño.

Shikamaru e Ino hubieran muerto si no fuese por que Chouji les salvó. Usando todo su chakra para completar la máxima transformación del clan Akimichi, Chouji, que anteriormente había usado esa técnica para herir al Gato de dos colas, colapso segundos antes de haber vencido contra un ejercito de 50 contra 1. Eran muchos… realmente, Anbus de la niebla expertos en asesinato, que murieron bajo el cuerpo aumentado de Chouji.

A pesar de los intentos nulos de Ino por reanimarlo, la situación se hizo inevitable. El corazón del muchacho había reventado por la presión de chakra, sus pulmones estaban rasgados y sus extremidades entumidas y moradas.

Chouji sabía a lo que se exponía. Pero aun así hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Tenía muy claro que otra transformación como esa acabaría con su vida, pero en ese momento no encontró salida mejor que sacrificarse por ellos.

Después de esa muestra de fuerza y amistad, Chouji perdió la vida por los efectos secundarios de su técnica. Fue enterrado bajo un manzano no muy lejos de la pelea. Los Anbus de la niebla no volvieron a aparecer cerca de ahí. Todo se volvió muy tranquilo. Las hipótesis del desaparecimiento de los Anbus eran sencillas: Tenían miedo, habían muerto muchos… El Mizukage detuvo el ataque, etc.

No pasó ni un día en el que Nara y Yamanaka no lloraran la muerte de su amigo. Se quedaron ahí, para cuidarle siempre, pues no podían abandonarlo, además, Konoha ya no existía como tal. No había a donde volver.

Pero ahora, era diferente, el destino los llamaba y su propio destino seria otro: Suna.

—Hemos llegado. – anuncio Temari.

* * *

—_¿Mami? Mamá, es de mañana… - una delicada voz auguraba un despertad seguro. _

—_Mmm… - balbuceo la dueña de la voz femenina. Estaba encamorrada y su pequeño hijo de cuatro años estaba impaciente del otro lado de la cama. Sintió que le empujaban del hombro derecho. Sonrió un poco y fingió estar dormida. _

—_¿Oka-san? – le niño asomó su cabecita para ver si su madre estaba despierta. No se esperó, que en un movimiento rápido Sakura lo tumbara en la cama y comenzara, como un juego entre madre e hijo, a hacerle cosquillas.—¡No, mamá, je, je, no…! – reía sin pudor y Sakura, le paseaba las manos por sus costillas, cuellos y panza, dándole divertidas cosquillas. _

_Su madre dejó de hacerle cosquillas y Sanosuke seguía reparando en la cama con divertidas sonrisas. _

_Después de unos ratitos se detuvo y miró a su madre, que parecía una estatua, mirándole firmemente. Ella le sonrió y después le acomodó el cabello, que se le había despeinado en tanto movimiento. _

—_¿Listo para salir? – le preguntó Sakura. _

—_Sí, sí, listo. – el niño se bajó de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse sus zapatos. Llegó con su mamá y mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello le enseñó su recién aprendido método de amarrar las agujetas. _

—_Muy bien, ¿Quién te enseñó amarrarte las agujetas?_

—_Naruto-jii-san. – dijo orgulloso. _

—_Ah, ya veo… al fin te enseñó algo que no tenga que ver con ramen. – rio Sakura. _

—_El Ramen es muy rico, pero creo que si mi tío Naruto come siempre ramen se enfermara del estomago. _

—_Exacto, se lo he dicho siempre, pero no hace caso. – festejó Sakura su buen aprendizaje y su buena observación lógica. _

—_¡Jálale las orejas! – dijo el niño, contento. _

—_Eso hago, pero tu tío Naruto es muy terco. _

—_¿Y si se lo digo yo crees que me haga caso? – Sakura sonrió con ternura por el comentario. Se acercó a él y le acaricio los cabellos. _

—_Ya lo creo, Sanosuke-chan. _

—_Bueno, le iré a decir, mientras alístate, oka-san… _

_Sakura asintió. Ese día irían de picnic. Se lo había prometido hacia una semana y el pequeño Sanosuke estaba que saltaba del encanto. Sería su primer día de campo, y le gustaba la idea de experimentar nuevas cosas, además, estando con su madre, todo era seguro. _

_Sakura salió lista y comenzó a echar a una canasta sus respectivos almuerzos. _

—_Ah, Sakura, ¿Saldrán de día de campo? – Era Kakashi, quien tenía en la mano su viejo libro Icha-Icha._

—_Sí, Sanosuke-chan anda muy emocionado. – reparó en el libro. —¿Todavía conserva ese libro? _

—_¡Por supuesto! – Kakashi casi gritó. —Es un clásico, y es una manera por honrar el trabajo de Jiraiya-sama. _

—_Ya lo creo. _

—_¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! – la voz inconfundible de Naruto la hizo reaccionar. _

—_¿Qué pasa? – preguntó casual. _

—_Sanosuke-chan me está regañando por que como Ramen… - mostró una expresión de dolor. _

—_¡Pues tiene razón, Naruto! – Sakura le regañó ahora. _

—_¡Ah, Sakura-chan, tú también! – se quejó haciendo pucheros. _

—_¡Mamá! – el niño se plantó en la escena. —Ya regañe a tío Naruto. ¿Nos podemos ir?_

—_Sí, corazón. – se dirigió a Kakashi. —Volveremos en un rato, por favor, no quemen nada hasta que regresemos. _

—_Sí… - Hatake asintió para después regresar la vista a su libro. _

—_Sakura-chan, tengan cuidado. – Naruto se llevó una mano a la nariz y se rascó. —¿Sí?_

—_Sí, no te preocupes… - tomó de la mano a su hijo. —Vamos._

—_Sí, oka-san. _

_La puerta se abrió y un rayo de luz le acaricio la cara a la joven madre. Hoy sería un gran día…_

Luz…

Los ojos de Sakura sintieron un tenue rayo de luz en su tez. Emitió un sonido de dolor al mover la mano para poder tocar sus adoloridos ojos. Bosquejó un ronquido…

Después una corriente de aire le advirtió la presencia de alguien en la celda.

—Haruno-san… es hora. – era un Anbu. Le tomó de un brazo y le ayudo a levantarse. —La estamos esperando.

Ella asintió con un gemido lastimero. El contacto fuerte en su hombro le dolía.

Con sumo cuidado logro alzarla. Ella no respondía del todo, tenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su cuerpo flaqueaba al intentar dar un paso. Estaba deshecha, lastimada, enferma y demacrada.

—Haruno-san. – la llamó el Anbu, ella estaba ida, observando su celda desde la puerta. Miraba con un sentimiento catalogado como tristeza el lugar en donde había estado presa. —Haruno-san… ¿Se siente bien?

Ella respondió con una sonrisa irónica y se carcajeo con un lastimero gemido.

—Voy a morir, estúpido. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar si me encuentro bien? – aun conservaba un poco de fuerza para insultarle.

—Hmp. – masculló el Anbu, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar a Sasuke y sus modismos. Ese mascullo era tan de él.

—Sasu-ke… - musitó.

—¿Ha dicho algo, Haruno-san? – le preguntó el Anbu con atención. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Acabemos con esto… - susurró y dejo que aquel Anbu la guiara a su lecho de muerte.

La llevó por todo un sendero empedrado y paredes macizas. Antorchas anaranjadas marcaban el camino. Poco a poco, los pasos acercaron a la victima hacia un cuarto grande y duro. Atravesaron una puerta de madera y a continuación se observó un tribunal de piedra.

Estaban sentados alrededor de un trozo de madera y una almohada aproximadamente diez Anbus. Todos, a juzgar por su uniforme y mascaras, de rangos altos.

Y al frente de la operación, en una silla justo enfrente del trozo de madera un trono de roble, donde reposaba, tranquilamente, Danzou.

Sakura observó una canastilla en los pies de Danzou. Sabía para que era.

—Sakura-san…- Danzou mostró una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. No cabía duda que cada vez, Danzou se perdía más en su obsesión por obtener el poder. —Me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos en esta hermosa mañana.

Era irónico que dijera eso, por que el cuarto estaba totalmente sellado. No entraba luz solar, sólo la luz del fuego de las antorchas.

Sakura no dijo nada.

—¿No dirá nada? – ella siguió siendo sujetaba por el Anbu de un momento. —Ya veo. – miró a los generales Anbus. —Compañeros, al parecer, en nuestra búsqueda por la paz, hay ciertos individuos que se oponen a la idea de un mundo en donde la guerra no sea más que un vulgar mito. – los Anbus que rodeaban a Danzou sólo asentían, venerándole. —Personas cómo: Uzumaki Naruto. – Sakura reaccionó de inmediato, levantando la cabeza. —Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke… y Haruno Sakura. – Esto también era muy irónico, pues acababa de mencionar a la Equipo 7.

Los Anbus volvieron a sentir.

—Pero aquellas personas, cuya mentalidad es impedir el progreso, no duran por siempre. – miró a la pelirrosa. —Y aquí está la prueba más concreta. – Rio un poco. —Haruno Sakura, miembro de la Resistencia, una miembro más de la rebelión armada de Konoha. Traidora y desertora… Procreadora del apellido maldito y del ojos giratorios. – Sakura entendía perfectamente a que se refería con esa frase. Se estaba refiriendo a su amorío con Sasuke, y su hijo. —Hoy, mientras el sol se asoma por el cielo despejado, tu leyenda no permanecerá más tiempo viva. – estaba exagerando con tal drama, era un tonto. —Te hemos condenado a ti, traidora, serpia y mala hierba, a morir bajo el filo de nuestra justicia. ¿Tienes algo que decir?

Sakura no habló.

—Bien, eso lo confirma. Capitán, proceda…

—Sí, señor. – llevó a Sakura a la tabla. Colocó la almohada y ella se arrodillo sobre esta. Hizo que bajara su cabeza a la altura de la tabla y ella, soltó un suspiro tan profundo que por un momento el silencio reinó la habitación.

Otro Anbu dejó la canasta debajo de la madera y se alejó con avidez.

Danzou acercó la cara para que Sakura pudiera verle. Tenía la cabeza derecha, mirando al frente en todo momento y levantado, no mucho, la barbilla, de forma orgullosa.

—Ahora no te vez tan valiente. – pero Sakura no respondió, en vez de eso, le propino un severo escupitajo que hizo que Danzou retrocediera, mientras se limpiaba la saliva.—Maldita…

—Maldito serás tú… - habló por fin. —Podrás matarme, pero te juró por mi alma… que no podrás obtener lo que más deseas. Te pudrirás en tu propio infierno, mientras aquellos a quienes odias, se cagaran sobre tu tumba y reirán a carcajadas por ti, por que eso eres… un autentico balde de mierda. – tan valientes habían sido las palabras de Sakura que todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

Hasta Danzou, quien en un momento se reía quedó sorprendido del atrevimiento de ella. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó de nuevo.

—Cuando acabe contigo… - le musitó. —El próximo será, tu hijo.

Ella abrió los ojos y ya no alcanzó a responderle, pues sintió que le apretaban los amarres de las manos y pies.

—Verdugo, proceda ya.

Escuchó los pasos de dicho verdugo acercándose con parsimonia.

Entonces sintió la ansiedad más terrible de su vida, seguida del dolor más grande de todos. Por primera vez, en la que estuvo encerrada ahí, derramó gruesas lágrimas.

¿Así terminaría? ¿Este sería su final? No era precisamente cómo lo había imaginado.

—_Algún día, ya un tanto lejano... Estaré feliz de morir. – era la voz de ella misma, le hablaba a alguien. Reconoció el lugar, descasaba bajo un árbol con Sasuke, aquellos días en los que ellos estaban recién enamorados._

_Sasuke estaba con ella, le pasaba su brazo por los hombros y la dejaba descansar en su pecho. _

—_¿Por qué? – le preguntó. _

—_Por que estoy segura que viviré mis últimos momentos contigo… Estaré feliz de que… sean tus ojos los que vea por última vez. _

—_Tonta. – dijo él. —Eres demasiado sensible… - y limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. _

Ahora nadie limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Escuchó el ruido de metal que era desenvainado de su funda. Una espada ninja, muy filosa realmente.

—_¿Mami? _

—_¿Sí, dime? – Estaban, madre e hijos recostados en el pasto, debajo de un enorme cerezo. El día de campo había terminado con una relajante observación a las nubes. _

—_¿Me quieres de aquí a las nubes? – le preguntó el pequeño y Sakura sintió irremediables ganas de llorar. _

—_No._

—_¿No? – su hijo la miró confundido._

—_Te quiero de aquí… hasta el universo. Todo, todo el universo._

—_Yo también te quiero mucho, mami… de aquí al universo. – y abrazó a su madre, con sus tiernas manos de infante. _

Sintió un pequeño aire que le refrescaba el cuello, el arma estaba sobre su cuello. Dispuesta a cortar…

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, esperó…

—Adiós… Sakura-san.

Y el arma bajó. Cortando el viento y aproximándose a la piel.

Pero algo sucedió, algo que nadie se esperaba y la destrucción de las paredes que sostenían ese horrible espectáculo reventaron como si las estuvieran demoliendo.

El arma desapareció y el ruido de la piedra quebrándose fue remplazado por un bestial rugido. Sakura abrió los ojos y…

—Naruto…

**Continuara… **

**Espero no decepcionarlos ni tampoco dejarlo con demasiadas pista, me gusta dar suspenso a las cosas. Como veran, ya falta pocos capitulos, nos acercamos al final. Les agradezco siempre sus comentarios, gracias... **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	12. Entre los brazos de la guerra

**Hola, gente, como estan! Lo siento, de nuevo una de mis mas sinceras disculpas... LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!! Por dios, es que he estado muy ocupada, estoy en examenes y es una de no acabar. Afortunadamente pude conseguir un poco de tiempo y asi actualizar. **

**Espero que les guste, he estado escribiendo lo mejor que he podido. **

**Por favor, sean clementes xD!**

* * *

-11-

**En los brazos de la guerra. **

Había algo de especial en la arena aquella tarde. Todas las calles se encontraban calladas, y las personas que estaban afuera de sus casas, miraban con cierto recelo a los recién llegados.

Ino se pegaba mucho a Shikamaru, pues aquellas miradas le intimidaban. Cosa que no debería ser, puesto que era ninja y jamás debía sentirse intimidada por otros.

Algunas personas hacían reverencias con respeto mientras que otras personas sólo miraban sin escrúpulos a los ninjas de la hoja.

—¿Se puede saber por que todos nos miran como bichos raros?

—Lo más probables que sea por la bandana.- le contestó la rubia al Nara.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? – argumentó Ino.

—Nada, pero digamos que… no es de todos los días ver shinobis de una aldea extinta.

Claro, era lógico. Konoha se había acabado hacia unos años. Cuando los ataques en la guerra le destrozaron hasta los rostros de los Hokages. Todos los países ninjas dieron por muerta a la aldea que alguna vez tuvo a los mejores asesinos del mundo. El hecho de ver la banda de Konoha causaba gran revuelo entre las personas.

—Tsk. – Shikamaru mostró su intolerancia sacando un cigarrillo. —Konoha es una leyenda ahora, ¿Eh?

—Las personas así lo ven. – contestó Temari.

—¡Temari! – la voz inolvidable de Kankuro los hizo prestar atención en donde estaban pisando. Pues se detuvieron y miraron alrededor, buscándole.

—Hola, hermano… - saludó la chica.

—Te estabas tardando. – mostró su cara cubierta de maquillaje y una enorme cicatriz que le recorría diagonalmente el rostro.

—¿Qué le pasó, Kankuro-san? – se aventó a preguntar Ino.

—Una batalla ya hace años… - dijo con simpleza. —Muy bien, vamos, Gaara los está esperando.

Caminaron con casi trote hasta la torre del Kazekage. No podían esperar a encontrarse con Gaara y que les revelara lo que aquella misteriosa carta guardaba.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras Ino se mordía las uñas. Shikamaru le tomó de la muñeca y alejó sus uñas de su boca. Sonrió un poco, intentándole calmar. De la misma manera, Ino le quitó el cigarro.

La puerta se vislumbró. Temari iba a la cabeza. Tocó la puerta y un "Adelante" se escuchó del otro lado. Tragaron saliva y la puerta se abrió.

—Ah, muy bien, sólo faltaban ustedes. – Era claramente la voz de Gaara la que sobresalía entre un barullo de pequeños murmullos.

—¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Ino-chan! – saltó, hacia ellos, un estrepito joven lleno de vitalidad.

—¿Rock Lee? – Ino reaccionó al momento. El joven que la abrazaba emocionada no era el típico perdedor de cejas grandes. Era un hombre bien formado con una interesante vestimenta de pantalón y aori. Había abrazado a ambos jóvenes con sus brazos bien abiertos.

—Lee, déjalos en paz. Nosotros también queremos estrujarlos…- comentó una voz muy parecida a la TenTen que hacia tiempo habían conocido.

—¡Que hacen todos aquí! – gritó inesperadamente Ino, cuando salió de su shock.

Enfrente de ellos estaban nada menos que los herederos del Clan Hyuuga: Neji y Hinata. Los primos de los ojos blancos, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios. Hinata estaba más madura, tenía facciones de mujer, cabello largo y una piel tan blanca como siempre.

Neji, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta. Mostraba en su frente con cierto orgullo la banda de Konoha, la cual, estaba oxidada y sucia. Era esbelto como siempre, tenía esa mirada tranquila y calculadora, sólo con la diferencia que esta vez, no sólo vestía de blanco, sino que su pantalón era negro y su traje superior tenía cortada las mangas. Sus músculos superiores se tonaban con fascinación.

Shikamaru también miró a los demás ahí. Ino saludaba cordial y con nostalgia a los Hyuuga. Observó ahí a Kiba Inuzuka, que sonreía mientras acariciaba a su enorme perro.

—Hola… - levantó la mano.

—Hola. – Shikamaru se acercó a Kiba, para verle de cerca. —Cuanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo. – dijo y un ladrido de Akamaru resonó en toda la oficina.

—¡Oh, pero si es Sai! – dijo Ino con cierto desdén. Shikamaru miró con cierto recelo al viejo Anbu.

La charla se hacia muy amena. Pero el carraspeo del Kazekage los hizo volver a la realidad.

—Ya tendrán tiempo de reavivar las viejas amistades. – podían notar que el ninja de la arena había madurado. Su porte era el de todo un líder, un político y un protector. Todos le guardaron el respeto que se merecía.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Shikamaru.

—Es lo que iba a decirles. – Gaara miró fijamente al Nara. Su gélida mirada no había cambiado nada. —Creo que todos están consientes de lo que súdese aquí… he recibido una carta.

—¿De quien? – preguntó Ino.

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrán. – contuvo el Kazekage. —La carta que recibí les concierte a ustedes… Como ninjas de Konoha y cómo individuos. Es un proclamo… un proclamo de guerra.

El silencio se apoderó de los ninjas. El sólo mencionar la palabra guerra, creaba un tabú en ellos. Era cómo hablar de todas las muertes que habían precedido.

—¿Quién nos proclama? – insistió el Nara.

—Yo… - una nube de humo y hojas dio paso a la presencia de un veterano legendario. Cuando la nube se dispersó todos quedaron con los ojos abiertos.

Enfrente de ellos estaba…

—Hatake Kakashi. – masculló Neji.

Y no estaba solo, apareció con él Konohamaru, quien haciendo honor a su nombre dejó salir una mota de hojas que adornaban su entrada.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Lee e Ino al mismo tiempo. Estaban maravillados. Todos habían pensado que Kakashi estaba muerto. Menos Sai, quien se acercó y saludo a Kakashi posando su mano en su hombro.

—Kakashi-san.

—Sai-kun… Gusto en verte. – asintió y luego miró a Gaara. —Gracias por reunirlos, Gaara-kun.

—No hay problema.

—Y en cuanto a ustedes…- miró a los integrantes. —Hola… hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

—¡Oiga, espere! – Kiba se violentó un tanto. —Espere, espere… ¿Usted nos llamó? – Miro a Sai. —¿Y tú que tienes que ver en esto?

—Pues veras… - sonrió como solía hacerlo él. —Cuando recién salí en su búsqueda, mande una carta a Kakashi-san con uno de mis dibujos con vida…

—La carta me llegó. – dijo Kakashi. —Después de esto le mande a una carta al Kazekage, solicitando su ayuda para encontrar a los mejores ninjas de Konoha que quedaran.

—¿Y por que este precipitado anuncio de guerra? – comentó Shikamaru. —Si ya hemos luchado lo suficiente, hemos perdido a tantos, ¿Para que luchar por una causa vacía? Todos están muertos…

—Te equivocas, Shikamaru-kun…- comenzó Kakashi. —Sai te explicara el por que de esta repentina convocatoria.

Todos los ojos se pasaron a Sai.

—Bueno, yo…- se rascó la nuca. —Ejem… - carraspeo y se puso serio.

—¡Tú qué! – demandó impaciente Kiba.

—Hemos planteado una hipótesis que creo es más que eso.

—¿Y cual sería? – preguntó Neji.

—Danzou… - los presentes se tensaron. —Está vivo…

El silencio que se formó era tan espeso que podría partirse con un cuchillo. El único que se animo a hablar fue Kakashi.

—Lo que Sai-kun dice es cierto…

—¡¿Están locos?! – Kiba expresó su incredulidad. —Todos sabemos que Uchiha Madara eliminó a ese vejestorio. Atengan bien, U-chi-ha Ma-da-ra. – silabeo. —Ese lunático que se enfrentó al mismo tiempo con Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke… - miró a los que estaban a su lado. —Todos pudimos presenciar el fuerte chakra que desprendió su batalla… Danzou, definitivamente no pudo haber sobrevivido a…

—Calma, Kiba-kun.

—Pero… Hinata…

—Mi prima tiene razón, Inuzuka Kiba. – Neji extendió su mano para tranquilizarlo. Si seguía así Akamaru podía unirse a la discusión y un perro enorme de grandes fauces no era buena idea.

—¿Y tienen pruebas? – se precipitó a preguntar Ino.

—Sólo una posible… Haruno Sakura. – Sai sintió al terminó de esto una fuerte bofetada. Ino lo había golpeado.

—Ino…- Shikamaru se sorprendió y le detuvo la otra mano.

—Estúpido… - siseó. —No vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Sakura por tu parte… Tú… maldito traidor…

—Ino-chan, tranquila. – Kakashi lo defendió.

—No, Kakashi-sensei, no lo defienda… todos sabemos que este Anbu dejó a Sakura a su suerte, si usted y Naruto no la hubieran salvado, ella hubiera… - chasqueo la lengua. —Que importa… ella murió de todas formas. – la falsa noticia se había expandido como el fuego en un incendio forestal.

—No. – Sai encaró a al joven. —Sakura está viva.

—¿Qué? – todos respondieron en coro.

Claro, todos conocían la trágica historia de Sakura Haruno. Aquella joven, que encinta del despiadado Uchiha Sasuke había muerto entre las garras de una guerra despiadada cuando daba a luz a su único hijo.

—Y su hijo también… - aseguró Kakashi. —Ustedes no lo conocieron… la noticia de que Sakura murió al dar a luz es una vil mentira. – aseguró Hatake. —Yo estuve ahí, cuando ella dio a luz. El niño se llama Sanosuke... y hace algunos meses fue separado de su madre.

—Espera… ¿Sakura está viva? – preguntó reteniendo lagrimas la vieja amiga de la pelirrosa.

—No lo sabemos ahora. – Sai bajó la cabeza.

—¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! – la joven Yamanaka lo tomó del cuello.

—Yamanaka-san, deja al Anbu, todavía no termina de hablar. – Neji incitó.

Ino rechinó los dientes y lo dejó en paz.

—Termina. – pidió el joven Hyuuga.

—Yo vivía en una aldea en donde se supone estaba la tumba de Sakura. La cuidaba… hasta el día en el que Sasuke destrozó la tumba y descubrimos que estaba vacía.

—¿Sasuke-san? – Konohamaru, quien no había hablado desde hace rato miró a Sai con duda.

—Uchiha Sasuke. – aclaró.

—¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver él?! – volvió a gritar Ino.

—Muy simple… - Kakashi habló. —Él… buscaba a su hijo.

—Y lo encontró. – dijo Sai, sobándose la parte roja de su mejilla.

—Un momento… - TenTen sacudió su cabeza. —Aclaremos esto… Sakura no murió y sí tuvo a su hijo. Usted y Sai conocieron al niño, se llama Sanosuke… Y Uchiha Sasuke, su padre, lo encontró… Ahora, dicen que… Sakura tiene que ver con Danzou… ¿Qué demonios…? – si lo decían así sí sonada descabellado.

—Escuche, les aclarare todo… - Kakashi miró a Gaara. —Kazekage-sama, le pido que esta conversación no salga de esta oficina. Sólo usted y sus dos hermanos podrán enterarse, espero que nos apoye…

Gaara asintió.

—Temari, Kankuro, cierran las ventanas y las puertas con seguro. – sus hermanos obedecieron.

—De acuerdo… Esto se ambienta después de la guerra, cuando Madara cayó. Sakura estaba ya en su noveno mes de embarazo…

_La brisa rica del bosque se colaba por la ventana de la cabaña en donde estaban viviendo. Tenían desde hacia un buen tiempo que no habían vuelto a ver Konoha. Después de la muerte de Madara, Konoha se había convertido en un terreno minado. Nadie se acercaba ahí, pues los fantasmas de las viejas experiencias y memorias se deambulaban de un lado a otro con pesar. _

_Kakashi se encontraba sentado frente a la enorme ventana que daba al exterior. Podía recordar tantas cosas con la paz que se inundaba. Casualmente, el dicho de después de la tormenta llega la paz estaba dando su perspectiva en el mundo de Kakashi. _

—_¿Sensei? – la voz de Sakura lo alejó de sus pensamientos de reflexión. Miró a Sakura que estaba recargada en el marco de acceso de los cuartos a donde estaba él. _

—_Oh, Sakura, ¿Sucede algo pequeña? – desde que se había manifestado las hormonas extremas de su embarazo, Kakashi había sido dulce y sutil con ella. _

—_Me duele…_

—_¿Qué te duele pequeña?_

—_Mi… vientre… - jadeo. _

—_¿Comiste algo en mal estado? – alzó una ceja. _

—_¡No, voy a dar a luz!_

—_¡Ah, vas a dar a luz! – se levantó completamente asustado. Él nunca había asistido a un parta, seguramente seria un incompetente. Corrió de un lugar a otro y Sakura se deshacía en la sala de dolor. _

—_¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó exasperada. _

—_Diablos, necesitamos un doctor, un doctor. – miró a todas partes… ¡¿Cómo diablos llamar a un doctor?! _

—_No… no se vaya Kakashi-sensei…- le pidió Sakura, quien a pesar de conocer de medicina estaba asustada como toda primeriza. _

—_Está bien, tranquila, respira, respira… - ¿A quien quería engañar? Estaba súper nervioso; y eso que él no sería quien diera a luz. _

—_¡Kakashi-sensei, lléveme a la recamará por favor! – gritó con dolor. _

—_Sí, sí, de inmediato. – la tomó con cuidado y la llevó a su cuarto. Le acomodó sobre varias almohadas y se encargó de ponerla cómoda. _

_Kakashi miró a todos lados. Maldición, ¿Por qué a Sakura se le corría parir en este momento cuando se encontraba solo? _

_Se cortó con una navaja y no esperó a decir las palabras, invocó a todo su equipo de perros. _

—_Listos para el deber Kakashi, ¿Qué necesitas?_

—_¡Un medico! – exclamó el Shinobi. _

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¡Por que Sakura está dando a luz!_

_Los perros hicieron su trabajo y en una hora máxima traían a un anciano que vivía a en las montañas cercanas. Según él, había sido medico pero estaba retirado. _

_Sakura fue asistida por ese anciano y afortunadamente el parto no pasó a gravedad. Cuando nació Sanosuke ella cayó dormida sobre las sabanas. _

_Cuando despertó lo encontró a su lado, bañadito y envuelto en cobijas. Sakura lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó con amor. Kakashi miró con una expresión paternal a la joven madre y su hijo en el lecho. Tanto zafarrancho había valido la pena. _

_Días después del nacimiento la llegada inesperada de Sai los sorprendió a ambos. Desde que Yamato había desaparecido, Kakashi y Sakura se las habían visto por su cuenta. Pero la llegada de Sai lo cambiaba todo. _

_Sai ayudó a Sakura con todo. Le contó que no pudo encontrar a Naruto, pues anteriormente se había ido del lado de todos para participar en la batalla. Sai fue una de las últimas personas que vieron a Naruto después de la batalla con Uchiha Madara. Así que se dedicó a buscarle… mas no lo encontró. _

_Así que buscó a Kakashi y Sakura. _

_Pasaron dos años desde la llegada de Sai y los integrantes del equipo Kakashi se deleitaban con el crecimiento del pequeño Sanosuke. Era muy vivaracho y sagaz. No se le escapaba nada y su infantil mente le hacia ver las cosas como un juego. _

_Una tarde, Sakura descansaba afuera, en el pórtico de la cabaña y cargaba a Sanosuke en su regazo. Sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida. Y cuando despertó no encontraba a Sanosuke por ningún lado. Se asustó sobremanera e incluso los perros de Kakashi emergieron para buscar al pequeño. _

_Buscaron toda la tarde y Sakura se ahogaba en llanto. Hasta que de la nada se escuchó la risa de un bebé. Sakura corrió con el corazón en la mano hacia donde provenía la risa. _

_Lo que encontraron fue totalmente conmovedor, pues Sanosuke reía y jaloneaba los cabellos del mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki. _

_El equipo Kakashi se contentó mucho, hicieron una cena con ramen en honor a Naruto. _

—_Después de la explosión, fui trasladado al país de los sapos. Fukasaku me invocó allá y calmó al zorro antes de que me destrozara. Estuve mucho tiempo inconsciente. Cuando desperté los sapos me dijeron que necesitaba recuperar mis fuerzas. Me aplicaron un sello para mantener a raya al demonio. _

—_Nos alegra que estés bien Naruto… - Kakashi le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. _

—_¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! ¡Y tú! – cargó a Sanosuke. —¡Eres todo un explorador! – rio junto al pequeño que hacia fiesta junto con el tío Naruto. Sakura los miraba, aun conmovida. _

_La noche cobró tributo y las aventuras de Sanosuke acabaron por ese día. Cuando Naruto estaba tendiendo su futón, Sakura se acercó tímidamente con una vela y se pasó en el marco de la puerta. _

—_Naruto…- le llamó. _

—_La verdad es… - él comenzó de la nada y Sakura lo escuchó. —Que no se qué pasó con Sasuke, Sakura-chan. – la voz de Naruto sonó entristecida. —Él peleo a mi lado… por ti. – la miró con acuosos ojos. —Se desvaneció. – le dijo._

—_Ya veo… - Sakura limpio en la oscuridad sus lágrimas. _

—_Lamento haberte decepcionado. _

—_De ninguna manera. – Sakura abrazó a Naruto y sollozó. Naruto correspondió el abrazo. —Gracias, Naruto… Muchas gracias por todo. _

—_No hay de qué, Sakura-chan… - acaricio su espalda. _

—_Me alegro que estés bien… que hayas sobrevivido. No sé que hubiera hecho si tú también te hubieras ido…_

—_No te preocupes, Sakura-chan… siempre te protegeré. _

_Pero dos y medio año después, Naruto se fue. Necesitaba volver con los sapos, por que el sello estaba débil y eso ponía en peligro a sus amigos. _

_No les dijo el motivo de su partida. Eso compungió mucho a sus amigos. Sanosuke ya estaba más grande, pero aun así, para no herir sus sentimientos le dijeron que tío Naruto necesitaba irse por motivos de salud. _

_El niño lo creyó. _

_Pasó una semana y ocurrió. Una panda de Anbus de Konoha llegó de la nada y atacaron la cabaña. Huyeron por falta de elementos. Sai fue el primero en quedarse atrás. Luego, cuando Sakura se fio cuenta que no podría escapar y que al parecer era a ella a la que buscaban, se sacrificó y quedó atrás. _

_Kakashi huyó con Sanosuke. _

_Pero no huida a mejor vía, sino que se dirigía a un lugar determinado. Kakashi se había enterado por medio de sus perros que Sasuke estaba no muy lejos de ahí. Increíblemente a sólo dos días. ¿Quién podría imaginarlo?_

_Apenas se había enterado hacia dos días, pero si había una oportunidad de encontrar a Sasuke no la desperdiciaría. Tenia planeada buscarle primero y cerciorarse que era Sasuke y así no ilusionar a Sakura en vano, pero el tiempo se le vino encima y al parecer el ataque también. _

_Desgraciadamente Kakashi fue interceptado. Ya estaba muy cansado. Obligó a Sanosuke a seguir sin él… esperando que el destino se apiadara del niño y lograra encontrar a su padre. _

_Kakashi fue hecho prisionero, pero escapó en una noche sin que sus captores se dieran cuenta. Se escondió y entrenó en las montañas, muy lejos de donde habían estado viviendo anteriormente. _

_Así todo se desmoronó. _

_Sai había sobrevivido, pero al encontrarse la tumba de Sakura en un pueblo lo llenó de desesperanza y decidió desistir. Kakashi por otro lado estaba entrenando y rezaba todas las noches por que Sanosuke no fuera prisionero. _

_No se enteró más que cierto día que una paloma de tinta le trajo el mejor mensaje de su vida. _

_Sanosuke estaba vivo y para sorpresa de todos con nada menos que con su padre: Uchiha Sasuke. _

Tras el relato todos los presentes quedaron tensionados. Muchos sudando. Era cómo si les hubiera relatado una leyenda del antiguo Japón con la participación de gente que conocían.

Nunca se imaginaron que Sakura sí hubiera podido tener a su hijo, de hecho, tampoco el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke los estuviera buscando; ¡Oh, y más aun! Que el verdadero motivo del enfrentamiento definitivo con Madara fuera por el honor de Haruno.

Rock Lee tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Eh, Kakashi-sensei… todo lo que dijo es tan… increíble, no en el sentido de que sea espectacular, sino que es difícil de creer.

—No miento. – se defendió.

—Estoy de testigo. – alegó Sai.

—Ejem… - se escuchó el carraspeo de TenTen. —¿Y lo siguiente a que nos lleva? ¿Qué tiene que ver Danzou?

—¿Qué no es obvio?

—¿De que?

—Anbus… querida, Anbus. Él único con tanto poder y suficiente influencia para mover Anbus es nada menos que Danzou. – explicó Sai.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? – intervino Ino.

—Por que estuve a sus servicios.

—Pero… ¿Danzou no había muerto? – Cuestionó Kiba.

—Al parecer no.

—Damas y caballeros, estamos en una encrucijada. – soltó Konohamaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos y todos lo miraban. —¿Qué ganamos con discutir? Deberíamos aprovechar de que nos han reunido y hacer algo por Konoha. Recuerden, nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha, en nosotros recae Konoha…

—Lamento decirte esto, Konohamaru-kun, pero Konoha ya no existe… explotó en mil pedazos. – intervino Kiba, con cierto pesimismo.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, onii-san? Konoha no es la aldea, ni los edificios, ni las cabezas de los hokages, somos todos…

—Konohamaru-kun tiene razón, no podemos darnos por vencidos. Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos luchar por recuperar Konoha… tenemos qué… Luchemos. – apoyó Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi-sensei tiene razón! ¡Lo apoyo! – gritó Lee.

—Lee… - TenTen se admiró por su energía.

—Vamos, TenTen, Neji… Es lo que Gai-sensei hubiera querido.

Neji y TenTen resintieron esas palabras. Sí, Gai lo hubiera querido.

—Lee tiene razón, Neji, ¡Nosotros lo apoyamos, Kakashi-sensei!

—Yo también…- Hinata levantó la mano.

—¡Bien, pues si Hinata va, creo que Akamaru y yo también! – dijo Kiba, al tiempo que Akamaru ladraba emocionado.

—¡Entonces voy también! – asintió Ino. —¿Shikamaru?

—Ay… - chasqueo la lengua. —Todo esto es tan problemático, ustedes son problemáticos… Pero… le prometí a mi mejor amigo que recuperaríamos nuestro hogar.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, Kakashi sintió una flama en su interior.

Era esa, la voluntad de fuego de la cual Sarutobi hablaba siempre.

* * *

Danzou estaba sentado en su trono de piedra. Tenía la mirada ubicada al frente, la luz del sol lo bañaba por completo y en su cara una media sonrisa se pintaba con sadismo. Todo esta destruido, absolutamente todo.

La piedra había sido escarbada y removía con una fuerza tan brutal como la de una erupción volcánica. Quedaron las viejas celdas en donde Sakura había reposado lo últimos días en un estado similar al polvo.

Las cadenas se había fundido y el agua mugrienta evaporado. La intervención del rey bijuu había sido tan brutal…

Después del rugido enfurecido, el cuerpo entero del Kyuubi fue visible. Tenía los colmillos fuera y los ojos despampanaban una ira usual. Se abalanzó como un toro desbocado y atacó a todos los presentes.

Los generales Anbus se dispersaron atemorizados. La bestia era gigantesca y no era para menos. Danzou conservó el estado inmóvil. Encaró con valentía al demonio y un debate de miradas se emprendió.

Sólo duró unos segundos, pues tanto como Sakura, él escuchó una orden: "Apártalo". El animal correspondió dando un zarpazo y Danzou esquivo el mortal golpe.

La zarpa destrozó parte de las paredes.

—Danzou-sama, lo detendremos…- dijo un general, los Anbus listos para atacar.

—No, déjenlo ir. – ordenó Danzou.

—¡Pero, mi señor! – reprochó un Anbu, el cual no entendía que pasaba.

El Kyuubi tomó a la chica con una de sus colas, le enrolló con esta y la subió a su lomo. Después, se giró e hizo explotar la guarida. Una vez realizado esto, huyo.

Aunque los Anbus reclamaron a Danzou por no haber actuado en contra del Zorro demonio, el líder de los Anbus se encargó de explicar lo siguiente:

—Sakura-san ya no es importante.

—Pero, Danzou-sama, ¿Y el Kyuubi?

—Era evidente que aparecería, tontamente para su médium lo ha hecho más fácil el exponerlo de esa manera.

—No comprendemos, señor. – le insistieron los mandos de los Anbus.

—Lo único que hay que entender aquí es que la utilidad de Sakura-san terminó. Y sobre el Kyuubi, no hay problema… sabía que tarde o temprano aparecería, estoy listo…

Después de eso Danzou se retiró a sentar a su trono de piedra y pidió no ser molestado. Claramente aquí se encontraba y no tenía la soledad que deseaba, pues el sol se colaba por la amedrentada pared.

Ahora que la guarida estaba destruida Danzou tenía que actuar.

—Busquen a Hatake Kakashi… necesito darle un mensaje.

—¿Qué se le decimos? – un Anbu misterioso apareció detrás de Danzou en una reverencia.

—Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas… si queremos comenzar un nuevo imperio… hay que destruir completamente el viejo.

—¿Señor?

—Asesínenlo… a él y todos aquellos que se interpongan.

* * *

No había llegado muy lejos. Corrió por lo menos todo el día para apartarse lo mayor posible de ese horrible lugar. Llevaba en brazos a Sakura quien estaba inconsciente y sumamente enferma. Hizo una mueca con los labios de disgusto… Maldita sea, si solo hubiera llegado más a tiempo…

—Naruto. – una rama pequeña, mensajera de Fukasaku llegó al punto de encuentro.

—Hola.

—Te ves cansado, ¿Es ella?

—Sí…

—Vamos, Fukasaku-sama te espera.

—De acuerdo.

—La curaremos allá.

—No sabes cuanto me gustaría regresar y matar a ese desgraciado.

—Lo harás después, tu cuerpo debe descansar de lo contrario exploras.

—Sí, comprendo…

Naruto dibujó un sello en la frente de Sakura y uno en el piso. Se ubicó en este y la ranita hizo sellos. Invocó ciertas palabras en el idioma sapo y tanto Sakura como Naruto aparecieron en el mundo de los sapos.

—Te esperábamos.

—Sí, Chima-san… - el Uzumaki asintió. Tomó a Sakura en brazos.

—Ven, la llevaremos adentro de la casa para revisarla.

Naruto asintió.

Entraron a la casa y tuvieron que unir dos camas para que Sakura cupiera en ellas. La acodaron con delicadeza, podría lastimarse más.

Chima se lavó las manos y se acercó a Sakura.

Naruto observaba… pero algo no andaba bien. La vista comenzó a hacérsele borrosa. Se tomó de las sienes y bajó la cabeza.

—Saldré a tomar aire fresco. – avisó a la anciana sapo.

—De acuerdo, por cierto Fukasa-- ¡Naruto! – Naruto cayó como un tronco al suelo, sin conocimiento.

* * *

Sasuke y su hijo merendaban mientras que la sombra los cuidaba del incandescente sol. Comían en silencio, como era un hecho de Sasuke, el cual no toleraba los ruidos al momento de comer y Sanosuke había aprendido aquello gracias a que un día Sasuke le llamó la atención diciéndole que guardara silencio, que la boca se calienta y la comida se enfría.

Así que mientras ambos comían el silencio era el único que se dedicaba a permanecer.

Había cazado una liebre, al parecer no tenían mucha hambre, por que habían demostrado los dos, que eran muy competitivos, incluso en la ingesta de alimentos.

El pequeño dejó de comer, estaba cansado. Ese día habían hecho un ejercicio de supervivencia. Consistía en pelear en un lugar arenoso, donde no fuera posible ocultarse en la protección de los arboles, sino bajo tus propios meritos.

Sasuke había demostrado que era un excelente peleador en cualquier terreno, no le daba oportunidad a Sanosuke de siquiera tocarle un cabello. El pequeño sabía controlar en chakra de una manera excelsa, herencia de Sakura, pero aun así, le faltaba mucho por aprender. El nivel de un genin nunca sería suficiente en una batalla contra Anbus.

Sanosuke aprendía con fervor todos los días, pero tendría que seguir así más de un mes, por que el tiempo es el verdadero maestro.

—¿Tienes sueño? – preguntó Sasuke, dejando de comer y tomando un poco de agua.

—No… - bostezó. —Bueno, sí…

—Duerme entonces, hijo.

—Está bien… - se levantó y se acomodó en un futón de hojas cercano, donde ellos solo solían dormir. —¿Oto-san? – el niño le daba la espalda.

—¿Sí?

—¿No… extrañas a mamá?

—Sabes que sí…

—¿Dónde crees que esté ahora?

—Espero que bien…- musitó.

—¿Cómo?

—Que seguramente bien… - le corrigió.

—Igual yo. – el niño se volteo hacia Sasuke. —¿Cómo voy con el entrenamiento?

—Te falta mucho. – como siempre, Sasuke le decía lo real en él.

—¿Y… cuanto me falta para ser tan fuerte como… como tú?

—Muchos años.

—Oh…

—Pero, ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Qué? – preguntó más entusiasmado.

—Te pareces mucho a mí… cuando tenía tu edad. – sonrió nostálgico. Lo miró con una media sonrisa. —De hecho… eres un poco mejor que yo.

—¡¿Mejor que tú?! – el niño se sentó de la emoción.

—Sólo un poco. – rio Sasuke.

—Bueno, algo es algo… - sonrió el pequeñuelo y después se recostó en la grama, para descansar un rato.

Sasuke lo miró. Era tan parecido a Sakura… no podía evitarlo, ese niño era la viva imagen de su madre. Sabia de antemano que Sanosuke contenía parte de su carácter, pero sin duda Sakura había influido mucho en él, cosa que agradecía, por que considerando por las cosas que Sasuke sufrió…

Sakura.

Recordarla sólo hacia que sintiera más nostalgia y desesperación. La extrañaba mucho. Sabía, ahora que había comprobado su falsa muerte, que ella estaba viva… o al menos, eso intentaba creer.

Cerró los ojos.

—Sakura… - susurró al viento.

Entonces, como un flash, pudo sentir una energía que conocía muy bien.

Su Sharingan se desplegó en cuanto sus parpados se abrieron, Sasuke miró por todos lados, buscando la fuente de ese poder. Subió en las columnas del valle hasta la cima, en donde tendría una mejor panorámica.

Era el Kyuubi. Por un momento pudo sentir un destello. Quizás su mente le jugaba malas pasadas… No, estaba seguro. Era Naruto. Y posiblemente no andaría muy lejos, aun así, el poder del Kyuubi era muy grande, quizás para cuando llegara a la fuente ya no estuviera…

¿Pero y si…? Iba a dar un paso más cuando sintió otra presencia. Esta vez su atención se distrajo y perdió de vista al Kyuubi, que por cierto, había desaparecido de toda vista.

Se concentró mejor en el chakra desconocido.

Era enemigo.

Sasuke bajó rápidamente a donde estaba su hijo y lo tomó en brazos sin despertarlo. Se escondió en unos arbustos y escondió su chakra, Sanosuke no hacia falta, él estaba dormido.

Relajado, pues si no se relajaba no podría bajar su chakra, pudo percibir, a unos 200 metros el chakra de tres Anbus.

—¿Anbus? – Sasuke intuyó que no era nada bueno. Se dirigían al Este, quizás a cumplir una misión. Cuando las presencias se desvanecieron volvió a colocar a su hijo en su lecho.

Subió de nuevo a la cima y ya ahí se sintió tentado a ir por los Anbus e interrogarlos. Avanzó dos pasos en su persecución pero lo detuvo su instinto paternal. Miró de reojo a Sanosuke. No debía dejarlo solo. ¿Qué tal si no eran los únicos Anbus? quizás estaban en una misión de reconocimiento, y si localizaban a Sanosuke sería muy malo.

Chaqueando la lengua, se tragó sus ganas y bajó. Suspiró.

—Maldita sea…

—¿Oto-san? – Sanosuke despertaba de su sienta.

—No es nada, Sanosuke, vuelve a dormir.

El niño asintió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

La arena estaba en su lugar, el viento no danzaba como de costumbre. Los silbidos del aire en las paredes de los edificios eran escasos. Gaara miraba por la ventana con un desdén notable.

Tenía seria la mirada… Era un hombre de grandes ocupaciones.

—Gaara.

—Kakashi-san – saludó con cordialidad.

—Quiero agradecerte, por el apoyo que nos has dado. – Kakashi se acercó con paso seguro. Se acomodó al lado de Gaara.

—Ya se lo dije… tengo una deuda con Konoha.

—Será más bien con Naruto. – arregló Kakashi, con una leve sonrisa.

—Es un chico especial, ¿No? – Gaara miró de reojo al Copy-ninja. Estaban en el balcón de la mansión del Kazekage, el viento fresco ondeando sus cabellos.

—Mucho.

—Tengo mucho tiempo que no sé de él.- comentó Gaara.

—Ni yo.

—Desde la pelea contra Madara… su leyenda en el mundo ninja es muy conocida.

—Lo sé: El joven que invocó al Kyuubi para pelear contra el demonio Uchiha. Suena a una novela de ficción.

—Digamos que… en esta ocasión la realidad superó a la ficción.

—Te has vuelto muy sabio, Kazekage-dono.

—Y usted, Kakashi-san… - le apremio el joven de la arena.

—¿Qué podría decir Naruto en un momento como este? – pensó en voz alta Kakashi. —Ah, ya lo sé…

—¿Qué hubiera dicho? – cuestionó, serio.

—Dattebayo. – soltó Kakashi con gracia. Gaara, sorprendentemente sonrió un poco.

—Cómo decía esa frase…

—Quería que todos creyeran en él… - Kakashi miró al cielo nublado. Cerró los ojos, meditando. —Y lo logró.

—Eso parece. - contribuyó Gaara, cruzándose de brazos y admirando por ultima vez el horizonte. —Iré a adentro. – dijo Gaara, mientras pasaba por un lado de Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió y lo dejó pasar.

Se recargó en el barandal, cabizbajo y pensativo. Cerró los ojos y al momento un kunai le cortó la cabeza.

Su cuerpo cayó derramando sangre y dejando una estela de muerte en el piso.

Tres Anbus aparecieron de las sombras con sus mascaras bien puestas. Miraron atónitos el cuerpo, había sido muy sencillo, y entre ellos la duda surgió.

—Así que sólo eran tres. – Hatake Kakashi estaba vivo, con un kunai en la mano y una sonrisa debajo de la mascara.

Los cazadores, sorprendidos se volvieron en su contra, atacando como ultimo recurso. Kakashi no se movió, esperó. Los ataques nunca llegaron, quedaron atrapados en una espesa arena.

Gaara abrió la puerta con una expresión neutral.

—Sabía que estaban aquí desde que pisaron los alrededores de la aldea. – sentenció el Kazekage.

—Gracias, Kazekage-dono, pude haberlos vencido yo. – agregó Kakashi.

—Eso sería tentador, pero ellos invadieron mi aldea, yo soy el que tomare vuestras vidas. – agregó, con su deje de asesino.

Los Anbus se quedaron callados, sin omitir sonido alguno. Se removieron molestos en la arena, pero sólo consiguieron que les apretara más.

—¿Quién los envía? – Aunque sospechaba de Danzou, no podía darse el gusto de errar.

—No es menester saberlo. – contestó el del medio.

—Sí que lo es. – Kakashi se acercó a ellos. —Es Danzou, ¿Verdad?

—Esa información no es requerida. – continuo otro.

—Como quieran. – Gaara alzó una mano y cerró el puño.

Obedeciendo a su amo, la arena se cernió contra dos Anbus, los apretó como una boa hasta dejarlos sin aire. El tercero, asustado intentó librarse a la fuerza de la arena, pero a cada movimiento la arena se cerraba más, evitando escape.

Los huesos tronando y los miembros se comenzaron a hinchar, despidiendo sangre por la punta de los dedos y orificios como los ojos, boca, nariz y oídos.

—Habla, o te pasara lo mismo que a tus compañeros. – ordenó el joven de Suna.

—No. – carraspeo.

—Gaara-kun, procede entonces. – le dijo Kakashi y Gaara, comenzó a apretar los puños, provocando que la arena se apretara al cuerpo del Anbu.

—¡Está bien, hablare, hablare! – contestó, antes de que el aire se le acabara.

—Así me gusta. – rio Kakashi, con un toque sádico. —¿Quién te envió?

—Danzou-sama, él me envió.

Kakashi encogió los ojos, ¡Lo sabía! ¡Oh, claro que lo sabía!

—¿Por qué?

—Por que él dijo que… que debíamos destruir al viejo imperio para resurgir en uno nuevo y glorioso. – soltó la sopa.

—¿Pensaba matarme por eso? – Kakashi buscó la mirada de Gaara. Gaara soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Ya veo. Personas como Danzou son las que hacen que la humanidad no camine por buenos pasos.

—¡Danzou-sama es un personaje bueno y honroso! – farfulló el cazador especial ninja.

—Quizás para ti. Pero en lo que a mí concierne, Danzou ha sido la manzana más podrida del Konoha. Su obsesión por tener el control lo cejó… en más de una ocasión. – Aquello lo decía con doble sentido, que los presentes pudieron captar. —Ve… dile a tu líder que ya las cosas están hechas.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que le lleve la cabeza de Hatake Kakashi.

—Entonces… - Gaara se acercó a él. —Si quieres una cabeza, toma estás dos. – cortó sin ningún escrúpulo las cabezas de los Anbus muertos.

—Y dile a Danzou. – agregó Kakashi. —Que Konoha peleara a para regresar a su gloria.

—Konoha no existe más. – le alegó el enemigo.

—Claro que sí. Todos somos Konoha.

Y nubes de humo aparecieron, los ninjas de Konoha que Kakashi había reunido estaban ahí, había visto y escuchado todo. El Anbu se sintió muy intimidado, leyendas de viejas batallas estaban ahí. Los Clanes más grandes de Konoha se encontraban presentes.

—Ve, creo que con esto se desata una nueva batalla. – dijo Kakashi. Cuando el Anbu fue liberado de su prisión de arena, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo con las dos cabezas a cuestas y el miedo por todas sus venas.

—Kakashi-sensei. – se acercó Hinata. —¿Pelearemos?

—Mañana… - declaró. —¿Se encuentran listos?

Todos asintieron. Gaara cerró los ojos.

—¿Gaara-kun?

—He dado mi veredicto… - dijo el Kazekage.

—Está decidido… - sentencio Hatake. —Konoha surgirá de las cenizas… con la voluntad de nuestro fuego, para un futuro cálido y brillante.

* * *

—Danzou-sama…- le llamó un Anbu. El líder de Raíz se encontraba en su trono, mirando el reflejo de las estrellas.

—¿Qué?

—Ha llegado una carta. Es del equipo que mandó.

—¿Ajá?

—Sucumbieron… nuestro elemento sobreviviente no pudo llegar. Mandó esta carta con un halcón.

Danzou estiró la mano. Le entregaron la carta y la abrió.

Leyó lentamente… después, la dejó caer. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su cara.

—Ya veo…

—¿Señor?

—Prepara las tropas… la batalla final comenzara.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana… al amanecer. – sonrió complacido, recargándose en su trono de piedra y suspirando.

El momento de la verdad se acercaba.

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, contemplando a Fukasaku encima de él. El anciano sapo sonreía dulcemente al verlo despierto.

—Que alegría Naruto… - le dijo. —¿Qué tal te encuentras?

—Estoy bien… ¡¿Y Sakura-chan?! – la buscó con la vista.

—Chima está dándole las últimas revisiones.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó más sereno.

Fukasaku arrugó la cara.

—Está muy enferma… seguramente la tuvieron de prisionera en condiciones nauseabundas.

—Maldito… debí matarlo cuando lo tuve enfrente.

—No hubieras podido, tu control voluntario del Kyuubi es débil todavía, necesitas entrenar más.

—No hay tiempo para entrenar. – dijo molesto.

—El Kyuubi se ha tranquilizado y te respeta, pero no por eso significa que te seguirá ciegamente. Es una bestia testaruda y orgullosa…

—Tsk. – chistó la lengua. —¿Qué sucederá ahora?

—Era justo de lo que venia a hablar contigo.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí. – dio un saltito y se sentó al lado de Naruto, permitiéndole que éste se sentase en el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se ha declarado la guerra, Naruto…

—¿Qué?

—Konoha, los rebeldes, pelearan contra los Anbus… en una batalla final, por obtener la aldea.

—Pero… ¿Quiénes pelearan?

—Hatake Kakashi y un limitado numero de ninjas.

—¡No! – se alteró. —Ellos no podrán ganarle, Danzou empleara cualquier trampa para…

—Sí, eso lo sabemos todos. – Fukasaku lo tranquilizo. —Ahora has tocado otro punto. Naruto, tenemos razones para creer que Danzou quiere que pelees…

—¿Y por que?

—Por el Kyuubi.

—¿Quiere su poder?

—Eso parece…

—Jamás lo controlará.

—Ni tú tampoco… - fue realista el maestro sapo. —El nivel de control que tienes es muy ligero. Puedes perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, por lo tanto, puedes dañar a lo que intentas proteger.

—Si ellos pelean lo hare también, no importa mis condiciones.

—Naruto, se razonable. El sello de Minato ya no te protege, lo único que te puede salvar es tu determinación y control…

—Lo sé… pero me llevaría mucho tiempo el perfeccionarlo.

—Por eso… Chima y yo te ayudaremos.

—¿En serio? – sonrió abiertamente.

—Así es. – sonrió. —Prepárate Naruto… por que este será el entrenamiento más duro de tu vida.

—¿Tú crees? – sonrió.

—Oh, sí… estoy seguro.

—Pues bien. – su gesto cambio. —Pero antes, ¿Puedo a ver Sakura-chan?

—Si puedes levantarte…

Naruto asintió.

Consiguió levantase y Fukasaku lo llevó con al chica.

Entró a una habitación pequeña. Haruno estaba recostada en la camilla. Estaba dormida… se acercó con cuidado y posó su mano en la mejilla de Sakura. Sonrió nostálgico al verla…

Seguramente había pasado por mucho…

¿Qué sería de Sanosuke? ¿Y Kakashi y Sai? ¿Sasuke se enteró alguna vez de que realmente su hijo y ella vivían?

Pero sus preguntas se quedaron en el aire, pues los parpados de Sakura comenzaron a abrirse. Y cuando la vista de Sakura se aclaró… brotaron lágrimas silenciosas y lo único que se escuchó fue la voz de Naruto.

—Tadaima… Sakura-chan.

—Na-Naruto… - gimió.

—Lamento la tardanza.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno, pueden ver, ya casi nos acercamos al final, le calculo que sólo faltan entre dos o tres capitulos. Les agredezco mucho su apoyo y por supuesto su preferencias, muchas gracias. **

**Por el momento. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	13. El destino de los caidos

**Las vacaciones son la epoca en la que nos relajamos, tomamos una taza de café en la comodidad de tu sala y poco a poco te relajas, miras el reloj y descubres que es hora optima para salir a dar un paseo. Jeje, bueno.... ¿Que les puedo decir? Mis vacaciones no fueron lo que esperé, no salimos de casa, solo unos dias, pero bueno... Asi que dije, "Tonta, deberias adelantarle a Buscando a mamá."**

**De nuevo, les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y preferencia, sé que he les he fallado con cuestion de las actualizaciones, pero espero que comprendan que el tiempo me está comiendo viva. No es una excusa, seria patetico, solo pido que no se enfaden y que demuestren si les gusta mi trabajo por medio de algun comentario. **

**Bien, antes de empezar, hay algo que deben saber: ¡LA GUERRA COMENZO! Sí, este capitulo nos dara un inscipiente de las batallas, asi que, si les gustó o no, me lo hacen saber. Gracias por todo. **

* * *

**-12-**

**El destino de los caídos. **

La luz de una nueva mañana dilataba en las pupilas de Sasuke, quien estaba en lo alto de aquel valle, mirando el horizonte y con su faz blanquísima resaltando por el baño de luz. Respiraba con calma, pero se podía notar que en sus hombros había cierta tensión que lo delataba.

Sasuke estaba esperando algo… algo que realmente no sabia qué era, pero sólo podía esperar. Era una sensación desesperante, pues la incertidumbre le molestaba sobremanera.

Cerró los parpados por un momento. El sol había salido por completo.

—Hola, Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Te estaba esperando…

_Kakashi._

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No? – Kakashi se acercó y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, el moreno estaba de pie.

—Sí. – sólo emitió el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo está el niño?

—Muy bien. – Kakashi había dado en el clavo. —Kakashi…

—¿Sí, dime?

—No te iras de aquí, hasta que me hables claramente.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

—Que bueno. – Sasuke lo miró a los ojos. —¿Tú mandaste a Sanosuke a mí?

—Sí, de alguna manera lo hice. – el hombre de cabello plateado se recostó en las rocas planas. Sasuke sólo se limitó a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—No del todo… Supongo que sabes por qué Sanosuke está contigo.

—Huía… de unos Anbus. Yo lo salve.

—Eso es muy gratificante… - suspiró Kakashi. —Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle… que bueno que te encontró.

—Aun no has respondido mi pregunta, Kakashi… Dime, ¿Cómo supiste que él vendría a mí?

—Nunca lo supe…- Kakashi se sentó. —Antes del ataque, estaba dando un vistazo rutinario a la zona donde nos quedábamos. Decidí irme más allá de donde estábamos para ver el demás terreno. Cuando corría, me detuve en medio camino, pues creí sentir un rayo de tu chakra. No me quedé a gusto e hice que Pakkun te rastreara… desafortunadamente no pudo olfatearte lo suficiente cómo para comprobar que estabas cerca… Por lo que pensé que tal vez era alguien con un chakra similar al tuyo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Te arriesgaste a dejar a Sanosuke solo? – miró con enojo a Kakashi. —¡Un par de Anbus lo seguían! – se levantó indignado. Kakashi sólo alzo la cabeza para verlo. —¡Casi lo matan!

—No, Sasuke, no es como dices… - hizo ademanes con las manos para que se sentara. —Caí prisionero. Posiblemente los Anbus que perseguían a Sanosuke-chan era resegados que pudieron sobrevivir a mi resistencia.

—Aun así…

—¿Piensas que no estuve preocupado por Sanosuke? – Kakashi subió la voz. —Estuve día y noche sin poder pensar en otro cosa que no fuera el pequeño… Tenía miedo que lo hubieran atrapado. – suspiró.

—Hmp.

—Afortunadamente escape y me refugie en una montaña para poder entrenar… tiempo después me llegó una carta de Sai, la cual me decía que Sanosuke estaba contigo…

—Eso ya no me interesa.

—¿Entonces… que te interesa?

—Sakura.

—Oh…- Kakashi cerró los ojos ante este hecho. —Sasuke-kun…

—Déjate de rodeos, habla.

—No sé que pasó con Sakura, Sasuke… no después de… que ella se sacrificó para dejarnos huir a Sanosuke y a mí.

—¡Bastardo! – Sasuke lo tomó del cuello de la ropa. —¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste?! ¡Eres el gran Ninja Copia, el poderoso hijo del Colmillo Blanco! ¡La dejaste a su suerte y ahora…! – cerró la boca de sobresalto. —Y ahora… ella…

Kakashi cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por Sasuke.

—Sakura está viva, Sasuke. – le dijo, Sasuke lo soltó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dónde está?

—Solamente… lo sé. Puedo sentirlo… y estoy seguro que tú también.

Sasuke ladeo el rostro con rabia. Le dio la espalda a Kakashi.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de falsas esperanza… necesito saber la verdad.

—¿Falsas esperanza? – Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. —Tú…

—La busqué. – se escuchó un susurró. Era un susurró lastimero, dolido y triste. —No tienes idea de cuanto… y nunca la pude encontrar. Las batallas se hacían cada vez más y más… mis compañeros murieron, se sacrificaron por mí, para que yo pudiera tener un futuro… Busque y busque… pero nunca la encontré…

—Ya veo. – bajó la mirada.

—La desesperanza y la soledad me enfermaron el alma. – suspiró. —Una noche, encontré una carta… en la que decía que Sakura había muerto al dar a luz. Me sentí devastado… perdí toda esperanza.

—No fuiste el único engañado… todos nuestros compañeros y amigos creyeron lo mismo.

—Pero ellos no sintieron lo que yo. – el Sharingan estaba en sus ojos.

—Todos lloramos su perdida, Sasuke… al igual que con Sanosuke-chan… no hay ni un día en el que no piense en Sakura.

Nadie habló. El viento matutino les acaricio el rostro.

—Pelearemos… - dijo Kakashi. —Danzou está vivo… se ha desatado una batalla.

—¿Y eso que?

—Quería decírtelo… solamente.

—Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Konoha.

—Lo sé… y no voy a reclamártelo. – Kakashi miró el suelo. Y pensar, que hacia años había surgido la necesidad de intentar matar a Sasuke.

—Vete, Kakashi, es tu guerra no la mía.

—Comprendo. – ladeo la mirada. Pudo percibir, entre los rayos solares que se colaban sobre las ramas de los arboles una carita muy conocida. Descansaba sobre las hojas el pequeño Sanosuke, dormido cómodamente. Kakashi sonrió. —Me voy. – encaró a Sasuke por un segundo. —Pero, hay algo que quiero decirte…

—Qué.

—Nunca pude decirte lo que sentía al respecto de todo esto.

—¿Te pones sentimental?

—Es sólo que ahora siento la necesidad de decir cosas que luego es posible no pueda decirlas.

—Hmp.

—Quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho…

—¿Qué? – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo de tu clan… lo de Sakura, Sanosuke… lo que tuviste que sufrir. Sé que no fue tu culpa Sasuke, sé que realmente no deseabas nada de esto…

—¿A que quieres llegar? – Sasuke se puso a la defensiva.

—Lamento no haber sido el mejor maestro de todos… - lo miró.

Lagrimas. Había lágrimas en los ojos de Kakashi.

—Sé que tú la amabas mucho… y ella a ti. – lo miró con algo de tristeza. —Vive, Sasuke… vive feliz… y no dejes que ya nada te lastime. – se acercó y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miró en silencio. Esto era tan semejante a una despedida… Una maldita despedida.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. – dijo despacio. —De Sanosuke también… Cuídalo mucho, Sasuke… él es muy especial. Por favor dile que no importa lo que pase, su tío Kakashi siempre lo apoyara.

—Tú…

—¡Kakashi! – la voz ronca de un perro interrumpió a Sasuke.

—Sé que la encontraras… - Hatake sonrió y después desapareció.

Sasuke miró una estela de humo que se desvanecía.

—Kakashi… - susurró, mientras el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se topó con un techo de madera. Tenía la sensación de estar perdida, tanto tiempo en el calabozo le había condenado a ver paredes de piedra. Respiró profundamente… ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No tenía idea. Naruto le había dicho que necesitaba irse, pues el entrenamiento no esperaba.

Sakura se preguntó cual sería el entrenamiento de Naruto, y cual, sobre todo, el propósito de ese entrenamiento. Naruto era fuerte, quizás el ninja más fuerte del mundo. Pero esa fortaleza no había surgido de la nada. Le había costado pesares, lágrimas y sangre… Naruto era fuerte por su propia convicción.

El hecho de recordar aquella vez, cuando regresó a la aldea después de 3 años de ausencia y su apariencia, junto con su fuerza y madurez, se había engrandecido considerablemente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto era la persona más hermosa que pudiera existir. Era hermoso en sus acciones, en sus decisiones y en su poder.

Poder…

El Kyuubi.

No evitó el pensar el aquella bestia que había parecido de la nada en el momento de la ejecución y la había salvado de morir cruelmente. Sus ojos rojos resplandecían con una luz increíblemente terrible, había desamontonado toda la guarida. ¿Cómo apareció? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo demonios el mismísimo Kyuubi había aparecido? Sería esto… quizás, el resultado de un exhaustivo entrenamiento.

Sintió en ese momento una pulsación dolorosa en la coronilla. Se llevó la mano a la sien, acariciándola con fragilidad y pereza. No se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, y desde que Naruto se había ido a entrenar, terribles arcadas y una molesta fiebre le atendían en esta ocasión.

Gimió de dolor y suspiró resignada, sabia que estas molestias no se le quitarían dentro de unas semanas. Era sorpréndete lo que había durado en condiciones tan deplorables, y esa resistencia era digna de un Shinobi, pero aun así, el daño era terrible, estaba segura que, si no la hubiesen matado los Anbus, ella hubiera muerto de alguna infección.

—Oh, Sakura-san, está despierta… - escuchó una vocecilla chillona que veía debajo de la cama. Miró de soslayo, buscando a esa persona que le llamaba, pero no lograba encontrarla.

—¿Quién es? – preguntó con la voz seca.

—Ah, perdone mi mala educación. – el ser que le llamó saltó con sus ancas y cayó justamente sobre la cama de Sakura. —Hola, me llamo Gamakuroi, y seré quien te atienda.

—Oh… mucho gusto… y gracias. – sonrió con debilidad.

—De nada, Sakura-san, ¿Cómo se siente?

—No muy bien…

—Ya veo, le he traído algo de comer.

—Gracias.

El sapito le pasó un plato hondo con humeante. Cuando Sakura se enderezó en la cama y lo vio sus ojos se entrecerraron e hizo un mohín.

—Es estofado de insectos y vallas, es muy popular en esta región. – dijo entusiasmada el sapo.

—Amm, lo comeré después, es que no tengo hambre. – sonrió, para quitarle el peso al asunto.

—De acuerdo… - lo dejó en una mesita de al lado.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Naruto?

—Se encuentra entrenando… Fukasaku-sama y Chima-sama le están ayudando a perfeccionar un par de cosillas.

—¿Perfeccionando…?

Naruto sintió el calvario en su frente cuando el resoplido de la bestia lo hizo bañarse de azufre. Se acercó a sacadas a Naruto, quien lo miraba inexpresivo con una posición solemne. El demonio exhalo y el aire caliente balanceo los cabellos de Naruto.

—Uzumaki. – gruñó el zorro.

—Kyuubi. – dijo en el mismo tono.

—¿De quien quieres que te salve? – preguntó el demonio, Naruto sólo rio irónico.

—Nada de eso, he venido a hablar contigo por las buenas… hay un asunto que quiero que atiendas.

—¿Y que es? – lo miró curioso.

—He luchado por mucho tiempo a tu margen. He peleado con mis instintos para que no influyan en ti, e incluso, he abandonado a mis amigos por tu culpa… pero lo más importante… todos me odiaban por ti.

—¿Sólo te vienes a quejar?

—No.

—Habla Uzumaki Naruto.

—Tú estás prisionero en mi cuerpo, aunque el sello de mi padre se haya roto, no puedes salir.

—¿Qué con eso? – el zorro entrecerró los ojos. —¿Te molesta el hecho de tener un cuerpo compartido?

—No es así.

—¿Ah no? – el animal se acercó peligrosamente a Naruto. Su oscuro subconsciente era el lugar perfecto para un asesinato. El zorro era intimidante, pero no para Naruto.

—No… he venido a proponerte… Que te vuelvas mi aliado.

Y el zorro enseñó sus grandes colmillos en una sádica sonrisa.

* * *

—¿Sucede algo, oto-san? – preguntó Sanosuke, mientras comía su desayuno, el cual consistía en fruta fresca. Sasuke le miró de reojo y luego negó, llevándose un trozo de fruta a la boca.

Mascaron en silencio. Sasuke tenía la cara más seria que de costumbre. Miró a Sanosuke… era un inocente que no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Cómo involucrarlo en una guerra? Sabía que Kakashi había ido, no sólo con la intensión de verlos, sino de intentar darles una invitación para que se unieran a la guerra. Pero lo que más le había afectado era lo ultimo dicho: "Sé que la encontraras…"

¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?

Estaba confundido, no sabía que creer.

—Sanosuke…

—¿Mmm? – el niño tenía la boca llena.

—¿Qué tan bien conociste a Kakashi?

—Tío Kakashi siempre decía cosas raras. – sonrió con nostalgia. —Y leía mucho un librito viejo y sucio. Pero, era muy bueno conmigo… lo conozco desde que nací, es mi primer tío favorito.

—¿Primer?

—Tío Naruto también es bueno conmigo. – sonrió. —Es mi segundo tío favorito. – rio.

—Ya veo. ¿Ellos fueron muy buenos contigo?

—Sí, siempre ayudaban a oka-san con sus problemas, me cuidaban y me llevaban de día de campo. – Al parecer, lo que más extraña Sanosuke eran los días de campo de pasó con su madre y sus tíos.

—¿Confías mucho en ellos?

—¡Claro! – jactó. —Siempre, sé que ellos regresaran, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué regresaran? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, es que tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a tío Naruto, ni a tío Kakashi.

—Ya lo creo. ¿Qué sucedió con Naruto, por que se fue?

—Mamá dijo que por problemas de salud…

—¿Salud? – Por favor, Naruto tenía la salud de un caballo.

—Creo que estaba enfermo… días antes de se fuera se había comportado muy extraño. – posó su dedo en su mentón. Meditabundo. —Se la pasaba quejándose, y en más de una ocasión sus ojos se tornaron rojos… No como el Sharingan, pero eran muy salvajes… - miró a Sasuke. —¿Por qué?

—Oh, es… sólo curiosidad.

—No, me refiero, a por qué se le ponen de eso color a Naruto-ojiisan, él no tiene el Sharingan… ¿O sí?

—No, soy el ultimo, excepción de Kakashi, que posee el Sharingan. Lo que le ocurrió fue por un viejo mal que le aqueja de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué tipo de mal? – ladeo la cabeza.

—Desde que nació, no lo sé, es… hereditario. – Claro, si a eso nos referimos que fue su padre el que le heredo todas esa pesadilla viviente, pues sí.

—Oh… - encogió los hombros y siguió comiendo. —Oto-san…

—¿Uh?

—Estaba pensando… ¿Conociste Konoha?

—Sí, nací ahí.

—¿Cómo era?

—Era grande, con muchas casas y un gran bosque a su alrededor, prospera y… con muchos ninjas.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

Sasuke arrugó el ceño.

—Desapareció.

—Oh, eso es terrible… ¿Cómo desapareció?

—Por culpa de la guerra, se destruyó entera.

—Tú peleaste en la guerra, ¿No?

—Sí.

—¿No te causo tristeza el verla destruida?

"La verdad no".

Hubiera dicho, pues en ese tiempo no le importaba en lo más mínimo la aldea de la hoja. El valor sentimental de esa aldea había sido olvidado por las fuertes corrientes de odio en las que se sometió. La existencia de Konoha le era completamente indiferente, claro, omitiendo, que la única cosa que no le era indiferente fue Sakura y su hijo que venia en camino.

—¿Oto-san?

—Ahora que lo pienso… - guardó silencio. —La olvide…

—¿La olvidaste?

—Sí, el tiempo que pasé afuera de la aldea me hizo que… dejara de sentir tanto aprecio por ella.

—¿Pero no tenías amigos, familiares?

—No. – sintió una punzada en su corazón. —Mis padres murieron… al igual que toda mi familia.

—Oh… lo siento mucho, oto-san. – bajó la cabeza apenado.

—Es pasado. – masculló sereno.

—De acuerdo… - contestó con la voz compungida.

—Bien, levántate, iremos a dar un paseo.

—¿Un paseo? – se contrario. —¿No entrenaremos?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por que… quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos. – esa respuesta conmovió tanto a Sanosuke como al mismísimo Sasuke. Pues era verdad, él quería pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo, ya había entrenado bastante. Además, era mejor recuperar el tiempo perdido, por que, el destino de un caído es levantarse y pelear otro día. Y si no puede ganar, el haber disfrutado el tiempo que tuvo en vida…

Que esperaba, no fuese el último.

_Lo has hecho otra vez, Kakashi. _

_Volvía a confiar… _

_Tenía cosas que hacer, permanecer cabizbajo ya no era una opción. _

* * *

La oscura mirada de Danzou se reflejaba en el pequeño lago que estaba al frente, las flores de loto se balanceaban de un lugar a otro, siendo empujadas por el aire y las corrientes del agua. Danzou reposaba en su corcel negro y de ojos brillosos.

Los generales Anbus estaban a su lado. Esperando las órdenes de Danzou. Cinco generales y cinco capitanes, todos armados y listos para la acción.

—¿Danzou-sama?

—¿Con cuantos elementos contamos? – preguntó Danzou, mientras observaba a una culebra salir de entre las flores en la orilla.

—¿Cerca de cincuenta elementos, señor?

—¿Cincuenta? – Danzou no dejaba de ver al reptil.

—Sí, ha habido algunas bajas.

—Ya veo. – cerró su ojo. —Serán más que suficientes.

—¿Qué es lo que esperamos, señor? – preguntó un capitán.

—Nada. – en ese momento el caballo relinchó, aplastándole la cabeza a la serpiente y una sonrisa de Danzou se formó al ver la sangre manchar los cascos del caballo. —Vamos…

—¡Sí, señor! – y comenzaron a moverse con sigilo entre los arboles, Danzou se conformaba con avanzar a trote en su caballo. No había prisa.

* * *

Gaara miraba el amanecer con una cara de pocos amigos. Sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro estaba a su lado, esperando órdenes.

—¿Gaara? – le llamó la dama.

—Sólo preciso 50 ninjas.

—¿Para una batalla? – infirió Kankuro.

—Sí…

—¿Estás confiado? – volvió a cuestionar.

—¿Acaso se te olvidó, Kankuro? Tenemos a Konoha de nuestro lado…

—Mejor dicho, Konoha nos tiene a nosotros. – corrigió Temari.

—El sol salió. – avisó Kankuro.

—Comience el movimiento… Temari, encárgate de comandar las tropas.

—De acuerdo. – la muchacha saltó sobre su abanico abierto, el viento la suspendía en el aire. —Regresaremos… y te contaremos todo con detalle.

—Vayan. – Gaara asintió. Sus hermanos partieron.

Algunos de los defectos de ser Kazekage era… que no puedes pelear como antes, tú debes mandar a pelear a otros. Y eso, a Gaara no le era grato.

* * *

La mirada de Hinata consumía el terreno, expectante para cualquier avistamiento, no importaba de qué, sólo que fuera algo sin efectos malos.

Todos los ninjas que estaban reunidos ahí lo sentían. El sol estaba reluciendo entre las colinas, prometiendo un mañana de alegría y calidez, lastima que, para ellos ese mañana se hiciera cada vez más lejano.

Akamaru jadeó un poco, Kiba acaricio su cabeza con un suspiró intenso en sus facciones. Todos estaban impaciente, ansiosos, sí, esa sería la palabras "Ansiedad". Los nervios se arremolinaban en sus pechos y estómagos y la sangre bullía en sus venas con estrepitosa inquietud.

Rock Lee sonrió nostálgico, esta ansiedad era la típica ansiedad pre-guerra de la que Gai-sensei solía hablarle, si tan sólo Gai se encontrara aquí.

—Ahí está. – señaló Hinata, con sus ojos hinchados y ubicados en la silueta de Kakashi, quien se acercaba a ellos.

Los demás prestaron atención a la chica, y se voltearon a ver a Hatake que llegaba con calma.

—¿Y bien? – preguntó Sai.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Ya veo. ¿Y Danzou?

—No lo he visto, pero sentí el chakra de sus Anbus no muy lejos de aquí.

—Bien, creo que ya sabemos que hacer… - Suna había llegado. Todos observaron cómo Temari bajaba de su abanico, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

—Que bueno que hayan llegado, ¿Planteamos nuestra estrategia? – colaboró Shikamaru.

—Seguro…

—Bien, entonces empecemos, sólo tenemos unos minutos.

* * *

Justamente cuando el sol se encontraba en lo alto, sería entonces mediodía, Kakashi estaba quieto, reposando sobre el tronco de un árbol, tenía los ojos cerrados y su actitud era relajada. Parecía que esperaba algo pero no era rebelado.

Cuando el sonido de unos arbustos confirmó la llegada de su cita Kakashi alzó la cabeza, localizando a esa persona.

—Hatake Kakashi.

—Danzou.

Un silencio y una brisa prometedora.

—Es realmente una sorpresa el enterarme que estás vivo. – comentó Danzou, mientras bajaba del caballo y se posicionaba a su lado, sentándose en las fornidas raíces del árbol, junto a Kakashi.

—Lo mismo digo… me habían informado que Sasuke te había atravesado el corazón.

—Todos creyeron eso. – Danzou suspiró. —Pero, Uchiha Sasuke no confirmó mi muerte.

—¿Ah no?

—Pues ves.

—Puede ser cierto.

—Quizás estaba ciego de tanto odio.

—Quizás. – Kakashi encogió sus hombros.

—Bueno… - el ninja de las vendas dio un bastonazo. —Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales hablar, ¿No es verdad?

—Eso creo. – Kakashi lo miró. Se sentó enfrente de él, en otra raíz.

—Supongo que no cambiaras de opinión, Ninja Copia.

—No… ¿Y usted?

—Desde luego que no. – negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eso me temía.

—Te ofrezco un trato. – regateó. —Ríndete, y tendré misericordia, se convertirán en parte de la nueva Konoha.

—Oh, Danzou, creo que estás hablando con la persona equivocada… Además, aunque yo aceptara taesl cosas… dudo que ellos sí.

Entonces la maleza se abrió estrepitosamente, emergiendo de entre los arboles y arbustos los sobrevivientes de Konoha.

—Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka… - reconoció a los clanes. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió. —Pensé que nunca saldrían de su agujero.

—Esto se terminó, Danzou. – agregó Neji, quien miraba desafiante al líder de los Anbus.

—No, pequeño Hyuuga… esto recién comienza. – y sus ojos resplandecieron con burla.

Un sonido estrepitoso, como el de una estampida de animales advirtió la entrada de una compañía completa de Anbus, armados, deseosos y ebrios de poder y promesas estúpidas.

—Entonces, así comienza… - dijo Kakashi, mientras negaba con desilusión.

—Me temo, Kakashi…

—No temas por la guerra, teme por ti. – y el chirrido del Raikiri dio el primer disparo, pues en seguida todos se lanzaron en una estrepitosa lucha.

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado frente a un rio. Su mirada estaba fija en las aguas cristalinas que, con prisa, pasaban desesperadas por su cauce. Su expresión era seria, Sanosuke jugueteaba en la orilla, intentando atrapar renacuajos que nadaban presurosos entre las lamas.

Miró lastimosamente a su retoño y deseo que lo pasado sólo fuera una cruel ilusión falsa del Sharingan.

Cerró los ojos, intentando encontrar paz. Y fue allí cuando lo sintió. Levantó la cabeza y se puso se pie rápidamente, mirando atónito el cielo, con una sorprendente concentración.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Sanosuke. También lo había sentido.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior. La batalla había comenzado.

—¿Oto-san? – le llamó el niño. —¿Qué es esa sorprendente concentración de chakra?

No por nada era bueno manejando el chakra, y esa habilidad también se hacia notar a la hora de encontrar fuentes de poder.

—Nada bueno… - musitó. Miró al pequeño, no comprendía nada, era obvio, no sabía nada de la guerra. ¿Qué hacer?

—¿Oto-san?

—Muévete, Sanosuke. – Sasuke saltó a los arboles.

—¿Nos movemos por esa concentración?

—Sólo muévete…

—¿Iremos a ver que sucede?

—¡Que te muevas! – ordenó molesto.

—¡Sí! – se calló y con la presión de chakra correcta saltó a los arboles con su padre.

—Ahora… sígueme. – comenzaron a saltar con desenfreno, Sasuke tenía una mal presentimiento y a la vez un algo que le indicaba que debían moverse y averiguar cómo terminaba aquello.

* * *

Una temible explosión se desató entre el bosque del monte de los sapos. Cortinas de cenizas y lava ardiendo se levantaron como pilares prestos.

Algo corría entre los pilares de fuego, algo en cuatro patas, se dirigía hacia el templo de los sapos. Detrás de esa cosa iban Chima y Fukasaku, quienes parecían murmurar algo entre ellos.

El demonio se frenó y se sentó. Era un individuo de cuatro colas y sangre plasmática. Cuando Chima y Fukasaku llegaron a su lado se posicionaron en frente de él. Asintieron al unisonó y después se acercaron a Naruto, quien parecía una fiera en flamas.

Con la pipa del jefe sapo le tocó la cabeza y sonrió después.

—No lo olvides Naruto, la concentración y la voluntad son tus armas.

—Sí. – dijo la bestia, transformándose en el ninja de ojos azules.

—Ve entonces…

—Antes… me gustaría despedirme de alguien.

Los sapos se miraron y después asintieron.

Naruto se dirigió a donde Sakura.

* * *

Con ojos puestos en el objetivo, los movimientos de los primos eran danzas de pétalos en el aire. Tan errantes pero al mismo tiempo tan precisos, tan gentiles y a la vez tan bruscos.

Se habían separado en diferentes grupos, cada quien se encargaba de un general, mientras tanto, la arena defendía a sus aliados, los guerreros Anbus tenían, para bien o mejor dicho para mal, la fortuna de enfrentarse con los campeones de Suna.

—¡Adelante! – gritó Neji, mientras que de su lado Hinata corrían con una precisión envidiable, atravesaron arboles y arbustos, una pila de Anbus corrían detrás de ellos, intentando alcanzarles, Neji estiró la mano y Hinata la entrelazó con la suya. Asintieron mientras que levitaban en el aire después de un sorprendente salto.

—No escaparan de está. – El general que los seguía juntó sus manos en un jutsu destructor. —Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu.

El dragón de agua emergió de la fuente de agua más cercana, un riachuelo que corría imprevistamente debajo de ellos.

Cuando observaron el dragón aproximarse sonrieron entre si.

—¡Hakkeshō Kaiten Daburu! – y el impresionante remolino surgió del giro simultaneo entre los dos primos. Era un tornado producido por la fuerza combinada de los Hyuuga, al momento que el dragón de agua hizo contacto con el remolino fue inmediatamente repelido, los Anbus no pudieron controlar la energía centrifuga que los arrastraba hasta el epicentro. El general, quedó solo, cuando sus dos acompañantes se destronaban en partes los huesos y músculos por tan tremenda sacudida.

Los Hyuuga se acercaron con el remolino protegiéndoles.

—¡No me rendiré! – gritó orgulloso el Anbu. Volvió a hacer sellos con sus manos. —¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!

La bola de fuego emergió como un misil gigantesco con la esperanza de parar tan tremendo remolino. En el momento en el que ambas masas de chakra se juntaron se combinaron en un tornado de fuego.

El Anbu sonrió por su hazaña, pues al suceder esto el remolino se dividió en dos. Pensó que así había debilitado su fuerza… pero se equivocó.

En el aire, uno de los remolinos desapareció, su usuario, Hinata, se apresuró a meterse dentro del otro remolino que seguía girando.

El general no comprendió nada más que el momento en el que sintió la presencia del chakra de Neji. Estaba detrás de él, con la mano extendida a su nuca, en ese instante Hinata apareció mientras el remolino de disolvía.

—Ustedes… me engañaron. – musitó.

—Y caíste de la manera más humillante. – respondió Hinata.

—Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho. – habló Neji, y la presencia del Anbu se esfumó junto a un sonido de golpes en el aire.

* * *

—¡No escaparas! – dos generales contra dos amigos de vida.

Kiba y Akamaru se fundían entre arboles y tierra, en una especie de jutsu de escape, la piel y carne de perro y amo se confundían en la corteza de los arboles, los Anbus quienes habían quedado por albores del destino en batalla contra Inuzuka miraban atentos si existían algún patrón, puesto que si lo había, podrían calcular los movimientos y ataques con precisión.

—Ya lo encontré. – llamó un general al otro.

—Bien. – festejó. Se detuvieron en un árbol, uno a espaldas del otro, juntándose como si estuvieran en una especie de emboscada, codo con codo.

Empezaron a hacer sellos con sus manos y murmuraron algo entre ellos.

—¡Kai! – gritaron al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, Kiba sintió un freno en sus movimientos. Comprobó con disgustó que sus pies estaban atorados en una especie de arena movediza.

—¡Akamaru! – llamó a su perro, pero lo comprobó en las mismas condiciones, sólo que el animal estaba atorado entre los arboles, que sin ningún fundamento se habían enredado, quizás por el jutsu en los arboles.

—¡Los tenemos! – dijo orgulloso un general.

—De ninguna manera, tontos. – Kiba juntó sus manos y miró atentamente a Akamaru. —¡Tsuuga! – se convirtieron en feroces remolinos, que, a pesar de que parecían insuficientes la trampa se rompió ante el contacto.

Los Anbus retrocedieron en el aire, cuando amo y perro se juntaron mientras aun estaban girando.

—¡Gatsuuga! – el colmillo de perforación se acercó a los generales con gran poder.

—Eso no es nada.

—Sólo fuerza, nada de cerebro. – agregó el otro. Se separaron en el aire, el ataque de Inuzuka pasó entre los dos.

—Seguimos nosotros. – dijo el compañero del Anbu.

Juntaron sus manos y convocaron una técnica mixta. Sus cuerpos se unificaron de manera que parecían tener las habilidades del otro en un mismo cuerpo.

A Kiba le recordó mucho la forma en la que peleaban Ukon y Sakon.

—Estos Anbus creen que pueden ganar usando ataques en equipo. Pero se equivocan, ¿Verdad Akamaru? – el perro gruñó solamente.

Kiba saltó al lomo de su perro y se prepararon para un ataque frontal.

—¡Están muy confiados! – se pudo escuchar la voz de los Anbus al mismo tiempo. —Pero cometen un error al atacarnos de frente.

Hicieron sellos. Eran muy parecidos a unos que habían visto antes.

—¡Katon: Housenka no jutsu! – el fuego del fénix se dispersó por todo el bosque, quemando y casi dándole al equipo de Konoha.

—No basta con eso. – Kiba se puso de pie en Akamaru, con chakra en las plantas para no caerse, comenzó a hacer sellos, y después, sonrió. —¡Adelante, Jinju Konbi Henge!

—¿Qué demonios es eso? – mencionaron los Anbus. Cuando una enorme cortina de humo escondió a los oponentes en una dramática presentación.

De las paredes de humo apareció un can gigantesco con dos cabezas, tenía una rabia incontenible, se acercaban a una velocidad inconcebible.

—¡A la derecha! – habló un general.

—No, a la izquierda.

No se pusieron de acuerdo, el perro les embistió, tomando con sus fauces a los dos Anbus y restregándolos con fiereza contra el bosque.

—¡Raiton! – gritó uno, aplicando una descarga peligrosa a la cabeza en la que estaba Akamaru.

Fue suficiente cómo para liberarse. Cuando los generales buscaron al perro no lo encontraron, había desaparecido.

—¡Aquí estamos! – llamó Kiba.

De la tierra emergieron, las cabezas de perro enfocaron a su objetivo.

—¡Kai! – gritó Kiba.

—¡Huyamos! – mas no pudieron. Las miradas de desconcierto aparecieron inevitablemente. ¡Kiba había aprendido la técnica de ellos con sólo verla una vez! —¡No podemos movernos! ¡Nos copio!

—¡No es tiempo de hablar! – el perro comenzó a girar. —Este es su fin. ¡Garoga! - y el peligroso remolino penetró entre los Anbus. Tanto fue el ataque que los separo de cuerpos y cada uno sufrió el inminente dolor de la derrota.

Cuando hubo terminado, Kiba y Akamaru se separaron, exhaustos.

—Tal vez a la próxima consideren no meterse con nosotros. – el perro ladró fuertemente. —¡Tienes razón, Akamaru, no creo que haya próxima!

—Te equivocas muchacho. – una lluvia de kunais los tomó por sorpresa. Kiba esquivó muy apenas, algunos de los kunais se insertaron en sus piernas y espalda. Akamaru soltó un alarido, los kunai le habían dado en los tendones de las patas, sacándole de balance y tumbándoles.

—¡Akamaru! – Kiba se levantó. Corrió hacia su amigo.

—No te muevas. – un general apareció detrás de él y colocó un filoso kunai en su cuello.

Kiba apretó los dientes, habían gastado mucho chakra en sus oponentes anteriores, ¿Cómo carajos salir de esto?

—Deja en paz a Akamaru… - sólo dijo.

—¿Akamaru? – miró al perro, que yacía en el suelo. —¿Te interesa más la vida de ese perro que la tuya? – parecía algo estúpido para él.

—Sólo hazlo.

—No estas en posición para ordenarme. Te matare aquí y ahora…

—No lo creo. – se escuchó una voz profunda y bien conocida para Kiba.

El general miró a todas partes, expectante, pero pronto la vista se le borró y el horror se apoderó de él.

—¡Por dios, quítamelos, quítamelos! – se removió contra los arboles, el cosquilleo sólo lo hacia peor. Tomó el Kunai y se cortó las venas de las muñecas, desesperado, el miedo se transformó en asco cuando de sus venas miles de insectos emergieron como la maldición de la momia.

Sintió sed, mareos y después el mundo se le vino abajo. De su boca, nariz y oídos cientos de insectos negros salieron triunfantes, mientras que el cuerpo sin vida del general se pudría en el suelo del bosque.

Kiba quedó con los ojos bien abiertos. Le temblaron los hombros de las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

—Shino…- tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

De las ramas de un árbol, cayó Shino con una sonrisa en sus labios y los lentes negros brillando con la luz del sol.

—Hola, Kiba.

—Shino… hola. – había tantas cosas que contar…

* * *

Shikamaru estaba parado en un claro, veía insistentemente las nubes. Ino estaba a su lado, en silencio. De su bolsillo, Nara sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un viejo encendedor y sonrió un poco mientras fumaba. Ino seguía callada.

—Es lo que Asuma y Chouji hubieran querido. – dijo Shikamaru. Mientras arrojaba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisoteaba. —¿No crees que, Ino?

—Absolutamente. – Ino miró el bosque. —Aquí vienen… y a juzgar por el chakra, son tres capitanes.

—Muy bien. Hazlo.

Ino desapareció en el acto. Shikamaru miró el encendedor con un cuidado especial… Lo apretó con cariño y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Por que siempre nos toman a la ligera? – soltó al aire. —¿Es por que soy un vago? Tsk. Que molestos…

De las ramas atacaron los Anbus, variando los sellos para atacarlo de maneras diferentes. Shikamaru cerró los ojos.

—Esto es por ti, Asuma-sensei… - abrió los ojos y en su santiamén, la sombra emergió desde abajo y capturó a los Anbus en el aire.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! – se removieron con asombro en la negrura de las sombras.

Inmediatamente miles de esporas de flores comenzaron a bañar el campo de batalla, como si fueran armas biológicas, los Anbus comenzaron a perder la esperanza. Las esporas se apoderaron de sus sentidos, la vista, el olfato y el oído.

Shikamaru fue envuelto por su sombra, y en una impresionante muestra de agallas, el polen no le hizo daño.

—Una buena coordinación, siempre. – sonrió. Juntó sus manos en una pose de dedos y sentencio para siempre a los Anbus. —Kage kubi shibari no jutsu.

Sólo gritos en el bosque, gritos que poco a poco terminaron en gemidos ahogados.

Después, las sobras dejaron en el suelo a los cuerpos sin vida. Habían tenido la desgracia de toparse con ellos, el equipo Asuma.

—¿Están muertos? – preguntó Ino. Quien salía de los arbustos.

—Apuesto a que sí. – Shikamaru volvió a encender otro cigarro.

—Creo que fumas demasiado. – Dijo con algo de fastidio su compañera.

—¿Tú crees? – exhaló el humo.

—Sí, eso creo…

—Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera…

—Claro.

—Ahora, lo más importante es darle apoyo a nuestros compañeros.

—Entiendo. – Ambos corriendo al bosque.

**Continuara… **

**La verdad, y espero que no se molesten, tarde por que no podia escribir las batallas, me daba, y se que me diran de cosas, me daba flojera, neta, mucho el imaginarles peleando. Hasta que me dije: - creo que tendre que oir musica y ver peleas de Naruto, no vi las batallas, pero sí oi musica y eso me inspiró. Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	14. Muy dentro del corazón

**¡Hola! ¡LO SIENTO! quiero que sepan que lamento mucho el no haber actualizado pronto, pero es que he estado rebentada, totalmente reventada. Me golpee la mano y estuve dos semanas sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. He tenido cursos por las tardes y atiborramiento de tarea. **

**Les pido disculpas y que por favor le den otra oportuidad a este fic. Que por cierto, ya casi se acaba.**

**

* * *

**

**-13-**

**Muy dentro del corazón. **

* * *

Cuando una explosión volvió a azotar el terreno, Sasuke se detuvo rápidamente para mirar al horizonte con una mirada severa. Sanosuke sólo se limitaba a verlo, tenía sospecha respecto a la actitud de su padre, había estado comportándose muy extrañamente desde que sintieron esa gran concentración de chakra.

—Sanosuke. – le llamó sorpresivamente.

—¡Sí! – el niño le siguió el pasó. Pronto cayó en cuenta que se dirigían a un lugar que conocían muy bien. Era el valle en donde habían estado entrenando últimamente.

Se detuvieron en la entrada y Sasuke apuntó con el dedo índice derecho la entrada a una cueva. Sanosuke alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito ver unas cosas, quédate aquí.

—Pero…

—No lo repetiré, Sanosuke… - Sasuke le dio al espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Quiero ir contigo, oto-san!

—¡No! – Sasuke le gritó con molestia.

—¿Por qué no? – preguntó.

—Es algo que debo averiguar solo.

—¿Tiene que ver con las explosiones de chakra?

—No es de tu incumbencia, Sanosuke…

—¿Qué pasa? – miró a todos lados. —¿Es algo relacionado con mamá?

—¡No, Sanosuke…! - no quería involucrar a Sakura con sus sospechas, pero si Sakura se encontraba entre este embrollo.

—¡Oto-san, por favor qui-

—¡No lo volveré a decir! – le miró, enojado. —Quédate aquí, no salgas de este lugar… Si te atreves a abandonarlo, tendrás un problema… ¿Está claro?

Sasuke nunca le habai hablado así, y Sanosuke se impactó al ver tal caso.

—¿Está claro, Sanosuke?

—Sí… Papá.

Sasuke sintió el sentimiento impregnado en esa palabra y casi se debilita ante el pequeño… pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte.

—Cuidado hijo… regresare en cuanto pueda. Ya comiste, si anochece, duerme…

—¿Sí anochece? – se extrañó.

—Tal vez tarde un poco… - y Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

Y entre las piedras… una pequeña serpiente blanca emergió a la humedad.

* * *

Los fuertes azotes airaron la tierra en una explosión que provocó estremecimientos. Preso en un estado de concentración total, los saltos estrepitosos de Lee arremetieron en el campo de batalla como meteoros en coalición.

—¡Konoha Senpuu! – el capitán Anbu detuvo las patadas con sus manos… pero esto resultó ser una mala elección de defensa, las manos se destrozaron al toque. Retrocedió asustado, miró con sobresaltó a Rock Lee, quien de una patada presta le destrozaba la caja torácica y el cuerpo sin vida del general se estrellaba contra una roca.

—¡Lee, ten cuidado! – TenTen emergió desde las sombras, un capitán había caído en una trampa de cadenas de la misma y ahora estaba estrangulándole, sin embargo, la aparición de un nuevo capitán le había alertado.

—¡Lo tengo! – ante la vista del enemigo, Lee se hizo invisible, demostrando la fuerza física en movimiento, apareció con una extremada rapidez que ni el mismo Gai hubiera igualado.

—¡¿Cómo es que…?

—¡Menos habla! – Lee había desaparecido una vez más.

El Anbu se desconcertó, se elevó en un magnifico salto y en la cima de su capacidad, desplegó un ataque de kunais explosivos por todas partes.

—¿A eso le llamas una lluvia de kunais? – esa voz femenina retumbó en su cabeza.

Cuando el Anbu regresó la vista, TenTen tenía un enorme pergamino en sus manos.

—¡Kusari Fuubou! – el bastón cortante se aventuró y sin que el Anbu pudiera defenderse, sólo alejarse, perdió el brazo derecho en la huida.

—¡Omote Renge! – Lee ya lo esperaba debajo.

El Loto primario le terminó de destronar la cabeza al capitán, pues desde el momento en el que Lee le golpeo para ejecutar la técnica, su cuerpo y mente estaban en un shock tremendo que terminó por rematarlo cuando Lee lo golpeo.

Lee junto a TenTen se posaron sobre la tierra y miraron con cierto desdén a los capitanes que habían asesinado.

—No eran muy fuertes.

—Eso parece. – agregó TenTen. —Vamos, reunámonos con Neji.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

Los jutsus, de tierra principalmente, se elevaban entre los frondosos arboles en una guerra incontenible. El aire y la fuerza de los ninjas de la Arena parecían ser muy parejas a la de los Anbus de Raíz.

Entre el sonido despiadado de fríos metales chocar entre sí, Temari miraba la escena, emocionada y a la vez asustada. Las guerras nunca le habían gustado. Pelear en la defensa de Konoha era algo que sabía que tarde o temprano harían, Gaara tenía un gran respeto por Naruto, y por honor a ese respeto, concedería algo como esto.

—Kamaitachi no Jutsu. – era intocable mientras su enorme abanico estuviera con ella. Saltó entre los arboles, arrasando con los Anbus de Raíz que se le atravesaban en un intento por herirle.

No es que hubiera salido ilesa, de hecho, tenía a heridas en el cuerpo, pero la maestría con la que esquivaba ataques la hacían ver como una jounin poderosa y justa.

Observó la horda de soldados caídos, debía admitirlo, Raíz era un oponente poderoso.

—¡Temari! – Kankuro estaba cerca de ella, manipulando las marionetas con ventaja en el terreno, se montó en su Sanshōo y con el Karasu hirió con navajas a los enemigos que les atacaban.

—Kankuro, ¿Cómo van los de Konoha?

—Muy bien, han terminado con los capitanes y generales.

—Eso es bueno. – se separaron, agujas envenenadas los presionaban por el frente. En el aire se volvieron a juntar. El salto siempre era fuerte en estos hermanos.

—Creo que Kakashi-san se encargaría del tal Danzou.

—Perfecto.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu! – tres Anbus lazaron al mismo tiempo las bolas de fuego que arremetieron contra la naturaleza en una catástrofe brutal.

—Temari…

—Está bien. – con rapidez cortó su dedo con sus dientes. Abrió el abanico y rio. —¡Kiri Kiri Mai! – la comadreja emergió con una oz entre sus patas. El fuego se desvaneció entre el viento, los Anbus huyeron precipitadamente de la invocación.

—¡No les servirá de nada! ¡Kuroari! – la Hormiga negra apareció justamente enfrente de ellos, atrapándolos sin remordimientos y a la par de Karasu la sangre fluyó cuando las piezas de fierro se adentraron en las ranuras, perforando carne y huesos.

—Ese fue un buen movimiento. – aludió Temari.

—Sí…

—Por cierto, ¿Cuánto crees que tarde un árbol en crecer?

—¿En crecer? Creo que muchos años…

—Espero que no sean muchos. – Temar observó con pena los troncos a la mitad de lo que solía ser el bosque del país del fuego.

—El Kiri Kiri Mai es increíble. – Kankuro se rascó la cabeza con el mismo sentimiento que su hermana.

* * *

Konohamaru siempre había conservado la voluntad de fuego que Sarutobi le había heredado, amaba su tierra y estaba más que dispuesto a morir por ella. Creía en Konoha y, sobre todo, en Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba de pie, con un kunai en la mano y con el Sharingan al descubierto. Ambos estaban de pie, enfrente de Danzou, quien montaba un corcel de elegante montura. Su porte era desafiante y el ojo que no estaba vendado yacía fijado en los dos ninjas de Konoha.

La respiración en una atmosfera llena de tensión se dificultaba a cada segundo. Konohamaru estaba ahí, como lo había prometido, para ayudar a Kakashi-san, a pesar de que éste le negase, sabía que era mejor estar acompañado.

—Como lo veo… tu equipo viene decidido a darlo todo, ¿Verdad? – Danzou miraba al horizonte, con algo de fastidio.

—Deberías prestar más atención a nosotros. – dijo Konohamaru, cansado de ser ignorado.

—¿Hmm? – removió su mirada hacia Konohamaru, Danzou sonrió.

—¿Es que tan gracioso?

—¿Tú eres Konohamaru, el nieto de Sarutobi? – parecía tener un deje de burla. El chico se mordió la mejilla interna.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Es gracioso por la ironía. – acaricio el cuello del animal que montaba con su mano buena. —Sarutobi siempre mencionaba algo de la voluntad de fuego… Que tontería.

—¡¿Qué? – no podía tolerar tal injuria.

—Sarutobi siempre creyó en los habitantes de Konoha, decía que toda la aldea era su familia y peleó por ella hasta el final. Es una ironía, debo decir, que tú seas el último descendiente de Sandaime y estés peleando por una causa vacía. – Danzou no parecía conocer de la existencia del hijo de Asuma. —Konoha ya no existe, muchacho, no importa cuanto luchen por recuperarla, se perdió en las cenizas de la guerra.

—Estás muy equivocado. – Apretó los dientes y siseó. —Mi abuelo no murió por una causa vacía, ¡Y si tuviera que morir, no será en vano!

—¿Oh? – sonó sarcástico.

—Konohamaru, no pierdas el control… él no sólo está tratando de molestarte. – Kakashi sabía que intentaba provocarlo, quería acabar con el chico y después enfocarse en Kakashi.

—Por favor, Kakashi, sabes que digo la verdad…

—¡Silencio, Danzou!

—¡Sarutobi fue un tonto, murió por una causa vacía!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Konohamaru-chan! – Kakashi lo miró sorprendido, su chakra estaba aumentando, el enojo lo estaba cegando.

—No soy un niño, ahora… - extendió su mano derecha y sorpresivamente una espiral de chakra comenzó a formarse.

—No puede ser… - Kakashi miró sorprendido. Otra espiral comenzó a formarse, una esfera de energía emergía. —Rasengan…

—Te destruiré… ¡Con mi voluntad de fuego!

El viento comenzó a hacerse remolino, la ira del heredero de Sandaime, Konohamaru de la Hoja. El caballo relinchó pávido y Danzou saltó para evitar caer. Kakashi se apartó dos pasos, ese Rasengan era muy poderoso.

—Te acabare… - tres clones de Konohamaru aparecieron en cortinas de humo, amenazando a su oponente con dos rasengan en cada mano.

—Ven. – sentencio Danzou, elevando una mano.

Los clones corrieron a su alrededor, Danzou miró atento cada movimiento. Se dirigían hacia él con premura. Kakashi observó, no saldría nada bueno de esto.

Los clones atacaron en una posición de estrella de cuatro puntas, los rasengan eran indomables. Danzou sólo los miró de soslayo y saltando como un mono, utilizó sus piernas para brincar con impulso, una vez arriba, juntó sus manos en una técnica de fuego. Las replicas desaparecieron antes de que el fuego les tocara, estaban sobre el viejo.

—¡Rasengan! – dieron en el blanco, y su cuerpo se descuartizó como… un tronco. Había hecho un remplazo.

—No te dejare escapar. – cuando los clones desaparecieron, Konohamaru juntó sus manos. Chakra azul apareció en sus manos. Y después, se mordió un dedo.

—No puedo creerlo. – Kakashi quedó perplejo.

—¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! ¡Emma, rey de los monos! – una ráfaga de aire revolvió la hojarasca, Danzou se posó sobre la copa de un pino, observó con cierta fascinación al muchacho.

El mono apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Emma? – Danzou pareció enternecido.

—Oye, chico, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – el mono observó a sexto Hokage parado sobre un árbol. —Ah, vaya… cada vez que soy invocado, es porque debo luchar contra un traidor.

—Emma-ojisan, mostremos nuestra voluntad de fuego. – gritó Konohamaru, colocándose a su lado.

—¡Bien, sólo no me llames abuelo! – el mono saltó a las ramas y se preparó para luchar.

—Esto será fácil.- juntó sus manos. —Futón…

—No te dejare… ¡Emma-ojisan, transfórmate!

—¡Henge! – un bastón negro apareció en las manos de Konohamaru.

Se estiró y atacó directamente a Danzou, evitando que hiciera su jutsu.

Falló, pero con un movimiento más de su cuerpo, regresó el ataque, dándole de lleno en el hombro derecho. Eso lo volvió inestable. Konohamaru saltó, con el bastón en sus manos.

—Crece. – Emma obedeció, le dio en el ojo izquierdo, y lo llevó, como si fuera de dos toneladas, al suelo, impactándole sin misericordia.

Konohamaru bajó con el rey mono en sus manos a un lado de Danzou. Jadeaba.

—¿Funcionó?

—No. – Danzou estaba detrás y de una patada lo separó del báculo.

—¡Cabrón! – Emma atacó en su forma de báculo, pero era inútil, Danzou lo esquivaba sin dificultad.

—Tonto. – lo tomó con su mano sana y mil voltios revolotearon en el cuerpo del animal. Después de eso, lo obligó a transformarse en un mono de nuevo, lo tomó del cuello y apretó. —Eres igual que Sarutobi, tan idealista…

—¡Cállate! – un kunai fue lanzado hacia él. Lo observó y liberó a Emma para atrapar a la insignificante arma.

Cual fue su sorpresa, al ver cómo esta la atravesaba la mano, sangrando y destruyendo ligamentos.

—¿Qué? – se sorprendió.

—Armas bañadas en chakra… esa enseñanza se la debo a mi tío Asuma.

—Ya veo. – Danzou retrocedió, una lluvia de kunais le atacaron. Los esquivó como un joven ninja en entrenamiento, pareciera tan jovial. Konohamaru llegó al lado de Emma. Sólo bastó una mirada, el viejo mono se transformó de nuevo. Konohamaru lo empuñó y comenzó a emanar chakra en el cuerpo del rey mono.

—Esta vez, acabare definitivamente contigo.

—Inténtalo. – desafío.

Y corrió hacia él, en una lluvia de confianza, Konohamaru se multiplicó para maximizar el ataque, atacaron en total diez copias del nieto del tercer Hokage.

Danzou huyó de los golpes saltando, pero llegó un momento en el que no pudo, sin darse cuanta, Konohamaru lo había llevado a un muro de piedra.

—Te tengo. – sin piedad lo apaleo con los bastones, el enemigo sólo era balanceado de un lado a otro. Cuando cayó el suelo e intentó levantarse, Konohamaru dio la orden. —¡Ahora, Emma-ojisan!

El mono atrapó a Danzou en una jaula hecha de báculos como él. El ninja tuerto miró con afán el jutsu. Lo conocía… Era para defender, no para atacar.

Se levantó como un elevador descontrolado y ya en el cielo, se dejó caer en picada.

—¡¿Estás loco? – si caían a esa velocidad, sus huesos se harían polvo.

—Claro que no. – la jaula se abrió y Danzou quedó en el aire, sin nada con que estabilizarse.

—¡Acabalo! – gritó Konohamaru. Los bastones que componían la jaula se dispersaron, y atacaron el cuerpo del ninja viejo como misiles de madera que golpeaban y se enterraban en su cuerpo debido a la velocidad.

Todo su cuerpo se aplastado en el aire por los barrotes y cuando llegó a la tierra, el impacto asimiló al de un meteorito. El polvo y el estruendo se hicieron notar.

Emma se separó casando del cuerpo, que casi parecía deformado por el impacto. Kakashi observaba, boquiabierto lo sucedido. ¿Le había ganado?

Konohamaru cayó sentado al suelo, el estrés era tan grande. Respiró agitadamente mientras que Emma se acercaba y sonreía. Posó su mano en la frente del chico y sonrió.

—Lo hiciste bien, Konohamaru-chan.

—Gracias. – respondió complacido.

—Sí, Konohamaru-chan… eso fue increíble. – la sangre se les heló. Danzou se levantó del suelo. Su cuerpo se regeneraba.

—¡Es imposible! – Kakashi cayó de un saltó donde Konohamaru y Emma. —Ese fue un castigo brutal, ¿Cómo es que…?

—Es muy sencillo. – trocó su cuello. —La edad nos da algunos trucos para sobrevivir. – miró a Konohamaru. —No puedo negarlo, en verdad eres muy fuerte, parece que sabes pelear junto al mono…- sonrió con ironía. —Lamentablemente, creo que gastaste mucho chakra. – elevó su mano hacia la venda en su ojo. —Lo siento por ti.

—¡Konohamaru, cierra los ojos!

—Muy tarde. – Danzou mostró el Sharingan… La ilusión era imponente. Konohamaru tembló como un cachorrito al ver ese ojo rojo. Ni los gritos de Emma pudieron regresarlo, se avecinaba una desgracia. La ilusión era tan real…

Estaba acostado en una mesa de piedra, cuando se levantó, sus ojos se posaron en los de su abuelo.

—¿Oji-san? – Tembló de pies a cabeza. Sandaime levantó una daga y le encajó justo en el corazón. El chico ni siquiera pudo defenderse, pues la hoja se incrustaba más y más. Lagrimas bañaron sus ojos y un grito desgarrador asomó por su garganta.

—¡Konohamaru-chan! – Kakashi lo tomó de sus hombros y lo zarandeo. El chico comenzó a babear por la histeria. Emma se acercó e insertó chakra en su organismo. Konohamaru parpadeo y después, perdió el conocimiento.

—Maldito. – Emma lo recostó en la tierra.

—Y aun no termino con él.

—No des un paso más… es turno de enfrentarse conmigo.

—Como desees, Kakashi-chan.

* * *

Sasuke pasó entre los arboles que parecían llorar con la fricción del viento. Se balanceaban de un lado a otro, roncando entre las ráfagas de un aire endemoniado. Atravesó con paso seguro las feroces bocanadas de aire comprimido. Casi hasta pudo escuchar reír a una comadreja.

Se paró en la copa de un árbol el polvo que se desprendía por un claro enfrentamiento ninja. Una vez que el aire se calmó observó los troncos partidos a la mitad.

—Kiri Kiri Mai. – suspiró una vez que intuyó el ataque. —Deben andar por aquí los hermanos de Gaara. – miró a todas partes. Ese lugar no era el que quería ver. Decidió avanzar y continuar por otro lado.

Esquivando las miradas indiscretas y bajando su chakra para no ser detectado, Sasuke corrió por el bosque con ojo de águila. Rastreo cada zona, algo buscaba.

Y ese algo era a Danzou, si podía encontrarlo, podría encontrar a Sakura, al menos, eso esperaba. No había detectado la esencia de Danzou por ningún lado, cómo le hacia falta Karin en momentos como este. Simplemente, mientras más se alejaba de la pelea entre loa Anbus y los de la arena, una sensación de certeza lo invadía.

Algo en su interior le decía que si avanzaba hacia esa dirección una pista importante de todo lo que estaba pasando se dibujaría con claridad.

Poco después de su carrera, encontró los escombros de algo que posiblemente fue una guarida subterránea. Lo adivinó por que ya se había familiarizado con ellas durante su estancia con Orochimaru.

Se acercó lentamente y miró un trono de piedra que parecía lo único intacto. Se acercó y escaneo la zona con el Sharingan. Había rastros de una pelea agitada, pero sobre todo, había rastros de chakra demoniaco. Observó hendiduras con forma de cortada en una pared. Tocó con su dedo índice las aberturas y un foco en su mente se encendió.

—¿Naruto? – rápidamente se adentró en los laberintos hasta llegar a horribles y destruidas mazmorras. Había una habitación completa, entró en silencio y escaneo con el Sharingan una vez más. Observó cadenas en una pared de cuarenta y cinco grados y agua nauseabunda.

Salió de ahí cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie, regresó a donde el trono y se sentó en este, meditabundo. No necesitó más de cinco segundos para levantarse y fruncir el ceño. Estiró la mano y tomó un trozo de piel de serpiente del respaldo del asiento.

Era blanco… sólo había una persona con piel de serpiente blanca.

—Orochimaru… - frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. No, el estaba muerto, entonces ¿Quién? Abrió los ojos al intuirlo. —Kabuto…

Dejó caer la piel y corrió de regreso. ¡Era por eso que no percibió el chakra de Danzou! ¡Maldita sea, era por eso!

Aceleró el paso.

Danzou sí había muerto aquella ocasión, él mismo le clavó la muerte en su pecho. ¡¿Por qué demonios no se le ocurrió antes? ¡¿Por qué dudo? Su Sharingan brilló. El único que podría sobrevivir a una guerra, el único desgraciado tan bastardo como para hacer una alianza con Kabuto y, sin dudarlo, aprovechar el potencial de éste era…

—Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Kakashi respiró el aire tenso. Danzou estaba parado frente a él, con el ojo Uchiha al descubierto. Apretó a la mandíbula, sabía que esta no sería una pelea fácil, tendría que contar con todo su chakra para ganarle a alguien tan abominable como Danzou.

Sacó un kunai y suspiró. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Listo? – aun así, había tenido la amabilidad de preguntar si estaba listo para la pelea.

—Desde siempre… - tenía que ganarle. Era su deber proteger la hoja…

Y empezó tan rápido que Emma no pudo concebirlo. Kakashi comenzó a hacer sellos tan rápido que le costó creer.

—¡Suiton, Suiryudan no jutsu! – el dragón emergió al momento en el que Kakashi lo invocó. Como una fierra desbocada, el agua atacó impertinente los arboles en busca de su presa.

Danzou desapareció.

—Aquí estoy. – le lanzó una daga del tamaño de su brazo y ésta sólo atravesó a Kakashi como una bolsa con gua. —¿Mizu bushin?

—Así es. – Le posó el kunai que traía en la mano sobre la garganta.

—¿La copiaste de Kisame?

—¿Kisame?

—Ah, entonces no… - Danzou se desvaneció al momento que Kakashi le rajó el cuello con el arma. Apareció agua en lugar de sangre.

—No eres el único que domina el estilo agua. – Danzou estaba de cabeza en un árbol. —¡Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!

El increíble remolino surgió desde las partículas dejadas por el dragón, Kakashi lo encaró. De un salto se adentró en el agua y el remolino se restregó contra el terreno.

—¡Kakashi! – Emma saltó a los arboles con Konohamaru en sus manos.

—Hmm, murió en el agua…

—No. – Kakashi apareció entre el agua con el chillar de los pájaros. El Raikiri brilló incesante cuando arremetió contra él en busca de muerte.

Danzou se desvaneció en el aire y Hatake observó, comprobando sus sospechas el verdadero asunto. Regresó el ataque contra el cuerpo que parecía desvanecerse en partículas. En otra mano de Kakashi apareció el chillido y el rayo fue su aliado una vez más.

No le dejaría escapar.

Danzou se giró y abrió sorpresivamente la venda de su brazo, mostrando una gran gama de ojos Sharingan, que comenzaban a girar con intensidad. Kakashi miró con asombró cómo estos orbes comenzaban a general energía eléctrica, y cuando menos se dio cuenta el Raikiri estaba en manos de Danzou.

Retrocedió, automáticamente, y se evocó en detener los ataques de su sable eléctrico, ahora en las manos de Danzou.

Las manos chocaban y las chispas volaban, los chirridos aturdían los alrededores y peleaban como caballeros medievales en una justa de espadas filosas.

Danzou alzó la otra mano y ahí aparecieron más ojos rojos.

Kakashi no cabía en su sorpresa, pues de esas esferas comenzaron a brillas rayos indómitos.

Las manos chocaron y la fuerza de las energías los separó de abrupto.

Se miraron a los ojos, desafiantes.

—Tú… - Kakashi bisbisó.

—¿Sí? – la voz de Danzou se notaba más distorsionada.

—Bastardo…

—Hmp.

Juntó sus manos en una pose conocida. Y sacó un pergamino marrón. Comenzó a mover las manos y después apretó con ímpetu el pergamino mientras que una cascada de chakra emergía con sus manos.

—Esta vez… no peleare solamente yo.

—¿Ah si? – el sexto Hokage levantó una ceja.

No le respondió, simplemente untó el rollo de papel al suelo y gritó lo requerido.

La tierra tembló impropia, salieron como misiles rastreadores, un equipo completo de perros ninjas.

—¡A él!

Como una manada de lobos, los perros se abalanzaron hacia el enemigo. Los colmillos resplandecientes con sabor a justicia.

Danzou se aventuró en los arboles, esquivando a toda velocidad las embestidas de los perros. Parecía una serpiente arborícola, pues se inmiscuía en los troncos con tal gracia.

Un can le tomó del gemelo izquierdo y cuando quiso quitárselo de encima los demás le cayeron en estampida.

—¡Cuarta puerta… abierta! – Kakashi venía corriendo a una velocidad sónica. Su cuerpo resplandecía por el chakra liberado.

Danzou tragó saliva, tendría que hacer lo mismo para librarse de los perros y escapar.

—¡Quinta puerta, abierta! – Los feroces canes fueron arrojados lejos de su cuerpo por el enorme flujo de chakra. Interceptó a Kakashi con un puñetazo que éste detuvo con su antebrazo.

—¡Sexta puerta, abierta! – gritó Kakashi, explotando en energía viva y arremetiendo con todo lo estaba a su paso.

Danzou retrocedió y corrió a enorme velocidad. Kakashi le persiguió, dejando un franja mientras corrían, el hoyo se hizo más ancho cuando ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

Armas bañadas en chakra, y poderosos ataques a distancia. No pasó desapercibido para los ninjas que se encontraban a los alrededores.

Apresuradamente corrieron para llegar a ver la pelea.

Mientras que Kakashi arrasaba con los arboles. Observó que se dirigían a un valle, y que pronto, no habría escapatoria.

—Te tengo. – juntó sus manos y respiró. Sus pies eran dinamita pura. —¡Octava puerta, abierta! – el Sharingan giró alocado y su ropa comenzó a despedazarse por la enorme manifestación de poder.

Su cuerpo brilló en relámpagos vivos, y en sus manos dos espadas de enorme tamaño se formaron. Era el Raikiri con la máxima fuerza de su ser.

—¡No escaparas! – lo embistió, y esta vez sí pudo sentir la sangre en sus puños. Danzou escupió un chorro de sangre mientras que las cuchillas de electricidad le atravesaban el cuerpo sin escrúpulos, cómo sus órganos se reventaban y su sangre hervía en la inmensidad en fuego febril.

Kakashi lo levantó, como si sus brazos fueran los cuernos de un toro y lo estuviera sacudiendo con entusiasmo.

El cuello y el cráneo tronaron y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podría sobrevivir lo arrojo lejos de él, impactándolo contra una pared de piedra.

* * *

Sanosuke se encontraba sentado en una roca. Mirando con retraída atención un escarabajo que intentaba subir a dicha piedra y comer musgo.

Tenía toda la vista puesta en el pequeño animal, todo era tan aburrido. Pero entonces, un terremoto lo tiró de la piedra y aplastó al escarabajo, se alzó con temor en los ojos, eran enormes concentraciones de chakra.

—¿Tenebroso, no? – una voz sonó en su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron con temor y encaró rápidamente al Anbu que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó desconfiado.

—Estaba buscando refugio.

—¿De qué?

—¿De que más, chico? De la guerra. La Arena es más fuerte de lo que pensé… así que decidí correr y esconderme… suena cobarde, pero me salvó la vida.

—¿Guerra? – Sanosuke comenzaba a comprender las enormes cantidades de chakra que amenazaban a los lejos. Pero… ¡Una guerra! Quizás esa era la razón por la que Sasuke le había pedido que no saliera.

—¿Qué no lo sabías? – el Anbu le miró con desdén. —Tienes una guerra en el patio trasero y lo ignoras. – el hombre se le acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Sanosuke desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

—Me eres familiar… ¿Te he visto antes?

—No lo creo, señor.

—No, estoy seguro que sí. – pensó.

—Debo irme. – no podía arriesgarse a que lo reconociera. Era un Anbu, él todavía un niño. Aun le faltaba mucho para lograr ganarle.

—No… ya me acorde. Eres Sanosuke, el pequeño retoño de Haruno Sakura. ¿Así que aquí es donde te escondías? – sonrió con sorna.

—No te acerques. – sacó un kunai, Sasuke le había dejado armas.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír niño. Tú solo no podrás ganarme… - desenvainó su katana corta. Sasuke retrocedió.

¿Pelear? Ciertamente Sasuke lo había entrenado… ¿Pero una batalla real? Tragó saliva.

No, no podía rendirse sin siquiera haber luchado… primero muerto. Seguramente ese era el camino del ninja… si su madre peleo hasta el final, ¿Por qué él no?

—Ven aquí niño. – estiró la mano para tomarlo de la camisa, el Anbu se sorprendió cuando al hacerlo Sanosuke se desvaneció en una nube de polvo. Miró a todos lados y escuchó una respiración detrás de él.

—¡Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!

Cuando el Anbu encaró el ataque lo sorprendió una enorme bola de fuego salvaje. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con los brazos.

Sanosuke observó como ardía entre sus llamas. El jutsu había gastado bastante chakra, pero estaba satisfecho por su desempeño.

Cuando el fuego se disipó se sorprendió al no ver el cadáver.

—¿Pensaste que funcionaría? – le propinó un golpe fuerte en la espalda que lo lanzó al aire. Después de eso lo tomó por la ropa y lo azotó contra un árbol. —Te tengo.

Clavó la katana, pero se sorprendió al ver un intercambio. El niño había desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí tonto. – Sanosuke apareció detrás de él. Juntó sus manos e invocó otro jutsu. —¡Katon Housenka no jutsu! – Sasuke sólo le había enseñado dos jutsus de fuego y los estaba empleando.

—¡No juegues niño! – se agachó y con sus manos levantó la tierra con fuerza. Era un ninja de elemento tierra. Causó una grieta y se abalanzó contra Sanosuke, quien perdió el equilibrio. Su mano se forró de piedra y tomó al niño por el cuello.

Lo apretujó contra un árbol y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

—¿Creíste que me ganarías con trucos tan vanos? – apretó el agarre, el oxigeno comenzó a hacer falta.

—Maldito… - masculló el niño.

—Silencio. – lo separó del árbol y volvió a azotarlo. Después repitió esa acción cuatro veces hasta que Sanosuke dejó de patalear.

Poco a poco las manitas dejaron de rasguñar la tierra en el puño del Anbu, poco a poco el chakra del niño cedió y finalmente dejaron de oírse inhalaciones.

—Vaya, que decepción… bien, creo que te matare de una vez. En su otra mano se formó una navaja de piedra. Apuntó justo en la frente. Sonrió sin misericordia. —Muere…

Acercó su navaja lista para cortar… mas, una impresionante cantidad de energía le alertó, y su daga se detuvo cuando la mano de Sanosuke la tomó en la embestida. El Anbu abrió los ojos asustado al ver esto. El chakra fluía monstruosamente en el niño.

Abrió los ojos y el rojo sangre le escarmentó. Sharingan, había Sharingan en sus ojos. Sanosuke pateó la estructura de piedra de la mano que le sostenía el cuello y la quebró ante la atónita mirada del Anbu.

Envuelto en chakra, Sanosuke golpeo al Anbu justó en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo sin habla. El enemigo retrocedió adolorido. Sanosuke se acercó y de una patada le rompió la mascara de la cara.

El hombre quiso pegarle un puñetazo mas Sanosuke lo detuvo. Apretó su muñeca y esta tronó.

—¡Ah, suéltame mocoso! – se retorció. Sanosuke le dio en la cara con su puño izquierdo y el hombre se estrelló contra un árbol. Después de esto el niño se acercó rápidamente y le propinó otro golpe en el estomago, una patada, un puñetazo y finalmente, lo tomó del cabello y lo levantó.

Como si la fuerza de su madre ahora le perteneciera, lanzó al individuo lejos de él. El Sharingan comenzó a dejar de brillar, y repentinamente, justamente como apareció, se fue.

Sanosuke cayó de rodillas, desorientado y con sangre en los ojos. Respiraba apresurado y con dificultad podía mantenerse despierto.

Miró al Anbu, estaba tirado en el suelo. ¿Ganó?

—¡Maldito chiquillo!

No.

Se quedó petrificado, el Anbu se levantó y volvió a formar una cuchilla en su mano. El pequeño tembló. Estaba solo, a merced de un enemigo y sin apoyo…

Se acercaba rápido. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe mortal.

Pero no llegó nunca.

Y cuando abrió sus orbes la imagen de un montículo de arena constrictor le maravilló.

Estaba tembloroso y miró al hombre que en su espalda portaba una enorme calabaza. Tragó saliva.

—¿Quién eres…? – el hombre le miró sobre el hombro y después lo ignoró.

—Sabaku no… Gaara.

* * *

La mascara de Kakashi se rasgó y sus músculos se contorsionaron con dolor. Comenzaron a rasgarse su ropa como pequeños cortes con navaja, y en esos cortes la sangre fluía. Abatido por el sentimiento de que posiblemente este fuera su último enfrentamiento, Kakashi arrastró la mitad de su cuerpo a las faldas de un árbol cercado, el cual había aguantado el golpe feroz de su pelea.

Le dolía respirar, sus órganos blandos estaban al colapso, su cuerpo le sentenciaba, este día iba a morir si no era atendido inmediatamente.

Podía presentir que no muy lejos de ahí los ninjas de Konoha se apresuraban a buscarlo. Sólo esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – esa era la voz de Shikamaru.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – aquel era Lee.

—¡¿Dónde está? – gritó Ino. Pudo escuchar al fondo los ladridos de Kiba y Akamaru.

Rió un poco. Sería muy trágico el morir sin siquiera escuchar las voces de esos jóvenes una vez más.

—¡Lo encontré! – Kiba descendió en el lomo de Akamaru. —¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Hmm… - sólo gruñó.

—Lo tomare como un "Bien".

—Kakashi-san. – Konohamaru bajó de los arboles, Emma seguía a su lado. —Dios… lo siento, no debí bajar la guardia…

—N-No te pre-ocupes… - jadeo.

—Sus redes de chakra están destrozadas… - Hinata lo examinó con cuidado. —¿Acaso abrió las ocho puertas?

—¡Las ocho! – Lee lo miró sorprendido.

—Era… la única manera. – suspiró Kakashi. Su cuerpo ya no respondía.

—Debemos darle atención médica inmediatamente. – Ino se acercó y, concentrándose comenzó a emanar un chakra verde de sus manos.

—¿Eres medico-ninja, Ino? – se admiró Konohamaru.

—Sakura me instruyó en algunas cosas… tal vez no sea tan hábil como ella, pero al menos puedo hacer algo.

—No te preocupes… con eso esta más que bien. – agregó Shikamaru.

—¿La batalla sigue del lado de Suna? – preguntó Neji.

—No lo creo, debieron haberlos acabado ya. – Todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a Shino, quien estaba recargado en un árbol.

—¡Shino-kun! – Hinata se acercó a abrazarlo con alegría.

—Hola, Hinata. Hola a todos.

—¡Hombre, mira que encontrarnos de esta manera! – animó Rock Lee.

—En realidad Kakashi-sensei me encontró hace días en el bosque… me habló de la situación… así que decidí echar un vistazo.

—Eso estuvo perfecto, si no fuese por Shino, Akamaru y yo no la hubiésemos contado.

—Me alegra… que al final las cosas resultaran bien. – festejó Kakashi.

—¿Por cierto? – Ino miró a los alrededores. —¿Y Sai?

—Fue a combatir con la Arena… - mencionó Kakashi.

—Oh, supongo que está bien…

Todos sonrieron. La batalla había sido dura, pero al final habían logrado ganar.

—Creo que ahora sólo nos falta levantar Konoha. – aludió Konohamaru.

—Eso parece muchacho. – Emma posó su mano en su hombro.

—Lamento que esos sueños no puedan hacerse realidad. – los ojos de todos se abrieron en perfectos círculos.

Se voltearon con los sumos pesados a su retaguardia.

Se levantó, sorpresivamente, el cadáver de Danzou. Era la cosa más bizarra que habían visto jamás.

La piel comenzó a caer del cuerpo. Toda la epidermis quemada fue remplazada por un cutis limpio y juvenil. La piel que caía al suelo parecían escamas de un reptil blanco.

_La habilidad regenerativa de Orochimaru… _

El cabello le creció al individuo y sus ojos se observaron como piedras de carbón. Las ropas machacadas se perdieron para darle paso a una armadura y perfectas proporciones corporales.

Al final, unos labios carnosos y finos esbozaron una sonrisa burlona.

Los ninjas miraron con la boca abierta a la persona que permanecía enfrente de ellos.

—Hola. – elevó una mano.

—Uchiha Madara. – masculló Kakashi.

—¡Es imposible! – apuntó con el dedo Lee. —Tú estás muerto… Naruto-kun y Uchiha Sasuke te mataron.

—¿Matarme? – se jactó con una carcajada. —¿Te lo parezco? – volvió a reír. —Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun pensaron haberme matado… pero en realidad escape. Sí, me hirieron de una manera brutal… pero afortunadamente logre desarrollar en mi la habilidad regenerativa de Orochimaru…

—¿Cómo? – interrogaron.

—Con la ayuda de Yakushi Kabuto, claro está.

—¿Y que pasó con Danzou?- cuestionó Nara.

—El realmente murió. – encogió los hombros. —Lo único que hice fue adueñarme de su apariencia. Era mejor que pensaran que era Danzou el enemigo a que era yo… Desde luego… se tragaron el anzuelo.

—¿Y todos esos Anbus? ¡Los engañaste! – acusó Ino.

—Por supuesto, niña. Necesitaba recuperar mi fuerza en paz. ¿Qué mejor manera de lograrlo teniendo a unos estúpidos Anbus sirviéndome? Esos tontos creyeron que yo era el Danzou real.

—¡Has engañado a tantas personas… y sólo por tu egoísmo! – acusó Neji también.

—Pequeño Hyuuga… yo no soy egoísta. Mi plan, como siempre lo he dicho, es crear un mundo sin odio.

—¡Es sólo una ilusión! ¡Tú jamás podrás dominar el poder infinito! – Konohamaru era sostenido por Emma.

—En eso te equivocas, chiquillo… - estiró los brazos y la armadura que lo envestía cayó al lodo. En la piel, miles de ojos rojos se abrieron en un terrorífico espectáculo.

—Son muchos… Sharingan. – tragó saliva el nieto del tercer Hokage.

—Creo que son todos los ojos del Clan. – se apresuró a decir Shino.

—¡Exacto! – Madara rio con ganas. —Me asegure de reconstruir todos estos ojos… con ellos, al fin podre ganar.

Los orbes comenzaron a sangrar. Era una sangre espesa y carmesí. El fluido se escurrió por todo su cuerpo y una concentración en específica se acumuló en los brazos. Madara agachó su cuerpo y mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa victoriosa.

—No… - Kakashi lo comprendió.

—Kuchiyose… no jutsu. – sentencio Uchiha.

Y la tierra se partió, el viento enloqueció y feroces masas de energía aparecieron en un singular desfile de muerte.

El rugir de ocho fieras les colmó los oídos de terror y los alaridos de tantos muertos les estremecieron las entrañas.

Lo primero que vieron fueron colas… enormes y salvajes colas. Después, el aliento del infierno y por ultimo, la enormidad encarnada.

Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yobi, Gobi, Rukobi, Nanabi, Hachibi…

—¡Les presento… el infierno! – gritó Madara, mientras que a su espalda, las bestias se balanceaban con ira.

Ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

* * *

Gaara miró retraído al oeste. El viento le auguraba malos tiempos. Tragó saliva… No podía ser cierto. ¿Podría ser? Tenía años que no sentía esa sensación de soledad. Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese odio.

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula. Tenía que investigar.

—¡Espere! – Sanosuke lo tomó del pantalón. Gaara estaba tan distraído que no se percató del niño. —¿Es cierto que hay una guerra? ¿Usted va a luchar?

—¿Cómo te llamas niño? – eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Oh, Sanosuke…

—Busca refugio, Sanosuke… más allá de ese valle, se encuentra pintado el infierno en un lienzo de fuego.

—¿Qué?

—Ja ne. – Gaara desapareció en granos de arena. Sanosuke miró partir a esa arena a la velocidad del viento.

—¿Un infierno? – Sanosuke tragó saliva.

* * *

Shikamaru miró fijamente los ojos de Nekomata. Ese era al maldito demonio que tenía que destruir.

Volteo a ver a Ino, estaba en el mismo estado. Todos lo estaban. Sin duda estaban agotados, pelear contra ocho de los nueve bijus era un suicidio seguro. ¿Pero como salir de esto?

Tenía que admitirlo, Madara había sido muy astuto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó el voz alta.

—Luchar… - Kakashi se levantó tambaleante.

—No, Kakashi-sensei… no puede moverse. – Ino intentó detenerlo.

—No, chicos… nosotros somos los únicos que podemos hacerles frente… si morimos… moriremos con honor. Como ninjas de La Aldea oculta de la Hoja.

Cerraron los ojos y volvieron a abrirlos. Esa llama, aun no se extinguía.

—Pues si es la única manera. – Kiba montó en Akamaru. — ¡Lucharemos!- el perro ladró con fuerza.

—Aunque no ganemos… - Lee se quitó las pesas. —Esta es nuestra fuerza.

—Nuestra fuerza. – repitieron los Hyuugas e Ino.

—¡Nuestra voluntad de fuego!

—¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Shino. Listo para el nuevo combate.

Entonces, un estruendoso chakra comenzó a acercarse.

* * *

—¿Estás listo? – la voz del anciano sapo lo sacó de su trance.

—Más que listo.

—Entonces… ve.

—Sí. – se convirtió en polvo y apareció en otro bosque.

Rápidamente comenzó a correr por los arboles.

Naruto tenía la mirada fija en un solo objetivo. Su chakra comenzó a aumentar a medida que corría. Estaba listo, este era el momento de la verdad. Un sonido lo hizo mirar a su derecha.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, jamás de los jamases se imagino ver aquello. Un hombre, que él conocía muy bien… con su chakra elevado y la mirara enrojecida.

—Sasuke… - le llamó.

El Uchiha desvió su mirada a Naruto.

—"_Naruto". – _habló en la mente. Tampoco se esperaba esto.

Al parecer ambos se dirigirán al mismo sitio. Eso lo comprendió el Uzumaki. Sin pensarlo mucho, espiró el puño en su dirección. Sasuke miró su puño en el aire. Corrían muy rápido.

Los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke se cruzaron. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en ambos.

_¿Por qué no… sólo esta vez…?_

Sasuke también estiró su puño y un pequeño choque se efectuó en medio de la carrera. Como cuando eran compañeros de equipo. Como cuando tenían trece.

… _Creería de nuevo. En lo más dentro del corazón. _

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al frente, sólo un saltó más.

Y al saltar, al permanecer en aire… el chakra los cubrió.

El Kyuubi pareció y Naruto en su lomo, el estruendo fue volcánico. El rayo rugió con ímpetu y al lado del zorro, Susanoo, el dios de la tormenta, emergió con sus febriles ojos de guerrero.

—Ah, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… los estaba esperando.

**Continuara… **

**Como veran, este será ya el penultimo capitulo. Sí, Buscando a mamá se esta acabando. Desde un principio les agradezco a todas esas personas que comentaron, sus comentarios son oro y diamante para mi.**

**Muchas gracias por haber seguido este fic desde el principio. **

**¿Merece un comenterio?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	15. Nuestra fuerza

**Bien, de nuevo he hecho mal las cuentas y tengo que decir, que es muy gratificante para mi que este fic sea tan querido. Realmente nucna me imagine llegar tan lejos, es decir, que les gustara tanto y por eso estoy muy entusiasmada.**

**Ok, un punto importante: Originalmente habia dicho que este sería el capitulo final... ¿Verdad? , pues al parecer tendre que retirar lo dicho, por que si lo hubiera dejado todo completo de un tiron, hubieran sido mas de 30 hojas y realmente creo que un capitulo de esa magnitud es muy pesado. **

**Asi que decidi cortarlo, no se preocupen, la otra parte de este ya esta casi terminada, solo necesito agregar unas hojas y más y presto. **

**Por otro parte, no me queda más que agradecerles y dejarles en paz. **

* * *

**-14-**

**Nuestra fuerza. **

* * *

Como era siempre, los colmillos afilados del Kyuubi sobre salían en su hocico bien proporcionado. Naruto estaba en su lomo, de pie con los brazos cruzados y una capa blanca… La del Cuarto.

Sasuke tenía la miraba roja fija en el oponente, sobre él, Susanoo, el Dios de los relámpagos auguraba violencia con una impresionante imagen. Tenía la armadura bien puesta y se veía resistente. Sasuke comprobó con la mirada chakra de Madara, el cual, era incandescente; los chakras de otros Uchiha permanecían en él.

Madara, por otro lado, tenía pintada en la cara una sonrisa de desdén, parecía confiado y muy entusiasta.

Inesperadamente, comenzó a aplaudir con cierta gracia, los ninjas de Konoha que estaban ahí, miraron con la cara desencajada todo el espectáculo.

—Ustedes… - dejó de aplaudir. —Sí que son persistentes. – miró a Naruto, tuvo que levantar la barbilla para verle sobre el zorro. Después a Sasuke, quien era protegido por el cuerpo del Kami guerrero. —Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo estás? Estaba temiendo que no aparecieras… - Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Por cierto, ¿Adonde estabas escondido…? hice todo lo posible para que tu noviecita nos concediera tu paradero, pero al parecer ni ella lo sabía.

Eso alteró a Sasuke, quien con la mirada altiva, hizo que Susano avanzara hacia él en una amenaza de embestida.

—No. – Naruto estiró su brazo para indicarle que guardara la compostura. Sasuke lo miró de reojo, comprendió que Madara sólo quería provocarlos.

—Naruto Uzumaki… - Uchiha Madara fijó su atención en Naruto. —No sé que es mejor… Sí, al fin pudiste establecer una relación de amistad con tu bijuu… O que me facilitaste las cosas al traerlo aquí. Que desperdicio… es una lastima, este juego se terminó.

El Uzumaki arrugó el ceño también.

—Nada de eso… - Naruto entrecerró los ojos. —La batalla recién comenzó.

—¿Ah si? – sonrió con burla. —¿Creen que tienen la fuerza para derrotarme?

—Por supuesto… - esta vez fue Sasuke. —Te mostraremos nuestra fuerza. ¿No es así, Naruto? – miró de reojo a su compañero.

Naruto correspondió con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Así es… Sasuke.

—Bien, si eso creen… - Madara les dio la espalda. Fue observado por todos los presentes. Golpeteo el suelo y un trono de piedra emergió al instante. Se sentó y colocó una mano en su barbilla, mientras se recargaba con su codo. —Mátenlos.

Y las bestias reaccionaron al instante. Se dispersaron en el lugar y corrieron a diferentes puntos, en una estampida descontrolada.

—La mitad para cada uno. – dijo Naruto.

—De acuerdo. – los ojos de Sasuke brillaron de rojo y las aspas de sus ojos se alocaron. —¡Vamos, Susanoo! – su voz salió gruesa y el ente se movió a su orden. Se puso a espaldas a Naruto y caminó hacia un grupo de bestias.

—A la carga…

—Entendido. – el demonio rojo se lanzó por Madara, inmediatamente la tierra retumbó y el Nanabi lanzó sus rayos. El Zorro saltó y en el aire atacó enviando sus colas en una peligrosa embestida, tomó el cuerno y la cola de aquel escarabajo y lo sacudió en el suelo suelo.

De repente sintió la presencia de otro demonio. En el aire el poderoso Gobi le lanzó mordidas directo al cuello. La garra del Kyuubi lo empujó y como un cazador en pelea con la presa, le aprisionó de la garganta con los dientes. El zorro levantó al Gobi del cuello y previendo que el Nanabi se estaba levantando, le lanzó a demonio de las cinco colas para derribarlo.

Rugió al verse invicto.

Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho tiempo, las burbujas de aquella babosa de seis colas le rodearon por completo. Naruto comprobó que, si no actuaba rápido, no saldría bien librado de esta.

—Piensa atraparnos.

—El Rukobi siempre ha sido un estúpido. – el zorro abrió sus fauces y enseguida la energía caliente arrasó con el babosa, quemándole y desintegrando su baba. —¡Uno menos! – festejó.

—¡Cuidado! – Naruto alcanzó a mirar cómo del suelo sobresalían ocho tentáculos. Lo conocía muy bien, el Hachibi.

Rápidamente el pulpo con cabeza de toro los atrapó entre sus ventosas sin remordimientos, comenzó a estrangularlos. El Zorro reparó como un caballo salvaje en un intento por quitárselo de encima.

—Quémalo. – sugirió Naruto.

—Está bien. – su cuerpo comenzó a encenderse por un chakra rojo, era tan ardiente como la lava, el demonio con cuernos pareció resentir la temperatura, mas no los soltó. Abrió el hocico y tinta acida se avecinaba en una avalancha.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! – ordenó Naruto. El zorro reaccionó al momento. Hizo arder su chakra y apareció el fuego infernal. La tinta fue como un camino de pólvora. Se encendió automáticamente todo el cuerpo del Hachibi, la carrera del fuego por la tinta dio a parar en la boca del demonio pulpo.

Los tentáculos se aflojaron y el zorro emergió de un salto. Una vez en el aire, estiró las colas como si fueran lanzas y tomó al toro por los cuernos. Lo atrajo hacia él y con las fauces tomó por la nuca a enorme animal de ocho colas. Después, apretó tan fuerte como para escuchar un Crack, luego de eso, lo soltó.

El pulpo calló al suelo inconsciente.

Madara sólo negó entretenido.

—Muy bien, Naruto-kun… - miró más allá. —¿Cómo le estará yendo a Sasuke-kun?

Como si sus palabras fueran profecía, pudo apreciar a lo lejos el vocifero de las bestias en batalla.

Sasuke hizo correr a Susanoo justó al encuentro, el Nibi saltó con las garras por delante, como todo felino, intentó atacar por la garganta, pero el dios lo detuvo en el aire con sus manos desnudas, y lo tomó del hocico sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa, después, le tomó de una pata, pues intentaba agredirle.

El demonio gato se removió loco entre sus manos y en su ayuda acudió el Sanbi, vomitando agua torrencial que lo alzó, como si fuera una ola que obedece a un huracán. Iba surfeando hacia él, en pos de embestida.

Sasuke se volteó y con el Nekomata en las manos, levantó con una fuerza titánica el cuerpo del felino, y al tiempo que el Kappa se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos, le abofeteo justo en la cabeza con la cadera del gato.

Nekomata le rasguñó la armadura y Susanoo no emitió ningún disgusto. En vez de eso, repitió la bofetada y liberó la pata del gato para tomar del caparazón al Sanbi, se balaceó con violencia y con la fuerza centrifuga provocada, alzó a los dos animales para mandarlos a volar juntos.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a arder. Miró el suelo, había lava. Sabía quien era el provocador, era el Yobi, aquel rojo gorila con barba, iba a caer ahí mismo.

Sasuke saltó y la estructura divina lo hizo igual. El gorila corrió en su encuentro, golpeándose el pecho y rugiendo, mostrando sus dientes. Típico de un primate. Sasuke no pareció intimidarse, sus ojos giraron con arraigo y avanzó hacia el demonio de cuatro colas.

Los brazos del simio empataron con los de Susanoo. Comenzaron a empujarse, intentando derribarse el uno al otro. Pilares de lava emergieron de la tierra, intentando incinerar a Sasuke, pero éste, no se intimidó y sonrió con burla.

—Te mostrare fuego de verdad. – los ojos del kami resplandecieron y un fuego negro se apodero del cuerpo del Yobi. El animal, presa del quemazón se removió con cólera y cuando trató de huir, Sasuke le apretó de las muñecas, sacudiéndole como una muñeca de trapo y quemándole con el fuego negro, después, se balaceo y lo arrojó contra el Sanbi y Nekomata, quienes parecían estarse recuperando. Cuando el gorila les cayó encima, comenzaron a arder también con el fuego negro.

Sasuke cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, el kami lo imitó. Estaba cansado, usar a Susanoo era drenar una cantidad inverosímil de chakra, además, sabia que esos simples ataques no eran suficientes para derrotar a las bestias bijuu.

Entonces recordó al momento de ver la arena al Shukaku. Estaba justo detrás de él, usando su arena para aprisionarlo.

—¿Piensas matarme con un truco tan viejo? – los ojos del Uchiha volvieron a girar. El Amataresu quemó la arena y avanzó hacia el Ichibi. El mapache uso la arena para protegerse, Sasuke salió de la arena corriendo a toda maquina. Atacó con los puños al cuerpo del mapache y sintió como se hundía. Rápidamente sacó la mano y arremetió otro golpe entre los ojos del Shukaku, el demonio pareció resentirlo y con sus brazos intentó apresar al Kami. Sasuke bloqueó el abrazo y con su rodilla le golpeó en la barbilla, derribando de espaldas al mapache.

—Te acabare. – sus ojos ardieron. Lo quemaría de una vez por todas.

Pero la arena le sujetó de un brazo y Sasuke acusó enojado a la persona que lo había distraído.

—Si no te molesta… yo me encargare de él.

Sasuke alzó las cejas, sorprendido por verlo ahí, en ese instante.

—No estoy jugando. – declaró Sasuke.

—Nadie lo hace… y procura no morir, tu hijo te está esperando.

Eso bastó para que Sasuke retrocediera cediéndole el paso.

—Adelante… Gaara.

* * *

Sanosuke saltó por los arboles empedernido. Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, estaba sudoroso y con codos y rodillas raspadas debido a las caídas.

Había sentido un poderoso chakra, mejor dicho, el chakra de su padre. Sasuke parecía estar peleando contra algo grande. Y por si fuera poco, también había sentido el chakra de su tío Naruto, estaba más que seguro que ellos yacían cerca. Ellos peleaban, contra un enemigo que al parecer, no era nada débil.

Saltó entre rocas y cuando salió al bosque, una fuerte corrientes de aire lo empujó para darse un buen golpe en el suelo. Rápidamente otra corriente de aire lo arrastró hasta que un tronco detuvo su carrera.

Sanosuke miró sorprendido el ataque. Aquella ráfaga la había provocado…

—Tío Naruto.

Se levantó con más deseos de llegar, y sin que se diera cuenta las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Estaba totalmente anonadado.

El poder era tan intenso. Escuchó un fuerte tronido y pronto un rugir de los mil diablos.

Sanosuke se detuvo petrificado. Su cuerpo temblaba, estaba muy intimidado por aquel chakra tan grande. Los hombros le vibraban descontroladamente.

La imagen de su madre se le vino a la mente. Tragó saliva y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, le había prometido a su madre que lo sería.

Sin nada más que esperar, corrió de nuevo hacia aquella tormenta de chakra. Esta vez, él también pelearía, no dejaría que el destino lo olvidara de nuevo, no quería quedarse solo y recordar en sueños a sus padres.

—Espérame… oto-san… ya voy.

* * *

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó desgarradoramente Ino, mientras se aferraba al tronco de un árbol, el choque de los guerreros era tan fuerte que alzaba la tierra y el aire se convertía en feroces ráfagas de aire.

—¡Tranquilos, sólo debemos ponernos a salvo! – gritó Kakashi, mientras se aferraba a la tierra.

—¡El poder es muy grande! – gritó Neji, con su Byakugan activado. —Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, nos evaporizaran.

—¡Rápido, huyamos a un terreno seguro! – sugirió Lee.

—¡Hay un valle no muy lejos de aquí! – gritó Kakashi, el aire se llevaba su voz. —Si llegamos ahí, estaremos a salvo.

—De acuerdo, ¡Todos, vamos! – Kiba se montó en Akamaru y comenzó a guiarlos.

Mientras tanto, Madara estaba sentado en aquel trono, por bizarro que pareciera, los ataques no parecían asustarle. Un círculo de chakra, puesto por él mismo le protegía de los fuertes vientos y sobras de los ataques.

Estaba entretenido mirando cómo Naruto y Sasuke se batallaban la vida contra los poderosos bijuus.

—Sólo un poco más y tus ojos serán míos, Sasuke-kun… y también, el Kyuubi, Naruto-kun. – susurró, reventándose de regocijo al ser espectador de tal batalla. —Al parecer Konoha está huyendo.- miró a los ninjas, que huían de la pelea. —Y Suna está aquí… - ya había visto al Kazekage, pero no había hecho hincapié en ello. —Me siento como un niño en navidad. – se rio. —¿Qué más podría pedir?

—¡Quizás un buen golpe en la cara! – Naruto estaba justo enfrente de él. Venia en su dirección.

—No gracias, pero… - Madara se puso de pie y desapareció justo en la cara de Naruto. Se desconcertó, no aparecía, hasta que… las muelas tronaron, y pudo ver de reojo el puño de Madara clavado en su cara. Sus ojos brillaban de rojo y reía.

Fue tan rápido que no lo había sentido acercándosele.

Naruto despegó del lomo del Kyuubi por el potente golpe, y justo antes de que avanzara más, una cola del demonio rojo lo detuvo en la iba, salvándole.

—… Pero creo que a ti sí te vendría bien, Naruto-kun.- Masculló Madara, posado en la cabeza del zorro, sin que el aludido se diera cuenta.

Pero cuando lo hizo, sacudió la cabeza con ira y Madara saltó por ello.

En el aire, intentó atraparlo entre su mandíbulas, Madara se tele-trasportó a su trono de nuevo.

—Oh, vamos, que aguafiestas… - se quejó, mientras volvía a acomodarse.

—Naruto… - le llamó el zorro.

—Estoy bien… - se sobó la cara. Se volvió a colocar en su posición. —No lo vi llegar.

—Sujétate fuerte, si vuelven a mandarte a volar podemos correr el riesgo de perder esta forma.

—Sí, lo sé.

—_Antes de que te vayas Naruto. – advirtió Fukasaku. —Tienes que procurar que, mientras te encuentres en la forma de liberación, evitar que te separen del Kyuubi. _

—_¿Por qué? – Naruto alzó una ceja. _

—_Por que, hay un vinculo de chakra que los mantiene unidos. Si ese lazo se rompe al ser separados o desaparece, el zorro regresara a tu interior, y tú correrás el riesgo que quedarte sin chakra y morir a merced de tu enemigo… _

—_Oh, peor aun. – intervino Chima. —De que tu cuerpo se colapse en el mismo instante. _

—_Entiendo…- cerró los ojos. —No ocurrirá. _

—_Eso espero. – susurró Chima. _

—_¿Estás listo?_

—_Más que listo. _

Naruto respiró, tranquilizándose. Tenía que tomarlo con calma.

—Detrás de nosotros, se acercan. – advirtió el zorro, pegando un poderoso saltó, los relámpagos del escarabajo de siete colas los amenazaban.

—Acabemos con ellos de una vez.

—Entendido.

El Kyuubi se lanzó a por ellos. Toda la furia animal esta de su parte, quien osaba meterse con el rey, terminaría muerto.

El escarabajo arremetió con su cuerpo, colocando el cuerno para romper todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

No obstante el zorro era más inteligente, y esquivo el ataque, atando el cuerno del escarabajo con una de sus colas y dándole tremenda maroma en el aire por la fuerza empleada.

—Ahora. – ordenó Naruto. El zorro se elevó en sobre el Nanabi y juntando una cantidad sorprendente de chakra le acribillo brutalmente con pequeñas esferas de chakra. El cuerpo del insecto se vio lleno de agujeros, todos provocador por las esferitas que al hacer contacto con el cuerpo de animal explotaban como bombas.

Después de esto, cayó encima del sometido y con la zarpa derecha le enterró la cabeza en la tierra.

—Y no te muevas. – gruñó Kyuubi.

—Aun no terminamos. – Naruto apuntó al Gobi, el Hachibi y el Rukobi.

—Sí… - se separó del cuerpo de Nanabi y encaró a los otros.

El pulpo fue el primero en atacar, arremetió contra él con sus tentáculos. El zorro esquivo los ataques con movimientos evasivos y de un salto pasó sobre la cabeza del toro. Ya ahí, se lanzó por el cuello del Gobi. Quien reaccionó usando ultra ondas para desorientarle. El Kyuubi reaccionó a tiempo, y el ataque le dio de lleno al Hachibi, quien se removió mientras tapaba sus oídos.

El hibrido de cinco colas perdió de vista al zorro, y cuando menos acordó sintió sus zarpas en su carne, cómo rasgaban el cuerpo y al final, sin que pudiera evitarlo, cómo le tomaba de la cabeza y era sacudido como lo es una inocente foca por una imponente orca en plena caza.

Pero la gracia no duró mucho, ya que la babosa de las burbujas atacó justó a tiempo, embistiendo con una ola de burbujas y agua al zorro. Naruto sintió que se desestabilizaban. Entonces observó los tentáculos del Hachibi enredándose en las patas de su zorro.

—¡En tus patas!

—¿Qué? – sintió que caía al suelo, Naruto sólo se aferró al pelaje del demonio.

En el hocico del Kyuubi seguía atrapado Gobi. Lo estaba ahogando, pero no le importaba.

—¡Nos tienen! – los tentáculos del toro-pulpo se apoderaron de las extremidades del Kyuubi, no lo dejarían escapar.

La babosa de seis colas comenzó a juntar miles de burbujas explosivas como las del Kyuubi.

¿Seria el fin?

—Claro que no. – dijo entre dientes el zorro, quien se negaba a soltar al hibrido Gobi. —Dame de tu chakra. – dijo para sorpresa de Naruto, siendo que en ocasiones pasadas era él quien le pedía, no al revés.

—¿Pero… sería suficiente?

—Dame del chakra natural.

—Oh, entiendo. – ignorando la situación en la que estaba, se colocó en la pose del ermitaño y comenzó a extraer del aire aquel chakra natural. Hizo caso omiso a la tempestad y comenzó a reunir ese poder en su cuerpo.

—¡Rápido! – las colas del Hachibi comenzaban a hacer presión y las burbujas del Rukobi ya estaban listas para atacar.

—¡Ya! – Naruto abrió los ojos, sus pupilas parecían a las de un sapo, pero también estaba ahí las rasgadas del Kyuubi.

Colocó sus manos en la piel del zorro y éste absorbió el chakra de Naruto. Casi instantáneamente el cuerpo del zorro comenzó a brillar de rojo y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. De toda la extensión de su piel comenzaron a emerger bolas de chakra carmesí, que arremetieron contra los tentáculos del Hachibi, destrozándolos y explotando al tiempo. Parecían pequeñas balas de cañón.

Entonces, las bolas dieron de lleno también con el cuerpo de la babosa, a quien sus burbujas explotaron en una reacción en cadena. Las dos bestias, de ocho y seis colas cayeron al suelo heridas por aquellas balas carmesí.

Y mientras tanto, el Gobi yacía inconsciente y ahogado en la boca del zorro. Cuando por fin lo soltó, cayó con peso muerto a la tierra, las marcas ensangrentadas en su garganta era la prueba de la fuerza del zorro rojo.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué hiciste? – Naruto seguía sin comprender.

—Combinando nuestros chakras, creé esferas muy parecidas a tu Rasengan, sólo que a mi estilo. Ambas corrientes de poder se unieron en una bala que después se dispersaría en una brutal explosión. – El zorro sonrió, parecía un total sádico con esa sonrisa, pero por extraño que parezca, Naruto le dio la razón.

Madara miraba a lo lejos. No podía evitar la sorpresa, realmente no esperaba era muestra de trabajo en equipo tan bien elaborada.

—Parece que no son tan tontos… sin embargo…– miró a Sasuke, quien parecía estar mirando a Gaara, posiblemente hablando entre ellos. —Espero algo similar de ti, Sasuke-kun… demuestra que esos ojos no son basura.

Y a pesar de que Sasuke no estuviera al tanto de las palabras de Madara, sí estaba encarando a las feroces bestias que querían arremeter contra él.

El Nekomata se levantó con ira, y arañando con sus garras el suelo, provocó un terremoto. Susanoo se tambaleó, Sasuke sintió nauseas, sabía perfectamente que su poder no era ilimitado, así que tenía que arreglárselas para vencerles antes de que su cuerpo explotara por tanto poder.

—Muy bien. – miró con atención al gato de dos colas. Tenía que derrotarlo, pero debía ser un golpe certero, si no, se arriesgaría a morir en el intento.

Juntó sus manos en un sello. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a balbucear.

Los bijuus no parecieron caer en cuenta de ello, se levantaron del suelo y atacaron uno tras otro. El Sanbi golpeteó la tierra y el agua que se había dispersado al principio se juntó y formó una segunda ola. El agua lo sostuvo por debajo del caparazón y se elevó con la fuerza hídrica.

El gorila rojo también aulló con ímpetu y convocó pilares igneos. El magma lo rodeó, como una armadura y se concentró en especial en los puños del Yobi. Pensaba destrozar a Susanoo de una vez por todas.

El Neko miró con desdén a los demás y fijó su energía oscura en su cuerpo, concentraría todo su chakra para descuartizarle con las garras.

Y eso Sasuke lo sabía. Tenía muy en mente lo que los bijuus estaban haciendo. Planeaban atacarlo con todo su poder.

—Bien, llegó el momento. – el Sharingan sangró y las gruesas lagrimas se justificaron cuando el resplandor apareció en la mano del dios. —¡Ahora, Susanoo, libera tu espada y parte el universo en dos!

El Dios gritó lleno de vida y sus ojos resplandecieron con el fulgor de los relámpagos. El cuerpo celestial se levantó en una pose de lucha. Y en su mano derecha, apareció la poderosa espada de las ilusiones eternas. El ataque más grande del Sharingan, la invocación de Susanoo y su espada dimensional. Kusanagi.

—¡Libera tu escudo! – en la mano izquierda se dibujó un circulo colosal, en donde la luz rebotaba y las llamas se reflejaban en una vista completa al inframundo. —¡Defiende a tu amo y regresa las injurias a su nicho!

La deidad, mostrando fidelidad y bravura extendió su mano izquierda y el poder liberado detuvo el tiempo.

Los ninjas de Konoha miraron con horror el poder celestial, columnas de luz adornaban el surgimiento de las armas divinas. Naruto miró desde el lomo del zorro la luminiscencia, tragó saliva, tenía que reconocérselo, Sasuke parecía todo un dios. Y Madara, sonrió complacido, Sasuke había demostrado una vez más el valor de la sangre Uchiha.

—Muy bien muchacho. – festejó Madara, sin moverse de su trono.

—¡Aaaahh! – Sasuke sintió que su cuerpo ardía, la poderosa figura de Susanoo había despertado ese fuego interno que se movía febril de un lado a otro. Como el latido de un corazón… así era su fuerza. Jamás se detendría.

Los bijuus parecieron percibir el peligro de todo aquello. El individuo que se posaba frente a ellos no era débil, era muy fuerte y tendrían que atacar precisamente para derrotarle.

El primero en arremeter fue Nekomata, cuyo poder espiritual bañó su pelaje y su sombra se fusionó de manera que sólo la oscuridad nebulosa apareció.

Sasuke miró atento el ataque y se preparó. El gato saltó sobre él, iba a darle al cuello, pero no conto que Susanoo fuera más rápido y agachándose un poco, extendió la espada, rajándole desde el tórax hasta el vientre con su etérea espada. El demonio gato perdió el impulsó y cayó como un muñeco de trapo al suelo, sin movimiento, sin aparente vida.

Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke se defendió con su escudo espectral del brutal empujón del Kappa de tres colas. El agua le rodeó en forma de remolino y poco a poco se fue cerrando, intentando atraparlo. Nada sirvió. Usando su mano izquierda, el espejo de Yama repeló el agua, sacando de balance al Sanbi, que navegaba alrededor, atacando. Inmediatamente, Susanoo saltó y se posó justamente en la espalda del monstruo de agua. Cambio la posición de su arma y encajó el filo justamente entre el espacio que queda del caparazón y la cabeza.

Un alarido de dolor fue lanzado al aire, el Sanbi cayó al suelo, dejó de moverse por completo. Entonces se escucharon los aullidos del enorme mono de cuatro colas que se dirigían hacia el Uchiha ardiendo en lava.

Con los puños por delante, el animal arremetió contra el espejo de Susanoo, y siguió dándole puñetazos, intentando romperlo. Sasuke sostenía el ataque, pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía estar así por siempre. Avanzó dos pasos y Susanoo también, empujó, contrariando a su oponente, lo derribó sólo con su fuerza bruta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el arma de Susanoo se clavó en su pecho, deteniendo el tiempo y el espacio para el Yobi. Pronto dejó de aullar y su cuerpo se entiesó.

Sasuke retrocedió y suspiró. Comenzó a sentir mareos extremos y se arrodilló a causa del dolor. Los ojos sangraban sin miramientos y su temperatura corporal estaba por lo cielos. Poco a poco las armas del dios desaparecieron en una nube de vapor condensado.

La deidad se arrodilló así como Sasuke y con parsimonia fue desapareciendo. El corazón del Uchiha parecía un tambor. Sin preverlo cayó suavemente de espaldas, descansando en la tierra corrompida por las batallas anteriores.

—Sólo… será un momento. – farfulló, para después calmar su respiración.

* * *

Gaara tenía la vista fija en Sasuke, quien parecía estar descansando por tanta intensidad. Luego, escuchó los quejidos de la bestia de una cola. Observó desde arriba, en su arena flotante, la masa bestial del Shukaku, no cabía duda, no había cambiado en nada.

Con la vista borrosa aun por el golpe de Susanoo, el Ichibi olfateó la atmosfera, buscando a su oponente, pero en vez de encontrarse al Uchiha se topó con la mirada incesante de Sabaku no Gaara, su Jinchuuriki. Pareció sorprenderse y después sonreír. El Kazekage sabía que lo había reconocido, era inevitable.

—Hola, bestia… - acto seguido, la sonrisa del Shukaku se volvió a una de gracia. —¿Sonríes? – se extrañó.

—Sabaku no Gaara. – pronuncio el demonio del viento. —Largo tiempo… sin verte. – después, la arena comenzó a bullir, el aire se volvió espeso y filamentos de arena comenzaron a desplazarse por el cuerpo del mapache.

—Adelante… - le dio paso al desafío.

El rugido del mapache atrajo la mirada de todos los presentes. La arena se levantó como su tsunami y la cara del Shukaku se grabó en ella, iba en una poderosa embestida hacia Gaara. Lo mataría de un solo golpe. Pero ante todo pronóstico Gaara sonrió.

—¿Eso es todo? – otra arena, más blanca a la del Ichibi lo elevó, colocándolo sobre la ola de arena. Ya de arriba apreció la magnitud del ataque. Abrió los brazos e hizo sellos.

Tres pilares de arena maciza se formaron, impidiendo el paso de la ola. La arena se estancó. Gaara estiró las manos y rápidamente se apodero de la ola de arena. El demonio se desconcertó.

—¿Te crees muy listo? – ladeó la cabeza y la delgada tierra regresó a su mandato. Se llevó una zarpa a la barriga y presionó con fuerza. Inmediatamente la enorme bomba de viento arrasó con todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

Nada se vio después, no apareció Gaara por ningún sitio.

—¡Ah, perfecto, lo mate! – gritó orgulloso.

—No. – El demonio palideció al escuchar esa voz.

—¿Qué? – miró a todos lados. —¡¿Dónde estás? – lanzó histérico.

—Aquí. – entonces miró con asombró el cuerpo del Sabaku no, pues Gaara se encontraba fundido en la piel del demonio arenoso. Estaba de la cintura hacia arriba, sobresaliendo en el brazo izquierdo del Shukaku.

—¡¿Cómo te metiste ahí? – inmediatamente obligó a su cuerpo a que lo rechazara, pequeñas corrientes de arena fueron repelidas por Gaara. —¡Estate quieto!

Gaara nadaba con libertad en el interior de su bijuu, ahora era su turno, tenía el suficiente poder de controlar la arena, al parecer más que el Shukaku, y si era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de éste, entonces tenía ganada la batalla.

—Ahora, me obedecerás. – Gaara emergió en su frente y el Ichibi sacudió la cabeza en un tonto intento por sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Gaara estiró los brazos, como un ninja de marionetas, automáticamente el Shukaku alzó sus brazos. Pronto se dio cuenta que grandes hilos de arena cubiertos en chakra le sostenían el cuerpo. Gaara no sólo había demostrado ser más poderoso que su Bijuu sino también le brindaba honores a los shinobis que usaban marionetas.

—Ahora, saluda a la audiencia. – Gaara hizo con las manos una pose de reverencia y el animal obedeció, totalmente desencajado. No podía creerlo, el niñito al cual atemorizó durante años le estaba dando una probada de su propio chocolate.

—¡Déjame en paz, humano!

—De ninguna manera, considerare esto como un desquite por el daño que le causaste a los habitantes de Suna. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, deja de luchar, soy tu amo ahora.

El Shukaku dejó de forcejear, y poco a poco suspiró resignado.

—Vaya, admirable, Kazekage-dono. – Madara sonrió y aplaudió. —Eso es a lo que llamo tomar el control. – miró a los alrededores.

Naruto y Sasuke habían derrotado a los bijuus, Gaara controlaba al Shukaku y él estaba en medio del campo de batalla.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria, Madara.

—Al contrario, Naruto-kun. – encogió los hombros. —Tú deberías estar preocupado. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estás muy cansado, Sasuke-kun está desmayado por ahí y yo estoy en óptimas condiciones, ¿Te sientes con suerte?

—Por supuesto. – el Kyuubi rugió con arraigo. Dándole dramatismo al momento.

—Bien, entonces, en guardia.

Uchiha Madara se puso se pie. Tronó su cuello y dedos de las manos. Giró sus muñecas y movió los hombros de forma circular, también tronaron. Después bajó la cabeza y en un movimiento presto, miles de ojos se asomaron por todo su torso y brazos. Naruto sintió nauseas de ver esa demostración de sadismo.

—Obtuviste eso ojos… profanando tumbas, ¿No es así? – argumentó Naruto.

—¿De que otra manera muchacho, si no es de esa? – murmuró el líder del Clan Uchiha. —Debo darle crédito a Kabuto, sus técnicas regenerativas me ayudaron a poner en buen estado a todos los ojos. Estaban muy podridos, he hecho, en algunos caso, casi inexistentes.

—Que enfermo estás.

—Cuando buscas con ahínco la culminación de tus deseos, haces lo necesario para lograrlo, Naruto-kun.

—¿Ah sí?

—Claro, y te lo voy a demostrar. – los ojos comenzaron a girar descontroladamente, la masa corporal de Madara se elevó. Su pecho y brazos se llenaron de chakra y sus piernas se ancharon, dando más soporte a su nuevo cuerpo.

—Ten cuidado, Naruto… - el Kyuubi estaba cauteloso. —Recuerda que Uchiha Madara es capaz de…

—Sí, no lo he olvidado. Ahora, con más ojos será más difícil.

—¿Qué sucede, Naruto-kun? – Madara se escuchó muy cerca. Naruto se giró. Estaba justo detrás de él, sobre el lomo del zorro. —¿Se te perdió algo?

—Tú… Cómo es que…

—Eres lento, Naruto-kun. – le golpeo en las costillas, el puño fue tan rápido que pareció sólo una corriente de aire. Naruto se encogió y se llevó los brazos a la zona afectada.

De la piel del zorro emergieron garras de chakra, intentando atrapar a Madara, pues recordemos que Naruto no estaba solo.

Desafortunadamente, Madara escapó tan rápido como llegó.

—Maldito. – Naruto se enderezó. — ¡Atrápalo! – El zorro obedeció y lo encontró en un parpadear.

Se avecinó para atraparlo entre sus zarpas, desgraciadamente, antes de que pudiera si quiera tocarlo, Madara se burló de este y estiró una mano, con la palma descubierta.

—Detente. – sus ojos comenzaron a formar círculos por su veloces rotaciones.

—¿Qué? – Naruto reaccionó entonces, se había olvidado por la ira de lo que Uchiha Madara era capaz de hacer. Miró al Kyuubi, estaba tenso, temblaba de impotencia y jadeaba. Entonces lo supo, Madara había parado al zorro gracias a su capacidad para controlarlo.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Yamato y Jiraiya. "_Los únicos capaces de controlar a los bijuus eran el primer Hokage y Uchiha Madara…" _Recordó también las palabras del zorro aquella vez que se encontraron frente a frente, cuando Sasuke había conseguido colarse a su interior con el Sharingan y también conoció al zorro… "_Esa mirada… esos ojos… me recuerdan mucho a los de ese sujeto… Uchiha Madara."_

—¡Ah, demonios! – aplicó rápidamente chakra en el cuerpo del zorro, y éste reaccionó oportunamente, sacudiendo la cabeza y completando el zarpazo. Madara dio un salto al aire esquivándole.

—¿Ya estás bien?

—Sí. – gruñó molesto. —No creo que sea conveniente que permanezcamos más en este estado.

—Así es. – Naruto asintió.

—Lo siento, mocoso, pero tendrás que luchar solo.

—De acuerdo, gracias por la ayuda.

El cuerpo del zorro se puso rojo y plasmático, iba a regresar al interior de Naruto.

—¡Ah, eso sí que no! – Madara se lazó por ellos, y justo antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, le propino un golpe severo a Naruto, despegándolo del lomo del zorro y alejándolo de él.

—¡Naruto! – el zorro se alarmó. Instantáneamente su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más transparente y ligero.

Naruto cayó a la tierra, enterrándose entre rocas por la potencia del golpe.

—¡El lazo se rompió! – festejó Madara, acercándose rápidamente al zorro, si había una oportunidad para atrapar al Kyuubi era esta. Su Sharingan comenzó a dar vueltas, lo atraparía y por fin tendría todo el poder.

—¡Aléjate de ese demonio! – Madara se dio cuenta del rayo que se dirigía a él. Intentó esquivarlo, pero la carga de electrones le siguió como sí tuviera magnetismo e inevitablemente lo atrapó entre chipas y centellas.

Madara se sacudió la electricidad y visualizó a Sasuke, que tenía la katana desenvainada, parado enfrente del desvanecido zorro, protegiéndole de su maligna influencia.

—Sasuke-kun… - Madara suspiró algo fastidiado.

—Deja a esa criatura en paz, Madara, tu pelea es conmigo.

—¿No estás muy cansado? – ladeo la cabeza.

—Nunca lo estaré para ti. Ahora… - la electricidad comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo. —Dime, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

—¿Sakura? – su Sharingan comenzó a dar vueltas. —No sé de que me hablas.

—No te hagas el estúpido… sabes muy bien qué pasó con ella.

—Bien, supongamos que sí. – desafío Madara. —¿Cómo piensas hacer que te diga?

—Por la fuerza. – apretó la empuñadura.

—Muy bien. – el Uchiha mayor entrecerró los ojos.

El chakra comenzó a desprenderse por su cuerpo. Miles de partículas, tan ardientes como el fuego, rodearon a Madara en un aura de destrucción.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo, la electricidad se movilizó por todo su cuerpo, causando que la ropa se rasgara y hasta quemara. Alzó su arma y la electricidad junto con el chirrido de las aves resplandeció, lista para la batalla.

—¿Listo? – presionó Madara.

—Más que listo. ¡Chidori! – el chidori se extendió por todo su cuerpo, parecía estar usando una armadura de rayos, era realmente espectacular.

—¡Bien, juguemos con los rayos! – Madara comenzó a concentrar su chakra en los brazos, dos cuchillas relámpago aparecieron. Sasuke lo reconoció, ese era un ataque de Kakashi. —Kakashi también se sorprendió mucho, pero era de esperarse, perfeccione a tal manera el Sharingan que ahora puedo copiar cualquier ataque, cualquiera, sin necesidad de descubrir como funciona.

—He sobrepasado a Kakashi… el Raikiri no puede derrotarme.

—Yo no soy Kakashi. – ambos salieron disparados del suelo, colisionaron como estridentes meteoros. Las chipas volaban como en un festival de luces artificiales y los tronidos eran ensordecedores.

* * *

El ruido le hizo recuperar la conciencia. Cuando alzó la cabeza para ver en donde estaba, inevitablemente vomito sangre ácida y sus ojos lagrimearon con dolor. Comprobó que sus piernas y brazos pesaban plomo y que su pecho se afligía al respirar.

—Mierda… - escupió la saliva ensangrentada y respiró relajadamente, tenía que calmar el calvario corporal en el que estaba envuelto.

—Hey… mocoso… - escuchó la voz queda de alguien llamarle.

Lo buscó desesperado con sus ojos. Pedía con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera cerca, no podía permitir que se separaran por más tiempo.

—Kyuubi…- lo llamó. Escuchó como si removieran la tierra y contempló al zorro, que se arrastraba hasta él.

—Eres un… idiota. – la cabeza del Kyuubi se desplomó a su derecha. Parecía cansado, como si la atmosfera lo abatiera. Advirtió el lazo de chakra rojo. Estaba roto, tenía que restablecer su cuerpo con el del zorro, si pasaba más tiempo, ambos perderían el control de su vida.

Alargó el brazo y le tocó de la nariz. Suspiró y comenzó a orar una serie de palabras. Eran las del sello de los sapos, le habían entregado ese sello que usaría sólo en emergencias.

—Regresa. – jadeó. Automáticamente el cuerpo del zorro desapareció y una corriente de chakra rojo se coló al cuerpo de Naruto. Al hacerlo, sus heridas sanaron y su cuerpo se estabilizó.

Se puso de pie y observó a Sasuke, que chocaba con Madara en una batalla en donde la electricidad era el arma principal.

Miró a los alrededores, tenía que hacer un plan para atrapar a Madara, pero sin que fuera capaz de apoderarse del zorro. Se sentó en la pose del ermitaño y comenzó a concentrarse, de nuevo, intentaría restablecer su chakra con la fuerza natural. Lo partiría en dos. Esta vez sería la definitiva.

* * *

Las manos electrificadas de Madara rozaron el rostro de Sasuke, quien a duras penas se cubría las agresiones. Tanto brazos como piernas eran pieza clave de los ataques, pues la fuerza de la electricidad estaba dentro de todo su cuerpo y las extremidades eran las extensiones de ese poder.

Precipitadamente, el poder de Madara se hacia más espeso y el de Sasuke más débil. Cada golpe que paraba o esquivaba, le daba una perspectiva destructiva. Estaba muy consiente de la diferencia de poder que comenzaba a existir entre ambos Uchihas, de hecho, esta diferencia no era reciente, ya tenía su antigüedad.

Inesperadamente, Madara le golpeó en las rodillas y Sasuke se doblegó, tambaleándose y dándole oportunidad a su enemigo de arremeter con un golpe. Y eso pasó. Le propinó un buen golpe en el estomago que desbalanceó completamente a Sasuke. Seguido de otro más poderoso, que sí lo evitó con su espada.

Sin embargo, no sirvió de nada. La katana se dobló por la mitad, momento en el cual Sasuke se sintió desprotegido, intentó defenderse alargando un puñetazo ha Madara, pero no contó con que el Uchiha mayor lo detuviera y le torciera las cosas. Le dislocó el brazo y le golpeó en las costillas, después, atacó la zona trasera de la rodilla y lo arrodilló para él. Seguido de una patada en el pecho que le sacó el aire a Sasuke. La electricidad desapareció de su cuerpo y Uchiha Sasuke quedó a merced de Uchiha Madara.

—Es una pena, Sasuke-kun. – lo alzó del cuello. —Itachi estaría muy decepcionado de ti.

—N-No… te atrevas… - musitó Sasuke, mientras con su brazo sano, apretaba la muñeca que usaba el líder del clan para ahorcarle.

—¿Cómo? – lo acercó más a su cuerpo. —¿Qué has dicho?

—No te atrevas… a nombrar a Itachi. – jadeó Sasuke.

—Sólo óyeme… - retó. —¡Itachi estaría muy decepcionado de ti! ¡Itachi, Itachi, Itachi Uchiha! – le provocaba y el menor no podía evitarlo. —¡Itachi…! – soltó con burla. —¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? El nombrar tanto a Itachi me hace recordar algo… Seguramente Itachi te hizo ver la ilusión de cuando te sacaba los ojos para su propio beneficio. – hizo un gesto irónico. —En esa ocasión él te engañó, pero te aseguro que yo no. – la mano desocupada de Madara se alzó cerca de sus ojos. —Gracias por todo, Sasuke-kun…

Acercó su mano directamente a sus ojos. Inquieto y con el corazón en la garganta, el menor se removió incansablemente, pateó en el estomago a Madara, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente, la mano tocó su frente y se preparó para lo inevitable.

Era realmente vergonzoso… cerró los ojos como ultimo grado de resistencia. Sintió los dedos de su enemigo sobre su orbital y de pronto…

—¡Shuriken Rasengan! – el brazo de Madara se despegó de su cuerpo con sangre a borbotones.

La sorpresa fue tal que no pudo reaccionar hasta que otro Shuriken Rasengan le rebanó el cuerpo a la mitad.

El cuerpo de Madara cayó al suelo y Sasuke descendió de igual manera.

—¡Sasuke! – Naruto lo recibió.

—Naruto… - tosió.

—Lamento haber actuado hasta el final… pero necesitaba que estuviera distraído.

El Uchiha sólo asintió. Naruto lo apoyó en su costado y lo sentó en una roca. Respiraron más tranquilos, Sasuke sobaba su cuello con insistencia. Le había apretado muy fuerte. De la nada el Uzumaki sonrió tan vivazmente que el dueño del Sharingan le miró extrañado.

—Ganamos… - articuló Naruto. —¡Ganamos, Sasuke! – mencionó más fuerte, para que él lo creyera.

—¿Ganamos? – soltó despacio Sasuke. Sin creerlo.

—Sí, sí, lo hicimos. – festejó Naruto.

—Yo no diría lo mismo. – los dos amigos se volvieron hacia el cuerpo de Madara. Él estaba vivo. Su cuerpo mutilado se volvió a unir y se regeneró para sorpresa de los amigos. Uchiha Madara se levantó, con un aspecto menos poderoso, pero a salvo.

—Desgraciado. – masculló Sasuke.

—¿No recuerdan que les dije que tengo la habilidad de regenerar mi cuerpo? No importa cuantas veces lo corten, volverá a sanar.

—Bastardo. – ahora era Naruto.

—¿No creyeron que se desharían de mí tan fácilmente no? – tronó todos los huesos de su cuerpo recién regenerado. —Me sorprendiste, Naruto-kun, nunca lo espere. Y tú, Sasuke-kun, es una pena que requieras ser salvado.

—Canalla. – masculló Sasuke. Ya estaba muy cansado, Naruto no estaba diferente.

—Creo que es hora de terminar esto de una vez por todas. – los ojos comenzaron a sangrar de nuevo, era un baño de sangre, lo peor fue, que esa sangre olía a podrido.

No se esperaron lo que pasó a continuación.

El cuerpo de los bijuus comenzó a reaccionar. Se comenzaron a hacer mezclas de chakra con plasma y polvo. Gaara se admiró al ver el cuerpo del Shukaku reduciéndose en arena con plasma. Se vio obligado a salir del cuerpo del animal para salvar su vida.

Uchiha y Uzumaki miraron desconcertados el espectáculo. Los grandes cuerpos se convirtieron en esferas de colores que se aproximaron a Madara como si este fuera un imán.

—¿Qué está haciendo? – interrogó Naruto.

—Mira, se está fusionando con esas esferas.

Las esferas se enterraron en su cuerpo, los gritos despavoridos de Madara resonaron en sus oídos y seguramente jamás los olvidarían. Su cuerpo se convulsionó, agrandándose y achicándose algunos músculos en una grotesca demostración. El cabello de Madara se comenzó a colorar de blanco, su Sharingan se triplicó y la línea distintiva que se forma cuando giran las aspas se convirtió en una espiral. Las comillas mostraron ocho puntos en cada ojo.

Madara aumentó tres veces su masa corporal, agigantándose de manera sobrenatural. Emergieron colmillos de su dentadura y extrañas marcas, que parecían tatuajes, como las del Shukaku, el Nekomata y el Hachibi.

Cuando la metamorfosis terminó, los hombros del Uchiha mayor se encogieron y todo su cuerpo cayó al piso elaborando un agujero, parecía como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

Naruto y Sasuke miraron desencajados lo sucedido. Parecía como si Madara hubiera muerto, pero la presencia de un chakra atroz les demostraba lo contrario.

—Naruto. – le llamó Sasuke. —¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí… es muy grande.

—¿Crees que… tengamos oportunidad? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero no podía culparlo. Los dos estaban muy cansados, habían usado todas sus fuerzas, seguramente, ellos habían hecho más este día que otros héroes en el pasado, pero, eso no los exentaba de tener que llegar hasta más allá de su limite.

—Debe de haber una… - siempre fue optimista, tanto, que muchas veces iba en contra de la realidad.

—Sólo obsérvalo. – Sasuke lo analizaba con su Sharingan. —Su cuerpo sigue convulsionándose, tiene exceso de poder, en pocos instantes se despertará y liberara su chakra en nosotros.

—¿Y que sugieres? – le miró de reojo el rubio. —¿Huir?

—Desde luego que no, baka… parece como si no me conocieras. – eso hizo sonreír nostálgico al rubio. —Lo que digo es que si vamos a hacer un movimiento, tiene que ser rápido y fuerte. De lo contrario, el contraataque podría ser fatal. Tenemos que emplear todas las reservas de chakra que aun poseamos.

—Lo malo aquí, es que ya la usamos. – Naruto estaba siendo realista y analítico. —Si usamos todas nuestras fuerzas, moriremos en el intento. No creo que guardemos el chakra suficiente como para derrotarlo.

—¿Qué me dices del Kyuubi? Según sé su chakra es ilimitado.

—Está tan cansado como tú o yo. – suspiró. —¿Y tú? No puedes luchar ya, tu fuerza se drenó totalmente.

—Eso no me importa… si he de morir en el intento lo hare. – miró el aura destructora de Madara. —De lo contrario, si él sobrevive, no existiría un futuro que valga la pena. No permitiré que ese maldito acabe con el futuro y la vida de las nuevas generaciones. – Naruto sabía que se refería, implícitamente a Sanosuke.

—Es cierto. – el de ojos azules apretó los puños. No dejaría a Madara salirse con la suya. Prefería morir en el intento a escapar y sufrir las consecuencias de su cobardía. —Kyuubi. – lo llamó internamente.

—_¿Qué quieres? _– contestó desganado.

—¿Todavía te queda poder?

—_¿Bromeas, cierto? Si te doy más poder tu cuerpo no aguatara… morirás. _

—No te interesan tus advertencias, sólo quiero saber si tienes más poder.

—_Sí, aun tengo poder. Pero puedo sentir el de Uchiha Madara, no creo que sea suficiente para enfrentarlo. _

—¿Entonces que sugieres?

—_Míralo con atención. Su cuerpo parece querer explotar… si mis cálculos no me fallan, lo hará o poco le falta. _

—¿Poco le falta? – sonrió. —Tengo un plan, pero necesito de tu poder y que también le otorgues un poco a Sasuke.

—_¡Ni de broma! _– carraspeó el zorro malhumorado. —_Mi chakra no será usado nunca más por un Uchiha. Déjalo que muera. _

—De ninguna manera, tienes que ayudarlo, no podre lograrlo si lo enfrento solo.

—_Dame una buena razón. _

—La única manera de detener el Mangekyuo Sharingan es con otro Mangekyuo Sharingan. Si Sasuke no nos ayuda, caerás fácilmente en el control de Madara, ¿Qué prefieres?

—_Matar a ese desgraciado. – _el zorro se resignó. —_Muy bien Naruto, te lo concederé, pero espero que no fallen._

—Sí. – miró a Sasuke, quien había permanecido ajeno de la charla. Tragó saliva, en el fondo de su alma esperaba que funcionara. —Tengo un plan.

—¿Tienes un plan?

—Sí. – se acercó y colocó su brazo en su hombro. Rápidamente el chakra rojo del Kyuubi fluyó en su interior. Sasuke se maravillo de la corriente de adrenalina que navegaba en él.

—¿Qué es este poder?

—Es cortesía del Kyuubi. Tenemos que luchar contra él, es nuestra única oportunidad, ¿Aun puedes usar a Susanoo?

—Lo veré. – sus ojos comenzaron girar agitadamente. El enorme dios fantasmal apareció a la batalla.

—Muy bien. – Naruto juntó sus manos y comenzó a rezar palabras, en segundos el zorro regresó a la arena de batalla.

Esperaron, y se concedió.

El cuerpo de Madara se levantó pesadamente del suelo. Su chakra era tan grande que comenzó a huirse en la tierra. Cuando enderezó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, el infierno se desató en el mundo entero.

De una forma u otra, los cuerpos de los amigos comenzaron a temblar involuntariamente.

—¿Qué pasa? – se ofuscó Naruto.

—Es por la diferencia de poder, Naruto-kun. – La voz de Madara surgió con eco y un deje de monstruosidad. —Muy bien. – los estudió un momento. —¿Comenzamos con el tercer raund?

**Continuara…**

**Uff, realmente le he metido muchas ganas a estos capitulos. Se los juro, hasta ma dolio la cabeza de las horas que pase frente a la compu escribiendo. Y no hay mejor paga que sus comentarios, asi que, si les gusto por favor comente. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	16. Nuestro Futuro

**Pues que más puedo decir, solo un MUCHAS GRACIAS, en serio, muchas a todas la personas que sigueron este fic con tanto gusto, la verdad, nunca imagine que mis historias gustaran tanto, y no quiero parecer presumida, pero estoy muy contenta. **

**Bien como saben, Buscando a mamá es un proyecto que ya tiene mucho tiempo al aire, y este dia el final ha llegado. Quizas muchos me digan que fue corto, pero realmente no creo que lo hubiera sido. Como verán, los capitulos son muy largos, mas de 20 hojas en word, asi que lo unico que me resta descirles es un muchas gracias. Son un publico encatador, desde el fondo de mi corazon les agradezco sus comentarios. Asi que ya saben, si tienen un comentario a cerca de este fic, haganmelo saber, que importa si se llegó a su fin, para mi son importantes simpre. **

* * *

**-15-**

**Nuestro futuro. **

* * *

Los jóvenes tragaron saliva, esta sería una batalla muy sería. Era la última oportunidad para demostrar su valía y ganarle de una vez por todas. Madara era un personaje indiscutiblemente poderoso, era el verdadero enemigo de toda esta odisea y tenían que hacer algo pronto, si es que no querían morir bajo sus pies.

Naruto miró de soslayo a Sasuke, el aludido estaba muy al pendiente de la situación, después fijó su vista en Madara, que en estos momentos era un completo monstruo.

—Creo que llegó la hora, amigo mío. – suspiró Naruto.

—Eso parece.

—Fue un honor pelear a tu lado siempre, Sasuke. – dijo en son de despedida.

—No vamos a morir… - quería creer.

—Eso espero…

—Tenemos mucho por que vivir Naruto…- lo volteó a ver. —Tú serás Hokage… y yo debo restaurar mi clan.

—Sí… - sintió comezón en los ojos. —Es cierto… - extendió el puño hacía Sasuke y fue correspondido, chocándole el puño con el de su amigo.

—Vamos, es ahora o nunca.

—Que sea ahora.

Embistieron, iban por todo…

Pero el Uchiha mayor no estaba impresionado. Cerró los ojos y una columna de arena y lava emergió de la tierra. Sasuke preparó su derechazo y derribó la muralla.

Pero cuando la pasaron, Madara no estaba.

—Aquí. – estaba detrás de ellos. Espiró ambos brazos y los tentáculos del Hachibi emergieron, golpeándoles en todo el cuerpo. El zorro partió los tentáculos con sus garras y colmillos, Sasuke los atrapaba en el aire con Susanoo y los rompía a puño limpio.

Cada vez aparecían más tentáculos. Fueron tantos que cayeron en una red de ventosas. El cuerpo de Madara palpitó y después, haciendo sellos con las manos dejó escapar de su boca una bola de magma.

El fuego se adhirió al cuerpo de Naruto y Sasuke y precipitadamente, los guerreros se liberaron desesperados, intentando quitarse el magma del cuerpo.

—Es inútil. – Madara estiró la mano derecha y la garra del Shukaku apareció, atrapando por la cabeza a Susanoo, y con la izquierda el brazo izquierdo del Yobi tomó del hocico al Kyuubi. Los arremetió contra el suelo y una vez ahí, provocó que el suelo se convirtiera en arena movediza con ayuda del poder del Sanbi y el Ichibi.

Madara retrocedió un poco, observó que sus enemigos tenían complicaciones para salir de ahí. Sonrió descaradamente y manipulando con sus dedos, hizo señas, como si estuviera batiendo el aire y comenzó a hacer los ademanes de un remolino.

El limo pantanoso en donde estaban atrapados comenzó a levantarse y girar como un tornado gigante. El Kyuubi y Susanoo daban vueltas perdidos en el fango. Cuando se cansó de usar el remolino, apretó el puño y automáticamente el fango se calentó, formándose un magma ardiente.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – gritó Sasuke, Susano, no podría defenderle siempre.

—¡Sí! ¡Kyuubi, rompe la tensión de la lava! – el zorro comenzó a juntar chakra en su boca y lanzó un cañón de energía pura que les permitió escapar. Madara no se molestó en hacer algo, sólo observó, estaba muy confiado.

Una vez más, su cuerpo palpitó.

Los muchachos se reunieron.

—No podemos tocarlo. – alegó Sasuke, molesto.

—Utiliza las habilidades de los bijuus para protegerse. – visualizó Naruto.

Observaron entonces a Madara, y cómo sus músculos se convulsionaban levemente, como una pulsación.

—¿Viste eso? – planteó Naruto a Sasuke.

—Sí, lo ha hecho desde que se transformó.

—Eso es por que el poder que está acumulado en su cuerpo es más allá de lo que realmente puede soportar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – cuestionó el rubio al zorro rojo.

—Que su cuerpo es muy pequeño y su energía es muy grande, si sigue palpitando así, tarde o temprano explotara. – argumentó el zorro.

—¿Eso no nos da ventaja?

—Posiblemente, si atacamos en el momento preciso y en el punto indicado, podemos inducir la explosión, pero… si nos equivocamos, tengan por seguro que nos matara rápidamente, antes de si quiera tocarle.

—Suena sencillo. – alegó con un tanto de sarcasmo el pelinegro. Susanoo se puso en pos de batalla.

—Bien, no hay tiempo que perder.

Volvieron a avanzar hacia él.

—Es inútil, muchachos. – Madara corrió hacia ellos y brincó. Al caer al suelo, la tierra se levantó en una avalancha de rocas. Los jóvenes la esquivaron, pero no se imaginaron con lo que vendría a continuación.

Madara se multiplicó ante sus ojos y les atacó por separado.

Comenzó con Sasuke con los puños enormes del Yobi. Era impresionante ver cómo ese hombre podía transformar su cuerpo en las extremidades de las grandes bestias con colas.

Golpeó a Susanoo en el pecho, el dios correspondió de la misma forma, defendiéndose con sus brazos y correspondiendo. Cuando logró darle un golpe, se dio cuenta que había sido atrapado en algo viscoso y maloliente. Era el cuerpo de una babosa. El torso de Madara se expandió a un tamaño considerable y los brazos de ese clon aumentaron su proporción para convertirse en las garras del Nibi.

Le rasguñó los brazos y la cara.

Sasuke retrocedió presionado y al ver que iba a aproximarse otra vez, preparó un ataque eficaz.

—Amaterasu. – las garras del Nekomata se incendiaron de negro y el cuerpo del clon prosiguió también. —Te tengo. – dijo Sasuke, tomando de la cabeza al clon del Uchiha mayor y apretándolo mientras sus extremidades y resto del cuerpo se quemaba.

—No creas que tu Sharingan es mejor que el mío, Sasuke-kun.

El clon desapareció y el verdadero Madara apareció enfrente de él. Los ojos de Madara giraron y el cuerpo del Susanoo ardió precipitadamente. Sasuke se removió intentando quitarse el fuego.

Quiso golpear a Madara pero este le esquivo.

—¡No más juegos, Sasuke-kun! – empuñó su mano y le dio neto golpe en el pecho. Traspasó la armadura de Susanoo y enterró en el torso de Sasuke su puño.

Las costillas colapsaron y la respiración se hizo nula. El tiempo se suspendió y el color rojo desapareció de los ojos de Sasuke. Un instante después, Sasuke salió disparado con fuerza hacia el campo de batalla.

Se estrelló contra una gran roca, quedó sentado, con las manos a los costados y las palmas descubiertas, el pecho sin movimiento, hilos de sangre en sus ojos y boca. Su mirada estaba perdida y sin luz.

—¡SASUKE! – Naruto observó todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—El siguiente eres tú, Naruto-kun. – Madara usó los colosales brazos del Hachibi y sus colas para aprisionar al zorro.

Naruto forcejeó y se liberó. Atacó al clon, destrozándolo con una corriente de energía.

—Lo logre.

—No. – el Madara de verdad apareció a su lado y de la misma manera que había atacado a Sasuke, le dio un tremendo golpe en el costado al zorro que lo dejó sin aliento.

El cuerpo del zorro se levantó del piso y voló en sentido contrario al de Sasuke. El Kyuubi rodó violentamente en el suelo, arrasando con arboles y rocas a su alrededor. El enorme carnívoro terminó acostado sobre su lado derecho, con una garra extendido y se podría decirse que hasta rota.

En un humo rojo el cuerpo del zorro se desintegró y ocupando su lugar, con la misma pose, estaba Naruto, a quien le costaba respirar. Intentó articular su mano, pero ésta ni siquiera se movió.

Su visión comenzó a borrarse y antes de que se perdiera en las sombras tragó saliva y balbuceo:

—Maldición…

Madara se quedó parado, en medio de los dos amigos. Sus músculos pulsaban un poco más frecuentemente.

—Realmente es una pena. – susurró, su voz era pastosa. —La ultima esperanza de Konoha… y posiblemente de todo el mundo ninja se desvaneció en sólo unos segundos. – dirigió su mirada a Sasuke y luego a Naruto. —Bueno… - comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sasuke.

Se paró en su lado frontal y se acuclilló hasta su altura. El Uchiha tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no había nada de luz en su mirada, ningún sentimiento, nada que le indicara que el Uchiha estuviera consiente…

—Es una pena, Sasuke-kun… - dijo con cierta burla. —Pero tu poder no fue suficiente para derrotarme… como siempre, fuiste débil, te faltó el odio… y por eso perdiste. – con su dedo índice tocó la frente de Sasuke, dándole golpecitos molestos que el muchacho ni siquiera sentía.

Giró la cabeza un poco para ver más lejos a Naruto, quien al igual que Sasuke, parecía estarse debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

—Tal parece que tampoco el descendiente de Yondaime pudo contra mi poder. – encogió los hombros. —Pero bueno, da igual… - miró los ojos de Sasuke. —Es hora de proseguir y primero… te quitare tus preciados ojos, seguramente ya no los necesitaras. Después, me encargare del Kyuubi.

Acercó la mano, lentamente hasta su cara, estaba por tocar la piel del pómulo de Sasuke, cuando una brisa trajo consigo un kunai que no alcanzo a tocar a Madara, pues su chakra lo desintegró antes de llegar. Eso llamó su atención.

Se alzó sobre sus piernas y enderezo su anatomía. Miró desafiante a aquel que se había atrevido a molestarle.

A pocos metros de ahí, se encontraba una persona que no esperó ver tan pronto.

—¡Deja a mi padre en paz! – era Sanosuke, quien había llegado corriendo al lugar de la batalla. Estaba armado con kunais y tenía la mirada fija en Madara.

—Oh… - se volteó completamente hacia el pequeño. —Tú debes ser Sanosuke-chan. – lo analizó. —Y por lo que veo eres la viva imagen de tu padre.

—No lo repetiré, aléjate de mi padre.

—Ah, vaya… ¿Me amenazas? Por lo visto no sabes quien soy yo…

—No me importa… No permitiré que lastime a mi oto-san y mi tío Naruto. – sacó un kunai y se puso en guardia.

—Je, que simpático. – su cuerpo palpitó. —Te daré la oportunidad de vivir si prometes ser bueno y te alejas de aquí. Este no es un buen lugar para un niño.

—No, tú vete.

Madara comenzó a irritarse.

—Al parecer no entenderás razones. – dio un paso hacia él y la tierra se desquebrajo. Sanosuke miró con asombró el potencial de su rival. Dio otro paso y la tierra reacciono de la misma manera. Era obvio que Madara no pensaba atacarlo, sólo quería intimidarle… el ver a ese pequeño Uchiha ahí era demasiado tentador, tanto, que podía aprovecharlo para cualquiera de sus planes.

Madara comenzó a avanzar tortuosamente hacia él y Sanosuke, al caer en cuenta del poder de su enemigo optó por atacarle directamente.

—¡Katon…! – Madara se detuvo admirado, ¿Sería capaz de ejecutar un Katon, a su corta edad? —¡…Goukakyu no jutsu! – la bola de fuego arrasó con todo a su paso.

El pequeño niño observó cómo la bola de fuego se abalanzaba contra la figura de su enemigo. La bola de fuego lo atropelló y Sanosuke cubrió sus ojos debido a la luz.

Pero cuando los abrió Madara seguía ahí, de pie, sin ningún rasguño o quemadura.

—Sorprendente… ¿Tu padre te enseño el Katon?

—¡¿Cómo es que… sigues vivo? – no podía entenderlo, esa bola de fuego la había sacado desde el fondo de su ser. —Tsk. Ya veras… - volvió a hacer los sellos y con más fuerza, la bola de fuego emergió de su boca.

Esta vez, el viejo Uchiha reconoció la esperanza en el ataque. Se molestó en repeler el ataque usando su mano izquierda. El chakra acabó con la bola de fuego. Madara suspiró, no tenía ya tiempo que perder.

—Lo siento chico, pero ya me cansé. – apuntó con sus dedos hacia niño y elevando un poco su chakra una onda de energía lo mandó a volar con gran impulso. Sanosuke fue lanzado con potencia hacia un grupo de arboles.

Espero el impacto, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió que alguien frenaba su carrera. Miró por encima del hombro y observó a Hatake Kakashi, quien le sonrió debajo de la mascara con orgullo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Sanosuke-chan.

—_Kakashi-jisan. – Sanosuke había reconocido al grupo de Konoha en su camino por encontrar a su padre. _

—_Sanosuke. – Kakashi se quedó mirándolo sin creerlo del todo. Rápidamente lo tocó entre sus brazos y lo estrecho con ahincó. _

—_Tío Kakashi, ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Viste a mi padre?_

_Kakashi lo dejó ir. Se limpio los ojos, que tenía empañados y después miró a sus compañeros. _

—_Ellos son ninjas de Konoha… son amigos de tu madre y míos. _

—_Es un gusto conocerte, Sanosuke-kun. – saludo Lee. _

—_¡Que gusto! – el pequeño aprecio a una mujer rubia que lo abrazaba con fuerza y emoción. _

—_El… gusto es mío. – se desconcertó. Miró a los demás, todos le sonrieron y le saludaron de manera amistosa. —Ustedes… ¿Conocen a mi mamá?_

—_Por supuesto, pequeño… tu madre y yo somos grandes amigas. – alegó Ino. La mujer que lo abrazaba. —Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, ellos son… - pero el sonido de una explosión interrumpió a Ino. _

_Sanosuke se separó de ella y miró preocupado al lugar en donde se había escuchado la explosión. _

—_¡Tío Kakashi!- lo llamó. —¿Es cierto que estamos en una guerra? ¡¿Mi padre está luchando? – demandaba respuestas. _

_Los ninjas de Konoha se miraron entre ellos. _

_Finalmente, Kakashi contestó. _

—_Sí, Sanosuke… hay una guerra. También es cierto, tanto tu padre, como Naruto están peleando. _

—_¿Tío Naruto también? – se asombró. —¿Y por que están aquí? – los miró interrogante. —¿Por qué no van con ellos, a pelear a su lado?_

_Los ninjas bajaron la mirada. No supieron contestarle. _

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no contestan?_

—_El enemigo es muy poderoso, pequeño. – contestó Shikamaru, con una paciencia impecable. —Nosotros fuimos derrotados, ellos son tan fuertes como el enemigo… así que…_

—_Huyeron… - completó el niño. Un profundo silencio se provocó. _

_Nadie contestó, ni siquiera Kakashi. _

—_Ellos dos pueden contra el oponente sin nosotros. – intentó arreglar Shikamaru. _

—_No, no es cierto… - Sanosuke encogió los ojos. —Sólo se están justificando… ¿Por qué dejaron a mi padre y a mi tío solos? Debemos ayudarlos. _

—_Sanosuke… - Kakashi quiso hablar pero…_

—_Si ustedes no van. Yo iré. – el pequeño se hecho a correr hacia el bosque. _

—_¡Sanosuke! _

_A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Kakashi. _

Ahora, Kakashi lo sostenía de la espalda. Tenía la mirada decidida y al igual que sus compañeros, estaba dispuesto a luchar.

—¿Oh? – Madara ladeó la cabeza ante tal acontecimiento. —¿Konoha?

Inesperadamente comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.

Los shinobis de la hoja sólo se enfadaron más. Madara se detuvo y limpio su ojo, como si la risa le hubiera sacado una lagrima. Después su cuerpo pulsó.

—¿Cómo se atreven a regresar después de la paliza que les di? – aquello le resultaba muy divertido.

—Hemos regresado para derrotarte, Uchiha Madara. – habló por todos Kakashi.

—¿Ah si? – los miró fijamente. —¿Y ese es tu ejercito? Bah, no son más que escoria. – los músculos de Madara se agrandaban y regresaban a su estado normal. Todos se había dado cuenta menos él.

—No nos subestimes. – dijo molesto Kakashi.

—Oh, no, Kakashi. – el aura de Madara comenzó a elevarse. —Será mejor que tú no te sobrestimes. – su nivel de chakra era gigantesco.

—Las corrientes que hay en su cuerpo equivalente a cien veces las ocho puertas abiertas, puede que incluso más. – objetó Neji.

—Dentro de su cuerpo hay ocho cúmulos de chakra que le otorgan de manera desmedida poder. – agregó Hinata. Sus Byakugan activados.

—Así es… - adhirió el Uchiha. —Dentro de mi se encuentran las ocho bestias bijuus.

—¡Imposible! – pareció sorprender mucho a Kakashi.

—¡Mi poder es superior al de cualquier ninja que haya existido! Creo que ni el mismo Ermitaño Rikudou puede igualarme. – su chakra comenzó a desbordarse de manera inimaginable. —Díganme, Konoha, ¿Qué harán?

Kakashi apretó los puños, miró a sus compañeros. Todos estaban listos, eso podía sentirlo.

—Lucharemos. Así sea lo último que hagamos…

—Entonces, Konoha ha decidido morir en mis manos… - el poder de Madara se expandió de tal manera que los vientos lo cobijaron en remolinos. La tierra se estremeció y los ninjas de Konoha se aferraron a sus ideales.

El poder dejó ver a un Madara súper dotado, con una musculatura que se convulsionaba cada vez más y ahora, con el chakra hasta los cielos.

—Los destruiré.

—¡Alto ahí! – escuchó una voz diferente esta vez. Un gran cumulo de chakra se aproximó, múltiples explosiones ocurrieron alrededor, cerró los ojos por el polvo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeado por los todos los Kages.

—¿Qué es esto? – se indignó.

—Konoha no peleara sola contra ti, Uchiha Madara. – habló Gaara, todo su ejercito permanecía detrás de él.

—Acabaremos con esto de una vez. – De una niebla espesa emergió la Mizukage y su horda de ninjas asesinos.

—Espero que le hayas rezado a todos tus ancestros, por que los vas a ver. – El Tsuchikage estaba presente también.

—¡Muy bien, qué estamos esperando! – Tan enérgico como siempre, el Raikage.

—Mmm, así que tenían refuerzos. – Madara los miró a todos.

—Por supuesto que sí. – habló Gaara. —No dejaríamos sola a Konoha en una situación así. Uchiha Madara, has sido un cáncer para las naciones ninjas... por eso…

—¡Te vamos a derrotar! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Pero eso no pareció crearle impacto alguno a Madara.

—¿Qué me van a derrotar? Eso estará por verse. – entonces, una nueva oleada de chakra emergió de su cuerpo.

* * *

Una cálida brisa se coló por la ventana de su habitación. Abrió los ojos con una paz inimaginable. Miró por la ventana, era una mañana preciosa, pero aun así, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

Pasaron unos minutos y el desayuno llegó. Un sápido muy simpático entró con una canastita. Pero la comida fue a parar al suelo al no encontrar a la enferma en el cuarto.

—Dios mío, algo le sucedió a Sakura-san. – salió saltando de ahí y comenzó a llamar a Fukasaku. —¡Fukasaku-sama, Fukasaku-sama, es una desgracia, por favor, venga!

—¿Qué sucede? – llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Sakura-san se ha perdido.

—¿Qué? – chasqueo la lengua. —Esto es malo, dile a todos que la busquen, no debe andar muy lejos. ¡Chima! – la anciana salió de su casa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sakura-san está desaparecida, ¿Tienes idea de a donde pudo haber ido?

—No... ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos al viejo sabio?

—Está bien, vamos.

* * *

Las pisadas de una persona se escucharon con eco en los aposentos del gran sapo anciano. Abrió los ojos al escucharlo los pasitos de alguien pequeño. Miró con paciencia el lugar y se encontró con una joven delgada y de cabellos rosados.

—¿Oh? – ajustó la mirada. —¿Qué haces aquí niña? – habló con una parsimonia intensa.

Sakura lo miró, su vista estaba perdida. Parecía poseída por el silencio, no respondía y sólo si te fijabas bien podías apreciar su respiración.

El sapo se interesó en la chica, no parecía estar consiente, pero sí parecía tener un propósito.

—Tengo que ir… necesito ir con ellos. – musitó, el sapo le escuchó.

—¿Con quien, pequeña?

—Debo ir con ellos…- musitó. —Están en peligro… - cerró sus ojos y el chakra de la joven comenzó a emanarse.

El sapo observó cómo se transformaba ese chakra en pétalos de cerezo. Miró con cierto agrado a la joven… los pétalos se elevaron y se desaparecieron en la atmosfera.

Después de eso, la joven se desmayo ante sus ojos.

—¡Anciano sapo! ¿Oh, Sakura-san? – Fukasaku y Chima llegaron donde ella. Le tocaron la frente, para medir su temperatura.

—Anciano sabio, ¿Qué sucedió?

—No mucho. – confesó el viejo. —Creo que la pequeña está muy preocupada por sus amigos.

—¿Por qué?

—Llegó aquí, como poseída, pero después susurró algo sobre ayudar a sus amigos que estaban en peligro.

—Ya veo… Sakura-san está muy preocupada.

—Estoy al tanto de la batalla a la que fue Naruto-chan… Tal vez ella también y probablemente los lazos que mantiene con sus amigos son tan fuertes que aun en su estado de convalecencia hace algo por ayudarles.

—Eso parece… me pregunto qué sería lo que hizo. – Fukasaku miró el rostro de Sakura, ella dormitaba con un deje de humildad.

* * *

Nadie podía acercarse, la atmosfera era sumamente pesada. Los ninjas de las otras aldeas se juntaron para protegerse de las constantes explosiones de chakra.

Habían visto claramente cómo se destruían los arboles y las rocas, era como una bomba atómica, inconcebible.

La gran pared de arena de Gaara les había salvado la vida a los ninjas de Konoha, pero había uno de ellos que no estaba conforme.

—¡Por favor, debemos hacer algo!- Sanosuke se removía entre los brazos de Kakashi. Éste le sostenía con fuerza. Las ondas de energía podían lastimarlo.

—Sanosuke, no podemos acercarnos.

La tierra en donde estaba parado Madara se estaba convirtiendo en lava ardiente, los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke eran apaleados por las manifestaciones de luz y energía.

Sus cuerpos estaban abandonados a la deriva en un mar de poder, los cabellos de ambos se mecían sin control sobre sus teces. El rugir de Madara advertía que estaba lleno de ira.

Entonces, de un momento a otro, dejó de fluir. Su cuerpo se hinchó de manera espeluznante y los jadeos de un animal rabioso se expandieron por todo el campo de batalla.

—Llego la hora. – El Raikage alistó sus puños. Embistió con todo su ejército de ninjas. El cuerpo del poderoso lord de la aldea de la nuble resplandeció de azul, pues los relámpagos aparecieron al son de su chakra.

Se acercó como un toro enardecido hasta el Uchiha. Madara no había hecho ninguna explosión, pero podía notársele cansado.

—¡Te tengo! – el Raikage preparó los puños para impactarlo.

Pero algo salió mal.

Madara ni siquiera se movió un milímetro. El Raikage se desconcertó, pues su intenso empujón no le causo ningún daño al oponente.

Los ojos del Uchiha miraron de soslayo al Raikage y con sólo elevar su chakra el hombre fue despedido de su espacio vital, causándole un gran daño.

—Dios… - los presentes trabaron saliva.

—¿Eso es todo? – una horripilante voz, distorsionada y engravecida berreó con un deje de egocentrismo. —Me han decepcionado. – los ojos de Madara giraron violentamente. —Mueran todos. – de su cuerpo, de toda su estructura, comenzaron a emerger patas y garras. Una masa de chakra negro se escurrió por sus poros, causando asco y miedo en los ninjas que estaban cerca.

—¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó un Shinobi de la niebla.

—Eso… es el alma podrida de Madara. – le respondió su Kage.

—Se ve muy poderosa. – dijo Kankuro, quien estaba escondido tras el escudo de su hermano.

—Nos costará mucho acabarlo. – agregó Temari.

—Tenemos que intentar.

Madara respiró con estruendo y sus extremidades temblaron estrambóticamente. Al borde de un posible colapso, Madara se multiplicó. Sus clones eran tan estrafalarios como él. Sus rivales tragaron saliva, a pesar de que el chakra del dueño de los clones se dividiera equitativamente, no había ninguna disminución en el nivel del viejo Uchiha. De hecho, se podía decir que hasta había aumentado.

—Mátenlos, no dejen ninguno vivo. – sentenció, loco de poder.

Y los clones, miraron a cada Kage y con movimientos supersónicos se acercaron, amenazantes y con intensiones mortales.

Por otro lado, los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban ajenos a toda la algarabía. Sus facciones no cambiaban, seguían suspendidos en el tiempo y el espacio, sin moverse.

Inesperadamente, entre los nubarrones negros de ese día, se coló un pequeño rayo de luz. Las caras de aquellos héroes se bañaron de paz, aunque estaban heridos y mallugados, sus rostros parecían tan serenos.

Una cálida brisa les acaricio los rostros y un pétalo de cerezo se posó en sus palmas abiertas. A Sasuke, que permanecía sentado, la luz le bañó desde la cara a las piernas, depositando en su mano izquierda un pétalo pequeñito, de color rosado.

Mientras que a Naruto, la cómoda brisa le cobijó entero, compartiéndole confort y candidez. La mano estirada, aquella que su cuerpo estaba aplastando, fue acariciada por la más dulce luminiscencia. Poco a poco un pétalo de sakura se posó en su mano.

_

* * *

_

Una luz tenue le acaricio la piel. Reaccionó después de que un calorcito agradable le llenó el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para ver en donde se encontraba y la vista de un frondoso paisaje le sorprendió. Se encontraba en la cima de una montaña, y podía ver al fondo un hermoso bosque verde, con arboles grandes y robustos y animales que correteaban de un lado a otro, un lugar totalmente virgen.

_Escucho el cantar de las aves y el sonido que hace el viento cuando recorre la hojarasca. Naruto sonrió al verse envuelto en tanta paz y se recostó entre una alfombra de pasto silvestre. Disfrutando de las caricias de la naturaleza y el olor enervante de las flores. _

—_¿Es agradable verdad? – se levantó presto al escuchar esa voz. Miró con el corazón en la mano a la persona de donde provenían esas palabras. _

_Se atragantó con su saliva y le costó respirar al verle. _

—_Ero-senin… - pronuncio con nostalgia. _

—_Hola Naruto… - el ermitaño de los sapos se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado. —¿Te molesta si me siento?_

—_Cla-Claro que no. – balbuceó. _

—_Ok, pero cierra la boca, mocoso, van a entrar los insectos. – se burló de él, tan animado como siempre. _

—_Ero-senin… tú… - en los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brotar lagrimas. Se abalanzó contra el viejo sanin y le abrazó como si la vida dependiera de ello. _

—_Ya, ya, tranquilo… - le acaricio la cabeza como un abuelo amoroso. _

—_Ero-senin… estás aquí… te extraño muchísimo. – no podía controlarse. _

—_Y yo a ti, Naruto… más de lo que puedes imaginar.- sonrió cariñosamente. _

—_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – se separó de él, para verlo a la cara. — ¿Cómo fue que te derrotaron?_

—_Seguramente ya hablaste con Nagato de esto… - Naruto bajó la mirada. —Simplemente me llegó la hora, Naruto… - le consoló. —Pelee con valor para proteger a mi aldea… hice lo que todo Shinobi haría. Proteger a mi familia, a mi hogar… - colocó la mano en su hombro. —¿Y que me cuentas tú?_

—_No sé que decirte… - se limpio las lagrimas. —Me han derrotado… _

—_¿Quién? – preguntó tan amorosamente, que invitaba a Naruto a responderle sin pena. _

—_Uchiha Madara. _

—_¿Ese viejo lo hizo?_

—_Sí… ahora su poder sobrepasa a cualquiera conocido… Ero-senin, no sé que hacer, tanto Sasuke como yo, fuimos apaleados por ese tipo. _

—_Que curioso que lo menciones. _

—_¿El qué?_

—_El asunto, hijo, el asunto. – sonrió nostálgico Jiraiya. —Por que cuando lo ves más de cerca, representa a la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal. Es como… una profecía. _

—_No te entiendo. _

—_Sasuke y tú luchando juntos para detener a un maldito bastardo. Es un proverbio tan antiguo, Naruto. Los dos hermanos, que se odiaban a muerte, uniéndose para pelear por lo que más aman. _

—_¿Dos hermanos… luchando por lo que más aman? – entonces pensó en las palabras de Sasuke: "Tú serás Hokage… y yo debo restaurar mi clan."_

—_Mira eso. – Jiraiya apuntó al frente y ante la todo lo imposible, del bosque comenzó a dibujarse la silueta de la antigua aldea de la Hoja. Naruto se levantó de la hierba para apreciar la aldea … Oh, su aldea, el lugar donde nació… aquel que se perdió hace mucho tiempo. _

—_Konoha… - musitó. _

—_Así es… - Jiraiya se colocó a su lado. —Observa donde estamos. _

_Naruto sonrió con maravilla al verse parado en las cabezas de los Hokages y exactamente, donde sus pies pisaban, se encontraba la cabeza grabada de un joven. Un joven lleno de esperanza y entusiasmo, lleno de ganas por vivir. Su rostro… _

—_Soy yo… - susurró. _

_Jiraiya asintió. _

—_Naruto. – escuchó la voz de una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Miró los jades de Sakura, quien estaba detrás de él. Con la mano extendida. _

—_Sakura-chan… - musitó. _

_Se acercó a ella, dejando atrás de Jiraiya. El viejo sólo le sonrió, despidiéndose de él y Naruto, con la mano alzada dijo adiós y le agradeció por todo, después corrió para alcanzar a la chica. _

_La persiguió y notó que ella corría a un gran árbol hueco, estaba entrando y rápidamente estiró la mano para alcanzarla. Le tomó la mano y la sacó de ahí, para darse cuenta que no era a Sakura a quien le tomaba la mano, sino a Sasuke, quien le miraba desconcertado. _

—_¿Sasuke?_

_

* * *

_

Pequeñas gotitas de agua se deslizaron por su frente. Cuando estas gotas ya iban por su cuello, el cosquilleo le despertó precipitándolo. Tosió y jadeó ahogado. Abrió los ojos y se rascó los parpados con la mano, sacudiéndose a la vez la ensoñación que poseía.

_Estaba acostado en el suelo de una caverna. Parecía que llovía afuera, por que las gotitas que se habían inmiscuido por la roca eran de lluvia. Estornudó y pasó los brazos por los hombros. _

_Suspiró, aunque no fuera un campo floral, ese lugar le proyectaba mucha paz. Se estiró, como si hubiera estado durmiendo por largo tiempo y se acercó a la salida de la cueva, para ver el lugar en donde se encontraba. _

_Estaba en un bosque, era muy verde. Miró detenidamente todo el contexto y finalmente suspiró con algo parecido al alivio. _

_Se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cuerpo en una pared de la cueva. Esperaría a que la lluvia terminara. _

_Entonces escuchó pasos, eran ligeros, probablemente un niño o una mujer. Cuando la presencia estuvo detrás de él, se levantó y en un flash tomó al invasor por la espalda. _

_Un rayo alumbró la cueva y los ojos de Sasuke sintieron el escozor de las lágrimas. _

—_Sa-Sakura… - musitó, soltándola de inmediato. _

_Ella vestía de blanco, una kimono blanco y casual. Se volteó para mirar, sonreía, era una preciosa sonrisa. _

_Lo miró con ternura y se lanzó por sus labios, depositando un casto y cálido beso. Él la abrazó con ahincó y profundizó más pasionalmente el beso, provocándole escalofríos a la joven y a él también. _

_Pasó sus manos por su cintura y espalda, tocó y tocó a toda ella, quería sentirla, quería asegurarse que no era una ilusión, que no era una treta cruel de su mente. _

_Pero ella era real, estaba ahí, lo besaba y suspiraba como siempre lo había hecho en sus encuentros. _

_Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron. Sasuke no pudo evitar volverla a besar y derramar tiernas lágrimas por ella. _

_La abrazó contra su pecho y metió la cabeza en su cuello, como solía hacerlo. Respiró entrecortado y finalmente le dijo algo. _

—_Por favor… perdóname, Sakura. – sonó su nariz. —Sé que cometí un error… perdóname por favor. – Sasuke lloraba, lloraba en sus brazos. _

_Como respuesta, ella lo aferró más fuerza. _

_Se separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, su Sakura le sonreía con calidez. Sasuke volvió a sentir la vida en su interior, volvió a sentir su alma. _

—_¿No dirás nada? – preguntó cohibido. Sakura le besó los labios. Dándole a entender algo que con palabras se le hacía imposible. _

_Después de eso, se separó de él, caminando al interior de la cueva. Sasuke le siguió inevitablemente. Se adentraron hasta el fondo y ahí, ella apuntó con su mano el techo del lugar. _

_Había grietas y posibles salidas. Sasuke reconoció el lugar… ese era el lugar en donde vio a Sakura por ultima vez. _

—_¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?_

_Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él. Caminaron por un túnel negro, en cuyo fondo, una luz blanca y cegadora los esperaba. _

_Sakura lo había sacado, literalmente, de la oscuridad. _

_Y cuando atravesaron el umbral, el muchacho se dio cuenta que no era a Sakura a quien le daba la mano, sino a Naruto, quien lo miraba igual de sorprendido que él. _

—_¿Sasuke? – el rubio le llamó. _

—_Naruto. _

_Entonces lo entendieron. Se voltearon hacia su derecha, para ver a Sakura recargada en el árbol, sonriéndoles a ambos. Se acercó y colocó su blanca mano sobre las de ellos. Después de eso, los miró a los dos._

—_Los estaba buscando… chicos. _

—_Sakura-chan…_

—_Sakura. _

—_¿Qué esperan…? Si no se dan prisa, llegaremos tarde a nuestra misión, no querrán llegar tan tarde como Kakashi-sensei, ¿Verdad?_

_Los jóvenes se miraron y se sonrieron. _

—_No, Sakura-chan, tienes razón. – le contestó con voz apacible, Naruto. _

—_Así es… vamos, tenemos una misión que cumplir. _

Y sus cuerpos cobraron vida, las manos se cerraron al mismo tiempo, tomando aquel cálido chakra que Sakura les había dado desde el fondo de su corazón.

Los ojos de Naruto se encendieron en una tormenta de chakra y a Sasuke, los relámpagos le reanimaron con gran virtud.

* * *

Los estragos se multiplicaron en el flanco de los ninjas de Konoha.

Su líder era Kakashi y su ejército era aquellos que había sido reunido por las promesas de un nuevo comienzo. Las energías chocaban como colosos en una pelea mitológica.

Los grandes remolinos de chakra provocados por los integrantes de Konoha no eran nada comparado con los poderosos arranques de Madara. Ese clon era tremendamente resistente, los ataques físicos de los Hyuuga y de Rock Lee no llegaban nunca a los sitios supuestos, las armas de TenTen se desintegraban como cenizas al contacto, ni los colmillos de Kiba y Akamaru pudieron penetrar su fortaleza de chakra.

Cabía destacas que tampoco sirvieron las bombas o los ninjutsus a distancia. Shino se sintió abatido al ver que sus insectos morían con sólo acercarse.

Sanosuke fue posicionado por Kakashi en la parte trasera, tenía una leve sospecha de que a parte de todo el desastre causado, le buscaba a él.

—¡Raikiri! – atacó con ambos brazos, mostrando sus agallas. Pero en vez de eso, sólo chocó con una pared invisible de chakra. Molesto, comenzó a golpear con sus puños envueltos en relámpagos esa barrera.

—No interfieras, Hatake. – la copia espiró su mano deforme y lo tomó del cuello.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! – Shikamaru usó su sombra para parar al enemigo, pero… se sorprendió al ver que ni su jutsu funcionaba.

—No seas tonto muchacho, jamás podrás detener el poder infinito.

La tierra le atacó, el Nara se volvió desorientado, esquivando los bloques de tierra que defendía a aquel fenómeno.

—¡Suelta a mi tío! – Sanosuke se defendió con dos kunais que lanzó contra la cara de su contrincante. El clon no movió ni un musculo, las armas perdieron sus propiedades al contacto.

—Me harte de ustedes. – lanzó a Kakashi hacia el niño.

—¡Tío Kakashi!

—¡Sanosuke, cúbrete! – gritaron, entones apareció la garra de Madara sobre su cabeza. Descendía con coraje, el pequeño abrazó el brazo de Kakashi y esperó la agresividad.

Pero, nunca la sintió… levantó la cabeza y observó que la copia estaba quieta, parecía posar. Comenzó a convulsionarse tan arrebatadoramente horrible que los ninjas se acercaron in fraganti para retirar a sus amigos cerca de esa cosa.

—¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó Lee, al ver como la copia se deformaba.

Notaron que lo mismo pasaba con las demás copias. Entonces, inevitablemente sus expectativas fueron a parar hacia el Madara original.

Lo que vieron les causo estremecimiento, pues el cuerpo de Madara estaba exageradamente hinchado. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar a borbotones, de su boca un líquido negro, parecido en densidad a la sangre surgió arrolladoramente.

Los brazos de Madara se hicieron más pequeños y después se hacían grandes. Su cabeza se sacudía con fuerza y un brutal espasmo le arremolinaba la espalda.

Nadia había visto tal cosa.

—¡¿Qué… me pasa? – escucharon gruñir al Uchiha, al parecer, nunca se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era una bomba de tiempo. Era ese el instante que había predicho el Kyuubi, el momento en el que exploraría por el abasto ilimitado de poder dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

—¡Miren eso! – avisó ruidosamente un ninja de Suna.

Todas las miradas fueron traspasadas de Madara hacia los dos cuerpos que brillaban imponentemente.

—¡Son Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto! – gritó la Mizukage al reconocerlos.

Los cuerpos de los jóvenes ardían en chakra.

Sus ojos recobraron la vida y se levantaron del sitio en donde estaban. El chakra era tan inmenso que se provocaba tronidos al chocar con el aire.

Sasuke comenzó a hacer sellos y se colocó en una pose muy conocida en él.

Naruto estiró la mano derecha, y espirales contrarias de energía formaron una hermosa esfera azul.

—Es la hora… - dijo Sasuke.

—Toda su fuerza está conmigo. – agregó Naruto.

Entre los luceros se apreciaron varias sombras.

Detrás de Sasuke, siluetas con rojizos ojos.

Detrás de Naruto, seis sombras con flamas en el pecho.

La luz se concentró en los jóvenes. Madara los miró con sus orbes desorbitados, pudo apreciar, sin ningún tipo de dificultad a los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Todos los ojos estaban posados en él, su mirar cargado de rencor.

—¿Por qué…? – balbuceó con voz distorsionada. —Por qué siguen a ese mocoso… yo soy su líder.

—Tú dejaste de ser su líder en el momento en que la oscuridad se apodero de tu alma. – le respondió Sasuke. Las siluetas se juntaron detrás de él, comenzaron a hacerse visibles. Todos aquellos que habían muerto en esas estúpidas disputas políticas, todos aquellos que fueron asesinados por una injusta orden.

Itachi encabezaba al gran tumulto de personas y a su lado estaban Fugaku, Mikoto… y su hermano menor, Izuna Uchiha.

—Izuna… - musitó, estaba llorando, pero no por que sintiera un sentimiento que le provocara tal reacción, sino por que sus lagrimales estaban destrozados y no podían controlar el flujo de agua.

—Este es tu fin, Uchiha Madara. – escuchó claramente la voz de Naruto. Lo volteó a mirar.

—Tiene los ojos de… Hashirama. – rebatió con odio. Como si los hubiera invocado observó a todos aquellos Kages que habían gobernado Konoha. Estaban detrás de Naruto, desde el primero hasta el sexto.

—Es momento que esta pelee termine, Madara. – la voz de Naruto se había transformado por segundos en la de Shodaime.

—Hashirama… - siseó. Alargó una de sus brazos en su dirección, intentando alcanzarlo. Pero al notar que jamás lo alcanzaría, desistió. Parecía resignado. —No importa…- habló compungido. —No importa cuando lo intenten, yo jamás seré destruido, mi alma se quedara aquí, y les prometo que el odio nunca abandonara sus corazones.

—No hagas promesas… que no puedas cumplir, Madara. – Pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Itachi, cuando se volteo a la dirección de donde venía la voz, sólo se encontró con la cara de Sasuke.

—¡Uchiha Madara, desaparece! – gritaron los amigos al mismo tiempo.

Corrieron contra el hombre que estaba en ebullición.

—¡No, no, no pueden… soy más poderoso! – gritó presa de un miedo único. Por más doloroso que fuera, no quería morir…

El chakra cobijo a los muchachos. Se acercaron envueltos en una tempestad ardiente.

—¡Chidori!

—¡Rasengan!

Y todo se volvió blanco. Un gran estallido hizo acto de presencia y los gritos de Madara y las siluetas de Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sasuke abrió los ojos, se percató que estaba en un lugar completamente vacio… estaba en la nada. Quiso mover sus extremidades, pero descubrió que tenía la mano izquierda enterrada en algo. Cuando miró el origen del problema se topó con el cuerpo casi descuartizado de Madara. Sólo su torso, hombros y cabeza estaban completos, sus brazos y piernas yacían casi borrados.

Buscó a alguien más y encontró a Naruto, mirando de la misma manera que él a Madara, su mano derecha estaba enterrada en el cuerpo del viejo Uchiha.

—Naruto…- lo llamó con una voz muy baja.

—Sasuke. – le respondió él, su voz era sería.

Escucharon pasos. Eran pesados, como los de un anciano, miraron absortos a un hombre de armadura antigua. Una mascara de Oni y ojos grises, un Rin'negan bien desarrollado, poderoso, y un caminar solemne.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el cuerpo de Madara reaccionó, y su cabeza se inclinó un poco para poder ver a aquel ninja que se le reconoció como dios.

—Rikudou Sennin. – esbozó en un lastimero tono.

Los pasos del ente se detuvieron una vez que estuvo parado enfrente. Naruto y Sasuke estaban paralizados, mirando lo que sucedía.

El gran ermitaño miró a Madara por dos segundos y después, levantó un brazo llevándolo a la espalda y sacó una espada. Sin esperar más, cortó con su filo desde la cabeza hasta el ombligo al Uchiha y ante esto, la sangre se roció a chorro en la atmosfera.

Los dos muchachos se cubrieron los ojos para evitar que la sangre les cayera.

Después de esto escucharon el sonido de una espada que es enfundada. Miraron a Rikudou. El sabio cerró los ojos y luego miró a los chicos.

—Se terminó. – habló. —El odio… acabó. – y ante la sorpresa de los jóvenes, posó sus manos en cada uno de sus hombros.

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Madara comenzó a desaparecer en una cortina de ceniza. Notaron en seguido que, sus manos seguían aferradas a algo. Entonces, cuando la ceniza se desvaneció las descubrieron entrelazadas en un apretón.

Naruto buscó a Sasuke y éste le miró sorprendido.

Entendieron pues, a lo que se refería el ermitaño.

Existía la leyenda de que el poderoso Rikudou, antes de morir le había confía su poder a dos jóvenes, de los cuales se creía eran sus hijos. Aquellos jóvenes serían los fundadores de los más poderosos clanes que existieron en su época. Uchiha y Senju.

Dicen que Rikudou le confió su legado al menor de sus hijos. Provocando la ira del mayor… con el tiempo, los descendientes de mayor fueron llamados Uchiha, los del menor Senju.

Los herederos actuales de esa lucha se podían proyectar en Naruto y Sasuke…

Dos caminos que iniciaron del mismo punto, separados por el odio y la envidia, volvían a unificarse en uno solo.

Y ante este acontecimiento, antiguos enemigos aparecieron, el Clan Uchiha y los Hokages estaban con ellos.

Los Hokages del lado de Naruto, los Uchiha del lado de Sasuke.

Naruto miró sus antecesores y sonrió con alegría al ver a su padre, al ver a Tsunade… encaró a Sasuke, quien también apreciaba a sus familiares.

Itachi y Fugaku le sonreían, su madre lo miraba con ternura.

—Esto debe terminar de una vez por todas, ¿No crees Sasuke?

—Así es… Naruto. – Sasuke lo encaró.

Apretaron sus manos y ante esto. Las siluetas que estaban detrás de ellos se acercaron hacia las otras, extendiendo sus manos y dándose paz, después de tanto tiempo.

—Muy bien hecho, hijo mío. – Naruto miró a su padre, quien se colocó a su derecha y le posaba amistosamente su mano en la cabeza.

—No cabe duda… eres mi hijo. – Fugaku colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Sasuke.

Las lágrimas de alegría se desbordaron por los ojos de Naruto. Sasuke sintió la calidez de esas lágrimas también.

Escucharon entones los pasos del sabio. Se estaba alejando. Su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en un sendero de luz y antes de que se fuera por completo, se giró, quitándose la mascara y sonriendo hacia el nuevo futuro que vendría.

Dejó caer la mascara y ante esta señal, los espíritus le siguieron, quedando Naruto y Sasuke, mirándolos como se marchaban con Rikuduo.

Los amigos se miraron el uno al otro. En todo lo ocurrido, no habían soltado sus manos.

—¿Y ahora que… Naruto?

—Nuestro futuro… hermano, nuestro futuro.

Y se soltaron las manos, dejándose llevar por un viento cálido y cerrando los ojos en una atmosfera de paz.

* * *

Un aroma a fruta y el sonido del viento entre las hojas le colmó los oídos trayéndolo a la realidad. Removió la nariz con algo de molestia, la lucecita que al principio había sido agradable comenzaba a hacerse enfadosa. Arrugó los parpados ante la clara evidencia de que despertaría.

Movió los dedos de su mano izquierda, podía sentir aun la mano de Naruto, apretándole en un pacto de paz. Abrió al fin los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, tapado con algunas frazadas y al lado de una ventana.

Ladeo el rostro y se encontró una mesita de noche con un frutero repleto. He ahí el olor a frutas. Intentó mover su mano para alcanzar un melocotón, pero una descarga lo detuvo, a pesar de todo y seguía muy cansado.

Intentó articular sus pies y estos le respondiendo satisfactoriamente. Esperó un tiempo para checar su respiración, el golpe de Madara le había dejado preocupado, así que no hizo otra cosa más que asegurarse de que su pecho ejecutaba bien sus movimientos respiratorios.

—Creo que todo está bien… - susurró. Su voz sonó encamorrada, como siempre, cuando uno duerme harto tiempo.

Forzó sus músculos y logró sentarse en la cama. Suspiró, no dolió tanto, como pensó.

Llevó los pies a la orilla de la cama y cuando se puso de pie, un temblor prematuro le tambaleó todo el cuerpo. Rápidamente se agarró de la mesita para detenerse. Recuperó el equilibrio, estiró los músculos de su espalda y cuello.

Caminó un poco, sí, el equilibrio no era malo, podía caminar.

Se acercó a la puerta y se dio cuenta que esta era muy pequeña. Sin decir nada se agachó y salió por ahí. Cuando e fijó en el exterior se topó con una selva húmeda y atiborrada de vegetación.

Escuchó como si un recipiente de madera con agua se cayera. Giró su vista y vio un sapo, alzó una ceja. El sapo estaba con cara de espanto.

—Es-Está de pie… - masculló.

—Disculpa… ¿Podrías decirme en donde est-?- no pudo terminar la pregunta, el animal se fue saltando apresurado. —Hmp, que maleducado. – miró una vez más y escuchó más pasos que venían hacia él.

—¡Sasuke! – era la voz de Naruto. Le encaró, éste estaba totalmente pálido, mirándolo con un asombro interminable.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, dobe? Tienes cara de haber visto un espanto.

—Oh, lo siento… lo siento. ¡No puedo creer que estés despierto! – se abalanzó contra él y lo abrazó enérgicamente.

—¡Naruto, Naruto, por favor…! – forcejeó para quitárselo de encima.

—¡Estoy muy feliz! – lo apretaba más.

—¡Naruto… entiende que no todos poseemos un bijuu sanador dentro de nosotros! – le regañó.

—¡Ah, es cierto! – lo soltó de inmediato. —Lo siento, teme…

—Hmp, no importa. – se acomodó la ropa.

—¿Oto-san? – Sasuke sintió una corriente eléctrica al escuchar la voz de su hijo.

—Sanosuke… - rápidamente lo miró. Estaba muy contento en ese momento.

—¡Oto-san! – el niño corrió hacía él, Sasuke se agachó y lo abrazó efusivamente. —¡Estás despierto, estás despierto! – tallaba su carita con el pecho de Sasuke.

—Sí, hijo… estoy aquí… - musitó, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Se separaron el niño tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke le limpio sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

—Vaya, estás más alto… - le aludió, el niño sonrió.

—Sí, he crecido un poco… Después de todo, ahora tengo seis años.

—¿Seis años? – el recordaba que su hijo tenía sólo cinco.

—Estuviste en coma por siete meses, Sasuke. – le informó Naruto.

—¿Tanto tiempo? – Sasuke sintió un remordimiento.

—¡Pero ahora eso no importa! – el niño volvió a abrazarlo. —Estás aquí, y estás bien… eso es lo que importa, ¿Verdad, Oto-san?

—… Sí, así es, Sanosuke. – le acaricio la cabeza.

—Por cierto, Sasuke… hay alguien que quiere verte.

* * *

Aunque estuviera en una tierra en donde los sapos gobernaban, no podía negar que el lugar no era para nada feo. Se hallaba sentada en un campo de flores, estaba muy a gusto, de bajo de un enorme cerezo que según los sapos, había tenido la enorme suerte de crecer ahí.

Estuvo viniendo por los últimos siete meses, desde el día en el que Sasuke y Naruto fueron traídos por Fukasaku. Ambos estaban en coma, y como era de esperarse, Naruto sólo estuvo en coma tres meses, mientras que Sasuke no despertaba.

Bajó la mirada, recogió una flor y la admiró el aroma de dicha flor. Suspiró, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

—¡Oka-san! – Sakura escuchó los gritos de Sanosuke. El niño se acercó y se abrazó a la espalda de su madre.

—Hola, mi niño… - Sakura se giró donde él para darle un beso en la frente.

—Oka-san, al fin te encuentro, te he estado _buscando_…

—Bueno, ya me encontraste… ¿Para que me buscabas?

—Es por que…

—Sakura. – entonces ella se paralizó por completo. Su espalda se tensó e inevitablemente se giró, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lo que vio la dejó helada. Sin poder reaccionar. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a respirar continuamente, su mente estaba incrédula…

—Sasuke… - musitó.

Sasuke sólo la miró con nostalgia, extrañaba su voz.

—Sakura… - se acercó a ella, un poco.

Ella también, estuvo frente a frente, sin poder creerlo. Tocó sus facciones, su pecho, y finalmente su cabello. Era real, era realmente Sasuke…

Sin pensarlo de nuevo se abrazó a él como si la vida le fuera en ellos. Y sin esperar más le besó con tanto amor, con tanta desesperación y pasión que cayeron de rodillas al pasto y no se dejaron de besar.

Sanosuke miraba la escena con un sentimiento difícil de describir.

—Ven, Sanosuke-chan, hay que dejarlos un tiempo a solas. – Naruto había aparecido a su lado y le tomó la mano, para llevárselo de ahí.

Mientras tanto, las lágrimas se desbordaban por los ojos de Sakura, y Sasuke, presa de tantas emociones también comenzó a llorar.

Cuando por fin se separaron por oxigeno y se miraron las caras, no hicieron otra cosa más que volverse a besar.

Sasuke se aferró a ella, la apretó hacia su pecho, Sakura, solamente se dejó llevar, deseaba tanto estar cerca de su corazón.

—Sakura… - jadeó Sasuke, mientras colaba su cara entre su cuello. Ese era su lugar favorito. —Por favor… perdóname, cometí muchos errores… sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero…

—Shh. – Sakura colocó un dedo en sus labios. —Ya nada de eso importa. – Seguía llorando. —Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver… Sasuke-kun. – estaba sonrojada. —Ahora moriría tranquila al saber que por fin pude encontrarte.

—Yo aceptaría la peor condena, por sólo mirar tus ojos. Te amo, Sakura, te amo más de lo que te amaba antes… y te seguiré amando hasta el día en el que las estrellas caigan de los cielos.

Sakura no pudo evitar dejar correr las lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo, Sasuke… durante todos estos años no he hecho más que aumentar este sentimiento… sabía que un día regresarías, lo sabía… por eso, mantuve mi promesa de que a pasar de todo, nada cambiaría en mi corazón.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz… - le besó en los labios.

—Y tú a mí… - ella le volvió a besar.

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonriendo como dos jóvenes enamorados.

Estaban seguros que ahora, podrían amarse para toda la vida. Ahora que las peleas habían terminado, ahora que el mundo rebozaba de una paz inmaculada, su amor podría crecer más y más y no existiría nada que los pudiera separar… nunca más.

Y si eso llegara a suceder, si por obra del destino, sus vidas volvían a separarse, no descansarían hasta volverse a encontrar.

Por que ese era su amor, por que ni la guerra ni la muerte los pudo separar.

Y ahora, justos, mirarían hacia el futuro. Un futuro nuevo y lleno de luz.

—¿Qué pasara después, Sasuke-kun?

—El futuro, Sakura… nuestro futuro.

**Fin. **

**Bien, este fic a llegado a su fin... Estoy hartemente contenta, pues el trabajo ha sido mucho y ha valido la pena. A todas las personas que leyeron este fic les debo un gran gracias, y a todos aquellos que comentaron, tambien. **

**Amigos, este fic ha sido un desafio personal, pues implementar tantas batallas fue un reto a mi misma, pero me alegra que lo haya logrado tan satisfactoriamente. **

**No me queda más que decir que un gracias por todo y mi tan afamada pregunta. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo: Vida es.**

_

* * *

Esa noche llovían horriblemente, los sapos cantaban debido a la presencia de la lluvia. El sonido de estos animales le daba una extraña sensación de desolación. _

_Esa tarde, después de que Chima y Fukasaku la habían traído a cuestas a su habitación, volvió a despertar, seguía en un estado convaleciente, pero ya podía comer y permanecer despierta. Según Fukasaku, el sabio sapo ella había llegado al templo y había murmurado ciertas palabras, que después de un rato, se silenciaron y cayó al suelo desmayada, no antes sin que un poco de chakra suyo desapareciera en el aire._

_Nunca comprendió lo que realmente había pasado, solamente podía confirmar su desesperación, pues ciertamente después de ver a Naruto marchar la angustia se había posesionado de ella y le hizo caer en un profundo sueño. Quizás esa era la manera en la que su cuerpo le anestesiaba en situaciones como estas… eso o que estaba muy enferma. _

—_¡Los encontró! – escuchó los avisos de Chima, que venían desde la entrada de la casa. Ella estaba recostada en la cama. Los gritos de Chima la hicieron levantarse enseguida, sin preocuparse si estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. _

—_¡Rápido, ponlos aquí! – gritó la anciana. Sakura no pudo evitar la curiosidad y puso manos a la obra para caminar hacia donde sucedía el escándalo. _

—_Ten cuidado, Chima, están en estado crítico. – esa era la voz de Fukasaku. —Casi no respiran. _

_Sakura se apresuró y al cruzar el arco de la puerta se llevó las manos a la boca para retener un grito de sorpresa. _

_Los sapos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se voltearon sorprendidos. _

—_Sakura-san, por favor vaya a recostarse, no están en condiciones para… - intentó convencerle Fukasaku, pero ella lo interrumpió. _

—_¡¿Quién les hizo esto? – gritó, histérica. _

—_Sakura-san, por favor no grite…_

—_¡Por dios! – iba a dar otro paso pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se detuvo del marco de la puerta, para evitar cualquier baja. _

—_¡Sakura-san! – Chima la regañó. —Por favor, lo que menos necesitamos es más heridos. _

—_Lo siento… Chima-san… - tragó saliva. _

_En frente de ella yacían los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke, estaban totalmente mallugados, golpeados y llenos de heridas abiertas. _

_No podía concebir todo aquello, así como el hecho de que volvía a ver a Sasuke al fin en un estado muy decadente. Si así estaba Sasuke, sólo espera que…_

—_¡¿Y Sanosuke? – se levantó ante la negligencia de sus músculos. _

—_¿Sanosuke? – Fukasaku ladeó la cabeza. _

—_¡Mi hijo! – cabeceó a todos lados, buscándolo por la casa. _

—_Sakura-san… no había ningún niño cerca…_

—_¡¿Qué dice? – se volvió desesperada. _

—_Cálmese, Sakura-san… - Chima le sostuvo de una pierna. —Estoy segura que su hijo está bien, por favor, vaya a recostarse. _

—_¡No, no, quiero ver a mi hijo! – atravesó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta principal. _

_Saldría a buscarlo, no estaba consiente de lo que hacia. _

—_Sakura. – ni bien iba saliendo cuando escuchó una voz conocida. Se viró y encontró a Kakashi, en la puerta de entrada, con el niño en brazos. _

—_Kakashi-sensei… - musitó. Luego miró a su hijo y se lo arrebató en un abrazo desesperado. —Sanosuke, Sanosuke… - musitaba, mientras lo agolpaba a su pecho. —Mi pequeño, mi bebé… - le llenaba la frente de besos. El pequeño estaba dormido. _

—_Sakura. – levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de Ino, entonces reconoció a los demás… Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Sai, Konohamaru, TenTen… todos estaban ahí, la miraban con un deje de ternura y felicidad. Era como un sueño, como la luz al final de un túnel. _

—_Chicos… - musitó, las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos. —Están… aquí… _

—_¡Sakura!- Ino se lanzó hacia donde estaba ella y la cobijó en sus brazos, abrazándole con devoción y sosteniéndola, pues de un momento a otro su cuerpo perdió toda la fuerza que tenían. _

—_¿O-Oka-san? – desvió la vista hacia su hijo, quien abría los ojitos._

—_Sanosuke-chan… - su voz sonó tan aterciopelada que el niño la reconoció en seguida. _

—_¡Oka-san! – el niño espabiló de inmediato y se prendió de su madre, llorando, aferrándose a ella. —Mami, mami… te encontré, te encontré… - tanto fueron los sentimientos encontrados que los integrantes de Konoha sintieron la calidez de las lagrimas. _

—_Mi bebé… - Sakura acarició su cabello. _

—_Pensé que jamás volvería a verte… _

—_Aquí estoy, mi amor, nunca nos volveremos a separar, te lo juro, te lo juro. – Sakura también lloraba. _

—_Mamá… - la abrazaba más. —Oto-san me trajo, el prometió que te encontraríamos y lo cumplió. – dijo entre su conmoción. —Pero… papá está…_

_Sakura giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, acostado en el piso, pálido y con una pausaba respiración. Entonces sintió el escozor de las lágrimas de nuevo y con ayuda de Ino se arrodilló a su lado. _

_Lo miró y sintió una calidez máxima en su pecho. _

—_Gracias, muchas gracias, Sasuke. – y descendió depositando un beso en sus labios. _

—Buenos días a ti también. – escuchó la voz de Sasuke y abrió los ojos. ¿Buenos días? Sasuke sonrió y le besó en los labios.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Me acabas de besar, ¿Esperabas que no te regresara el favor? – completó Sasuke, al verla confundida.

—Estaba soñando… aunque sería más un recuerdo. – bostezó, estirando su brazos para luego posarlos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke.

—¿Y que soñabas? – le preguntó este.

—La vez en la que Naruto y tú llegaron con Fukasaku…

—Ah, esa vez. – Sakura ya le había comentado antes los sucesos de ese día. Se lo sabía casi de memoria.

—Sí, esa vez… es que, supongo que me impactó mucho.

—Posiblemente. – se acercó más a ella y ocultó su cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho de la mañana.

—Pensé que sería más tarde.

—¿Querías ir a algún lado?

—No realmente.

—Recuerda que tenemos que hacer tantas cosas… - rodó los ojos, algo fastidiado.

—Pero es parte de "nuestro futuro", querido. – le recordó ella, sonriéndole muy cerca de la nariz.

—Sí, sí, el futuro… - él también sonrió.

Sin esperar nada a cambio le dio un beso en los labios de amor puro. Ella le correspondió, agradada. Apegó más sus cuerpos para hacer más intimas las caricias.

Las manos de Sasuke se desplazaron por su cintura, tocando cuidadosamente cada recoveco de su cuerpo. En respuesta, Sakura gimió sobre los labios del moreno. Ella no esperó más aviso, introdujo una pierna entre las de Sasuke, invitándole a cosas más serías y pecaminosas.

El Uchiha sonrió sobre su blanca piel pues le besaba el cuello. Al darse por advertido de las intenciones de todo aquel toqueteó, se giró sobre si, para posarse sobre ella. La sabana descendió, mostrando su musculoso pecho. Una cicatriz ubicada en el centro de su caja torácica le servía como recuerdo de aquella gran batalla contra el destino.

Sintió las finas manos de Sakura, acariciando la potente quemadura que habría de tatuar permanentemente su piel. Sasuke la dejó, mirando entretenido cómo parecía contornear con sus dedos la imagen de tan estruendoso golpe.

—Lo admito, este en especial me dolió mucho. – se refería al golpe por supuesto.

—Nunca me cansare de tocarla. – y ella a la cicatriz.

—¿Ah sí? – sonrió lascivamente. —Entonces me das la libertad de tocarte también a mi antojo. – llevó las manos a los pechos de ella, acariciando la punta de sus pezones. Ella sintió una corriente eléctrica que le pasaba sabrosamente por el cuerpo.

Ella lo miró con desafío, ¿Hasta donde podría llegar? Desde luego eso ya lo sabía, pero le gustaba idear esa pregunta siempre que se encontraban juntos.

Sasuke remplazó sus manos por su boca, ella gimió más sonoramente cuando la lengua de Sasuke pasaba, tan cálida como siempre, por sus cumbres, ocasionando esa excitación tan grandiosa.

—Y no es lo único que sé hacer con mi lengua. – susurró sensualmente mientras lamía detrás de su oreja. La piel se le erizó a la pobre chica, rápidamente llevó sus manos a los abdominales del Uchiha, tocó detenidamente, remarcando los hermosos cuadros que se tensaban con los movimientos de muchacho.

—¿Por qué no me muestras? – dijo ella, con lujuria.

—Eso sería todo un placer. – aventuró su lengua desde su cuello hasta sus pechos y acaricio delicadamente con sus dedos la sensible y sonrosada piel de ella. Ella gemía y se apretaba más a Sasuke. Excitada por tanta ternura, le dio un vuelco a las cosas, posándose sobre él, acariciando con sus manos sus músculos y tallando sus senos contra el pecho del Uchiha, proporcionándole cargas eléctricas incitantes.

El hombre se relamió los labios, todo aquel jugueteó le estaba invitando a entrar en ella y perderse en un mundo de caricias y placer.

—Creo… que ya ha sido demasiado. – jadeó, cuando sintió cómo Sakura se tallada contra su entrepierna con maldad.

—¿En serio? Yo a penas empiezo. – bajó lentamente sus manos hasta la parte más sensible del Uchiha. Sasuke se encontraba perdido en un mar de sensaciones, así que cuando sintió las caricias sobre su entrepierna se volvió loco de remate.

Le tomó de las muñecas y la volteó, separando sin miramientos sus piernas con una rodilla y acomodándose entre sus piernas. Ella mordió su labio inferior, intuyendo lo que vendría.

Suave y deliciosamente se deslizó hacia dentro de ella, la mujer gimió extasiada cuando la fricción se hizo apresurada. Acaricio los cabellos de Sasuke, tan extasiada, que no le importaba lo demás.

El Uchiha embistió fuerte en un vaivén rítmico. Ella movía sus caderas, ayudando a que la penetración fuera más placentera. Cada vez arremetía con más fuerza, lo que volvía a Sakura, Sasuke se agacho a donde ella y le besó intensamente los labios, después, lamia sus pechos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sakura estaba disfrutando de un placer inminente, se volvía loca y los gemidos comprobada tal cosa.

Entonces Sasuke embistió dos veces más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en una convulsión placentera. El chico se recostó sobre ella, satisfecho y ella lo abrazó hacia su pecho, gustosa.

—Jamás me cansare de esto. – susurró el muchacho a ella.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Salió de ella y se posó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su pecho para que descansara. La paz que se instaló en esa cama se volvió tan embriagante que volvieron a quedarse dormidos.

* * *

—¡Buenos días, Sanosuke-chan! – Naruto se encontraba en la puerta, tan sonriente como siempre. Sanosuke estaba del otro lado, tallándose el ojo con somnolencia.

—Naruto-oji-san. – el niño bostezó.

—Que barbaridad, son las diez de la mañana y en tu casa siguen tan dormidos como un montón de piedras. – realmente las analogías de Naruto no era muy buenas, pero que le vamos a hacer.

—Je, lo siento, tío, es que ayer en la noche estuvimos contando cuentos y esas cosas, y nos acostamos tarde.

—¿Sakura-chan les contó cuentos?

—Sí, mi mami… Amm, mi papá no sabía muchos.

—Uff, no me extraña, con lo amargado de que es… - inesperadamente una cuchara se le clavó en la frente. Naruto gritó desesperada, sacándose el utensilio.

—A quien le llamas amargado, dobe… - Sasuke lo miraba con cara de pocos amigo unos metros atrás de su hijo.

—¡Oto-san, buenos días! – el niño le abrazó de la cintura.

—Buenos días, Sanosuke… - le acaricio amorosamente la cabeza.

—Aww, es toda escena de una familia feliz. – comentó Naruto.

—Hmp. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – tan agresivo como siempre.

—Oh, sí, quería que vinieras conmigo, tenemos algunas cosas que ver, con el cuento que hoy empieza la mudanza.

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. – se dirigió a su hijo. —Sanosuke, dile a tu madre que fui con Naruto.

—Claro, ¿Sigue dormida?

—Ajá.

—¡¿Ah? – Naruto le pegó amistosamente con el codo. —¿Y eso, por que Sakura-chan está tan cansada?

—No te importa. – lo miró asesinamente.

—Ejem, sí, es verdad… Bueno, Sanosuke-chan, nos vemos.

El niño los despidió desde la entrada y ellos se alejaron poco a poco.

La vida en el Monte Myobokuzan era agradable, desde que Sasuke había despertado, los habitantes de Konoha ya habían empezado con algunas reconstrucciones, algunos incluso se habían ido del Monte hacía semanas para atender cosas de asunto mayor.

Como Shino, a quien le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo, pero debido a que los anfibios se mostraban muy interesados en sus insectos y también el hecho de que debía buscar a su clan para comunicarles lo ocurrido, se fue.

Kiba lo acompañó, tenía que ir a contarle a su familia de la victoria de Konoha sobre Madara, aunque bueno, bien sabemos que en realidad fue una victoria para todo el mundo ninja.

En cuanto a los otros, se quedaron el tiempo necesario en el Monte Myobokuzan para sanar. Kakashi se encontraba ahí también, pasaba el día descansado cerca de la cascada, sin preocuparse y sanando del tremendo daño corporal que le había acarreado el usar las ocho puertas.

Konohamaru tenía tres días que había partido, decidido a encontrar a Kurenai y a su primo, tenían que informarles el resultado de la guerra.

Ino y Shikamaru permanecieron ahí, era muy evidente que el flojo de Shikamaru sentiría pereza de movilizarse después de unos días de descanso.

Los Hyuuga se habían despedido hacía cuatro meses de Naruto, después de que el aludido recuperó la conciencia, Hinata le expresó de manera tímida que necesitaban regresar a donde el resto de su clan, pues, que cuando Kakashi los había interceptado aquella vez, se fueron sin siquiera decir.

Eso había sido una sorpresa para Naruto, pues pensaba que Hinata y Neji eran personas de formalidades y orden. Sin embargo, entendió de inmediato que la ocasión lo ameritaba. De igual manera, Lee y TenTen se fueron con ellos.

—Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan… - Fukasaku los saludó.

—Fukasaku-sama… - saludó Sasuke.

—¡Ya lo traje, anciano! – Naruto era muy imprudente algunas veces.

—Muy bien. – el sapo solo negó con aprecio, Naruto nunca cambiaría y eso era una bendición. —Que bueno que llegan, les quiero informar que se abrirá un portal para que puedan regresar. Espero que ya estén preparados.

—Sí. – Naruto contestó por los dos.

—De acuerdo, díganle a todos los humanos que se encuentre aquí que ya es hora de partir.

—¿Ya? – Naruto se sorprendió. —Y ni siquiera desayune…

—Es menester que partan Naruto-chan, tú muy bien sabes que permanecer mucho tiempo aquí tiene sus consecuencias.

—¿Cómo cuales? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

—¡Ah, cosas menores…! – Obviamente no le iba a decir que si ingerías sin purificación el agua de aquí te convertías en sapo, o que los alimentos siempre son crudos, cosa que nunca les quiso decir a sus compañeros, para que pudieran comer en paz.

—Bueno, una vez que reúnas a todos los humanos, deberán ir al templo del Viejo Sabio. ¿Está entendido?

—Perfectamente.

—Ok, les esperare allá.

Los jóvenes se miraron un momento y después suspiraron, el estar ahí había sido lindo, pero ahora era mejor regresar a donde pertenecían.

Exactamente al medio día, los ninjas estaban reunidos en el templo, esperando a Fukasaku.

—¿Están todos? – El anciano fue oportuno.

—Sí, todos listos. – Naruto volvió a responder por todos, últimamente se le veía muy contento.

—Está bien, el sabio tiene algo que decirles. – Todos los ojos se fijaron en el viejo sapo que, sin mucho que perder, abrió sus ojos y miró atentamente a los humanos.

—¿Cómo se encuentran todos?

—Estamos bien, gracias… - respondieron por inercia.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. – sonrió el sapo. —Esto es una despedida, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, les deseó suerte.

—Muchas gracias por todo, viejo sabio. – contestó Sakura.

—De nada, Sakura-chan…- miró a la joven con paternal ser. —Espero que la vida resulte más complaciente para contigo, pequeña…

—Sí, eso espero también… - sintió que Sasuke le sujetaba de la cintura.

—Oh, Uchiha-kun, ha pasado apenas un mes desde que despertaste y te ves lleno de energía. – rio como cuando un viejo recuerda el pasado. —Espero que a partir de ahora tu futuro sea esplendoroso, y que la paz reine en tu corazón.

—Gracias, así será. – aseguró Sasuke, mientras miraba a Sakura y le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeño… - se refería a Sanosuke.

—Sí, señor sabio, usted también.

El sapo soltó una carcajada enternecida. Después miró a Ino, Shikamaru y Sai.

—Me complace ver a los jóvenes… Les pido que cumplan sus metas y sean felices en su nuevo futuro. – realmente, no tenía mucho que decirles, más que lo positivo. Los jóvenes asintieron.

—Kakashi-han… - miró al hijo del Colmillo Blanco con respeto merecido. —Le deseo la mejor suerte, y espero que el tiempo sea tan bueno con usted, así como lo ha sido su persona. Tal vez ya no nos volvamos a ver, pero fue un placer conversar con usted.

Pues Kakashi se había hecho muy amigo del sabio, debido a que solía ir a platicar mucho con él en las tardes. Bebían té y platicaban hazañas de antaño.

—Gracias, sabio, le deseo de igual manera lo mejor. Y le quiero agradecer por su hospitalidad en todo este tiempo. Su compañía ha sido tan grata para mí, como espero que lo haya sido yo para usted.

—Puedes estar seguro, Kakashi-han…

—Eso me alegra. – sonrió debajo de la mascara.

Entonces el sapo miró a Naruto, quien estaba muy al pendiente de todo.

—Ah, Naruto-chan… - el sapo se inclinó ante la sorpresa de todos y acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de Naruto, donde acaricio paternalmente y después sonrió.

—Gran sabio… - Fukasaku se conmovió.

—Ojala que Jiraiya estuviera aquí para verte tal y como lo hago yo. – Naruto sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en sus ojos. —El niño de la profecía. – el viejo se refería a él. —Espere mucho tiempo para conocerte, Naruto-chan, y ahora que por fin te veo… me llena de orgullo el saber que eras tú y sólo tú, el que traería la paz a esta tierra inhóspita y llena de guerras. – miró a Sasuke de soslayo y sonrió. —Estoy muy feliz de haberlos conocido…

—Yo también. – Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

—Ahora… - el sapo se recostó sobre su trono de piedra. —Puedo ver el glorioso destino que ha inmaculado sus rostros. – cerró los ojos, pareciendo quedarse dormido. —Vayan contentos a su futuro… - miró entonces a Naruto. —Y que el odio desaparezca para siempre… Oh, sí, esa es mi utopía, la de Jiraiya… y la de todos. – entonces calló.

—¿Anciano Sapo? – Naruto le llamó, mas no contestó. —¡Anciano Sapo! – saltó hasta el trono y lo zarandeo un poco. —¡Anciano Sapo, no! – era realmente doloroso ver aquella escena. Naruto lloró sobre el hombro del viejo sapo. —Fukasaku… él lo sabía, ¿Verdad? Por eso nos citó.

—Se despidió de mí esta mañana… y quería que antes de morir la luz que rodea el alma de cada uno le diera una visión del futuro. – contestó el jefe sapo.

—Ya veo. – Naruto limpio sus ojos y respiró. Miró al anciano. —Gracias por todo… haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Es hora, Naruto-chan…- Fukasaku señaló un viejo estanque. Este resplandecía, mostrando el reflejo de un gran bosque. —Este portal los llevara a su mundo. Pase por favor.

Los primeros fueron Ino y Shikamaru. Se despidieron del sapo con una reverencia y entraron en el agua. Siguió Sai, haciendo lo mismo y desapareció.

Kakashi se acercó al agua y miró a sus alumnos antes de entrar, después a Fukasaku.

—¿Sucede algo, Kakashi?

—Nada, es sólo que… me detuve a pensar, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí, si no los hubiera aprobado en aquel examen?

—Eso es una pregunta muy difícil, Kakashi, por que, sinceramente, yo no imagino nada tan absoluto como esto.

—Gracias, Fukasaku-sama. – se reverencio y se lanzó al estanque.

Entonces se acercaron Sakura y Sanosuke. Ella se arrodilló hacia el sapo y sin que nadie se lo esperara le dio un casto beso en la frente. Después, le abrazó, como una niña que lo hace con un abuelo.

—Mil gracias.

—A usted, Sakura-san, si no hubiese sido por usted, ni Naruto ni Sasuke habrían sobrevivido.

Ella sonrió. Días después del regreso de Naruto y Sasuke, Chima y Fukasaku le habían contado cómo ella reaccionó en el momento más critico para pedir por sus amigos.

—Sanosuke, despídete de Fukasaku-sama.

—Sí, Oka-san. – le estiró su manita al anciano. —Muchas gracias por todo, Fukasaku-sama, gracias por cuidar de mi mamá.

—De nada, Sanosuke-chan. – estrechó la mano con la del niño.

Después, ambos, madre e hijo entraron en el estanque.

—Creo que le debo un gran agradecimiento, Fukasaku-sama. – Sasuke lo miró con un respeto inminente.

—Estoy seguro que la vida les sonreirá, joven Uchiha. Corrige los errores del pasado y vive en memoria de tus ancestros.

—Lo haré. – sonrió.

—Muy bien, entonces… puedes ir.

—Seguro, y muchas gracias por atenderme.

—Descuida… - Fukasaku lo vio partir, quedando solamente Naruto y él.

—Fukasaku yo…

—La vida es sorprendente, ¿No crees, Naruto-chan? – se acercó a él y sin consentimiento le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su pipa.

—¡Oiga! – se sobó la nuca.

—Estabas muy serio, muchacho. – rio el anciano, Naruto rio con él.

—Te prometo que hare todo lo posible por que la paz se expanda por todo el mundo.

—No esperaría menos de ti, Naruto-chan, pero creo que primero debes levantar Konoha. Después de todo, tienes un sueño pendiente que cumplir.

—¡Te prometo que seré el mejor Hokage que la hoja haya tenido! – levantó su dedo, escribiendo una promesa en el aire.

—Estoy seguro de eso, Naruto-chan.

—Y también… - dijo en un tomo más serio. —Quiero agradecerte por todo. – se arrodilló y tomó al anciano en brazos, abrazándolo con agradecimiento y cariño. —Gracias, Fukasaku, por no abandonarme nunca, a los sapos, a Ero-senin. Que ojala me vea del más allá…

—Sin duda lo hace, Naruto-chan, debe estar brindando por ti, muy orgulloso.

Naruto asintió cálidamente por el pensamiento. Miró por última vez al viejo sabio. Se arrodilló por completo y pegando la cabeza en el suelo, hizo una reverencia de devoción.

Sinceramente, a los sapos, Naruto les debía mucho.

—Adiós. – se despidió y saltó al agua.

El agua lo cubrió por completo, al ir descendiendo la silueta del sapo se desvaneció por completo para que una oscuridad abisal le tradujera que había llegado a otro mundo. Pequeños rayos de luz se colaron en el agua, indicándole el camino. Estiró la mano para alcanzar esa luz, para poder llegar a la superficie, y al tocar la tensión superficial, una mano amiga le tomó para sacarlo de ahí.

Naruto sonrió cálidamente al ver al Uchiha sosteniendo su mano.

—Vamos, dobe, tenemos que caminar mucho. – Aquello se escuchó metafóricamente prometedor.

—Sí. – salió de la lagunita y miró a sus compañeros, listos para comenzar el viaje.

—Naruto. – Shikamaru le llamó. —Me gustaría hacer un par de cosas antes de comenzar con esto…

—Seguro, ¿A dónde vas?

—Necesito, ir con un amigo. – le contestó nostálgicamente. Ino lo observó y comprendió rápidamente.

—Yo también quiero ir. – abogó ella. Sakura la miró.

—Pero, ¿No es peligroso? – preguntó por el bien de su amiga.

—Descuida Sakura, nosotros sabemos cuidarnos, además, con todo lo que ha pasado, no creo que nadie nos venga a atacar.

—Es un buen punto. – dijo Sai, sonriendo con esa escases de credibilidad como era de esperar.

—Bueno, chicos, si tienen algo que hacer mejor no postergar las cosas. Los esperaremos en Konoha. – dio permiso Kakashi.

—Sí, gracias por todo. – Nara miró a Yamanaka. —Vamos.

Ella asintió, se acercó a Sakura y le abrazó amorosamente para después tocar su frente con su dedo índice. Sakura sólo se dejó hacer, para ser franca, extrañaba eso.

—Y tú.- agregó Ino. —Procura no desaparecer de nuevo, ¿Sí?

—Claro, Ino. – colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

—De acuerdo, y tú, Sasuke. – el Uchiha levantó la frente, escuchándola. —Cuídala mejor. – después de esto se acercó a Shikamaru y comenzaron su caminata.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Sakura, ella sólo encogió los hombros.

—Mejor respecta su orden, Ino es insoportable cuando se molesta.

—Anotado… - dijo monótonamente Sasuke.

—¡Está bien, antes de partir…! – solicitó atención Naruto, gritando. —¿Quién más tiene cosas que hacer?

—Oh, ahora que lo mencionas Naruto. – Sai levantó la mano.

—¿Ah, tú también?

—No, sólo te iba a decir que tienes la cremallera abajo y que tu pequeño… - Sakura cubrió las orejas de Sanosuke.

—¡Sai! – reclamó ella. —Aquí hay un niño, deja de decir sandeces.

—Je, de acuerdo. – contestó rascándose la nuca.

—¡Eres un pervertido! – apuntó con el dedo Naruto.

—Sólo soy honesto…

—Oye, Naruto… ¿Y por que dice cosas tan personales de ti? – Sasuke lo miró con picardía.

—¡Eso no te importa! – gritó Naruto. —¡Él lo inventa todo!

—Pero yo te vi una vez en un baño público que…

—¡Cállate, degenerado!

—¡Vaya, Naruto, eso es muy revelador! – bromeó Sasuke.

—¡No saques conclusiones estúpidas!

—Ahora me doy cuenta por que no le hacías caso a la chica Hyuuga, tenías otros intereses.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que soy gay? – gritó con los ojos abiertos.

Mientras, Kakashi los observaba. Un sonrisa sincera sobresalió de su mascara. Tenía tantos años sin ver a eso niños bromear, que todo aquello parecía un absurdo sueño.

—Oigan, chicos… - Kakashi se puso en medio. —Hablaremos luego de la sexualidad de cada uno… Bueno, excepto Sasuke, por que creo que ya está definida, pero sobre ustedes dos: Sai, Naruto. Luego charlaremos.

—¡Ah, Kakashi-sensei, cómo puede decir eso!

Sakura los miraba, soltando pequeñas carcajada.

—¿Qué pasa, Oka-san?- Sanosuke, observando cómo su madre reía son simpatía.

—Es que, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía una escena así…

—Oh… ¿Oye, Oka-san?

—¿Sí, dime?

—Y qué es eso de Sexualidad.

—Ah… - Sakura se quedó muy callada. Entonces todo el alboroto de alrededor se pausó al escuchar la pregunta de Sanosuke.

—¡Ejem! – carraspeó Naruto. —¿Nos vamos?

—Sí, sí, creo que ya es hora. – contestó Kakashi, también carraspeando.

—¡Muy bien, vámonos entonces! – Naruto comenzó a caminar y todos detrás de él.

—Pero, Oka-san, no contestaron mi pregunta…

—Amm, tú padre te lo dirá.

—¿Qué? – Sasuke miró los ojitos de cordero de su hijo. —Bueno… es algo difícil de explicar. ¡Mejor, sube a ms hombros! – y lo cargó inesperadamente, lo posó en sus hombros y así Sanosuke olvido todo aquello.

* * *

Después de tanto viajar, los mechones del cabello de Shikamaru al fin se mecieron con sutileza y paz. Bajó la mirada hasta la fría piedra, en donde descansaba una canasta de fruta, ya perdida por el tiempo, sólo quedaban carcajes.

Ino estaba por otro lado, mirando con igual intensidad la lapida. Se agachó para limpiarle el polvo y sonrió amorosamente. El Nara se arrodilló y con sus dedos pasó sobre las letras de aquel nombre.

Volteó a ver a Ino, quien estaba abstraída en lo que hacía. Después se regresó a la lapida y opacas lagrimas de nostalgia se derramaron sobre esta.

Ino lo miró sorprendida. No obstante, la imagen de su amigo en pleno llano le conmovió tanto que no dudó en llorar a su lado.

—Chouji. – habló al fin Shikamaru. —Tadaima.

—Las batallas cesaron…- continuó Ino. —Ganamos…

—Ahora. – el muchacho se limpio las lagrimas. —Puedes descansar en paz en nuestra tierra.

—Pronto, Konoha volverá a ser lo que era antes, así podrás regresar con nosotros y estar en donde debes.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre los dos amigos. Entonces, cayó desde el manzano en donde estaba Chouji, una grande y roja manzana, y con ella, en el viento, se escuchó una tenue risa… una llena de orgullo y de entusiasmo.

Los integrantes del equipo Asuma sonrieron al aire. Aunque no lo pudiera ver, sabían que Chouji se encontraba con ellos, a su lado.

* * *

—Gaara. – Kankuro estaba en la puerta de su oficina. El Kazekage estaba mirando por la ventana. —¿Qué haces?

—Nada en particular.

—¿Pensabas en Konoha?

—Ya ha sido mucho tiempo el que no sabemos nada de Naruto y los demás.

—¿Crees que pudieron salvarse?

—Fukasaku-sama dijo que haría todo lo posible por salvarles. – se volteó a su hermano mayor. El marionetista alzó la barbilla, pretendiendo escucharle. —No sé por qué… pero últimamente se respira paz en la atmosfera.

El ninja de los títeres sonrió.

—Es por que la hay.

—Hmp, no cabe duda que… Estamos en deuda con Uzumaki Naruto.

—Eso parece. – Temari se coló a la habitación, apareciendo por la ventana. — ¿Qué será de los ninjas ahora que no hay nada por qué pelear?

—No creas que esto terminó, hermana. – dijo Gaara. —Tarde o temprano alguien intentara corromper esta paz que nos glorifica ahora. Cuando eso pase, nosotros estaremos aquí para resguardarla. Para proteger lo que más amamos.

—Me gustan tus palabras, Gaara. – sonrió la chica.

—Hablas como todo un hombre. – agregó Kankuro.

—Gracias… - se acercó a la ventana, al lado de su hermana. —Por cierto…

—¿Sí? – respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

* * *

Sus pies se posaron sobre la gran codillera de montañas que coronaban un valle verde. Destellos de esperanza se reflejaron en los ojos de aquellas personas.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, observándose parado sobre la enorme estructura de piedra que era la cabeza de Sandaime. Sonrió y después miró al horizonte. Podía ver maleza y ruinas.

Cerró los ojos y por un momento, al abrirlos, se dibujaron las sitúelas de las casas en donde solía pasearse cuando era niño.

Miró a sus compañeros, todos estaban igual que él. Miraban el valle, recordando la vida y los viejos tiempos.

—Creo que es hora de empezar. – habló el muchacho de ojos azules.

Todos asintieron. Agarraron aviada y saltaron en el aire, como aves que despegan en un vuelo danzante.

Pronto, las limitadas sobras del equipo 7 fueron acompañadas por otras más.

Entonces, todos estaban ahí, a su lado. Las sombras taparon el sol y cuando Naruto se giró para verlos, encontró los rostros de los Hyuuga, de los Sarutobi, Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka y todos sus amigos…

Dejó que el aire los guiara. El futuro estaba a punto de ser sembrado.

**

* * *

**

**Dos año después…**

Dormido a la sombra de un árbol, los cabellos de su cabeza se balanceaban con gran pereza debido al viento. Tenía una ramita de paja en su boca, las manos detrás de su cabeza y una pierna encima de la otra, flexionada.

El cálido viento le acariciaba la cara y el suave aroma de las flores lo encantaba en un sueño profundo.

—¡Oto-san! – gritó un niño mientras saltaba por los arboles. —¡Oto-san! – volvió a llamar.

Aterrizó en un campo de entrenamiento viejo. Miró atentamente los alrededores, sólo había tres grandes postes y a la sombra de un árbol su padre.

¡Oh, su padre! ¡Lo había encontrado!

—¡Al fin te encuentro! – corrió hasta donde estaba él y le meció del hombro.

Inevitablemente despertó.

—Sanosuke… - lo miró borrosamente. Seguía algo adormilado.

—Tío Naruto te está buscando.

—¿Qué quiere?

—No lo sé… pero me dijo que te buscara.

—Mmm, de acuerdo. – se levantó, sacudiéndose la tierra. —¿Y tú madre?

—Está en casa, anda de aquí para acá, cargando a Kenji de un lado a otro…

—Pues anda y ve a ayudarle. – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Pero quiero saber que harás con tío Naruto.

—No seas chismoso, además, tú eres el hermano mayor, debes cuidar siempre de tu hermano.

Ante estás palabras, el niño se paró firme y gritó.

—¡Sí, señor! – y después se fue corriendo.

—Aww, son tan tiernos a esa edad…

Sasuke miró a Kakashi, quien aparecía detrás de uno de los barrotes.

—Hmp. – era algo muy característico de Sasuke. —¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, sólo caminaba por aquí, recordando los viejos tiempos y me posé con una imagen encantadora.

—Hmp. Sanosuke acaba de decirme que Naruto me está buscando, iré con él.

—No te molestes, Sasuke. – Naruto apareció en una nube de humo.

—Bien… - el muchacho de azul se recargó en el árbol. – ¿Qué quieres?

—Es sobre una misión…

—¿Piensas mandarme a una misión? Sabes que no puedo irme ahora, Sakura necesita ayuda con el bebé.

—Pero será una misión muy sencilla, es más, Kakashi-sensei te acompañará.

—¿Qué? – El veterano lo miró ofendido. —No, Naruto, no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Pero, Kakashi-sensei… - rogó con sus manos.

—Además, no deberías estar aquí, tendrías que estar en la oficina… atendiendo papeleo.

—Ah, es bastante aburrido. – sacó la lengua con desagrado. —Me gusta más estar afuera y vivir al día, no encerrado en una desolada oficina… no sé como la abuela Tsunade lo soportaba…

—¿Qué no recuerdas que siempre tenía que andar detrás de ella, Shizune? – platicó Kakashi.

—Ja, sí, era gracioso. – entonces se volteó a Sasuke. —Bueno, bueno, ya, fuera de eso, soy tu Hokage, así que debes cumplir con la misión que te estoy dando.

—Hmp. Podrás ser el Hokage, pero a lo que a mí respecta, sigues siendo el mismo Usurantokachi de siempre. - comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—¡Hey, teme, ven acá! – agitó las manos en el aire.

—¿Y que era esa misión de la que hablabas?

—Ah, es ir a ayudar a una granja a las afueras de… ¿Kakashi-sensei? – le tocó el hombro a algo que aparentemente era Kakashi. —¡Ah, se fue! – pero resultó ser un muñeco de paja.

—Lo siento, Naruto, pero no quiero ir a limpiar las heces de vacas y caballos. – Kakashi se fue por los arboles.

—¡Pero es una misión! – gritó mientras Hatake se iba. —¡Trabajo es trabajo! – la imagen del ninja copia desapareció con la distancia.

Naruto suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me pregunto si Kiba querrá hacerla. – pensó un momento. —Se lo diré… y esté sí no se me escapara. – partió de allí, con un paso alegre.

* * *

—Ya regrese. – avisó desde la entrada de su casa Uchiha, mientras caminaba hasta la cocina.

—¡Ah, Sasuke, al fin llegas! – Sakura se acercó a él, otorgándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué preparas?

—Carne y verduras… ¿Puedes cargar a Kenji un segundo? Está aburrido en su silla.

—Seguro. – se acercó a un pequeño niño de un año. De tez blanca, cabello negro y ojitos morenos. En cuanto vio a su padre estiró los brazos, ansioso.

Sasuke le besó en la frente y lo tomó en brazos.

—Hola, pequeño, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi bebé hoy? – le acaricio la nariz con la suya, en un gesto paternal muy dulce.

El pequeño rio tiernamente. Mientras tocaba la cara de su padre con sus manitas. Soltó una carcajada, le había cosquillas.

—Te ves muy bien así. – comentó Sakura, recargada en la pared de la cocina, mirando a Sasuke.

—Y tú, te ves muy sexy con ese pancita. – se acercó a ella, acaricio su vientre de cinco meses. Sakura sonrió por las caricias y le besó en los labios.

—Auch… ¿Sentiste eso?

—Parece que está muy contento el día de hoy. – el pequeño en el vientre de Sakura había pateado al sentir la presencia de su padre.

—Dirás pequeña.

—¿Crees que sea niña?

—¿Por qué no? Sería muy bueno tener una pequeñita… - se acaricio con amor materno el vientre. —Sería mi pequeñita… mi bebé.

Inesperadamente comenzó a llorar. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver esto. Le limpio las lágrimas.

—Creo que si deseas tanto que sea niña se te concederá. – dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—Je, no, no lloro por eso. – se limpio nuevas lagrimas. Alargó la mano para acariciar a Kenji, quien se había quedado dormido en los brazos del Uchiha. —Es sólo que recordé… aquel día, en el que nos separamos…

—Sakura, yo…

—Tu besaste mi vientre y luego a mí. – tocó entre sus manos la cara de Sasuke.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? Pensé que estabas inconsciente.

—Lo sentí… muy dentro de mi corazón. Y cuando dijiste… aquello, otra parte de mí creyó en ti más que nunca.

Sasuke se sonrojó y le besó tiernamente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, Sakura. – le besó de nuevo.

—Eww, que asco, hagan eso en otro lado. – escucharon a Sanosuke, quien entró a la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

La risa de sus padres se escuchó. Lo miraron y se acercaron a él, se agacharon a su altura y cada uno le besó en la frente. El niño se sonrojó por ello y sin decir nada salió de la cocina.

Sakura lo miró partir.

—¿Crees que sea feliz? – preguntó la joven.

—Sí… después de todo, la vida acaban de comenzar para él. – la miró a los ojos. —Y para nosotros.

Entonces, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Y por la ventana, el viento barría las hojas, anunciando que otra estación había terminado y un nuevo ciclo estaba por empezar.

**Fin. **

**Bueno, heme aqui, con el epilogo de esta historia. Una vez más les agradezco con todo mi corazon sus comentarios, todas las personas que leyeron este fic, tienen mi más sicero agradecimiento, tambien les agradezco lo comentarios y espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar en otro de mis fics. **

**Se despide de ustedes, no sin antes preguntarles por ultima vez en este fic:**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.  
**


	18. Extra

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Quizá y les sorprenda un poco verme por aquí y en especial en un fic que terminé hace años. Pero ¿Saben? El otro día estaba mirando mis carpetas, me metí en la que guardo mis fics y me puse a leer Buscando a mamá. Me sentí algo nostálgica y entonces una idea traviesa cursó por mi mente. La inspiración se apoderó de mi pluma (teclado) y me dije: ¿Por que no? Entonces comencé a escribir poco a poco lo que sería este especial. Quizás y muchos ya olvidaron este fic, pero para aquellos que no, espero con mucho cariño que les guste este especial. Esto sería como... un epilogo después del epilogo. :)**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hice y lo sigo haciendo. **

* * *

**Extra especial: Padres.**

* * *

La onicofagia era sin duda un mal hábito que necesitaba quitarse en esos momentos de nerviosismo. Bien, no era exactamente por que le importara lo que la gente dijera sobre él, más era por qué no sabía cuando parar e irremediablemente terminaba por hacerse mucho daño. En ocasiones sangrada al momento que su piel se coloreaba de azul, sólo un poco.

Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez en la sala de su hogar. Debido que el hospital todavía no contaba con los instrumentos necesarios, no podían hacerse cargo de muchos casos a la vez. Prácticamente era un sinónimo de que la aldea todavía no estaba del todo restaurada. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Naruto por que todo se restableciera pronto, había ciertas cosas las cuales simplemente no podía apresurar. Por ejemplo el traslado de equipo médico a Konoha.

Gracias a las gratificaciones de la guerra Konoha a penas podía pagar por las reconstrucciones. Sin embargo, los aldeanos ponían mucho de su parte, construyéndolo todo sin chistar, remplazando lo viejo por lo nuevo.

¿Pero a quien diablos le importaba eso? Se dijo Sasuke, mientras continuaba debatiéndose en su propio subconsciente.

—¡Sasuke-teme! – Naruto entró de sorpresa en una nube de humo, a su lado estaba Sanosuke. Él los miró inexpresivo, estaba demasiado ensimismado como para enojarse o sorprenderse.

—Oto-san, ¿Cómo está mamá? – se sentó a su lado, también nervioso.

—No lo sé… - contestó, algo fastidiado. —No hay querido decir nada, pero…

—Tranquilo, ni que fuera la primera vez que tienes un hijo. – intentó animarle Naruto.

—Cállate tonto, además, estarás igual que yo en unos meses. – recriminó exasperado. Naruto se mordió el labio. Todo lo que Sasuke decía era cierto. En sí, cuando Hinata le dijo que estaba embarazada se había desmayado de la sorpresa.

El Gran Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe del mundo ninja, aquel que había aprendido a utilizar la fuerza de Kurama, aquel que había sido admirado por todos, el Hokage de la Hoja y sin duda el "amante" secreto de Hyuuga Hinata, se había desmayado con tan sólo escucharla decir la palabra "embarazada".

En realidad, fue un gran escándalo por así decirlo. La familia Hyuuga, bueno, Hiashi Hyuuga, había pegado el grito en el cielo por aquel acto ilícito. No malinterpreten, de algún modo estaba complacido, ya que su hija se había enredado con un formidable shinobi, que sin duda era además de eso, un hombre admirable, cariñoso y respetable. Pero un embarazo fuera del matrimonio era inconcebible.

Sasuke aún recordaba el escándalo que se armó en la familia Hyuuga. Había estado con Naruto cuando Neji llegó con una cara de pocos amigos y lo tomó de la camisa, arrastrándolo prácticamente a la casa de la familia principal. Una vez ahí, le junto a Hinata a su lado. La muchacha estaba totalmente pálida y muerta de miedo. Su padre se acercó con una mirada terrible y le obligó a confirmar si era cierto que el hijo que esperaba Hinata era suyo. Naruto confirmó toda sospecha y le dijo al Hyuuga mayor que se casaría con la chica.

Lo que le siguió fue aún más memorable. Hiashi le dijo que le concedería la mano de su hija siempre y cuando le prometiera que la cuidaría por siempre. Esa era una promesa bastante fácil para él.

Bien, eso había sucedido hacía apenas dos meses, ahora Hinata vivía con el rubió, en una nueva casa. Se habían casado hacía un mes y parecía que todo iba viento en popa.

¿Pero por qué se molestaba en pensar en la vida de Naruto? Estaba más preocupado por su esposa, la cual estaba por dar a luz a un tercer hijo… o hija. Apretó las manos y se mordió una mejilla por dentro. Era demasiado tiempo, a veces escuchaba a Sakura gritar y otras simplemente llorar. Las mujeres que la estaban atendiendo le dijeron que se mantuviera sereno y esperara afuera mientras Sakura dilataba.

Como si fuera tan fácil. Quería estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un pánico terrible, estaba tan nervioso que seguramente terminaría desmayándose como Naruto lo hizo y no sería de ayuda.

—Oto-san.- Sanosuke lo llamó entonces, ambos estaban nerviosos.

Sasuke no respondió.

—Sasuke… Hinata me envió para decirte que Kenji estaba bien, sólo que ha estado llorando mucho. – Sasuke reaccionó ante la noticia de Naruto.

—¿Kenji? – miró entonces a Sanosuke. —¿Fuiste a ver a tu hermano?

El niño asintió. Sasuke sonrió.

—Muy bien… eres un buen hermano mayor. – sonrió de nuevo.

—Gracias. Y tú un buen padre…. – sonrió decoroso.

—Nee, Sasuke, ¿No quieres que te traiga un café? – preguntó Naruto, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sasuke lo consideró, no todos los días el Hokage de la aldea se ofrece a darte una taza de café personalmente.

—Claro. – mencionó.

—Bien, en un momento vengo… Oh, por cierto. – agregó antes de salir. —Kakashi-sensei vendrá en un momento, está muy preocupado por Sakura-chan.

—Lo esperaré aquí.

—¿No quieres otra cosa? – preguntó su hijo, el cual también estaba muy preocupado por su padre.

Estaba igual o peor que la última vez. Cuando Kenji había nacido.

Todo fuera mejor que una comedia griega.

Para cuando Sasuke le dijo que sería hermano mayor se sintió meramente feliz. Después de todo, él adoraba a su familia. Al pasar los meses, Sanosuke se maravillaba con lo grande que era la barriga de su mamá. Pasaba todas las noches recostado con su madre, con la oreja pegada a su vientre, esperando escuchar algo. Nunca lo conseguía, pero si podía sentir pequeñas patadas que deba el bebé.

Ya en los últimos meses de embarazado, Sasuke había sido enviado a una misión junto con Kiba y Sai. En realidad era sumamente sencilla, necesitaban ir por suministros para la aldea, sin embargo, un asalto los retrasó y ahora tenían que buscar a los asaltantes para partirles el trasero.

Ese día, Sanosuke se encontraba con su madre, ambos estaban en el jardín, tendiendo ropa limpia. Sanosuke había comenzado a ser más atento con su mamá, al ver que ella no podía agacharse y levantar cosas pesadas, corría a ayudarte; y como premio, Sakura le besaba la frente o le regalaba una paleta.

Sanosuke le pasó una pinza para tender a su madre, Sakura la tomó en silencio. Sanosuke se agachó para tomar la siguiente, pero entonces, alcanzó a ver la pinza que acababa de darle a su mamá en el suelo. Alzó una ceja y levantó la vista… el rostro de su madre estaba totalmente pálido y un líquido casi hialino comenzaba a mojar el vestido de su mamá. El niño abrió los ojos totalmente asustado…

—Mamá… - ayudó a Sakura a entrar a la casa, la llevó a su habitación. El rostro de Sakura era la viva imagen del dolor.

—Sanosuke-chan, ve por… ve por Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… Ve por Sasuke. – mencionó mientras se mordía el labio.

—¡No, Oka-san, quiero quedarme contigo!

—¡Ve! – gritó, no, más bien rugió.

—¡Sí, señora! – partió de ahí en un santiamén. Regla número uno: No hagas enojar a Sakura, por que si no… Bueno, mejor no averiguarlo.

Sanosuke corrió por toda la aldea, gritándole a su tío Kakashi o bien a Naruto.

—¡Tío Naruto! – llegó corriendo por la ventana. No se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba ocupado, realmente ocupado. El rostro de Sanosuke se sonrojó al ver la posición en la que su tío y su "tía" Hinata se encontraban. Los adultos estaban abrazos, Hinata sentaba sobre el escritorio del Hokage, mientras éste le besaba el cuello con ardor y placer. La chamarra que la chica traía estaba desplazada en el hombro izquierdo, el rubor se hizo cada vez más evidente en los presentes.

—¡Tú! – exhaló Naruto, completamente apenado. Las mejillas de Sanosuke se sonrojaron aún más. —¿Por qué no tocas la puerta como las personas normales?

—Amm, por que yo… - entonces sacudió la cabeza. —¡Tío Naruto, rápido, mi mamá se siente muy mal?

—¿Sakura-chan? – entonces la mirada del Uzumaki se colocó seria y ambos jóvenes se miraron furtivamente.

—Sí, le duele mucho…

—Hinata, por favor, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Adelántate, iré a buscar a Ino y a Kakashi-sensei.

—Sí. – la chica rápidamente se acomodó el kimono y salió por la ventana.

—Sanosuke, tienes que buscar a Sasuke… Está en las afueras, no debe estar muy lejos, sólo fue por un cargamento de suministros. – el niño asintió ante la orden.

Naruto salió por la ventana también a gran velocidad, dejando a Sanosuke pasmado. Reaccionó entonces y salió por otra ventana, corriendo hacia el bosque, donde se suponía que estaba Sasuke.

Corrió al menos media hora y los nervios lo consumían.

—¡Oto-san! – gritó completamente nervioso. —¡Oto-san!

Sasuke no respondía. Se desesperó, era demasiado inoportuno que cuando más se necesitara Sasuke no apareciera. Me detuvo, activando su Sharingan, buscando alguna señal de chakra conocido. Quizá no fuera tan efectivo como el Byakugan, pero al menos era lo suficientemente poderoso como para identificar chakra.

Logró percibir a lo lejos una enorme masa que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Alzó una ceja e intentó enfocarse mejor. De entre los arboles emergió Akamaru, el perro se lanzó sobre él y lo tumbó del árbol, la lengua del animal bañó por completo de saliva al niño, mientras sus ojitos giranban atolondradamente.

—¡Akamaru! – Kiba llegó a tiempo, arrebatándole de encima el can al pequeño Uchiha.

—¡Sanosuke! – Sasuke aterrizó a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. El pequeño parecía inconsiente y sin poder hablar. —¡Demonios, Inuzuka, tu perro lastimó a mi hijo! – acusó Sasuke, mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

—¡Ah, lo siento! Akamaru, discúlpate. – el perro se encogió y gimió.

—¿Está bien? – Sai desmontó uno de sus leones de tinta.

—No lo sé. – Sasuke lo sacudió un poco. —Sanosuke, ¿Estás bien? – ante la pregunta el niño reaccionó y abrió los ojos asustado.

—Mamá… mamá… ¡Va a tener mi hermanito! – gritó.

Sasuke sintió que se le secaba la boca y ante la sorpresa dejó caer a Sanosuke al suelo.

—Auch… - se quejó.

—¡Sasuke! – regañó Sai.

—Necesito… darme prisa. – rápidamente tomó a su hijo con un brazo de la cintura y lo cargó como si fuera un simple saco de arroz.

—¿Oto-san?

Sasuke tenía la mirada desencajada. Ante la mirada de Sai y Kiba, Sasuke emprendió la carrera más envidiable que alguna vez hubieran visto, el mismo Gai lo envidiaría, pues iba como un cohete, sin detenerse. Sanosuke se aferró del pantalón de su padre, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a abrirse ante la velocidad de que Sasuke empleaba para correr.

Desde Konoha, podía verse la gran cortina de polvo que desprendían los pasos del moreno. Rock Lee estaba entrenando cerca de ahí cuando logró percibir la estela de tierra. Casi como si hubieran prendido una mecha en su interior, se apresuró a ver quíen era el poseedor de esa impresionante velocidad. Logró ver a Sasuke, quien por nada del mundo parecía estar cansado. Inspirado por su determinación, tomó un tronco del suelo y lo cargó de la misma manera que estaba haciendo con Sanosuke. Se apresuró a correr a su lado, Sanosuke apenas alcanzó a ver el color verde del traje de Lee, cuando este comenzaba la carrera de su vida contra Sasuke, quien por cierto no tenía ni idea de que el cejotas estuviera a su lado.

Estaba tan preocupado por llegar que se metió por caminos escarpados y rutas desconocidas e inseguras, él sólo quería llegar a Konoha.

—¡Admirable, Sasuke-kun, simplemente admirable! – gritó Lee, mientras ajustado su paso. Pero Sasuke parecía un autómata al cual no le importaba nada… no pensaba perderse el nacimiento de Kenji, suficiente había tenido con perderse el de Sanosuke.

El agua de un río se alzó ante sus pasos, dejando paredes de agua perfectamente equiparables con las del Mar Rojo, en la historia de Moises. Sin querer, se metieron a un recinto lleno de animales salvajes. Para ese entonces, Sanosuke ya venía bastante golpeado por los insectos de la zona.

Llegaron a un llano, en donde descansaba una manada de cerdos salvajes. No fue hasta que le pisaron la cola a un jabalí, que este animal rugió completamente indignado. Rock Lee no se había dado cuanto, pero cuando dio una vista hacia atrás, una estampida de cerdos completamente molestos. La estela de polvo se levantó aun más.

—¡Pa…. pá… ahí… vienen… los cerdos…! – gritó Sanosuke, mientras el aire se abultaba en sus mejillas y la saliva salía sin miramientos. Pero Sasuke no lo escuchó, él seguía fijo en su objetivo, llegar donde Sakura.

De sorpresa, los cerdos alcanzaron a Rock Lee, el muchacho se alarmó cuando sintió una poderosa embestida, lo cual lo sacó de balance. La bestia verde de Konoha se volteó completamente para enfrentarles, pero no espero que la mitad de la manada pasara sobre él.

Una vez que alcanzó a localizar la entrada a la aldea, Sasuke aceleró aun más… para ese momento, Sanosuke ya no sentía la cara. Corrió por los pasillos sin fijarse a quien atropellaba o no. La puerta de la casa no estaba lejos, entonces se dio cuenta que iba demasiado rápido… intentó frenar con fuerza, casi sacándole brilló a la calle. Sus pies ardieron y Sanosuke sintió un energico latigazo cervical. Sasuke llegó a la puerta y estiro la mano para abrirla.

Un grito por parte de Sakura lo hizo darse prisa, subió el segundo piso y una vez ahí, sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, había entrado justo en el momento en el que la cabecita de Kenji estaba por salir. Todas las presentes voltearon a mirarlo, ahí estaban Kurenai, Ino y Hinata. Se sonrojó notablemente y después escuchó un grito de Sakura, todo fue demasiado rápido, Sanosuke vomitó en el acto, producto de lo mareado que estaba por la carrera de Sasuke, el joven padre miró el vomito y se sorprendió, entonces sin querer tropezó con él y cayó inconsciente en el piso de madera, junto a un Sanosuke demasiado mareado como para responder.

—¡Por el amor de dios, saquen a estos de aquí! – gritó Ino, mientras entraba Kakashi a escena.

—¿Qué es lo que pas-? – su vista se nubló al instante en el que vio lo que pasaba enfrente de ellos, Sakura estaba dando a luz justo en ese momento, había un Sasuke desmayado y a un Sanosuke vomitado. Kakashi retrocedió ante la sorpresa del evento, chocando con Naruto, quien ya estaba detrás de él… ambos rodaron por las escaleras.

—¡Esto ya es demasiado! – Ino tomó a Sasuke y a Sanosuke y los dejó tirados en el pasillo.

Lo último que Sanosuke recordaba era el techo de su casa y un olor del asco.

Tan sólo recordar aquello lo avergonzaba. Sin embargo, todo aquello había valido la pena, pues su hermano nació sano y salvo.

Pero en esta ocasión no hubo ninguna carrera, desmayos o vómito, los dos estaban completamente atentos a la espera de que les informaran del estado de Sakura.

Naruto se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

—¡Yo! – Kakashi acababa de aparecer en una nube de humo. —¿Cómo está Sakura?

—No lo sabemos, la escuchamos gritar, pero nadie nos dice nada. – contestó Naruto, dejando el café en una mesita enfrente de Sasuke.

—Ya veo. – Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke, quien no paraba de morderse las uñas. —¿Estás bien?

No contestó.

—No dice mucho. – agregó Sanosuke.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke… todo estará bien. Sakura es muy fuerte.

—Hmp. – gruñó.

—Oh, pero claro que sí, si yo estuve ahí cuando dio a luz a Sanosuke-chan…

—¿En serio, Kakashi-jii-san?

—Claro… fue una noche bastante larga. – se sentó a un lado del niño.

—¿Por qué?

—A tu madre se le ocurrió tenerte en la noche. Estaba solo con ella. Realmente me puse histérico. – se rió un poco. —No sabía nada de partos y estaba que me moría de nervios, incluso casi me desmayo dos veces. – confesó.

—¿Enserio, Kakashi-sensei? Pero si usted es tan cool. – mencionó Naruto, riéndose de su maestro.

—Ya tendrás la oportunidad de vivir lo que yo, Naruto. – comentó con algo de malicia.

—¿Y que hizo entonces? – preguntó curioso Sanosuke.

—Invoque al Ninken… los mandé para que buscaran un médico. Tardaron demasiado. Por cierto, el vocabulario de Sakura es muy florido mientras da a luz.

—¿Florido?

Entonces se escuchó detrás de una puerta claramente…

—¡MALDITO UCHIHA, ESTOY ASÍ POR TU CULPA!

Los tres miraron a Sasuke, quien se hundía más en su asiento y pasaba saliva.

Entonces se logró escuchar el llanto de un bebé y todos se pusieron tensos a instante. El primero en levantarse fue Sasuke. Apresuro el paso, seguido por Sanosuke.

Entró a la habitación sin llamar a la puerta y la imagen de una Sakura, agotada, sudorosa y cargando un pequeño bulto entre sabanas blancas le hizo sonrojarse levemente.

—Oka-san… - llamó Sanosuke, acercándose cauteloso. Se acurrucó junto a su madre y curioso intentó ver entre las sabanas que cubrían la cabeza del bebé. Las mujeres se retiraron en silencio de los aposentos, acaban de terminar con Sakura, ya no hacia falta su presencia ahí. Sasuke aún estaba parado en la entrada, mirando casi con incredulidad aquella imagen.

—Muchas felicidades, Sasuke-kun. – mencionó Ino, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, cosa que Sasuke no sintió.

Sanosuke sonrió enormemente cuando por fin logró ver la carita de su hermana menor. Su cabello tenía ligeros toques lila y negro, sus facies, aun rojas, detonaban que se colorarían blancas con el tiempo. Tenía los ojitos bien cerrados, así que no podían describir su color, pero todos esperaban que fueran verdes.

—¿Sasuke? – Sakura lo llamó y entones él reaccionó. —¿No quieres conocer a tu hija?

—¿Hija? – musitó enternecido. Se acercó despacio y se recostó en la cama, para poder estar más cerca de Sakura. Logró ver a la pequeña y sintió un sonrojo cálido en sus mejillas, seguido por un suspiro.

—¿Es hermosa, no es cierto? – agregó la joven madre.

—Sí… lo es. – se inclinó un poco y entonces le entregó un beso en la frente, con un cariño tan infinito que jamás creyó que poseía.

—¿Y como se va a llamar? – interrumpió Sanosuke. Sakura lo miró entonces y sonrió un poco, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera.

—Hikari. – mencionó Sasuke, antes de que Sakura pudiera pensar.

—¿Hikari? – repitió Sanosuke. —Me gusta, ¿Mamá, a ti no?

—Sí, es hermoso. – contestó Sakura.

—Iré a decirle a tío Naruto y a tío Kakashi. – salió casi corriendo de la habitación.

—Sanosuke está muy feliz. – comentó Sakura, mientras comenzaba a amamantar a su hija. —¿Dónde está Kenji?

—Está con Hinata.

—Espero que no le esté dando problemas.

—No te preocupes. – se acurrucó un poco más para ver mejor a su hija mientras se alimentaba. —Sakura…

—¿Si, dime? – la mujer lo miró y un beso fue plantado en sus labios con amos avivado. Para cuando se separaron la sonrisa creció en sus labios.

—Gracias.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**En lo personal me gustó. Intenté que fuera ameno y creo que lo logré. De nuevo les agradezco que hayan leido este fics. Estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo, ya que a pesar de los años, sigo guardándole un cariño nostálgico a esta historia. Al igual que las demás.**

**Un saludo y un agradecimento muy grande. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
